LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE
by Iurisangel43
Summary: Panamá, 1964, los sucesos del 9 de enero de 1964, entrelazan las vidas de dos soldados norteamericanos y tres muchachas panameñas, un idilio adolescente termina en una historia veintitres años despues, donde cuatro muchachas, hijas de esos soldados se encuentran con sus verdaderos padres en la Meca del Cine, donde los sueños, fantasias se hacen realidad.
1. Chapter 1

**FIC**

**LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE**

Hollywood, California, un lugar hecho para soñar y hacer realidad los sueños… donde se puede triunfar, pero también donde se hunden muchos en medio de la ambición desmedida y la maldad. Un secreto, que puede cambiar las vidas de todos… se pide un patrocinio para un Congreso de Derecho Internacional, donde la principal actividad es un semillero de líderes, para un debate entre dos universidades...la Universidad Católica Salesiana y la UNIVERSIDAD DE CALIFORNIA… representadas en sus equipos de debates de las Facultades de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas…El equipo ganador del debate, tendrá la oportunidad de ir de visita a la sede de la CICR en Ginebra y participar en las sesiones de la Corte Penal en La Haya, además de la oportunidad de una beca de maestría. Patrocinio que destapara un escándalo que haría peligrar la participación de la Universidad en el concurso y pondrá a sus máximos regentes en graves aprietos de conciencia.

Adelina Alejandra Alfaro Durán: (Candy) Una de las heroínas admiradas de los Cascos Alados, luego de los tristes sucesos del veinte de diciembre de 1989, parte a los Estados Unidos con un cofre misterioso, dejado por su madre antes de morir, una cartera llena de cheques y cuentas de ahorro de los tres años que fue parte del grupo de resistencia que combatió a Manuel Antonio Noriega… pero también con una urna de cenizas… años después, ocupando el segundo puesto de honor en la Universidad Católica Salesiana, mejor conocida en Los Ángeles como la Ciudadela Salesiana, forma parte del equipo de debates de la Escuela de Leyes, junto con otras tres muchachas, coterráneas… el cofre encierra un negro secreto, que hara que ella se cuestione, hasta donde llegaría por hacer realidad sus sueños y enfrentar su destino.

Esmeralda Emperatriz Saavedra Castillo (Annie) amiga de Adelina, primer puesto de honor en la Escuela de Leyes, también sale de Panamá, con un cofre lleno de secretos, una urna de cenizas, y una cartera llena de cheques, y el corazón destrozado por el dolor de una pena de amor… ignorando el secreto que toda la vida su madre guardó para no lastimarla más de lo que estaba… la razón por la cual su padre siempre la rechazó.

Esmeralda Estefanía Saavedra Castillo (Annie) Hermana gemela de Esmeralda Emperatriz, separada de su hermana al nacer, se entera de que tiene una hermana luego de que muere su abuela materna… lo que hace que se embarque en una búsqueda que la lleva a Hollywood, donde no solo encuentra a su hermana sino al amor…

Yariela Cristina Román Illueca (Patty O Brien): Amiga de las dos anteriores, se une al grupo luego de un breve tiempo en una base naval en las afueras del Estado de California, es el tercer puesto de honor en la Escuela de Leyes y vicepresidenta del equipo de debates, y de la asociación de Derecho Marítimo de la Escuela de Leyes. Un secreto dentro del cofre que le dejo su madre antes de morir, encierra un secreto que puso al revés su vida… y la llevo a alejarse del que pudo ser el amor de su vida…

Verónica Alejandra Alfaro (Flammy Hamilton) : Prima de Adelina, también ex CASCO ALADO, como parte del equipo de defensoras y fuerza de choque y asalto. También estudiante de Leyes, es operadora 911, hasta que su intervención en el caso de un asesino serial, la promueve a la sección de Homicidios, donde se encuentra con un caso difícil en el que se encuentra involucrado un galeno, madre de una nena de tres años, fruto de su relación con su asignación en Panamá, al enamorarse del medico, surge la duda de si la aceptará con su pasado.

Demelza Anneliese Durán Hidalgo: prima de Verónica, y su mejor amiga, también ex CASCO ALADO, formo parte de la fuerza de choque y asalto, se cruza en su vida un apuesto galeno, que la hace pensar en asegurar su permanencia en aquella maquina de sueños, pero los fantasmas de su pasado, hacen que ella sienta que no podrá vivir con esos recuerdos.

Cristina Alejandra Acosta Cedeño: (Dorothy): Líder del grupo Delta once de los Cascos Alados, llega a Los Ángeles con tres urnas funerarias, una cartera llena de cheques de viajero y libretas de banco, y un dolor inmenso en el alma, su idea es terminar la carrera de Leyes y convertirse en una brillante penalista, aunque en su camino se cruza un apuesto detective… que desea alejarse del pasado criminal de sus familiares.

Anthony J. Brower (Ross Conti): Actor de cine de la época de oro del cine hollywoodense, casado en segundas nupcias con Rosemary Andrew, hermana de la star maker Pauna Andrew, atractivo a pesar de hallarse en la mediana edad, conquistador y seductor empedernido, su vida se le voltea al revés, cuando George Johnson, otra leyenda del cine de aquella época, se alza con el papel que podría reflotar una carrera actoral que ya se encuentra en declive. Al recibir la visita del director de la Escuela de Leyes de la Universidad Católica para pedirle su patrocinio, ve como posible conquista sentimental a una muchacha latina, sin imaginar que esa relación es una relación prohibida.

George Johnson (George Lancaster): Actor de cine y teatro, mito de la época dorada de Hollywood, serio, formal, poco amigo de escándalos e infidelidades, tiene uno de los matrimonios más estables y duraderos del medio, Dorian Keegan, su esposa, es también actriz de cine y teatro, a pesar de no haber tenido hijos, son felices, hasta que un secreto, escondido dentro de un misterioso cofre, le da una sorpresa que puede ser el fin de su matrimonio.

Rosemary Andrew Brower: (Elaine Conti) Una mujer proveniente de una de las familias más influyentes en la meca del cine, criada en Nueva York la segunda de tres hermanos, sumamente insegura con su apariencia a pesar de ser elegante y hermosa, se hace la ciega ante las aventuras y devaneos del marido, pero sus alarmas personales se disparan ante la aparición de una muchacha, que a pesar de darle repetidas muestras de que no está interesada en quitarle el marido, sin siquiera sospechar que están unidos por la fuerza de la sangre.

Pauna Andrew (Sadie La Salle): Hermana de Rosemary, representante y manager de varios actores, es toda una institución en Hollywood, tuvo una aventura con Anthony mucho antes de que este se casara con su hermana, años después de haberlo convertido en estrella. Encierra un secreto que la atormenta, ya que este la abandono estando encinta, teniendo esta que abandonar a sus hijos en el hospital, su sorpresa es grande cuando descubre que sus hijos no solo están vivos, sino que Anthony tuvo dos hijos más… durante su servicio militar en Panamá, algo muy difícil de digerir para ella.

Dorian Keegan Johnson (Pamela Lancaster) Actriz de cine y teatro, ama a su esposo con entrañable cariño y pasión, que se ve en peligro, al enterarse de que un amorío de juventud de su marido durante su servicio militar en Panamá, trajo consecuencias. ¿Podrá elevarse por encima del dolor de la traición, perdonar y considerar a esas hijas, como el hijo que nunca pudieron tener…?

Richard Grandchester I (Neal Gray) Inglés, director de cine, con título nobiliario en su país de origen, reconocido por dirigir las más famosas películas de la época dorada de Hollywood, entre esas películas de guerra y películas de época, casado con un hijo, que en lugar de seguir la carrera cineasta del padre, se involucra en la carrera policiaca, siendo el detective más joven del precinto cercano a la meca del Cine, llamado Precinto VIP.

Eleanor Baker (Montana Gray): Reconocida actriz de teatro y cine, que desea incursionar como guionista y directora de cine, pero su esposo tiene sus dudas. Lo convence para dirigir una de sus cintas y encargarse de escoger el reparto, pero una vorágine de acontecimientos la hace cuestionarse si haría bien entrar en un mundo dominado por hombres, sin salir averiada en el camino.

Sarah Legan (Marilee Gray) Ex esposa del duque de Grandchester, ambiciona que su hija entre al difícil mundo de la actuación, para lo cual usara todos sus métodos, incluso azuzarla a que se enrede con Anthony, que es el marido de su mejor amiga… No conoce los escrúpulos, su dolor de cabeza es su hijo Neal, quien es médico en el Hospital del Estado, que prefiere estar alejado de la superficialidad que es el mundo hollywoodense.

Eliza Legan (Karen Lancaster): Muchacha seductora y provocativa, juega con los hombres, para conseguir todos los lujos que ambiciona, se enreda con el marido de una de las amigas de su madre, para que la ayude a entrar en el difícil mundo del estrellato, sin imaginar que su conducta la llevara a un final desgraciado…

Suzanne Marlowe (Gina Germaine) Actriz de cine, que tiene un pasado como actriz de películas para adultos, su hobby es hacerse arreglos en su figura, quiere ser tomada en serio como actriz, aunque las sucesivas modificaciones de su físico digan lo contrario. Envuelve en sus encantos a Richard Grandchester I para conseguir un papel en su próxima película poniendo en peligro su salud, y su vida. Sin importarle que una vez, fue la novia de su hijo.

Miriam Stone (Nita Carolle) La comadrona que asiste a Pauna cuando da a luz a sus pequeños, ella le entrega los niños a dos mujeres que no han podido tener hijos, pero las consecuencias de ese acto, aparentemente de humanidad, termina acabando con su vida de una manera sumamente cruel.

Hayden Grant (Angel Hudson) Esposa de Anthony Billingshaw, quien fue abandonado al nacer, y criado por una mujer que lo sobreprotegía, chica llena de pureza, que choca con la superficialidad y desenfreno de Hollywood.

Alexander Billingshaw (Buddy Hudson) Hombre joven, atractivo, un tanto inseguro, que lucha por conservar el amor de su esposa, aunque la aparición de otra, lo hará cuestionarse si realmente la ama, pero esa aparición complicara su vida dramáticamente al saber que esta chica esta prohibida para el desde todo punto de vista. Con un pasado nada puro, pero dispuesto a dejar atrás todo aquello.

Todd Brownlow: (Deke Andrews) Hombre joven, atractivo, de carácter y temperamento violentos, que al descubrir que fue adoptado, asesina bárbaramente a sus padres adoptivos, para luego dirigirse a Hollywood, dejando una estela de crimen, destrucción y sangre… su obsesión es encontrar a sus verdaderos padres para vengarse, pero se topa con tres valientes mujeres, que impedirán que lleve a cabo su macabra labor, descubriendo que los cinco están unidos por la fuerza de la sangre.

William Albert Andrew: (Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson) Teniente de policía, al mando del equipo de Armas y Tácticas Especiales, más conocido como S.W.A.T. De fuerte personalidad, analítico como todo detective, recio, atractivo, es el hermano mayor de Rosemary y Pauna. No soporta al marido de Rosemary después de la traición que le hizo a Pauna, soltero recalcitrante hasta que se cruza en su vida una valiente operadora 911 que resulta ser la hija del marido de su hermana.

Archibald Cornwell (James Street) Ex miembro de los SEALS de la Marina, segundo al mando del equipo, trigueño, de ojos color ámbar, que reflejan decisión y valentía, su vida se voltea al revés cuando aparece en su vida una valiente operadora 911, que lo hace pensar en sentar cabeza.

Alistair Cornwell (Thomas Jefferson Mc Cabe) Ex miembro de los SEALS de la Marina, tercero al mando, de cabello negro y ojos marrones, valiente, rebelde, analítico, hermano menor de Archibald, su vida da un giro de ciento ochenta grado al cruzarse en su vida, la hija de un actor, que admiraba profundamente.

Capitan Frank R. Mc Murphy: Ex miembro de Fuerzas Especiales de la Armada, recio, de fuerte personalidad, divorciado hace nueve años, ve su mundo temblar cuando entra en su vida una operadora 911 recién ascendida a Detective, que hace que se replantee dejar el mercado de solteros para rehacer su vida… pero lidiar con una muchacha resabiada, no es cosa fácil.

Neal Legan: (Ben Casey) Doctor en el Hospital Cedars Sinai en Los Ángeles, especialista en Neurocirugía, a pesar de ser hijo de la ex esposa del director inglés Richard Grandchester, no está interesado en pertenecer al mundo hollywoodense, hombre de ciencia, analítico, cerebral, pero de continente apasionado, se considera casado con su profesión hasta que se encuentra con Verónica Alfaro, prima de la hija de un actor que nunca le simpatizo del todo.

Dr. William G. Hoffman: Amigo del doctor Legan, corpulento, fuerte, apuesto, de fuerte personalidad, también neurocirujano, siente debilidad por los rostros hermosos… se cruza en su vida, la amiga del interés sentimental de su amigo… la cual le hace pensar que después de todo, el matrimonio no es tan malo.

Sargento: Thomas Richard Stevens Hunter: Ex miembro de Fuerzas Especiales de la Armada, su familia esta involucrada con la mafia italiana, y el busca alejarse del pasado violento y criminal de su familia, siendo el primero en formar parte del cuerpo policial, mirado con sospecha por sus compañeros, considerado traidor por sus familiares, lleva a cuestas un desengaño amoroso, pero justo cuando ya ha perdido la ilusión por rehacer su vida, aparece una bella operadora 911 que le hace pensar que no todo está perdido.

Sor Montserrat Cristiá: (Tía Abuela Elroy) Religiosa hija de María Auxiliadora, regenta del residencial universitario Mater Misericordiae, se convierte en el paño de lagrimas de las chicas hospedadas en ese residencial, se encuentra por accidente el cofre de una de ellas, que se abre al caer de la repisa donde estaba colocado, los secretos que esconde pondrán a la religiosa en graves aprietos de conciencia.

Reverendo Miguel Castellón Parga: Salesiano de Don Bosco, rector de la Universidad Católica, es el primero en enterarse del secreto de aquel cofre, que lo hace preguntarse, si hacer publico su contenido, no desataría un escándalo que haría que su centro de estudios se viese perjudicado hasta enfrentar un posible cierre… solo una persona podría desenredar esa madeja… pero estaba a mil kilómetros de allí.

Gerard Lachette: Dueño de una casa de modas masculina, que encubre un singular y exclusivo servicio de acompañantes masculinos para mujeres solas, con mucho dinero para gastar e insatisfechas con su vida intima, este hombre es parte del tortuoso pasado de Alexander Billingsham, que formo parte de ese servicio.

Karen Klaise : Actriz de teatro en la mediana edad, viuda y sola, insatisfecha con su vida intima, recurre a contratar los servicios exclusivos de Gerard, quien le envía a Alexander… que no solo debe complacerla a ella, sino a otra amiga, tan sedienta de atenciones como ella.

Una indiscreción cometida en pleno servicio militar, tiene consecuencias devastadoras para un actor de la época de oro del cine… y le complicará mucho la vida… un amor que no debe darse... Porque la sangre de Alex y Yariela existe la fuerza de la sangre. Y un actor de la época de oro… del cine, tendrá que vérsela con su pasado y con dos hijas que no conoce, al igual que su rival en actuación…quien cometió en su momento, el mismo error. Todo esto en medio de un Panamá convulso, por los sucesos de enero de 1964… y las consecuencias del mismo, veintiséis años después… Consecuencias que estremecerán los cimientos de la Industria del Cine

INDICE DE CAPITULOS

CAPITULO I: TRES DIAS, TRES DESTINOS…(CANCELADO)

CAPITULO II: TU PAIS Y EL MIO… NO TIENEN POR QUE SER ENEMIGOS (CANCELADO

CAPITULO III: SUPLICA EN LA AGONIA (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO IV: TRES AÑOS DESPUES (CANCELADO)

CAPÌTULO V: UN HOMENAJE MERECIDO (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO VI: UNA TARDE SANGRIENTA (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO VII: TERROR EN FRESNO (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO VIII: PROPUESTA EXTRAÑA (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO IX: CELOS… MALDITOS CELOS…(CANCELADO)

CAPITULO X: PATROCINIO CONDICIONADO (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XI: SENDERO INFERNAL (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XII: EL HIJO DEL PADRINO (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XIII: STUD INC. (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XIV TODO VALE EN LA GUERRA… Y EN EL AMOR…(CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XV: UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XVI: UNA ESPERADA INAUGURACION (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XVII: EL COFRE MISTERIOSO (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XVIII: CONFLICTO DE CONCIENCIA (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XIX: UN PASO EN FALSO (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XX: LA VERDAD DOLOROSA (CANCELADO)

CAPITULO XXI: ¿DONDE ESTA MI MADRE?

CAPITULO XXII: FIESTA DE OSCARES

CAPITULO XXIII: TENTACION MORTAL

CAPITULO XXIV: SE DESCUBRE UNA TRAICION

CAPITULO XXV: PERDONAME, AMOR MIO

CAPITULO XXVI: LA INTACHABLE.

CAPITULO XXVII: EL APRENDIZ DE SEDUCTOR

CAPITULO XXVIII: LO QUE SE HACE EN MEDIO DE LA DESESPERACION

CAPITULO XXIX: ENCUENTRO CON EL TERROR

CAPITULO XXX: ¡BAJO MI RESPONSABILIDAD!

CAPITULO XXXI: DEBATE UNIVERSITARIO

CAPITULO XXXII. ¿QUIEREN SER MIS PADRES?

CAPITULO XXXIII: UNA GRADUACION SOÑADA

CAPITULO XXXIV: CINCO AÑOS DESPUES

EPILOGO : EL AVE FENIX RENACE DE SUS CENIZAS.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II **

**TU PAIS Y EL MIO… NO TIENEN POR QUE SER ENEMIGOS.**

Los hechos violentos duraron tres días, desde el 7 de enero hasta el diez de enero… A medida que noticias del rompimiento de la bandera se dispersaban en la población, multitudes enojadas se acercaron a la frontera entre la Ciudad de Panamá y la Zona del Canal. En varias instancias, los protestantes entraron a la Zona, sembrando banderas panameñas. La policía de la Zona les lanzó gas lacrimógeno. La multitud lanzó piedras, causando heridas leves a varios de los oficiales de policía. La policía respondió disparando.

Las autoridades de la Zona del Canal pidieron a la Guardia Nacional (Fuerzas Armadas de Panamá) que suprimieran los disturbios. La Guardia se mantuvo alejada de éstos.

Mientras, los protestantes empezaron a romper la cerca que separaba la Zona del Canal de la República de Panamá. Se lanzaron gases lacrimógenos y luego balas a los que empujaban o rompían la cerca. Sin duda, la imagen más famosa que existe de los eventos de este día es la de dos estudiantes panameños en uniforme, trepando sobre la cerca, cargando una bandera panameña en Ancón. La opinión de muchos panameños y latinoamericanos fue expresada unos días después por el embajador de Colombia ante la Organización de Estados Americanos: " en Panamá existe hoy otro muro de Berlín"

Las multitudes panameñas crecían a medida que se acercaba la noche, y para las 8 p.m., unos 80 a 85 policías de la Zona del Canal enfrentaban al menos 5 000 protestantes, algunos estiman hasta 30 000 o más. Cuando el vice gobernador de la Zona se acercó a ver lo que pasaba, los protestantes tiraron piedras a su automóvil. Unos y otros parecían haber perdido la razón… un fuerte sentimiento xenófobo se iba incubando en muchos corazones… que duraría mucho tiempo y que muchos se aprovecharían de él para dañar muchos corazones y torcer muchos destinos, para saciar sus frustraciones y odios. Condenando a la soledad eterna a seres que no pidieron nacer.

A pedido del vice gobernador, el General Andrew P. O'Meara, comandante del Comando Sur de Estados Unidos, asumió la autoridad sobre la Zona del Canal. La Brigada de Infantería 193 fue desplegada alrededor de las 8:35 p.m.

Los negocios propiedad de estadounidenses en la ciudad de Panamá fueron incendiados. El recién inaugurado edificio de Pan American Airlines (que, a pesar de hospedar a una corporación estadounidense era propiedad de panameños) fue completamente destruido. La siguiente mañana, cuerpos sin vida de 6 panameños, probablemente atrapados en el edificio mientras saqueaban, fueron encontrados en los escombros. Incluido el de una compañera de trabajo de Adela María.

Algunos reporteros alegaron un gigantesco plan comunista, involucrando Demócratas Cristianos, Socialistas, líderes estudiantiles y otros bajo el control de Fidel Castro. Sin embargo, parece que los comunistas panameños fueron tomados por sorpresa por el brote de violencia y fueron la minoría de aquellos que pelearon contra los estadounidenses en el día de los Mártires. Una buena indicación de la relativa fuerza comunista vino dos semanas después cuando la iglesia Católica comandó una marcha por los caídos, que fue atendida por aproximadamente 40 mil personas. Una conmemoración rival de los comunistas el mismo día atrajo sólo como 300 participantes. Lo que confirma, ellos solo son valientes violentando mujeres y maltratando niños, pero al momento de demostrar valor, se esconden como los topos en la madriguera. Solo imponiendo en sus casas un régimen de terror donde golpean, maltratan, y hasta estupran cuando la compañera no quiere ceder a los requerimientos de piel, cama y pasión por estar enferma o lastimada por las ofensas, sus manos sucias se dirigen a la jovencita adolescente sin importar el lazo de sangre que tienen entre sí.

Ya sea o no por miedo de una toma inminente por los comunistas, a la embajada de Estados Unidos se le ordenó quemar todos los documentos sensitivos. Un número de estadounidenses residentes en la ciudad de Panamá, particularmente personal militar y sus familias que no consiguieron alojamiento en las bases militares, fueron forzados a dejar sus hogares. Hubo muchos casos en que panameños dieron refugio a estadounidenses que estaban en peligro en la Ciudad de Panamá y otras ciudades.

La confrontación no se limitó al área de la ciudad de Panamá. Noticias de los enfrentamientos se regaron con rapidez por radio, televisión y llamadas telefónicas privadas. La censura incompleta tuvo el efecto secundario de varios rumores en ambos bandos. Un rumor zonian popular, pero falso, dado en parte por los medios de Estados Unidos, decía que la Zona del Canal había sido re-nombrada como "Zona del Canal de Estados Unidos" y que ante ello, pasaría a ser una posesión definitiva de Estados Unidos.

Noticias y rumores viajaron instantáneamente 50 millas de la costa Pacífica de Panamá hasta la costa Atlántica. La segunda ciudad del país, Colón, que colindaba con la ciudad Zonian de Cristóbal, vio surgir disturbios unas pocas horas luego del inicio de las hostilidades en el lado Pacífico. Luchas intensas continuaron por los próximos 2 días. A diferencia de la ciudad de Panamá, las autoridades panameñas en Colón hicieron intentos al inicio de separar a los combatientes. Algunos incidentes sucedieron en otras ciudades de Panamá.

A medida que los disparos se hicieron comunes de ambos bandos, un número de personas sufrió heridas por proyectil de arma de fuego y murieron bajo circunstancias controversiales. Ascanio Arosemena, un estudiante de 20 años, fue herido en un ángulo por la espalda, a través del hombro y el tórax. Fue el primero de los Mártires, como se les llamó a los muertos de esos días. Testigos dicen que Arosemena murió mientras ayudaba a evacuar protestantes heridos de la zona de peligro. Los testigos parecen estar apoyados por una fotografía de Arosemena ayudando a un compañero herido, que se dice fue tomada instantes previos a que fuera herido. El edificio donde todo empezó, la Secundaria de Balboa, hoy lleva su nombre y es un Centro de Capacitación de la Autoridad del Canal de Panamá. Igualmente una importante Avenida de la antigua Zona del Canal lleva su nombre.

Una niña de 6 meses, Maritza Ávila Alabarca, murió con problemas respiratorios mientras su vecindario era bombardeado con gas lacrimógeno. Los Estados Unidos negaron que la muerte del infante estuviera ligada con el uso de gas lacrimógeno, manteniendo la política de que no es un agente letal. El 28 de septiembre de 2000, el profesor Uwe Heinrich publicó un estudio para investigar el uso de gas lacrimógeno por el FBI en el complejo de los Davidianos, en el que refiere que, si no se usan máscaras de gas y los ocupantes están en un lugar confinado "... hay una posibilidad de que la exposición a gas lacrimógeno CS pueda significativamente contribuir, o incluso causar efectos letales"

Varios recuentos estadounidenses afirman que todas los panameños que murieron eran ya sea saqueadores o matados por otros panameños. Varios recuentos panameños, también no acertados, culpan de todas las muertes a los estadounidenses. Esos que murieron en el fuego del edificio de Pan American Airlines no pueden culparse a los estadounidenses. Los panameños dispararon y puede que hayan herido a algunos compatriotas con balas que buscaban herir a estadounidenses. Un recuento definitivo de todas las muertes de esos días no ha sido publicado y tal vez nunca lo sea.

La versión oficial de la policía de la Zona del Canal fue que la policía no disparó directamente a los manifestantes, sino sobre sus cabezas o a sus pies. Esta versión fue desacreditada por investigadores independientes, que encontraron que la policía disparó directamente a las multitudes y mató a Arosemena y un número de otros panameños. Los expertos de balística del DENI (Departamento Nacional de Investigaciones) argumentaron que seis panameños fueron asesinados con balas de calibre 0.38 calibre Smith and Wesson, los utilizados por la policía de la Zona del Canal.

A pesar que algunas fuentes panameñas dan nombres y números diferentes, la lista de los mártires panameños puede encontrarse en el monumento a los mártires en Colón (donde se encuentran los restos de los mártires colonenses). Los 22 listados aquí incluyen a: Maritza Ávila Alabarca, Ascanio Arosemena, Luis Bonilla, José Del Cid Cobos, Teófilo Belisario De La Torre, Gonzalo A. France, Víctor M. Garibaldo, José Enrique Gil, Ezequiel Meneses González, Víctor M. Iglesias, Rosa Elena Landecho, Carlos Renato Lara, Evilio Lara, Gustavo Lara, Ricardo Murgas Villamonte, Alberto Nichols Constance, Estanislao Orobio W., Jacinto Palacios Cobos, Ovidio L. Saldaña, Rodolfo Sánchez Benítez, Alberto Oriol Tejada y Celestino Villareta. La mayoría de los recuentos estadounidenses listan las bajas de su lado en cuatro, a pesar que algunos varían entre 3 o 5. Los que murieron peleando en el lado estadounidense incluyen a: Luis Jiménez Cruz, David Haupt, Gerald St. Aubin y Michael W. Rowland. La mayoría de las heridas sufridas por ciudadanos estadounidenses fueron causadas por rocas o botellas que les fueron lanzadas. Del lado panameño el rencor por esas muertes hizo sufrir a mucha gente, generaciones después de lo ocurrido… y condeno a la soledad a mucha gente inocente.

Cuando terminó la pelea, los investigadores del DENI encontraron más de 600 balas incrustadas en el edificio de la Asamblea Legislativa (localizado cerca de la frontera de ese entonces). El Hospital Santo Tomás reportó que atendió 324 heridos y 18 muertes producto de los disturbios. El hospital de la Caja de Seguro Social trató a 16 heridos. La mayoría de los muertos y heridos sufrieron heridas por proyectiles de armas de fuego. Algunos de los más severamente heridos quedaron con secuelas neurológicas o parálisis causadas por sus heridas de bala.

Los investigadores estadounidenses encontraron luego de la pelea más de 400 balas incrustadas en el Hotel Tivoli. Años luego de los eventos de enero de 1964, documentos históricos fueron desclasificados, incluyendo los números de municiones utilizadas por el Comando Sur.

EN LA CASA DE LAS CASTILLO… UNA NUEVA TORTURA SE APARECIA NUEVAMENTE…

-¿Tú aquí?

-Si, mi amor… vine a tomar el lugar que me corresponde…

-¿Qué derecho tienes a venir a reclamar… me abandonaste cuando esperaba a Maritere…? No necesite nunca de tu presencia… para qué vienes, a tu hija no le haces falta…

-Aquí se hace lo que yo, digo, entiendes… - dijo el hombre- agarrando a la mujer por el rostro a la aterrorizada mujer- sírveme la comida, que tengo hambre…y luego vamos al cuarto…

Maritere lo vio…una rabia sorda invadió su ser, había pasado trabajo, por su culpa, aunque no era mala estudiante, reconocia los sacrificios que su madre hacia, pegada a una máquina de coser hasta altas horas de la noche para que ella estudiara… No podía llamar padre a un hombre que incluso, cuando ella aun no nacía dudo que fuese su hija… No lo iba a dejar entrar a su casa para que le desgraciase la vida a su madre… los vecinos le contaron que gracias a Dios y a su divina misericordia estaba viva… por que una vez que ella le fue a reclamar que cumpliera con su responsabilidad, le dio una golpiza que casi la hace abortar… eso no iba a quedarse así… El no volvería a tocar a su madre de nuevo… y menos para hacerle otro bebé, para que lo dejara abandonado después de renegar y maldecirlo… no….

-¿Qué hace este hombre aquí, mamá?- dijo la chica con el rostro congestionado de la rabia.

-Mari, es tu…

-Si, ya sé quién es, y se va ahora mismo... – dijo tomando la bolsa del hombre que la miró con rabia… era su hija… esta la arrojo por la escalera. Lo siento, este hombre se va por donde vino… O la que se va, soy yo, mamá. No pienso tolerarle que te haga otro hijo para que lo tire al tinaco como me tiró a mí.

-Con que esas tenemos, los pájaros disparando con escopeta…

-Cuando necesite leche, medicinas, un libro para estudiar, no estuviste, tuviste la desfachatez de decir que mi madre se acostaba con todos y que yo podía ser hija de cualquiera de ellos pero no tuya… a que vienes a reclamar lo que nunca te ganaste… Yo no te quiero.

El hombre alzó la mano, pero la chica, rauda y veloz tomó un cuchillo… el trató de quitárselo, para apuñalarla, pero con mala fortuna que…la chica fue más rápida, hundiéndole el cuchillo hasta la empuñadura.

-¡Aaagh!- dijo sintiendo la mordedura del cuchillo una y otra vez… cinco veces… hasta que se desplomó en el suelo, inerte… Maritere tenía la mano tinta en sangre… su madre temblaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Mari, mi amor… ¿qué hiciste?

-Hacer justicia… se que te pegaba cuando me esperabas, y que en una de esas golpizas casi me pierdes… pues, ya cobré lo mucho que sufriste… Qué Dios me perdone… fue en tu defensa.

-Has cometido un crimen… hija, te van a poner presa…

-No importa, mamá, por ti, lo haría mil veces, aunque no me lo pidieras… -dijo ella…- te quiero…

La señora tomo el cuchillo y lo lavó… y le lavo bien las manos a la chica…incluso se las cepilló para que no le quedara huellas de sangre y luego lavo la ropa que se había salpicado, poniéndola a secar inmediatamente. Por fortuna, nadie había visto lo ocurrido.

-Llama a Francisco… el te dirá que hacer… no irás a la cárcel… él conoce la historia...

El cabo Saavedra, se acercó a la casa de las Castillo… y la madre de Maritere le refirió lo ocurrido…

-Esto se puede arreglar… yo me voy a echar la culpa, a mi por ser guardia no me dirán nada… todo menos que usted vaya a la cárcel, doña Tere, María la necesita todavía… y si usted cae presa, se aprovecharán de su indefensión para sacar lo que quieran y robarle la inocencia, para enseñarle lo que no necesita saber aún, y convertirla en una mujer de la calle. Y yo quiero demasiado a Mari para quedarme de brazos cruzados…

-Gracias, chico… eres un buen amigo… -dijo Mari con tristeza.- Me temo que después de hoy, no volveré a sonreír.

-No digas eso, hija.

-Mamá, me acabo de hacer mujer de un golpe, con lo que acabo de hacer… nunca pensé que yo fuese capaz de algo así… me horroriza…

-Fue en defensa propia, además, fui yo quien lo hice…eso es lo que le vas a decir a quien te pregunte. Deme el cuchillo… doña Tere.

La mujer se lo dio… y el guardia lo tomó con sus manos, borrando las huellas de ambas mujeres… y se acercó al cadáver… tocó una de las heridas, a fin de mancharse con sangre y se salpico un poco en el uniforme… luego llamó a su superior…para reportar el crimen.

Los detectives de la Policía Secreta llegaron y él dio la versión de los hechos, que habían convenido… Mari estaba en el cuarto contiguo cuando ocurrió el hecho.

-Por fortuna, estabas aquí para defenderlas… solo Dios sabe a qué vino este…

-¿Por qué lo dice, inspector?

-Este hombre mató hacia tiempo a una joven de nombre Leonor Palma, era secretaria en una oficina gubernamental, parece ser que la requería de amores, y esta se resistió…y la mató… escapo a la policía zoneíta hacia unos meses, durante el traslado a la cárcel de Cocolí. Estuvo prófugo por mucho tiempo… hasta ahora… buen trabajo, cabo Saavedra.

Luego que la lechuza se hubiese llevado el cadáver del hombre que hasta ese día había sido su padre, Francisco aprovecho para hablarle a ella de sus sentimientos…

-Siento que tuvieras que hacer esto…

-Era lo menos que podía hacer… estaba en juego el porvenir de la mujer que amo… y eso valía cualquier sacrificio…

Maritere lo miró… de modo que él estaba enamorado de ella desde antes de lo de Boliqueso…

-Entonces, era cierto lo que decían las vecinas…

-No puedo ocultarlo más…-dijo el muchacho, tomando ambas manos de la chica- Se que no soy en modo alguno el hombre soñado para ti por tu madre, pero sé que de aceptarme me desviviré para que no pases trabajos… te quiero Maritere… y te quiero bien…-dijo el hombre conteniéndose para no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla. En esos tiempos no se besaba a una chica, si no se estaba comprometido.

-No te merezco.

-Eso deja que yo lo decida… te esperaré.

La bandera panameña, destrozada, fue llevada a la Presidencia, días después de lo ocurrido… El presidente de Panamá en esa época, Roberto Chiari, rompió relaciones diplomáticas con los Estados Unidos, un hecho sin precedentes. El 15 de enero de 1964, el presidente Chiari declaró que Panamá no reiniciaría relaciones diplomáticas hasta que se acordara abrir negociaciones para un nuevo tratado. Los primeros pasos en esta dirección fueron tomados poco después en Abril, cuando ambas naciones acordaron reasumir relaciones diplomáticas y los Estados Unidos accedieron a adoptar procedimientos para "la eliminación de las causas de conflicto entre las dos naciones". Unas semanas después, Robert Anderson, el enviado especial del presidente Lyndon Johnson, voló a Panamá para empezar las negociaciones. Por sus acciones el Presidente Chiari es conocido como el presidente de la dignidad.

Y la reacción internacional, no se hizo esperar… los Estados Unidos estaban en la mira de todo el panorama político internacional. Los británicos y franceses, que habían sido criticados por Estados Unidos por sus políticas coloniales, dijeron que había hipocresía en un poder cuyos ciudadanos zonian eran tan desagradables como cualquier otro grupo de colonos. El presidente de Egipto, Gamal Abdul Nasser sugirió que Panamá nacionalizara su Canal, como ellos habían nacionalizado el Canal de Suez. Algo que no debe sorprender, China, la Unión Soviética y Cuba, denunciaron a los Estados Unidos con fuertes términos. El dictador Español, Francisco Franco acusó a Estados Unidos de agresión contra Panamá. A pesar de que este había masacrado a un sinnúmero de españoles por el solo hecho de oponerse a su régimen… El clásico caso, de candil de la calle, oscuridad de la casa.

Significativamente, otros gobiernos del Hemisferio Occidental, que habían apoyado las políticas de Estados Unidos, se negaron a apoyar la posición norteamericana. Venezuela lideró un coro de críticas latinoamericanas contra los Estados Unidos. La Organización de Estados Americanos, bajo el auspicio de Brasil, tomó la jurisdicción de la disputa de las manos de la ONU. La OEA a su vez puso el asunto sobre su Comité de Paz InterAmericano. El comité investigó por una semana en Panamá, la cual fue recibida con un paro de labores nacional por 15 minutos para demostrar la unidad del pueblo panameño. No se tomó ninguna acción sobre la moción panameña para culpar a los Estados Unidos de agresión, pero el comité acusó a los estadounidenses de utilizar fuerza innecesaria.

EN LA BASE AEREA DE HOWARD…

George no estaba tranquilo, la mirada aterciopelada de Maritere le perseguía hasta en sueños… estaba enamorado, y lo sabía… pero habían demasiadas cosas que les separaban… lo primero era el incidente entre sus respectivos países, un fuerte sentimiento xenófobo había en todas las calles… ella era panameña, y lo ocurrido, no se olvidaría tan fácilmente…y más si en el preciso momento en que él le salvaba de una violación, moría el hombre en que había cifrado buena parte de sus ilusiones…

Igual predicamento tenía Anthony Brower, su compañero de base… desde que conoció a Adela María, había perdido la tranquilidad, aunque se las arreglaría para acercarse, la política exterior para él no sería obstáculo si deseaba conseguir a una chica… lo apostaba todo a su galanura…

Quince de enero de 1964.

El luto todavía estaba presente en las aulas Institutoras… un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia, rabia y dolor por los caídos en esos días… inundaba los corazones… Maritere había vuelto a las aulas, aunque de buena gana… no hubiese vuelto a la escuela. Le parecía que todos leían en su rostro, la falta que había cometido.

-¿Es cierto lo que se dice en la calle…?

-¿De qué?

-Que tu padre regreso y que trató de pegarle a tu mamá… y esta…

-Eso no es cierto… el que lo hizo fue el cabo Saavedra… el vive en la misma casa que yo… mi padre estaba buscando refugio, por que mató a una mujer… una tal Leonor Palma…creyó que volviendo, nosotras le daríamos cobijo…pero mi mamá se negó y cuando iba a matarla, se encontró con Francisco, pelearon y el al intentar quitarle el arma… se la encajo en el pecho cinco veces…

-Cielos, qué horror.

-Así fue… como él es policía, no le van a hacer nada, cumplió con su deber, eliminar a un criminal, en defensa propia y de mi mamá.

Cada vez se sentía más mal, diciendo esa mentira, pero no podía decirle a nadie que ella le había matado… Aunque dentro de su alma siempre llevaría la herida de una falta que no la lavaría ni siquiera el renunciar a la vida… ni al mundo.

Salió de la escuela, desde ese día había perdido las ganas de sonreír, incluso había perdido las ganas de vivir… pero… esa tarde…

-¡Hey, babe!

Ella se volvió… y desde un vehículo convertible, allí estaba George Johnson…

-¡Comandante!

El acerco el auto al borde de la acera… ella miró a su alrededor… temía que la insultaran por verla hablando con uno de los yankees usurpadores, como los llamaban.

-Sube, vamos a pasear un rato, hace tiempo que tenía la esperanza de volver a verte…

-No creo que sea prudente…

-No te preocupes por lo que diga la gente… Maritere… tu país y el mío no tienen por qué ser enemigos… y menos por causa de unos cuantos cabezas calientes que se les inculco que se van a quedar con esto eternamente, no sabiendo que algún día tendremos que regresar a nuestra tierra y devolver lo que es de ustedes por derecho… este es su suelo… lo quieran o no aceptar…

Las palabras apasionadas del hombre hicieron florecer rosas en las mejillas de la chica… que se subió en el convertible…

Una escena parecida se daba en las casas cercanas al barrio de La Exposición… un convertible rojo pasaba por allí, en esa calle vivía Adela María… la secretaria del doctor Arias Madrid.

-Hey, babe…

Adela se volvió, un hombre rubio, de ojos muy azules, la miraba coquetamente… era Anthony J. Brower…

-Comandante… qué hace por aquí…

-Estoy de permiso, y quise dar una vuelta, a pesar de lo revuelto que está el ambiente… sube… vamos al Club House a tomar algo, yo invito.

EN EL CLUB HOUSE…

Era un lugar concurrido por todos los soldados, aviadores y demás efectivos que estaban en las bases acantonadas en las riberas… allí se almorzaba bien, la comida era excelente y la atención, inmejorable… Maritere, se sentó frente a George… quien pidió un emparedado club, y una soda de las de moda en aquellos tiempos…

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Bien, gracias a Dios, en estos días se estaba acordando de usted…

-Y tú…

-Yo… también…- No iba a decirle que lo había soñado desde el día que le conoció… declararse a un hombre era mal visto.

Hablaron de cosas intrascendentes, hasta que George le hizo una pregunta que la estremeció…

-María, ¿tienes novio o estás comprometida?

La pregunta hizo que el rostro de la chica se pusiera pálido y repentinamente rojo… pensó en Francisco… el también le había dicho que la amaba… no le había aceptado como novio… y se sentía tan sola… lloraba todas las noches… desde que pasó aquello.

-No, comandante… no tengo novio… apenas tengo diecisiete años… y mis energías son para terminar la secundaria… quiero ir a la Universidad… estudiar y sacar a mi mamá de ese barrio infecto en donde vive.

-Eso suponía… -sonrió el hombre.

-Es la única riqueza que ella me deja… papá nos abandonó cuando aun no nacía…

-El típico irresponsable, que cuando tiene que enfrentarse al daño que hizo, sale huyendo por la puerta trasera. Me imagino lo que sufrió tu madre… verse sola con una nena…

-Ella ha desgastado su vista pegada a una máquina de coser, para que nada me falte… por eso quiero ir a la Universidad, tener una carrera y sacar a mamá de pasar pegada a una máquina de coser… El amor, este algo lejano en mi vida.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de la chica… George la miraba y su corazón se apegaba más a ella… fue en ese momento que él le dijo…

-María, me gustaría ser tu amigo… no te ofendo con eso, ¿verdad?

-No le he negado mi amistad… De hecho, la tiene desde que me salvo de aquel…

A esa cita, siguieron muchas más… fueron pasando los meses, tanto Anthony como George avanzaban en sus conquistas… aunque para George, María Teresa no era una simple conquista… estaba total y profundamente enamorado… Una tarde que fueron a pasear al malecón…

-Ya casi termino sexto año… estoy haciendo los exámenes para ingresar a la Universidad…

-¿Qué carrera pretendes seguir?

-Derecho. Quiero ser abogada, como Clara González de Behringer, la fundadora del Tribunal Tutelar de Menores.

-La admiras mucho…

-S, fue la primera mujer en graduarse de Leyes, una profesión dominada por hombres… No es que sea feminista, ni mucho menos… la prueba está en que me visto como cualquier otra chica… pronto usaré maquillaje y perfume como cualquier otra mujer joven. MI afán es defender al humilde, a ese que no tiene plata para defenderse de la injusticia… al que cae en la cárcel porque robo una gallina para saciar su hambre… y poner en la cárcel al que roba, al que abusa del indefenso… al que comete un asesinato, y por ser rabiblanco no va a la cárcel… sino que maquillan las cosas para que no se sepa la verdad… a esos me voy a dedicar a perseguir…

George la miraba con admiración… esos días habían sido inolvidables… estaba reuniendo valor para decirle que estaba enamorado de ella e intentar darle un beso…

-Necesitarás estudiar mucho para eso…

-Así es, siempre me ha gustado estudiar… el tiempo que se va no vuelve y si vuelve no es el mismo, mamá se ha gastado la vida pegada a una máquina de coser, ahora me toca retribuir.

George le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, el aroma de su colonia, llenó la nariz de la chica… aquel gesto tan sencillo, pero a la vez tan intimo, encendió las alarmas en la chica… sería capaz de besarla… Venia soñando con ese momento… pero no se atrevía a insinuarlo siquiera… incluso despertaba pensando que sus labios habían besado los suyos en sueños.

-Eres buena hija, algún día Dios te dará una bella recompensa por eso.

-Solo sigo el cuarto mandamiento… Honrar padre… -sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas… George que no es tonto, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal…

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-Nada… no me hagas caso… me he puesto sentimental de repente…

-Esas lágrimas no son de emoción… son de tristeza… algo te pasa, cuéntame, somos amigos…

-Se trata de la muerte de mí… padre… No fue Francisco el que le mató…- y al ver la expresión interrogante del hombre- Fui yo… iba a matarme y yo me defendí. Y defendí a mi madre… - el hombre se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentado… y la tomó de los hombros- Francisco se echo la culpa, porque mamá iba a entregarse para que yo no fuera a la cárcel… -lloró desconsolada- para que tampoco fuera yo…

-Cariño…

-No lo culpo si después de esto… no quiere verme más, bien sé que soy una criminal… una asesina, una parricida…

George la abrazó… sintió aquel cuerpo de niña ajustarse al suyo… sintiéndola llorar desconsolada… solo Dios sabia cuanto tiempo tuvo guardado semejante secreto… acaricio el negro cabello… con aroma a camomila y flores silvestres…

-Ya, cariño… tu no tuviste la culpa, se sabe que él había matado a una mujer hacia un par de meses, una mujer con la que trabajaba… llevo el cuerpo a la zona, pero nuestros MP no andan dormidos… intuyeron que algo pasaba y lo atraparon… pero con tan mala suerte, que escapo de los policías que lo llevaban a la Isla Penal de Coiba… imagino que pensó que ustedes podían esconderlo, sin imaginar que … tu ibas a cobrar justicia… te atacó, te defendiste… y buen amigo de la familia resulto ese cabo, cuando evito que fueras a la cárcel y que tu madre se echase una culpa encima…

-No puedo olvidar lo que hice…tengo pesadillas sobre eso… Nunca volveré a estar en paz conmigo misma…

George miró aquellos ojos negros llenos de tristeza, la brisa despeinó los cabellos de la chica… una hermosa puesta de sol… típica de los veranos de Panamá.

-Tengo algo que decirte… solo que… si te lo digo, huirás de mí…

-Dígamelo… -dijo ella aun con un sollozo ahogado en la voz.

George suspiró… decirle que la amaba, que no había noche que no pensara en ella… que se moría por besarla… era lo más difícil que le había tocado hacer. Y tendría que hacerlo.

-María Teresa, yo te amo.

La chica lo miro… lo que tanto había soñado en aquellos días se hizo una hermosa realidad…

-Y…no me dices nada.

-No se… no sé qué decir… ¿estás seguro de que… eso es lo que quieres?

-Nunca he sido caprichoso en los amores… de hecho las conquistas que he tenido han durado lo que tenían que durar en mi vida… no soy de los que cambian de pareja a cada momento… y como te lo dije cuando iniciamos esta amistad… Tu país y el mío, no tienen por qué ser enemigos… cuando no somos todos los que pensamos como esta gente que cree que este territorio va a ser nuestro por toda la vida…

-Si tus superiores te escuchasen… serias acusado de alta traición.

-No soy el único que piensa así… hay compañeros que comparten mi opinión… Hay hasta compañeros que son casados con panameñas… y no tienen la menor queja, aunque las hayan sacado de donde las hayan sacado. Marí me gustaría que fueras mi novia.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Soy huérfano… a mi padre lo perdi en la Segunda Guerra y a mamá hace cinco años… de hecho, cuando regrese a la vida civil, regresaré a mi profesión… soy actor de cine.

-No puedo creerlo… en que película…

-De hecho, fui Marco Antonio en la película que se hizo sobre Julio Cesar hace unos tres años… antes de que el tío Sam me llamara a prestar servicio… creo que la debiste ver en el cine o en la tv.

Y sí… lo recordó… hacia unos cinco años que se había inaugurado la primera televisora en el país… RPC televisión, cuya ubicación era en el edificio Chesterfield… en la Avenida Nacional… y la Televisora Nacional Canal 2, que le siguió después… en esas dos cadenas pasaban todas las novedades de Hollywood…

-Entonces, tienes fama… que puedo hacer yo… soy una panameñita vida mía… a tu lado…

-No te menosprecies… eres buena hija, a pesar de lo que pasó… y serás buena esposa y buena madre… si te decides a dejarme entrar en tu corazón.

George rodeo la cintura de la chica con los brazos… tiernamente… ella sintió la fuerza de aquel cuerpo varonil… y sintió que unos labios cálidos besaban tierna y expertamente los suyos… ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos…

La tarde empezaba a caer… y la noche… empezaba a extender su negro manto en el cielo… mudo testigo de una noche donde habría amor, ternura… y se sellaría un pacto para la eternidad…

HOLA: Este es el segundo capítulo de LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE…para reviews, tomatazos, felicitaciones y demás, escribir a Carla_regina33 . Gracias por leer… IURISANGEL.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III **

**VEINTE DE DICIEMBRE DE 1989… **

**SUPLICA EN LA AGONIA….**

20 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1989… VEINTICINCO AÑOS DESPUES…

Noche de agonía y de muerte, el grupo Delta once del Comando de Resistencia Cascos Alados estaban en labor de rescate, al igual que Delta 16, Delta 2, Delta 9 y Delta 20.

-Apresúrense, por favor, tenemos que estar en la base antes de que todo se venga abajo- decía preocupada Cristina Acosta… que dirigía el grupo, junto con Adelina Alejandra Alfaro y Esmeralda Emperatriz Saavedra Castillo… estaban en el Cuartel Central de la Comandancia de las Fuerzas de Defensa… Delta 16, y Delta 2 tenían asignaciones dentro del lugar, y las cosas no se presentaban fáciles…

-No hay ni un alma… esto no me gusta- dijo Adelina, quien sabia que unas treinta chicas habían sido enviadas en aviones hospital a Los Ángeles y a la Clínica Cleveland, de especialidades cardiacas… para ser intervenidas, por problemas de tipo cardiovascular…

Ya fuera del lugar, todos, sanos y salvos, cada uno en su bus Urvan, tomaron la calle hacia Vía España, para entrar por calle cincuenta y subir por calle cincuenta y uno, donde estaba el cuartel base de los Cascos Alados, un edificio que originalmente había sido construido para ser un apartotel de lujo, pero que ahora era usado como base operacional.

Esmeralda estaba sumamente preocupada… su madre estaba en el Instituto Oncológico Nacional, en estado grave, ya que se le había descubierto hacia tres años un cáncer en la sangre… producto de los años de sacrificio, pegada a una máquina de coser, como su abuela… desde que su padre murió en aquel asalto al BANK OF AMERICA… cuando ella tenía apenas diez años y estaba en la escuela primaria… su madre, valiente y haciendo gala de una determinación y fuerza a toda prueba, se dedico a coser para la calle. Nunca se le vio con hombres, ni le puso padrastro a Esmeralda… eso tenía su razón de ser… un secreto que ella guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón… y no quería que hicieran sufrir a su hija.

FLASHBACK…

Marzo, 1965, George Johnson leía con impotencia las ordenes de sus superiores, sin previo aviso lo despachaban para la base aérea de Pensacola, en California… esto echaba por tierra sus planes para casarse con Marta Teresa… la vida le jugaba una mala pasada…

-Ahora, como le digo esto a Marta…

-Y cómo crees que estoy yo- dijo Anthony- Como le digo a Adela que también me envían para Pensacola.

-¿Tú también?

-Si… amigo, así es. Estoy en una encerrona… Pero, tendré que decírselo… Me va a doler el alma dejarla… pero ordenes del alto mando, son órdenes… ojala no le dé por ir a la base a despedirme… no creo que pueda soportar tenerla cerca sabiendo que… me tengo que ir.

Esa tarde, se encontraron en el mismo lugar de siempre, el paseo de las Bóvedas, en el Casco Antiguo… George no sabía cómo decirle a su amada que lo transferían a California…

-Marta, hay algo que tengo que decirte… pero, siento que si te lo digo, lo vas a tomar mal… pero son órdenes superiores…

-Van a transferirte… verdad…

-Si, me envían a Pensacola.

Marta sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos, se había enamorado perdidamente del marine… y ahora, quedaba sola y a merced de cualquier desalmado… pensó en la declaración de Francisco… aceptarle sería la mejor solución…

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Dentro de dos semanas… Hay tiempo para despedirnos como es debido, querida… no quiero irme sin llevarme un último recuerdo tuyo…

Y se lo llevó, dos semanas después, Marta Teresa fue a la base a despedirlo… George le consiguió un pase especial… aunque tuvo que enfrentar un registro exhaustivo, ya que estaban recientes los sucesos de enero. Y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder…

-Perdóname, Marta… sé que no debimos hacer esto, pero…

-No tengo nada que reprocharte- dijo la chica, recostada suavemente sobre su pecho…- Yo sabía que esto ocurriría… y lo deseaba.

-Lo sé, yo también.

Fue una tarde de pasión, pero también de ternura… que meses después… tuvo una adorable consecuencia… Francisco sabia que Marta, se había entregado a aquel gringo, pudo insultarla, sentirse traicionado, etc.… Pero, tuvo que reconocer, que él ni siquiera le había propuesto que fueran novios… cual traición, si ni siquiera le había dado un beso… Y la quería tanto, que no podía dejarla sola en este trance… así que decidió, hacer lo único que cabía… casarse con ella, sin ruido, ni escándalo, y esperar al bebé que venía en camino.

-Francisco… no tenías que hacer esto.

-No importa, esa criatura necesita un padre que le guie y le apoye… tu ni siquiera tuviste eso, no quiero que viva lo que viviste tú y lo que me toco pasar a mi… Un rabiblanco irresponsable que no me quiso reconocer como hijo después de haber abusado de mi madre. Nos casaremos, será nuestro hijo, y seremos una familia.

Y lo fueron… en medio de carencias económicas, pero con amor, paciencia, cuidado, y sobre todo, disciplina… aunque Esmeralda Emperatriz, nombre que le puso Francisco en honor a su madre y abuela, fue una niña dócil, que nunca dio disgustos ni dolores de cabeza a sus padres… hasta el día en que murió… un día en que lloro desconsolada…

-Por qué, mamá… -decía llorosa

-Tu padre era un buen guardia… murió en el cumplimiento del deber, protegiendo a la ciudadanía… siéntete orgullosa de él, no murió borracho en una cantina, en medio de una pelea, fue persiguiendo a un ladrón…

Luego del entierro, Marta Teresa, después que su hija se acostara a dormir… miro un cuadro de María Auxiliadora…

-Juro, madre, que por la memoria de mi esposo, mi hija no tendrá que sufrir los malos tratos y acosos de un padrastro… Soy joven, pero no seré pasto de los lujuriosos que querrán calmar mi "dolor de viuda", y probar a mi hija cuando crezca… Prefiero estar sola y fajarme sola con ella… George, amor, tu hija no pasará paramos ni será considerada una mujerzuela… la criamos con valores, ética y honor…es una niña sana, será una adolescente sana y así continuará, para el día en que ustedes se encuentren y ella este en uso de razón para saber la verdad… Sea adulta y pueda perdonar y valorar el sacrificio que he hecho… tendrás una hija de la que podrás sentirte orgulloso.

Juramento que cumplió a rajatabla, muchos fueron los que la pretendieron… pero ella pasó olímpicamente a todos… Empezó a coser para la calle y Esmeralda, estudiaba con toda su alma, para que su madre no tuviese queja de ella… lo único que deploraba era la suerte de su mejor amiga Adelina, que si paso por cosas fuertes… entre esas un padre violento e irresponsable que maltrataba a Adela María…

En este estado de cosas, llego el año de 1987, fue el año en que Marta empezó a sentirse mal, con debilidad y mareos. Y el diagnostico fue leucemia… Tendría que dejar de trabajar… y someterse a un costoso tratamiento… días después, la madre de Adelina tuvo que ser recluida en el hospital después de una golpiza que le diera su marido antes de abandonarla… y se descubrió que algo andaba mal…

-Doctor…

-Hija, lo que revelan los exámenes practicados no dictan otra cosa, tu madre tiene cáncer cervical… hay que internarla en el Instituto Oncológico Nacional… para que reciba tratamiento…

Al salir del Hospital, Adelina fue a la Universidad… allí estaba Maryland Ainsworth, reclutando chicas para el comando de resistencia… la paga era excelente, tenían casa y comida asegurada…y también facilidades para seguir con sus estudios…

Esa noche habían estado en una misión importante y peligrosa… y Esmeralda temía llegar tarde… sabía que su madre estaba muy delicada… pero no sabía que estaba muy grave.

Al llegar al edificio Tower House Suites, le esperaba a ambas una noticia.

-Chicas, no se cambien… acaban de llamar del Instituto Oncológico… sus madres están graves…

Salieron disparadas hacia el Instituto Oncológico… Esmeralda estaba tensa… había pagado hasta el último centavo el tratamiento de su madre… pero sabía que este día llegaría, tarde o temprano…

-Ojala pueda… despedirme de ella… me va a hacer tanta falta…

-Valor, hermana, yo no estoy mejor que tú… -dijo Adelina con el rostro compungido… - Lo único que me tranquiliza, es que hice lo que tenía que hacer por ella… creo que voy a perder hasta el modo de andar, sin ella…

-Tranquila, Maryland no nos va a mandar a un lugar que no sea el apropiado… tenemos hasta derecho a beca.

Llegaron al Hospital… estaban en la recepción cuando, dos camillas cubiertas salían de las habitaciones… Adelina sintió un escalofrío… cuando llegaron al piso donde las tenían recluidas… las camas estaban vacías… habían llegado tarde…

-¡Mamá…!- grito Esmeralda- ¿Por qué no me esperaste, vieja linda? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, sin tus consejos…? ¡Dios, qué dolor más grande!- y se echo a llorar desconsolada…

-Hermana… ella no iba a poder resistir… estaba muy malita…- decía Adelina abrazando a su amiga que lloraba sin consuelo... olvidando que también ella había llegado tarde… su madre había muerto a la misma hora que la de Esmeralda…

Al llegar al Tower House, todas las rodearon… sabían lo que había pasado…

-Hijas, siento que hayan pasado por esto…

-Ahora hemos perdido hasta el modo de andar… no vamos a saber vivir sin ellas…

EL CINCO DE ENERO DE 1990… EN LA PRESIDENCIA DE LA REPUBLICA…

El Presidente les dio becas, fideicomisos y una serie de facilidades para que pudieran establecerse en otro país… ya que quedarse en Panamá, no era lo más conveniente para su estatus de heroínas nacionales… A la salida del Palacio Presidencial cada una con sus sobres…

-Nos destinan a Los Ángeles, California… la Universidad Católica Salesiana…

-A trabajar en un lugar que no conocemos… con gente extraña…

-Saldremos adelante…

Esmeralda miró el cofre de madera de palo rosa que su madre tenía consigo cuando vivía…de chapa de bronce con un candado dorado… lo único que le quedaba de ella… al igual que a Adelina… sin saber que en ese cofre iba un secreto que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre…

Esmeralda recordaba el viernes en que vio por última vez a su madre…

-Hija… viniste a verme…

-No me perdería un viernes sin verte… mamita… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mas o menos… hija. Estos dolores no me dejan en paz… Hija… necesito decirte algo… hay… una persona que debes… buscar el día que yo…

-No pienses en eso…mamá, te vas a curar….

-No, hijita… esta enfermedad es mortal… se hace lo posible para alargarnos la vida…quiero que cuando pase lo que tiene que pasar, busques a esa persona y le entregues el cofre que está en mi cuarto… allí hay una carta para él, explicándole muchas cosas… y sobre todo suplicándole que te de un lugar en su hogar, que te proteja… la suplica de una moribunda… que ve acercarse su hora a pasos gigantescos…

Acaricio el cofre… antes de buscar a esa persona… debía abrir ese cofre… pero no sería abierto hasta mucho tiempo después… igual suplica le haría Adela María a su hija…

-Búscalo… entrégale ese cofre… el sabrá qué hacer contigo… Búscalo.

Yariela Cristina por su parte se enfrentaba a una realidad muy distinta… su madre había muerto asesinada por su padrastro… y este luego de hacer esto había puesto fuego a la casa de la chica… lo único que le quedaba era el cofre que se había salvado de ser pasto de las llamas… en ese cofre estaba el lazo que la unía a Adelina… ya que ambas eran hijas del mismo padre…

Esa semana todo fue arreglo de maletas y embalaje de las cosas que se llevarían… algunas cosas irían a dar a la beneficencia… en menos de cuatro días, el lugar quedo vacío… pronto volvería a ser amoblado por los dueños del edificio, que usarían el mismo como apartotel…

-Mañana, estaremos muy lejos de aquí… hoy dormimos en Howard, en dormitorios especiales… mañana, saldremos a buscar el destino…

-¿Has podido abrir tu cofre?

-No, aun no. No me atrevo a dañar algo tan lindo, esta clase de linduras solo se ven en Salomón's o en Sol de la India… y no me gustaría dañar lo único bello que me recuerda a… - Esmeralda rompió a llorar…

-No te pongas asi, a ella no le gusta que estés así… ya está descansando de su sufrimiento, al igual que la mía….

-Yari, que te dijo el oficial que tiene lo de tu casa…

-No dan con el culpable, María de los Ángeles… se que fue él, como ahora están las instituciones en el suelo, no creo que lo atrapen, a menos que lo haga yo, y eso es poco probable… si mañana nos envían a las Antípodas… por decir algo.

-Vamos a dormir… mañana diremos adiós a nuestra patria… quien sabe cuándo podremos regresar…

DIEZ DE ENERO DE 1990… 07:00 HORAS.

El aeropuerto de la base aérea de Howard, tenía cinco aviones Boeing de 100 pasajeros esperando ser abordado… todas estaban en espera de la salida de su avión…no eran las únicas que iban con urnas funerarias, que iban bien resguardadas en cajas de embalajes… unos aviones harían escala en el aeropuerto John F. Kennedy en Nueva York, escala al Viejo Continente, iban a Italia y España. Otros iban a California, al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles… Esmeralda, Adelina, Yariela y otras chicas iban en el avión número cinco, que era el que llevaba a las que irían a California…

Al acomodarse en sus asientos, Esmeralda miro por última vez, el Puente de las Américas, las ruinas de Panamá La Vieja, el edificio de la Lotería, y el Casco Antiguo… el campanario de la Catedral Metropolitana, y el campanario de la Iglesia de San Francisco de Asís, en el corregimiento del mismo nombre…

-Adiós Panamá querido… solo Dios sabrá si volveremos al hogar… espero que cuando volvamos sea en mejores condiciones…

El avión alzó vuelo… llevaba la preciosa carga de cien corazones que partían llenos de dolor, luto, e incertidumbre ante el futuro, pero también llenos de ilusiones y deseo de salir adelante por encima de la adversidad…

HOLA: Este es el tercer capítulo del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para reviews, tomatazos, felicitaciones y demás, escribir a: Carla_regina33 . Gracias por leer… IURISANGEL.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**TRES AÑOS DESPUES…**

MAYO, 1993: Primer día de clase, en la Universidad Católica Salesiana, mejor conocida como la Ciudadela Universitaria…ubicada casi en el centro de Hollywood, parece un complejo blanco en medio de todos esos rascacielos, con una gran extensión de terreno y edificios de principios de siglo… Desde 1950, año en que fue inaugurada como colegio de enseñanza elemental, había sufrido cambios importantes… evoluciono como colegio con una disciplina casi castrense, aunque el sistema educativo es el tan afamado SISTEMA PREVENTIVO… El sistema nació como una respuesta al Sistema Represivo de educación que primaba en la Europa del siglo XIX y sus territorios de influencia. En tal sentido, la propuesta de Don Bosco se convirtió en una experiencia visionaria en el desarrollo de la educación contemporánea.

Si bien Don Bosco es su principal representante con la difusión de sus escuelas en todo el mundo, otros personajes aportaron a su desarrollo como Felipe Neri y Francisco de Sales. Don Bosco escribió sólo un tratado acerca de su método de formación en 1877: El Sistema Preventivo en la Educación de los Jóvenes, 1 2 que fue incluido en las primeras Constituciones de la Sociedad de San Francisco de Sales.

Otros sistemas de educación se han inspirado en el sistema preventivo salesiano y éste es materia de permanente estudio y adaptación. En síntesis, sistema preventivo quiere decir "prevenir" al joven de los peligros a los que puede estar sometido y orientarlo a dirigir su vida hacia un futuro mejor, al principio esta escuela fue únicamente para varones, pero con el tiempo el compas se abrió para dejar entrar al elemento femenino, en 1970, veinte años después, el colegio se convirtió en high school, o escuela de enseñanza primaria y secundaria y en 1985 se convirtió en centro de enseñanza superior… dándose la categoría de Colegio Superior… Se ingresaba siendo un niño de cinco años y se salía con veinticinco, con una profesión aprendida que les permitiese ingresar al mundo laboral…

Con siete facultades y dos edificios que eran los destinados a ser escuela primaria, y escuela secundaria, era un conjunto imponente, que dominaba una capilla de diseño moderno… con cripta funeraria para albergar allí no solo a los sacerdotes y monjas, como profesores laicos que murieran dentro de sus muros, sino a familiares de los vecinos cercanos, la mayoría estrellas del cine y de la tv, que profesaran la fe católica…

La mayoría de los vecinos del lugar, despertaban con el toque de campanas a las seis de la mañana, en que se cantaban las laudes, y se retiraban con el toque de la misa de seis de la tarde… A pesar de que en muchos círculos menos sanos del lugar, consideraban aquel plantel una amenaza a sus intereses, había otros que simpatizaban con el lugar y los alumnos que salían de allí… Se decía que el actor que se casaba con una hija de esa casa, no tenia ojos para ninguna otra mujer… y así era…

Un par de calles más adelante, estaban las mansiones de Lullían Hutton y Gerard Lachette…. Lachette era dueño de The Stud, un club privado donde iban las famosas a divertirse y el show de strippers de los viernes de ladies night era uno de los más comentados… y una compañía que prestaba el servicio de acompañantes, llamado D'Artagnan's Escort Service… que tenia a lo más granado en cuanto a galanura se refería… Gerard era un francés que había llegado a Los Ángeles años después de la segunda guerra, siendo un jovenzuelo de veinte años, hoy con casi cincuenta y cinco, aun era interesante y atractivo, esto a base de ejercicio, dieta especial y sobre todo, una asistencia regular a los muchos spa para hombres que habían cerca de allí.

Uno de los servicios de ese lugar era prestarle compañía a mujeres solas y adineradas, cuyos maridos por causa de los negocios, las tuvieran abandonadas por mucho tiempo… estos les proporcionaban no solo compañía… sino mucho más.

Era una situación similar con el negocio de Lillian Hutton… solo que a la inversa, esta se dedicaba a los ricos y famosos del lugar… la inquina que le tenía a la Ciudadela era que por cada cliente que se enamoraba de una hija de esa casa, era prácticamente un divorcio del negocio, cada vez que perdía un cliente por que se casaba en segundas nupcias con una chica egresada de esa casa… era cliente que no regresaba más… porque eran chicas lo suficientemente completas para que el que las tomase por esposas, enamorándolos tanto que no tenían ojos para nadie más…

Ese día era especial, porque ese día ingresaban las panameñas en el exilio… a los cursos especiales para optar por su título Universitario en convenio con la Universidad de Panamá… ambos rectores firmaron acuerdos para que ellas no perdieran sus semestres cursados en el país del que tuvieron que salir… luego de la Invasión Norteamericana del veinte de diciembre… eran casi ciento treinta chicas… y vendrían muchas más… entre las que ingresaban estaban Adelina Alejandra Alfaro, Esmeralda Emperatriz Saavedra Castillo, Yariela Román Illueca, Isis Alejandra Durán Hidalgo…y otras chicas mas… casi todas ingresaron a la Escuela de Derecho.

Fueron bien recibidas, a pesar de que suscitaron comentarios por el modo sobrio de vestir… cabellos castaños, negros, ojos negros, chocolates, miradas rectas y sinceras… algunos famosos que asistieron a la apertura de los cursos universitarios… entre esos el Teniente Comandante William Albert Andrew, de treinta y siete años, hermano de una de las famosas star makers de la meca del cine Pauna Andrew. Rubio, de 1.80 m de estatura, ex miembro de Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército, como su amigo Frank Mc Murphy, con quien compartía mando en el Escuadron de Armas y Tácticas, de treinta y nueve años… de cabello negro y sonrisa arrogante y sexy. Ambos estaban allí por un interés.

-Esas son las chicas en el exilio… son bonitas.

-Si, y al parecer inteligentes… esta apertura va a ser interesante…

-Después que no ande por aquí también el playboy de mi cuñado…-dijo William con desagrado. –Ya le ha puesto cuernos más de tres veces a Rosemary, esta lo aguanta porque a pesar de sus escapadas, lo ama. Y por que el condenado sabe usar su cuerpo y su sexualidad para tener amarrada a mi hermana… y ella que se deja. Como si no hubieran otros que no pudieran darle lo mismo y con más respeto.

-Se que te dan pena ajena los devaneos de tu cuñado… supe la última hazaña, anda con la hijastra de Richard Grandchester… Eliza.

-Eso es lo que más me indigna… esa chica ha paseado su cuerpo por todas las camas masculinas de Hollywood… y ha hecho llorar a muchas buenas esposas… Menos mal que Terrence se metió a la fuerza policial… asqueado del mundillo hollywoodense como yo.

-Me da cierta ternura estas chicas nuevas que llegaron… no saben el avispero en el que se han metido…

-Lo sé… pero se nota en todos los ojos un inmenso anhelo de superación por encima de la adversidad…

-No niego que he jugado con la idea de que alguna de ellas entrara a trabajar al precinto donde estamos… ya lo solicité al Comisionado, pero se hace esperar…

-Paciencia, amigo… esto no se logra de la noche a la mañana...algunas son operadoras 911, y eso no es fácil de conseguir, tu sabes que la que dirige ese grupo de operadoras es la teniente Eleanor Ewing, quien se ha encariñado mucho con estas chicas… y mas porque es amiga cercana de la que las dirigió en Panamá.

-Y esa sí que es cancerbero… ella no permite que le toquen a sus chicas… y menos si es para jugar con ellas…

Los famosos se dieron cita en el acto de apertura… que siempre era un concierto nada despreciable… entre ellos los Brower… Anthony J. y su bella esposa Rosemary…

Esa mañana, ella se había metido a bañarse en la ducha de la habitación de matrimonio que compartían ella y Anthony… el frio del agual le hizo castañetear los dientes, pero jamás bañarse con agua tibia, le habían dicho que eso ponía flácida la piel y hacia que el busto se le cayese… y eso no podía permitirlo… debía conservarse joven y bella para su marido… a pesar de que había comprobado que le había sido infiel hasta con la escoba de la casa, por decir algo… no había mujer que se le resistiese… al menos, ella pensaba eso…

Anthony por su parte miraba alrededor con interés… aun hacia que las muchachas bajara la vista ante su mirada y provocaba aun síncopes cardiacos, y él lo disfrutaba… ayer habían sido los últimos ensayos de la película Annibal, rey de los cartagineses… donde él hacia el papel de uno de los generales romanos en campaña, y había tenido una cita con una de las maquillistas… a escondidas de su esposa… por eso su figura tenía ese halo de masculinidad y tentación que hacía difícil para una jovencita mantenerse incólume…

No había terminado de mirar, cuando entraron las que iban a ser las alumnas del grupo AP27. Que era la denominación del salón donde estarían las chicas panameñas exiladas… sus ojos se tropezaron con los de una chica que lo miro de frente, ignorando la carga sexual y sensual que emanaba de su figura… eran ojos negros, serenos, limpios, fue un breve momento… El grupo siguió avanzando por el pasillo hasta ocupar sus puestos… él siguió con la mirada a la chica…

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es una de las exiladas… se llama Adelina. Estudia noveno semestre de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas… tiene veinticinco años.

-Es bonita, por lo que he podido ver…

-Cuidado, Tony, tu esposa se hace la sueca ante tus devaneos, pero esta chica no… por favor, le dijo su amigo Richard.

-No te preocupes, no hare nada que ella no quiera… y si me busca, que puedo hacer yo.

-Eres incorregible…

Adelina se sintió extraña al ver a aquel hombre… y le pregunto a su compañera que iba a su lado.

-¿Quién es ese hombre que me miro con tanta coquetería?

-¿No sabes quién es? Es Anthony Brower, el famoso actor de cine… chica si se fijo en ti, mejor será que corras en otra dirección, lo más lejos que puedas, no es mala persona, pero tiene una debilidad y un defecto… es casado… y con una de las actrices de más peso en este sitio. Rosemary Andrew, tiene un hermano que es del escuadrón de Armas y Tácticas… no te metas con ese peje perro si no quieres volver a Panamá sin plata y sin nada.

-Descuida, con solo saber que es casado, se me quitó el interés, espero que no empiece a perseguirme… tengo por mala costumbre atraer hombres a los que no puedo fácilmente darles esquinazo…además, no es mi tipo. ¿Por cierto, sabes cómo es el…cuñado policía?

-Ese si está solterito y con derecho al correteo, niña… tiene treinta y siete años, rubio, altísimo, musculoso, guapísimo… y con harta plata… a pesar de ser parte de la fuerza desde que era un adolescente… también fue marine… y de los de la tropa peligrosa… FUERZAS ESPECIALES…

-Cielo santo, es peor la cura que la enfermedad… -dijo Adelina con cara de alarma…

-De verlo, se te caerán las medias, créeme…en el precinto todas suspiran por él, guapo, rico y con futuro… chica, nada despreciable… A Maryland le encantaría que ficharas a ese…

-Eso lo miro yo después que tenga mi carrera terminada, ahora no. El tiene como responder en caso de que tenga pareja pensada, y si es en mi qué aporto yo al matrimonio… no llevo plata, pero quiero llevar mi carrera. La plata se hace después.

El acto inicio con el himno nacional de los Estados Unidos, luego el de Panamá, el de la Congregación Salesiana, y el del Vaticano… las chicas se sabían la letra….

Oh, Roma eterna, de mártires y santos,

Oh, Roma eterna, acoge nuestro cantos.

Gloria en lo alto, a Dios en majestad,

Paz en la tierra, justicia y caridad.

A ti corremos, angélico Pastor,

En ti nos vemos al Dulce Redentor.

La voz de Pedro en la tuya el mundo escucha,

Fuerza y escudo de quien combate y lucha.

No vencerán las fuerzas del Infierno,

Mas la verdad y el dulce amor fraterno.

Las chicas siguieron el canto del Himno Pontificio… el himno de la fe en medio de un lugar donde había todo, menos la necesidad de volverse al que decía hacia 1993 años, Yo soy el camino, la verdad y la vida… el que crea en mi aunque muera, vivirá. Fe que en los momentos de duda y tentación era el faro que mirarían para caminar el camino que les esperaba…

Con ese acto de apertura, daba inicio a un nuevo semestre y a nuevas ansias y nuevos anhelos de superación…

EN EL EXTERIOR DEL ANFITEATRO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD…

-Son bellas las chicas exiladas… más de cuatro quedarán prendidos en esos ojos, mi querida Pauna…

-Lo sé, Sarah… la que debe estar retorciéndose de la rabia debe ser la Lillian, que siempre critico este colegio… decía que estas chicas se llevaban a todos los buenos partidos de la ciudad… y no era nada extraño… hay varios actores que represento que están casados con chicas de este colegio… y más felices no pueden ser… las admiro… y admiro la obra de los Salesianos… son gente luchadora…

-Lo sé… también los admiro- repuso una pelirroja que se les acercó, era la esposa de George Johnson, el rival de Anthony en las tablas de actuación… Dorian Keegan, escocesa, actriz de cine y teatro, que siendo adolescente hizo el papel de Tirzah, la hermana menor de Ben Hur, e hizo muchos personajes históricos, valiéndole un Oscar de la Academia su actuación en LA CAIDA DE CONSTANTINOPLA… y había sido nominada en la película MATA-HARI, LA ESPIA SEDUCTORA… en la que tuvo que aprender belly dance… tenía más de treinta años de feliz matrimonio con George Johnson, también actor de películas religiosas, había hecho el papel de Carlos V, en la película donde se representaba la vida de VASCO NUÑEZ DE BALBOA… y el descubrimiento del Mar del Sur… y a Carlomagno, a pesar de no haber tenido hijos… le amaba mucho y entrañablemente… ella era católica practicante, al igual que su marido… quien a pesar de enfrentar la tentación de tener alrededor a las actrices más bellas y seductoras… no había caído en la tentación de ser infiel a Dorian… a pesar de que en ciertas fechas… recordaba a una muchacha de cabellos y ojos negros que le había entregado su pureza una tarde de invierno… se preguntaba dónde estaría… sin imaginarse que esa mujer había muerto, dejándole una hija…

-Los Salesianos, de un avemaría sacan una obra de incalculables proporciones… y su sistema educativo prepara no solo profesionales, sino seres integrales… ciudadanos excelentes, y cristianos probados en la fe… es admirable- dijo Pauna con cierto orgullo.

-Otro que debe estar algo disgustado, es Gerard Lachette, el tiene un negocio parecido al de Lillian… y la aparición de estas chicas, debe ser para él un problema engorroso… por que la que hace un matrimonio con alguno de los actores famosos que hay aquí, no es dada a ser infiel por formación ética y espiritual, así que se las ve a gatas… esas chicas son verdaderas damas de hierro en ese tema… aunque el marido las descuide, ellas no son capaces de faltarle…

-Se dice que las chicas son todas de la fuerza policial… y no me extraña… tienen escuela…

-Bueno, veremos qué actividades tendrán con estas chicas…

-Así es… el año pasado los apoyamos casi en todo…

Esmeralda, que iba a ver en los murales, el horario de clases, y de paso a ver las actividades extracurriculares, cuando se tropieza con alguien…

-¡Ooops!- dijo Frank Mc Murphy al tropezar con la chica, haciendo que se le cayeran el cartapacio y los libros que llevaba…

-Disculpe, yo no vi por donde…- al mirarlo… sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos negros de mirar aterciopelado, que parecían acariciarle el rostro…

-No, señorita, el que no vio por donde venia, fui yo… disculpe, le lastimé acaso…

-No, estoy bien… y miro la placa que exhibía en el bolsillo… comandante….

-Frank, Frank Mc Murphy- dijo sonriéndole abiertamente- ¿usted?

-Oficial Esmeralda Emperatriz Saavedra Castillo… panameña en el exilio.

-Perdón, soy un patán por preguntar…

-No tenga cuidado, usted no sabía quién era yo… empiezo clases hoy, y también trabajo… tengo que presentarme ahora al precinto 128…

-¡Qué coincidencia! – Sonrió- Yo trabajo ahí, soy del escuadrón SWAT OLYMPICS… segundo al mando… el que dirige es el comandante William Albert Andrew…

-Ya entiendo… yo trabajaré en el edificio administrativo… operadora 911…

-Solo tú, o hay alguna otra de tus compañeras… - inquirió pensando en su amigo y jefe William Albert…

-Varias… conmigo viene Adelina Alfaro y Yariela Cristina Román… somos diez o quince, si mis cuentas no andan mal.

Adelina, por su parte fue al pasillo de los horarios cuando sintió la intensidad de la mirada de unos ojos intensamente azules… aunque no quiso prestarles atención… tuvo que alzar la vista para saber quien la miraba de aquella manera…

Un hombre, de unos treinta y siete años, cabello rubio, bien cortado, casi al estilo de la marina, pero algo más largo, ojos azul acero, piel sonrosada, con un ligero toque de bronce debido al cálido sol californiano… la miraba de aquella manera… supo inmediatamente por su vestimenta sobria y formal, que estaba frente al cuñado del actor Anthony Brower, el comandante William Albert Andrew… el jefe del escuadrón de Armas y Tácticas Especiales, mejor conocido como SWAT OLYMPICS…

-Este es el cuñado policía… el multimillonario, por el cual suspiran mis compañeras del edificio de la administración… Bien, es un hueso duro de roer, pero no es tan fiero como lo pintan…

Y se fijo en el horario que le tocaría ese semestre… seis materias… de las cuales solo tomaría cuatro… porque para las otras dos no tendría tiempo… y anotó en una libreta el horario que le tocaba.

En ese momento, William se acerco a su hermana Rosemary… había visto la manera descarada como Anthony reparó a la chica nueva…

-Otra vez el lobo cazador en sus andanzas…

-No me digas que lo viste detrás de una de las chicas nuevas…

-Si… le dirigió esta clase de mirada que le arranca la ropa que lleva puesta… pero parece ser que esta no va a ser muy fácil de conseguir…

-¿Sabes quién es la chica…?

-No, pero averiguaré, hermana, no en balde soy policía… aunque sé que hubieses querido que yo fuese actor, como tu marido, pero el mundo de la actuación y el cine, no son para mí, como tampoco lo fue para Terry, que se fue lejos para no estar alcahueteando sinvergüencerías, y tampoco el doctor Neal Legan, quien tampoco le gusta mucho el mundo hollywoodense…

-Lo sé, Sarah se lamenta de eso, porque el chico solo vive para su carrera de Neurocirujano… gana buena plata… pero según ella está más solo que la luna… hasta que aparezca la que lo ponga de cabeza... yo creo que entre estas chicas está la que lo va a poner a temblar…

-Averiguaré a quién le puso tu marido el ojo… y hare lo necesario para cortarle el paso, ya esta bueno de que te este engañando con cuanta falda se encuentre en el camino… Yo ya tengo edad para estar casado y con hijos… hermana… no pienso esperar a cumplir sesenta años y arrastrar las chancletas para buscar esposa… y si es bonita, claro que le corto el paso.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, Will… - dijo Rosemary acariciándole la mejilla a su hermano… -Eres el único que entiende como me siento cuando Tony tiene a otra mujer, aunque siempre regresa a mí, es incomodo ver en su camisa huellas de labial y en su piel alguno que otro arañazo producido en un arrebato de pasión y placer… pero todo se olvida cuando nos encerramos en nuestra habitación… en eso no ha dejado de atenderme.

Adelina, ajena a todo, salía hacia el residencial universitario que sería su nueva casa, ignorando la telaraña que se estaba tejiendo a su alrededor…

-¿Cuándo es el homenaje que la Academia de Artes y Ciencias le hará a George Johnson por sus treinta años de carrera artística?

-Pasado mañana… seguramente invitarán al rector de la Universidad Católica, recuerda que Dorian es exalumna de ese colegio cuando todavía no era universidad, antes de meterse a estudiar teatro en la UCLA y con Strasberg.

-El reverendo Castrellón Parga siempre ha asistido a estos eventos cuando una de sus exalumnas le invita… seguro reiterara su búsqueda de patrocinio… para las diferentes actividades que se realizarán en el campus…

Adelina volvió a mirar al exterior del anfiteatro y su mirada se volvió a encontrar con aquellos ojos de mirar intenso que la volvían a enfocar.

-Así que es usted el cuñado del playboy de Hollywood, pues, quédese tranquilo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo enredarme con un hombre casado… con lo que le pasó a Yaricris, suficiente para entender que no es lo mío. O es soltero, o no lo es, y que me deje en paz de una buena vez, aunque tenga plata y sea el hombre más guapo del mundo… Mis valores y creencias no están en venta.

William al mirarla se dijo – Antes de que este pisaverde se acerque a ti, me meto yo en el medio… eres bella… y no vale la pena que te compliques la vida con un hombre que no puede darte el lugar que yo si te puedo dar… voy a saber tu nombre, donde trabajas, y pondré en juego todos mis métodos de conquista… seas quien seas, de mi no escaparás.

Las alumnas iban retirándose a sus respectivos dormitorios… y otras iban a clase… por primera vez, en tierra extranjera.

HOLA: Este es el cuarto capítulo del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, escribir a: Carla_regina33 gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

**UN HOMENAJE MERECIDO**

En la lujosa mansión de los Johnson en Pacific Palisades, todo era agitación… esa noche se daría lugar a un homenaje por parte de la Academia de Artes y Ciencias Cinematográficas a George Johnson, por cumplir treinta años de carrera en el cine. Dorian estaba al teléfono, ultimando detalles con el florista, y de paso, haciendo una cita con el chef para que tuviera todo listo. Este era uno de los chef en comida internacional más reconocido de toda la Costa Oeste. El restaurante Chez Louie, era reconocido no solo por su buena cocina francesa, sino por su repostería, compitiendo con el famosísimo Ma Maison. Louis De la Fressange era primo de una de las socialités más famosas de Francia y por qué no, del mundo entero, Inés De la Fressange. Dorian recibió casi de inmediato otra llamada, la del rector de su Alma Mater, la Universidad Católica…

-Oigo…

-Dorian… te habla el reverendo Castrellón.

-Bendición, padre… no esperaba su llamada…

-Llamo para confirmar asistencia, y de paso para ver si puedo llevar invitadas. Son del grupo de chicas nuevas…

-Padre, esta es una fiesta donde hay que ir en traje de coctel… No sé si sea apropiado para sus alumnas…

-Dime como hay que llevarlas y me encargo, estas chicas tienen sus ahorros en el banco, que no son pocos, eh….Además aprovechare para darte a conocer algunas de nuestras futuras actividades…

-Me honra con su presencia, padre… sabe que yo apoyo todo lo que salga de mi antiguo colegio… más ahora que es una Universidad…

EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CATOLICA…

-Nos invitan a nuestra primera recepción dentro de los estudios de cine… es en la casa de George Johnson… el actor de las cintas POR EL SIGNO DE LA CRUZ… LA RUTA DEL SUR, CARLOMAGNO… le hacen un homenaje a sus treinta años de carrera artística… y el rector va.

-Quién de nosotras va…

-Ya yo sé… me toca ir junto con Esmeralda, Yaricris, y Iara Eliana… que trabaja en la división asiática.

-Vamos solo cinco… falta una.

-Creo que me tocará ir- dijo Isis Alejandra, una de las que iba a trabajar en el precinto VIP… -dicen que estará el director de cine RICHARD GRANDCHESTER… el padre de uno de los detectives de planta en el precinto…

-Me parece que tendremos que ir de traje de coctel… ellos van de tuxedo… incluso creo que va el cuñado policía…

-Desde que lo vi ese día, esos ojos no se apartan de mi mente… ni ese rostro… ese me atrae más que el playboy del cuñado…. Y con esa esposa que no se le despega ya hasta parece garrapata.

Las chicas se rieron, divertidas… ella tenía ese buen humor que la hacía simpática aunque estuviese seria.

-El teniente es un pájaro de cuenta… ya investigue, y es de Fuerzas Especiales… en la Armada… es militar de carrera… solo que cambio el uniforme verde camuflaje por el uniforme azul marino, y el equipo de arreos de combate de los OLYMPICS. Y aun está en buena forma a pesar de que ya va para la cuarentena… y solterito… por que estuvo a punto de casarse con Karen Klaise, la actriz de películas de comedia, pero ella prefirió su estrellato a ser la mujer de un policía… ella quería que renunciase a su trabajo y a su carrera y el, como está acostumbrado a mandar en su vida, prefirió, su trabajo y su carrera, así que esta solterito y sin compromiso, perro ni gato que le ladre ni maúlle… afílate, Adelina…

-Ya dije que ese, solo lo miro cuando esté en igualdad de condiciones, y eso será cuando me gradué, que será pronto… por ahora, ni pensarlo…

-Y tú no sabes cuales son los planes de él… Por la manera como te miraba, creo que se le va a adelantar al cuñado, así que tienes que pensar qué vas a hacer si los dos andan detrás de ti.

-Es fácil, se escoge al que menos lío te presente… y si es cierto, escojo al uniformado. Eso sin dudarlo. Mamá no me crio para ser una casquivana que se enreda con cuanto hombre se le pone enfrente… y si ese es el comportamiento aquí… Yo no entro en ese comportamiento…

-Yo tampoco- dijo Esmeralda- Nuestras madres se deslomaron para que pudiéramos estudiar una carrera y fuéramos profesionales, así que tenemos que hacerle honor a los valores inculcados, en nuestra tierra… aunque los latinos seamos mal mirados.

-Así es…

ESA NOCHE… ESMERALDA HABIA ESCOGIDO UN SOBRIO TRAJECITO NEGRO DE LINEA A DE SEDA, Y ADELINA UN MODELO COLOR MARFIL, QUE LA HACIA PARECER UNA DIOSA GRIEGA, A PESAR DE SER CORTO… NO ENSEÑABA MAS DE LO NECESARIO…

-Vas a deslumbrar al policía… ese no te ha visto… aún…

-Es lo que quiero… el otro ni fú, ni fá…

-Yo creo que con Iara va el condecorado del precinto, el teniente Chen, que por cierto, se dice que bebe los vientos y algo más por ella, aunque se hace la sueca cuando le preguntan.

-Yo lo he visto mirándola…y la mira con unos ojos de lo más apasionados… ese está listo para que lo tumben, si es que ya no lo tumbaron.

-Por algo nos dicen las tumba hombres… ya veo por qué la Rosemary te tiene tanto miedo…

Adelina movió la cabeza… en señal de negación, sin saber que a ese que ahora le daba esquinazo, era su verdadero padre… Yaricris por su parte estaba mirando a lo lejos, a pesar de llevar puesto un bonito modelo en celeste turquesa.

-Yaricris, otra vez pensando en el teniente Grant Miller…

-No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza… si no estuviese casado con una de las Mc Eveety, no fuera nada… pero el almirante Mc Eveety es un pez gordo en la Marina… más vale que no se dieron cuenta, sino no estaría aquí… es lo mismo…

.-Ten calma, amiga… todo ocurre por alguna razón… ese tipo no te convenía, era demasiado perseguido, y tu no ibas a ser feliz, sino a tragar bilis cada vez que alguna se le tiraba encima, y él no tenía carácter para decir, no, gracias.

-Ojala fuera tan simple…-dijo la chica, mirando por última vez su rostro, a pesar de estar bellamente maquillado, se veía triste.

-¿Listas, chicas? Ya esperan por ustedes…

Dorian había alquilado una limosina para que los llevaran, ya que el padre Castrellón había sido profesor de ella en la secundaria, hoy era el rector de aquella casa de estudios… así que las chicas irían a aquella recepción…

EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA MANSION JOHNSON KEEGAN

Todo estaba listo… incluso los meseros contratados por Louis estaban en sus puestos… empezaban a llegar los invitados… Pauna Andrew con el dueño de The Stud… Gerard Lachette. Ese era su acompañante más asiduo… dado que era soltera… se decía entre bastidores que ella siempre había estado enamorada de su cuñado… pero era solo eso, chismes sin fundamento alguno…

También llegó Suzanne Marlowe, acompañada de uno de los chicos de Lachette… un guapo moreno parecido a Denzel Washington… con un cuerpo parecido al de uno de la marina. Se decía que ella antes de incursionar en Hollywood había sido actriz de películas para adultos… casi siempre el papel que le ponían en las películas era el de la insaciable devoradora de hombres o la muñeca del mafioso o gangster de turno… nunca le daban papeles en los que se luciese como actriz, y quería desesperadamente una oportunidad.

Un rato después llegaban Rosemary Brower y su marido, Anthony J. Brower. El con un elegante tuxedo que resaltaba el bronceado californiano que tanto enloquecía a sus admiradoras. Ella, súper elegante y glamorosa con un vestido blanco con cristales swaroski en la tela en forma de estrellas. … y el cabello rubio suelto y peinado a la moda.

-Como siempre, estás deslumbrante, querida…-dijo Sarah Legan al acercarse a la pareja para saludar a Rosemary.

-Tú también te ves maravillosa, Sarah… ¿Y tu adorable hija?

-Está en Europa… tu sabes cómo es ella… la ultima filmación en que participó la dejó muy cansada… y quiso tomarse unas vacaciones… regresa el otro mes… si es que no la retienen en Francia… tu sabes cómo es ella.

-Aun no se casa…

-No, aunque tiene una pléyade de admiradores… pero en fin, el que me da dolores de cabeza, es Neal… últimamente no tiene ni tiempo para venir a visitarme…

-Eso tú lo sabías, recuerda que tu hijo es médico… y los médicos están casados con su profesión…esta es antes que todo, incluida su familia…

-No creas que no me duele verlo a sus casi treinta años soltero y sin hijos… yo hubiera deseado que fuese actor, como su padrastro… tiene todo lo que se necesita para ser un artista reconocido…pero él prefirió el anonimato de un laboratorio.

En ese ambiente frívolo, donde todos esperaban sacarle provecho a sus conexiones en el mundillo hollywoodense, estaban las chicas que acompañaban al reverendo Castrellón, rector mayor de la Universidad Católica…

-¿Qué hace ese sacerdote aquí?- comento Sarah, molesta.

-Cállate, ese es invitado de la dueña de la fiesta… Dorian, es exalumna de esa Universidad, y siempre que puede lo invita, aunque el prelado no es de andar en eventos sociales… pero en este tiene un objetivo… se dice que piensan hacer un concurso entre universidades… la UCLA con ellos… es en miras al Congreso de Derecho Internacional Público… los semilleros para lideres… están por preparar un equipo de debates… No sé el tema, pero es una de las actividades que se perfilan… y la dueña de esta fiesta siempre los ha apoyado.

-De mí, no obtendrán ni un céntimo… Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que esa gente estuviese aquí… tanta pureza y perfección me dan calambres en los dientes.

-Sarah, tu familia es católica, aunque tú no practicas… déjalos, ellos saben desenvolverse sin tu plata, las puertas que les cierras tú, se las abren otros… que si admiran su obra… y no escupas hacia arriba, te puede caer en la cara… recuerda que tienes un hijo soltero… y sabes que las que salen de allí, y se casan con un actor o cualquiera que esté conectado a nuestro mundo, son de las que mantienen su hogar a pesar de todo… cristianas probadas, ciudadanas excelentes y madres ejemplares… tu hijo no es inmune… así que no hables si no quieres que… Don Bosco te ponga a pedir perdón.

Sarah miró a Pauna, la cuñada de Rosemary, que había defendido el ideal de la Universidad… ella siempre había simpatizado con los salesianos, casi desde que se establecieron en Los Ángeles…

El reverendo ya estaba acostumbrado a las miradas tanto de admiración como de desprecio… a Don Bosco, en los inicios de su obra lo habían tenido por loco, y los locos terminaron siendo otros… precisamente sus opositores, el ministro Farini y el conde Camilo Benso, conde de Cavour… quienes terminaron en un asilo para enfermos mentales, con ataques cerebrales… lo que hoy se llama trastorno de personalidad bipolar, controlable con tratamiento médico intensivo y prolongado, algunas veces de por vida… Eran tiempos difíciles para la Iglesia… y ahora no era la excepción…

-Me siento como sardina en lata, padre. –dijo Adelina mirando a su alrededor…-Este no es mi ambiente…

-Hija, tienes que soportarlo… estamos aquí para conseguir patrocinio para las actividades que tenemos en este año lectivo… y ustedes son estudiantes distinguidas… no las hubiese traído si fueran estudiantes mediocres.

-Si tú te sientes incomoda, como me sentiré yo…- dijo Esmeralda a quien ya su traje de coctel empezaba a pesarle.

En la fiesta estaba también el cuñado policía… William Albert Andrew… se veía muy elegante con su tuxedo, que hacia su cabello aun más rubio y sus ojos más azules… imponente, retador, sexy. Miró a su alrededor… y vio exactamente a la chica que su cuñado había mirado de esa manera tan descarada en el acto de apertura de clases en la Universidad Católica…

Se fijó si estaba sola, y a un lado vio al reverendo Castrellón, rector de la Universidad… al menos no andaba sola… y más allá vio a un grupo de chicas que le acompañaban… dedujo que eran compañeras de la Universidad… junto a él su inseparable amigo, el capitán Mc Murphy…

-Allí está la chica que me dijiste… ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Espero el momento de acercarme… después del homenaje, creo que va a haber algo de baile… así que allí aprovecharé para acercarme… tengo que evitar que Rosemary siga llorando las travesuras extramaritales de Tony… al que de buena gana le cruzaría la cara de un puñetazo.

-Sosiégate, hermano… se que ese matrimonio de tu hermana con ese tipo te ha amargado la vida… pero también tienes que pensar en ti… cuidado y si ese plan de conquistarte al nuevo interés sentimental de tu cuñado, termine enredándote el corazón.

-Si fuera así, Frank, mejor… me canse de estar soltero y corriendo lances de aventuras como si fuese un chiquillo. Ya tengo edad para tener esposa e hijos… y esta chica no es mala candidata…

-O sea, que matas dos pájaros de un tiro y con una sola bala… eres increíble.

-Deberías pensar también en ti, Frank… desde lo de Eva, no has querido volver a enamorarte y ni hablar de matrimonio… sé que no es de mi incumbencia lo que haces con tu vida, pero no llegues a los sesenta años soltero… aun tienes edad de merecer…

-Lo sé… pero encontrar una mujer que comprenda esta carrera que llevamos ambos, es difícil… veremos qué sale.

Entre los meseros que atendían el lugar estaba un muchacho que todas las mujeres jóvenes de la fiesta, miraban… era muy parecido a Tony Brower cuando era joven y luchaba por hacerse un nombre en el séptimo arte… era Alexander Billingshaw… Rubio, ojos azules… cuerpo de pecado… eso unido a una deslumbrante sonrisa… pero los inicios no habían sido fáciles…

Había servido la primera ronda de champaña y tenía cinco papelitos con números de teléfono de las damas presentes, tanto solteras como casadas… él había decidido botar esos números… ya que tenía poco tiempo de casado… con una bella muchacha llamada Hayden… y no iba a serle infiel…

El homenaje dio inicio… primero pasaron una presentación con todas las películas en que George Johnson había participado ya fuera como primer actor o como actor secundario… entre esas las que habían ganado un Oscar de la Academia, que fue precisamente "EL BUNKER" donde hizo el papel de Claus von Stauffenberg, el artífice de la Operación Valkiria… Luego el director Richard Grandchester, lo llamo para darle su placa de homenaje…

-Un homenaje a treinta años de carrera fulgurante… recíbela en agradecimiento a tantos años de darle alegrías a tus fanáticos… buen trabajo, George.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar… George sonrió al ver la placa dorada que le entregaban los miembros de la Academia de Artes y Ciencias Cinematográficas…fue en ese momento que diviso un rostro que creyó conocido…

-María Teresa…pero, no puede ser… ha pasado tanto tiempo de…

No era María Teresa, el rostro que miraba era el de su hija… Esmeralda Emperatriz… pero esto lo sabría mucho tiempo después... Allí también estaba Anthony Brower, quien no estaba muy contento, pero había que guardar las apariencias…

-Gracias a todos por estar aquí compartiendo conmigo este triunfo… ha sido el fruto de una carrera que si bien me ha dado muchas satisfacciones, también he tenido que realizar ingentes sacrificios… nada de esto hubiese sido posible sin el apoyo de una persona cuya fe en mí ha sido inquebrantable, durante estos veinticinco años que llevamos juntos… mi adorada esposa Dorian…

Dorian sonrió conmovida… no tenia quejas de ese hombre, que a pesar de ser sumamente apuesto, jamás le paso por la mente serle infiel… fue la mujer que mitigó en parte el dolor de haber perdido a la que había amado con toda su alma, María Teresa Castillo, aunque ella nunca lo llegó a saber…

No habían tenido la dicha de tener hijos, pero el cariño y la entrega del uno al otro, habían llenado esa falta… Dorian participaba en cuanto comité de beneficencia había… y era una de las benefactoras de la Universidad… desde sus inicios.

-Un anuncio especial… estoy por rodar una nueva película… que se titulara Pacto de Sangre… ambientada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial… en los sucesos de Pearl Harbor… estamos en el reclutamiento de extras de cine, caracteres secundarios… los primeros actores van a ser Anthony Brower y George Johnson… como papel secundario y principal… necesitamos caracteres femeninos… ya que parte de la acción será en un hospital de campaña… y ahora, gracias a todos, y disfruten lo que resta de la velada…

La música de la orquesta empezó a dejarse sentir… Yariela se sentía incomoda y buscaba la manera de salir al exterior para tomar algo de aire, como se sentía acalorada… cuando tropezó con…

-¡Oops!- exclamó Alexander viendo como la bandeja de copas de champaña se tambaleaba al tropezar con Yariela…

-Disculpe, no vi que venía… estoy algo sofocada… busco la salida al jardín…

-Esta a su derecha, señorita…

-Yariela… Yariela Román Illueca… usted…

-Alexander Billinsgshaw… un gusto conocerla…vino con alguno de los invitados…

-Si… con el reverendo Castrellón… el rector de la Universidad…

-Ya veo… tengo que irme… si no la veo, disculpe…

-No se preocupe, la que se le cruzó en el camino fui yo… al menos no se derramó nada… ni se quebró nada…

La vio salir por la puerta que daba a los jardines… siendo seguida por dos pares de ojos azules… eran los de Gerard Lachette…

-Esa es una de las chicas salesianas… se nota, lleva la inocencia pegada al cuerpo como un guante…-entorno sensual los ojos- será una delicia para el que la conquiste… enseñarle los mil y un caminos del placer… pero están tan vigiladas, que burlar esa vigilancia es como poner en práctica una operación de espionaje…

El reverendo se acerco al grupo de George y Anthony… quienes departían amigablemente.

-Ah, aquí está, reverendo… se divierte…

-Dentro de lo que cabe en mi investidura… hijos. –dijo el prelado- La razón de mi asistencia se debe a que busco patrocinio para nuestras actividades académicas… este año se celebra el I Congreso de Derecho Internacional… y nuestra Universidad es sede anfitriona… estamos por preparar un equipo de liderazgo para realizar un debate entre nuestra Universidad y la Universidad de Los Ángeles… no hemos escogido tema, pero ya los catedráticos que regentan la escuela de Leyes están estudiando los temas…

-Suena interesante… tengo entendido que está de moda el tema de las famosas minas antipersonales.

-Precisamente… uno de los temas en estudio es ese, como también el de la Corte Penal Internacional en los casos de delitos de lesa humanidad, como es el genocidio… y la limpieza étnica… como ocurrió en Kosovo… de hecho, vine con las que nos representaran en ese congreso. – y a su lado apareció Adelina, Esmeralda y Yariela… -Estas son las estudiantes que conformarán el equipo de liderazgo de la Universidad, las señoritas Adelina Alejandra Alfaro, Esmeralda Emperatriz Saavedra Castillo, y Yariela Cristina Román Illueca… las tres son primero, segundo y tercer puesto de honor en la escuela de Leyes de la Universidad…

En el grupo estaba el cuñado policía… era la oportunidad de oro para meterse en el medio del esposo de su hermana y la chica que estaba mirando… y no la desaprovechó…

-Un gusto conocerla, licenciada Alfaro. –dijo la esposa de Anthony, estrechando la mano de la chica con calidez.

-El gusto es mío, señora Brower- fue la somera y parca respuesta… ante la mirada sensual y descarada que le dedico el esposo de la que le estrechó la mano… un sonrojo demasiado evidente de la chica, que deleito al cuñado policía, que observaba el momento.

-Te presento a mi hermano… es teniente de policía… el comandante William Andrew…

-Encantado, licenciada…-dijo con una sonrisa abierta y coqueta, que hizo sonrojar aún más a Adelina… y que disgustó a Anthony, que disimuladamente apretó el puño…

-Lo mismo digo, comandante. –dijo algo azorada.

Yariela por su parte no podía apartar de su mente la mirada y la sonrisa de Alexander… el camarero.

-Yo soy un caso, no doy una…tal vez estará hasta casado...

Esmeralda por su parte esperaba que la presentaran, pero había algo que la descolocaba… la sonrisa del comandante Frank Mc Murphy… una sonrisa que no pasaba inadvertida.

-Y esta es Esmeralda Saavedra Castillo, primer puesto de honor de la escuela de Leyes…

-Encantada de conocerla, licenciada Saavedra- dijo Dorian, sonriéndole a la chica, que le había simpatizado desde el momento en que la conoció…

-El placer es mío, señora Johnson… -dijo la chica, sintiendo que la sangre subía a sus mejillas…

-Le presento al comandante Frank Mc Murphy… segundo al mando del escuadrón de Armas y Tácticas Especiales, conocido como SWAT.

-He escuchado sobre su gente… tengo entendido que están ofreciendo vacantes para una estación de radio aparte de la frecuencia policial.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Yo trabajo en ese precinto, como operadora de radio, comandante… ayer nada más nos comunicaron que están haciendo las pruebas para elegir a las que van para allá. De hecho mi prueba y la de Adelina y Yari, fueron ayer. Estamos en espera de resultados.

-Si, de hecho tienen programado hacernos una estación de radio para que las llamadas de emergencia que requieran nuestra intervención, las remitan a la frecuencia correspondiente…pero se hace esperar esa orden… -dijo el policía, sacando una tarjeta de presentación- Vaya con esto a la oficina del Comisionado Herbert Klein… diga que va por recomendación mía.

Igual hizo William… quien le tendió la tarjeta a Adelina… que se sonrojó más… -Vaya a la oficina del comisionado y le dice lo mismo… igual para tu otra compañera… ya solo faltarían tres más y el equipo estará completo.

La orquesta inicio unas piezas musicales de un ritmo muy conocido en tierras hispanas… la salsa puertorriqueña era un género muy bailado en Los Ángeles y en Nueva York… William había hecho su servicio de marina en Guantánamo y en Vieques, como también en una de las bases de las riberas canaleras, concretamente en Rodman… así que sabía bailar salsa puertorriqueña... al igual que su compañero, Frank Mc Murphy.

-¿Me concede esta pieza?

-Encantada… estaba deseando bailar.

Y se la llevo a la pista… era una pieza conocida, de Maelo Ruiz…

-Ya estará satisfecho tu hermano… siempre cortándome el camino…

-Te conoce, cariño… sabe que me has sido infiel hasta con la escoba de la casa, por decir algo… ¿No soy lo suficiente mujer, para mantenerte alejado de las aventuras sexuales que tanto te agradan? – dijo acercándosele peligrosamente.

-Rosemary, no se trata de eso.

-William te vio como desnudabas con los ojos a esa chica, que por cierto, ni siquiera te miró dos veces.

-Ya deben haberla prevenido, como es natural… -dijo él con cierto desgano- Noté su desinterés, cuando otra chica de su edad se sentiría halagada de que yo pusiera mis ojos en ella… parece ser otra clase de mujer…

-Si lo hicieron, hicieron bien… -dijo Rosemary, algo molesta.

Sarah Legan estaba molesta y frustrada… pensaba en el comandante Andrew como marido para Eliza, pero sabía que el escamado policía nunca se fijaría en una mujer ligera de cascos como sabía que era su hija, en eso igualaba a Suzanne Marlowe, que había perdido la cuenta de cuantas cirugías plásticas se había hecho en el cuerpo…

ENTRETANTO… A MAS DE QUINIENTAS MILLAS DEL LUGAR DEL EVENTO… UN SUCESO HORROROSO SE ESTABA DANDO…

-A todas las unidades… reporte de emergencia en calle 45 y Three Acres- radiaba la central de despachos del departamento de policía del condado de Fresno…

-Otra pelea de marido y mujer… como de costumbre…

-Y cuando llegamos nadie fue, nadie hace cargos… pareciera que les gustara esa vida.

Nada les preparó para lo que encontrarían en esa casa… al llegar todo estaba oscuro…

-Que extraño… los Brownlow nunca apagaban la luz de la terraza…

Un silencio terrorífico helo las venas de la pareja de policías que no sospechaba lo que iban a ver sus ojos dentro de unos instantes…

-La puerta está abierta…-dijo la oficial Michaelson, quien le hizo una seña a Larry Lee, euroasiático que la acompañaba…

Entraron, y los zapatos pisaron algo húmedo en el piso… la chica se agacho para tocar el piso y sintió el olor característico de sangre fresca…

-Larry… enciende la luz, algo no anda bien…

Larry intentó encender la luz… pero la conexión estaba dañada… al regresar a la sala, para alertar a su compañera tropezó con algo… y encendió su linterna…

-¡Dios mío… esto no es posible!

Marion Michaelson, una oficial negra que llevaba seis años trabajando para la policía del condado, encendió la linterna y lo que vio… la puso enferma

-No es posible…- dijo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- No es posible…

HOLA: Este es el quinto capítulo del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, reviews, felicitaciones, y demás, escribir a Carla_regina33 gracias por leer… IURISANGEL


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**UNA TARDE SANGRIENTA**

Marion, después del susto, se recobró y se levanto de donde estaba con el revolver calibre treinta y ocho Smith & Wesson, del especial y corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero…

-¿Estas bien, Larry?

-Si…-dijo el oriental, aun asustado por el descubrimiento- avisa a la Central para que envíen a los de Criminalística, y que le avisen al jefe de Homicidios…

EN ESE MOMENTO… EN UN PENTHOUSE DE UN EDIFICIO EN FRESNO…UN HOMBRE DORMIA AJENO AL TERRIBLE DESCUBRIMIENTO QUE HABIAN HECHO SUS OFICIALES…EN ESE MOMENTO SUENA EL TELEFONO…

-Mmm… quién será a estas horas…

-Oigo.

-Teniente Grandchester… necesitamos que se reporte a la estación, acaban de avisar de un crimen en Three Acres…

-Esta bien, no muevan nada hasta que yo llegue… llamaré a mis hombres…

Los hombres del detective eran tres detectives especialistas en criminalística… Jordan Harrison, de huellas dactilares, Mitch Gaynor, de balística, y Nelly Young, de placas dentales… odontóloga forense, junto a Kyra Stilianopulos, médica forense… eran el equipo de investigación del detective Grandchester…

EN LA CALLE DE THREE ACRES… LOS AUTO PATRULLAS, LAS MORGUERAS DE LA SECCION DE MEDICINA FORENSE, LLEGABAN A LA CASA DE LOS BROWNLOW… UNA FAMILIA RESPETABLE DE ESA COMUNIDAD… LOS BROWNLOW TENIAN UN UNICO HIJO, TODD… QUIEN PADECIA DE TRASTORNO MENTAL BIPOLAR… CON TENDENCIAS FUERTES HACIA LA ESQUIZOFRENIA… ERA VIOLENTO, DE TEMPERAMENTO FUERTE E IRACUNDO…QUE EXPLOTABA POR LOS MOTIVOS MAS TONTOS…

El auto del detective llegó junto con las ambulancias de Medicina Legal.

-A ver, qué tenemos aquí…

-Se trata de una pareja de unos sesenta a sesenta y cinco años… fueron muertos a punta de batazos… el arma homicida se encontró a veinte metros de la casa… tirada en un lote baldío…

-¿Y el hijo? Ya lo llamaron.

-Hemos tratado de localizarlo, pero ha sido inútil… el celular apareció en el mismo lugar donde encontramos el bate… Imagino el dolor que sufrieron ellos antes de morir… la mayoría de los golpes fueron en cabeza y cara…

-Qué ser pudo haber hecho algo así…

-Interroguen a los vecinos… algo hay que sacar en limpio… me extraña que no se sepa dónde está ese muchacho… para mi es el principal sospechoso en este crimen tan atroz.

-Ya viene la detective federal Mc Kenzie… el FBI, va a entrar en este asunto, ya que es delito federal.

-No me agrada que el FBI meta sus manos en mi jurisdicción…

-Es válido, pero recuerde que el occiso fue agente del FBI hasta hace dos años, que se retiró… si es uno de los suyos, ellos saben hacer las cosas… igual si fuera de los nuestros…

Terry miró las bolsas que contenían los cuerpos destrozados del matrimonio Brownlow… Había sido algo horroroso… solo comparable al homicidio de la actriz Sharon Tate, esposa del famoso director de cine Roman Polanski. Los cuerpos estaban destrozados al punto de ser prácticamente imposible cualquier tipo de análisis forense… Las paredes de la sala estaban salpicadas de sangre… y el suelo de parquet casi empapado.

-¿Han interrogado a los vecinos?- pregunto Terry.

-Estamos en esa tarea, teniente. –dijo Grant Grossman, del equipo de Criminalística de la fiscalía del estado.

-Solo un monstruo, equiparable con Charles Manson, pudo haber hecho algo como esto… las manos de la señora están cruelmente destrozadas, parece que trató de defenderse o de cubrirse del ataque… tiene la cabeza y la cara molida a golpes, como si hubiera pasado por una moledora de carne.

-Uno de los vecinos que interrogamos, apunta al hijo de la señora, dice que era un tipo violento, que agredía a sus padres de forma sistemática… estaba recibiendo tratamiento psiquiátrico… se decía que tenía trastorno de personalidad bipolar…

-El síndrome de Patty Duke Astin…lo sé, esto es común en Hollywood… hasta Jerry Lewis lo tenía. La familia que tiene un miembro con esta patología, debe tener la paciencia de Job, por no decir otra cosa.

Los criminalistas hacían su trabajo… levantando huellas, tomando muestras de sangre y tejidos… y las morgueras se llevaron las dos bolsas con los cadáveres destrozados y aun rezumando sangre...

-Teniente… venga acá un momento… mire.

Terry se agachó para ver hacia el lugar que le indicaba el agente… un cofre con unos papeles ensangrentados.

-Llévatelo, para que lo revisen… apenas terminen, acordonen el lugar para que la gente no entre… mañana tendré un día duro, considerando que vendrá la gente del FBI a investigar…

-¿Qué pudo haber enfurecido a ese hombre, para haber actuado de manera tan atroz…? Yo tengo entendido que fueron sus padres adoptivos…

-Algo tuvo que haber descubierto…para haber actuado así… -dijo la doctora Stilianopulos…

-Kyra, investiga todo lo que puedas sobre el hijo de esta gente… es nuestro principal sospechoso, y tal vez, sea el único.

-Lo haré, comandante.

Terry se sintió asqueado… en sus años en el departamento de policía no había visto cosa igual… la mayoría de los homicidios terminaban con un tiro de gracia, pero esto… era tortura de la manera más cruel.

-No podrás esconderte toda la vida, hijo de perra…-masculló- donde sea que te escondas, allá iré a buscarte.

EN LOS ANGELES…

Pauna Andrew pensaba en como conoció a Anthony Brower… ella estaba aun en la secundaria y el salía con Rosemary… lo admiraba, ese porte gallardo, después de haber regresado de la guerra, condecorado como héroe, esos ojos azules, ese bronceado, esa manera de caminar tan sensual que hacía pensar en un tigre al acecho… la verdad, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su cuñado.

Unos meses antes de la boda, ella había llegado del colegio, y el estaba en la piscina… Rosemary había ido a la modista a ver su traje de novia… estaban solos en esa casa, ya que William todavía estaba de servicio en la base de Pensacola…

Se había entregado a él con la inocencia, ingenuidad y arrebatos propios de la adolescencia… para luego ver que se casaba con su hermana… a ella la había visto como una experiencia física más… un abrebocas para lo que vendría la noche de bodas con Rosemary…

Casi creyó enloquecer cuando, tres meses después, cuando aun estaban de luna de miel en las Bahamas, Pauna descubrió que esperaba un bebé de Anthony… esa misma tarde salió huyendo de la casa…

Trabajo en lo que pudo, fue mucama, mesera, hasta expendedora de combustible… cuando su estado fue visible, fue a dar a un albergue temporal para chicas abusadas, tenía solo diecinueve años… Sabía que en esas condiciones de indigencia, no podría quedarse con la criatura… seria someterla a privaciones… así que opto por ofrecerla en adopción…

Pero hasta eso, se torció… el parto se adelanto, con una complicación… tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea de emergencia por que tuvo pre eclampsia… había perdido el conocimiento de puro dolor… y cuando despertó…

-Lo siento mucho, señora Andrew, sus hijos fallecieron al nacer…

Casi se volvió loca cuando lo supo… le costó recuperarse, y cuando se sintió fuerte, volvió a la mansión… el único que la escuchó fue William, cuyo primer instinto fue ir a partirle la cara a Anthony, pero se abstuvo…

-Debía estar en la cárcel, abusó de una menor de edad…

-Déjalo así, Bill… ya está casado con Rosemary, no le empañemos su felicidad con esto… él nunca supo que yo me fui de la casa al saber que estaba encinta… Mis hijos fallecieron al nacer… ya suficiente desdichas tengo en mi vida para agregarle una más… tú estás en la Academia de Policía, tienes una carrera fulgurante frente a ti, no la dañes por defenderme…

A su pesar, William tuvo que dejarlo todo así, pero se juro que siempre que intentara serle infiel a Rosemary, él le iba a cortar el paso… y lo había cumplido… aunque a veces, no se daba cuenta… pero ahora, era diferente…

Pauna suspiró… se había convertido en una mujer glamorosa, de mundo, dueña de una agencia de representación de artistas y actores…había encumbrado a la fama a muchos… y hundido a no pocos… cuando estos le hubiesen traicionado o hecho alguna maldad… era implacable… como si quisiera vengar en otros lo que Anthony le hizo.

EN EL PRECINTO VIP…

Adelina fue a ver al Comisionado Klein y le mostro la tarjetita de presentación que le había dado el comandante Andrew…

-De hecho, se está estudiando la posibilidad de que les asignemos una frecuencia aparte de la que normalmente se usa para llamar… le llamamos Frecuencia 14khz. Por medio de esa frecuencia se llamara a los efectivos de SWAT. –Señalo un pequeño grupo de expedientes…- ahí están los expedientes de tus compañeras y el tuyo… estamos en espera de la decisión del Jefe, para poder llamarlas y asignarles sus nuevas funciones… será cosa de poco tiempo…

-No molesta que sea recomendada del jefe Andrew.

-No, al contrario, es la razón por la cual tu grupo tiene la primera opción a ser llamado… Tienes suerte, Alfaro.

Adelina no podía creerlo…era un oficial con influencia para hacer que las puertas se abrieran… para ella… aunque algo la inquietaba… era la abierta coquetería del cuñado del comandante…

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Nuestro grupo es el primero en ser convocado para la nueva plaza… parece un sueño…

-Eso tiene su por qué y su interés- dijo Esmeralda… recuerda que tanto el comandante Andrew, como el comandante Mc Murphy, tienen influencia… no me extraña que hayan hecho esto, aunque tiene su por qué en el caso del comandante Andrew…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo digo porque si su cuñado te miró con cara de gato cuando ve una sardina o un ratón… justo es que quiera cortarle el camino antes de que te de caza…

-Ni que yo fuera de esas fáciles que se van detrás de un tipo por su fortuna, atractivo y sexo… no soy de ese tipo de chica… mi madre me educó bien… además tu tambien tienes un buen ejemplo, tu mamá al quedar viuda no busco otro hombre que reemplazara a tu papá, al teniente Saavedra… nunca me puso padrastro… ella temía que no fueran por ella sino por tí… y por eso se puso una barrera… y si ella pudo aguantarse… por qué yo no. Mi mamá no tuvo la misma suerte, pero me educó bien.

-Ni siquiera te atrae el que sea uno de los actores más cotizados en el cine…

-En absoluto… Anthony Brower podrá ser guapo, sexy e interesante como todos los hombres maduros y con cierto status económico, pero de ahí a que me interese…eso está en chino. No me interesa en lo más mínimo…

-¿Y el comandante Andrew?

Adelina miró a su amiga Esmeralda… si, para que mentirse, aquellos ojos azul acero la intimidaban… la ponían fuera de balance… la conmovían… la perturbaban…

-El es harina de otro costal… No lo metas en esto.

-Deberías, es el cuñado del playboy de Hollywood…

-Y va a ser nuestro jefe, dentro de poco, así que respeten…

EN LA MORGUE…

Kyra Stilianopulos hacia el análisis forense de los cadáveres que encontraron en la casa de los Brownlow…

-Ni se por dónde empezar… estos cráneos están tan destrozados…

-Ya me hice de algunas piezas dentales… en el bate de beisbol que usaron hay huellas dactilares… y en la sierra eléctrica que usaron para cortar brazos y piernas… pobre gente…

-Ese desgraciado, no se va a entregar fácilmente –dijo Grossman, detective de unos cuarenta y siete años, con el cabello blanco en canas, le decían Silver Wolf… Lobo plateado… su sagacidad era proverbial… había entrado a la fuerza siendo un jovencito… soltero aun, en edad de merecer… -Ese preferirá que lo cosan a tiros o le rajen el alma a punta de metrallazos de Kalashnikov…

-No se puede esconder toda la vida, ese piojo hediondo- dijo Jordan Harrison quien tomaba de las uñas de los cadáveres muestras para identificar al agresor…

-Serenense…se que todos ustedes todavía tienen a sus padres vivos… Grossman tiene a su madre en el hospital con cáncer linfático… y Young tiene a la suya en casa, cuidándole a los nenes… por eso esto les afecta… pero hay que cumplir con el trabajo… -dijo Terry, quien al mirar aquello, recordó a su padre, Richard y a Eleanor, su madre… por su trabajo, no había podido visitarles… pero con esto, iría a ver si estaban bien…

ESA NOCHE…

Richard estaba tomando una copa de cognac, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta…

-Luz Denia, abra la puerta, por favor.

-En seguida, patrón- dijo la chica con un marcado acento colombiano en la voz, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta…

-Teniente…No esperábamos su visita…

-Hola, Luz, ¿Puedo pasar?

Terry, de un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, entro con paso elástico, que le daba el haber sido marine, de la tropa ruda… los SEALS… Richard al ver a su hijo, no pudo disimular su alegría…

. ¡Terry! Pensé que nos habías olvidado…

-Nunca podría hacerlo, papá… ¿Mamá?

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo, Eleanor bajo las escaleras… estaba en su habitación, dándole los últimos toques a su guion

-¡Hijo! Creí que me habías olvidado… estas tan absorto en tu trabajo…

-Mamá, nunca podría, pero tú sabes cómo es… es poco el tiempo que tengo libre para dedicarlo a todas mis cosas… mas paso el tiempo en el Precinto que en casa… vine a ver si estaban bien…

-¿Y eso? Siempre que vienes, es porque algo sucede… y no es bueno.

-Mamá… esta tarde me toco ir a ver algo muy triste… mataron a una pareja en el condado donde soy jefe de policía… los Brownlow…

-Lo sé, salió en las noticias de la tarde… No han atrapado al que lo hizo…

-No… de hecho se sospecha que fue el hijo de esa pareja…

-¡Qué horror! – Eleanor se llevo las manos a la cara…- Según el noticiero, las paredes de la casa estaban rojas de sangre…

-Si, fue horroroso… pero solo son sospechas… Papá, se que por tu profesión, te has ganado algunas enemistades… te pido que seas cuidadoso… y a ti también, mamá… mientras ese puerco ande suelto, no viviré tranquilo… ustedes están solos, y temo que les haga algo… este tipo de asesinos, mata por placer…

-Tengo tu teléfono y el de la central, para cualquier eventualidad… pero, más nos preocupas tú… te expones demasiado…

-Es parte de mi trabajo…mamá… yo elegí ser policía… se que papá está algo resentido por qué no quise entrar al negocio del cine, pero no es lo mío.

Terry ceno con sus padres… como hijo, se preocupaba por ellos, y no siendo casado, siempre que podía iba a verlos, pero ahora, con ese loco suelto… iba a pedir que una patrulla vigilase la mansión de sus padres…

-Pediré que una patrulla esté aquí las veinticuatro horas… y con órdenes de disparar a matar si ven algo raro….

Richard miro con preocupación a su hijo… era su único hijo, aunque fuera terco, determinado a salirse con la suya, y rebelde… pero era buen hijo… aunque todos los días estuvieran con el temor de que fuera parte del noticiero, y no precisamente para bien…

EN LA SECCION DE CRIMINALISTICA…

Examinaban el cofre que encontraron en el cuarto… tenia documentos de hacia veinticinco años atrás… entre esos una factura y un documento de adopción… la factura era por casi diez mil dólares…

-¿Estás pensando lo que yo, Harrison?

-Me resisto a creerlo… trata de infantes en nuestras propias narices…

-La factura fue hecha a nombre de una tal Miriam Stone… investiguemos… ella puede darnos más datos… creo que estamos tras algo gordo… muy gordo…

HOLA: Este es el sexto capítulo de LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos… felicitaciones… reviews, y demás… escribir a: Carla_regina33


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

**TERROR EN FRESNO**

Terry estaba en su despacho del precinto… las primeras pruebas del equipo de Criminalística que liderizaba Grossman no había sido fácil sacarlas… aunque la doctora Stilianopulos estaba sacando el perfil psicológico del delincuente…

-Es una persona que siempre está enojada… casi de un modo irracional… salta en estallidos de ira por cosas que realmente, mirándolas bien, son tonterías.

-Según tu experiencia forense…

-Un psicópata esta afectivamente anestesiado… o lo que es peor, no siente nada por nadie… ni siquiera por sí mismo.

La doctora Stilianopulos era conocedora del tema de manera amplia… El Psicópata, posee una personalidad, que sin llegar a ser una enfermedad mental, es anormal. Se la diagnostica, según el DSMIV (Manual de diagnóstico de Psiquiatría) dentro de los Trastornos de Personalidad, como un TRASTORNO ANTISOCIAL DE LA PERSONALIDAD.

Había hecho estudios exhaustivos sobre el tema. Encontró un amplio espectro de categorías y grados diferentes de manifestación, desde "el criminal", hasta una persona aparentemente integrada al entramado social, que trabaja, estudia, tiene hijos, familia. Pueden ser compañeros de trabajo, de estudio y esto los hace especialmente peligrosos ya que el otro, posible víctima, se encuentra más vulnerable porque no hay señales externas que alerten y permitan una actitud defensiva. La persona aparentemente más anodina e insignificante, podía esconder un criminal atroz… aunque no todas encajasen en ese patrón.

La característica más sobresaliente de este tipo de persona, es que tienen anestesia afectiva, no sienten culpa, por lo tanto, ellos no son los que sufren, pero sí las personas de su entorno. Las emociones que sí pueden sentir son cólera, ira o tristeza, cuando las cosas no son como ellos quieren. En el caso del hijo de los Brownlow, la ira lo dominaba cuando no lo complacían en algo, le negaban algo o lo contradecían… y era capaz de las cosas más atroces.

Solo los mueve su propio interés y para llegar a ello, que es obtener dominio y poder sobre su ambiente, pueden llegar a fingir amor, compasión, solidaridad, ternura, sentimientos de amistad, sólo hasta conseguir sus objetivos. Cualquier estrategia es válida para llegar al máximo placer del psicópata que es anular la voluntad del otro para explotarlo, atacarlo y demostrar su superioridad y su desprecio hacia su víctima, ya sea en el área laboral, de sus relaciones personales, sexual, etc. Esta es su esencia. Y lo hace con ayuda de la violencia.

Algunos actúan su psicopatía en ciertos lugares más que en otros. Por ejemplo: Manifiestan toda su patología dentro del ámbito familiar, donde sus parejas y sus hijos son las víctimas, siendo para el afuera, personas encantadoras, hasta que algo, o alguien dispara su patología.

Al psicópata, se lo ha denominado "loco moral" o "loco sin delirio", poseen capacidad de juicio conservada, saben la diferencia entre lo que está bien o mal, pero no les importa, esos límites no son para ellos. Para ellos, todo es válido, aunque para la gente normal no sea ético y no esté bien.

El trastorno psicopático de personalidad, reúne los siguientes criterios: Autovaloración exagerada – Arrogancia; Ausencia total de remordimiento o culpa; Manipulación ajena y utilización de la mentira y el engaño como recurso; Ausencia de empatía en las relaciones interpersonales; Problemas de conducta en la infancia; Conducta antisocial en la vida adulta; Impulsividad; Ausencia de autocontrol; Irresponsabilidad; Estilo de vida parásito, como era el caso del asesino de los Brownlow:; Conducta sexual promiscua; Falta de objetivos realistas y a largo plazo; Necesidad de estimulación constante y tendencia al aburrimiento; Diversas relaciones matrimoniales de corta duración; Conductas delictivas. Características, que irían descubriendo en el hijo de los Brownlow…

-Ya llego el informe de lo que se encontró en el cofre… un recibo… por más de cinco mil dólares… no se qué significa… pero está manchado de sangre… y la sangre es de la señora Brownlow…

Este cuadro como todos los Trastornos de Personalidad se caracteriza por ser sus rasgos inflexibles y crónicos, no es modificable ni por experiencia ni por aprendizaje, puede disminuir en la adultez a partir de la cuarta década de la vida. Para realizar un diagnóstico preciso es necesario diferenciarlo de otros cuadros como Esquizofrenia o Episodio Maníaco, Trastorno Narcisista, Límite o Histriónico de la Personalidad. Estas personas no suelen concurrir al tratamiento por voluntad propia, sí los familiares o personas del entorno que lo padecen y que son los que pueden lograr beneficiarse, solicitando ayuda terapéutica. Pero, como en todas las patologías mentales… el enfermo tiene que reconocer que necesita ayuda y querer cambiar… si no existe esa voluntad, lo demás es inútil… al igual que el que consume drogas.

El detective Grandchester lo sabía, ya que era parte de su trabajo, al igual que el trabajo de su gente… la doctora Stilianopulos, greco americana era una especialista en psiquiatría forense… y sabía a qué tipo de delincuente se enfrentaba.

-Este, si lo atrapamos, no se va a dejar arrestar, preferirá que lo maten, la mayoría de los asesinos en serie terminan así, provocando a las autoridades para que acaben con ellos… No puedo darte esperanzas de ponerlo entre rejas y condenarlo a muerte.

-Lo sé, Kyra. Temo por mis padres… este tipo tuvo que saber algo muy grave, para que haya actuado de esa manera… pero… ¿qué?

EN LA CARRETERA HACIA LOS ANGELES…

Un hombre, barbado, que parecía mayor de lo que realmente era, estaba en la acera haciendo autostop… era Todd Brownlow, que ignoraba que las autoridades del Estado estaban emitiendo una orden de captura por el asesinato de sus padres adoptivos…

En el maletín llevaba la ropa empapada en sangre… para tirarla en cualquier vertedero de basura… lo que lo contrariaba era no haber podido hacerse de un galón de gasolina para quemar la casa junto con los cadáveres… no dejando huellas, no había delito… y podría vengarse…sin temor que las autoridades lo atrapasen…

Lo habían comprado como vulgar mercancía… y vendido como si fuera un pedazo de carne… eso lo iban a pagar caro… sobre todo la mujer que lo había vendido… iba a torturarla hasta hacer que pidiera perdón… lo que no se imaginaba era que encontraría a un verdadero sabueso, tras sus pasos… y dos mujeres policías dispuestas a arriesgar su vida para que la carrera de terror que había iniciado no llegase a término…

Un auto paró… era un reverendo evangélico…

-¿A dónde te diriges, hijo?

-Voy hacia Los Ángeles… quiero estudiar actuación…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De Kansas City… soy un provinciano que viene a probar suerte…

-Te llevo, voy hacia Pensacola. Allá tengo mi iglesia… puedo dejarte más cerca…

-Gracias…

Lo que no había imaginado jamás el reverendo, era que nunca iba a llegar a su cita, porque acababa de dejar pasar a la muerte… una pista más para los hombres de Terry.

EN LOS ANGELES… UNIVERSIDAD CATOLICA SALESIANA…

Las clases de los cursos especiales se daban con normalidad… Adelina atendía sus clases con puntualidad y también su empleo… hasta que…

-El comisionado Klein quiere ver al jefe de las operadoras 911. Me temo que van a pedir el personal para la nueva frecuencia que tendrán los Olímpicos... creo que ya el comandante William Andrew está moviendo sus influencias… recuerda que es multimillonario…

-Para variar…

-Tal vez quiera adelantársele al cuñado playboy…

-Ni hablar, él podría ser mi padre, si mi mamá estuviera viva… sé que hay chicas que les atrae mucho los hombres maduros, pero yo no entro en ese patrón.

-¿Eso incluye al comandante?

-Ni lo metas en este lío. Bastante tengo con aguantarme el asedio descarado de su cuñado. Recuerda que dije que yo si me fijo en el es después de que termine mi carrera… No tengo plata, no soy multimillonaria, no quiero que digan de mi que soy una caza fortunas… si se acerca a mí, ya será como la licenciada Alfaro. No más… él se merece una profesional que acreciente sus triunfos y su fortuna…

-No te adelantes, que aun no te ha dicho nada.

Entraron en la oficina del Comisionado. Rosie, la secretaria del comisionado miró a las cuatro chicas que llegaron y las hizo pasar, el comisionado Klein las esperaba.

-Buenos días, oficiales, envié por ustedes y por la jefe de ustedes porque necesito tratar asuntos de importancia- dijo – Eleanor, hace unos días te informaron que a SWAT OLYMPICS le pondrían una frecuencia de radio independiente de la frecuencia de radio normal de la policía.

-Tengo entendido que eso era un proyecto, nada más.

-Ya he escogido el grupo que se va para esa frecuencia.- Le mostró una lista… -Son cinco oficiales… y después, según vaya creciendo el grupo… vendrán otras más.

En la lista estaban Adelina, Esmeralda, Yaricris, y tres chicas más. Que formarían parte del equipo del capitán Mc Murphy. Eran en total seis.

-Me duele desprenderme de unidades tan cumplidas, pero si es orden suya, teniente… no tengo nada que objetar.

Adelina vio entrar al comandante Andrew, con su uniforme azul de la Policía, sencillamente estaba impresionante… si de civil, con tuxedo, arrebataba, uniformado era peor.

-De concretarse esta iniciativa, este será vuestro jefe. –dijo el comisionado Klein.

-Adelina tembló por dentro… tenerlo de Jefe, la situación se le complicaba… la quería cerca para vigilarla…por si acaso se le ocurría ponerle atención al playboy que tenia por cuñado… pues se llevaría un gran chasco… Ella no estaba buscando notoriedad…

-No parece contenta con el arreglo, oficial Alfaro.-dijo el teniente comandante Andrew, sonriéndole coquetamente.

-No es que no esté contenta… lo veo por el lado de la responsabilidad que tendremos desde ese momento en adelante… No es fácil tener a cargo la frecuencia de los que se encargan de los asaltos complicados y otro tipo de crímenes… con rehenes y toda la cosa, donde hay la estira y afloja de las negociaciones y una sola cosa que salga mal, y un montón de gente sale perdiendo la vida. Es un reto, lo sé, pero con ese reto va un cerro de responsabilidades…

-No te sientes segura de poder con eso.

-De poder yo sola, puedo, no se mis compañeras. Ni siquiera con mi profesión me he echado atrás... por eso estoy en tercer año.

-¿Qué estudias? – preguntó con interés.

-Derecho y Ciencias Políticas… la inicie en Panamá. De hecho, estaba terminando segundo año cuando… todo se desmadró.

-Y ahora, estas en tercero.

-Si… hasta ahora, voy bien… me preocupa un poco Derecho Penal y Procesal, pero sé que las sacaré.

Albert la miraba… primera vez que la tenía cerca… a pesar del uniforme y el moño en que recogía su cabello castaño, era bella… y se rebelaba al saber que su cuñado la miraba como posible conquista… ¡Esa mujer tenía que ser para él…! De ningún modo iba a permitir que siguiera poniéndole cachos a su hermana Rosemary… desde lo de Pauna… el solo tenerlo cerca le daba ganas de vomitar… seducir a una menor de edad y dejarla encinta… lo que lo amargo siempre, fue no saber dónde fueron a parar aquellos sobrinos que no conoció… nunca se trago el cuento de que estaban muertos… pero… por donde investigar…

-Usted como que está tratando de conquistarme… o me equivoco.

La repentina frase lo descolocó… la chica era inteligente, y se daba cuenta de lo que él buscaba… La miró… aquellos ojos negros lo miraban con cierta rebeldía… la rebeldía de una heroína nacional, que no vacilo en acudir al llamado de su patria… cuando esta le exigió sacrificio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Comandante, no naci ayer. Se cuando un hombre muestra interés en una, interés que no es simplemente de amistad… y lo único que quiero saber, es qué puedo esperar de usted, en caso de que ese asunto que traen entre manos, salga. No me gusta pisar terreno movedizo.

Sonrió seductor… la chica era lista e inteligente… adivinaba en ella rebeldía… indomabilidad, cuando alguien quisiera someterla… honestidad, de aquella que tiene la gente cuando ha tenido que luchar duro para tener lo que hasta ese momento tiene…

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si. –dijo y lo miró directamente a los ojos- Usted no solo es el comandante del grupo de Armas y Tácticas, sino hermano de una de las leyendas de Hollywood y de la fabricante de estrellas de cine más famosa de toda la Costa Oeste… tiene dinero, más del que yo tengo en el banco por haberme despellejado el alma en las calles combatiendo a Noriega… dinero que no pretendo tocar, porque lo necesitare para otra cosa. La única pregunta que me hago al ver esto es… ¿Por qué yo?

Albert se le acercó… como el gavilán que acorrala a su presa… y ella tembló al sentir su proximidad…

-Adelina… eres una chica muy hermosa e inocente, para que un irresponsable como Anthony venga a hacerte rodar por la pendiente, y a enseñarte lo que aun no necesitas saber, o si lo necesitas saber, que sea en manos de un hombre que pueda darte el lugar que mereces. Ya él le ha sido infiel a mi hermana miles de veces… con actrices, extras, maquillistas, e incluso sedujo a una menor de edad… a la que le desgracio la vida para siempre… no voy a quedarme mano sobre mano viendo como intenta conquistarte…

-Parece que usted se equivocó de mujer. Soy panameña, soy latina, y sé que tal vez mi gente este ahorita mal mirada, pero no significa que no hago la diferencia… a mi no me cantan tres billetes grandes para que yo ande abriéndole mis piernas y mi corazón a todo el que me lo ofrezca, perdone si soy cruda, pero yo quiero algo más que tres billetes… quiero una buena vida, sin penurias económicas, no digo vida de millonaria, por que los millones si no se saben administrar, no duran. La vida de una profesional que trabaja, que no necesita buscar marido por que se basta a sí misma, que el hombre que este a su lado no sea solo para pagar las cuentas astronómicas por cada "caprichito", que si esta a su lado sea por amor y por lealtad, no por interés. Y eso, su querido "cuñado" no puede ofrecerlo por más que lo intente… y no pretendo ser una de sus "queridas". Si me quieren en serio, que se acerquen, pero si es para jugar con mi corazón, mi cuerpo y sentimientos, que se vayan por el mismo camino que llegaron… hay un dicho en mi tierra… "De esta mazorca, ni un grano."

El estallido la dejo casi sin aire… sentía rabia, porque ella no estaba allí para levantarse al actor de mas fama en ese lugar… llego a trabajar, a estudiar, a hacerse un nombre…

-Pides mucho.

-Lo valgo, comandante… Yo, valgo eso, y mucho mas, el que no esté dispuesto a perder su libertad y a encadenarse a mi corazón y compartir mi vida, que se vaya por donde llegó. O es mío, o no lo es, y que me deje en paz. Esta carrera que estudio es para ser independiente si se desea, o para trabajar en una firma si uno desea…

-O para ascender en el Departamento de Policía… hay una sección legal, Asuntos Internos… bien podrías terminar ahí. Además mi interés no es evitarle solo un dolor de cabeza a mi hermana Rosemary… mi interés va mas allá… solo que… todo a su tiempo… Adelina.

Y la dejo allí, alejándose de ella con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios… en ese momento llego Esmeralda…

-¿Qué pasó con el comandante Andrew? Escuche voces alteradas y lo ultimo no lo oí…

-Se trata de que yo tenía razón en mi presentimiento… el suspiro de todas en Hollywood, el gran actor Anthony Brower anda tras mis huesos… lo último que me faltaba… y ahora también él. No lo confirmó, pero tampoco lo negó. ¡Qué vaina!

-No te pongas así… tendrás que observarle… el no va a decirte sus intenciones hasta que te tenga del lado de la frecuencia nueva… cuando estemos allá, entonces el tigre sacará las garras…

-Tengo la mala costumbre de atraer una clase de hombres…presiento que a este no podre darle esquinazo…y me da temor.

-Tengo entendido que él estuvo a punto de casarse con una tal Karen Klaise… y que esta no quiso dejar su carrera de actriz para ser la esposa del comandante…

-No le amaba, es lo que creo… por amor se está dispuesto a renunciar a todo… hasta a la vida... y la verdad, por un hombre como el comandante, una está dispuesta hasta a rifársela…

-Oye, Adelina… dime algo… No será que te gusta el tipo…

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-dijo mirando alrededor como para asegurarse que nadie la escuchaba… sin pensar que detrás de una columna estaba el comandante Andrew… escuchándolo todo- Si, a mi me gusta… siempre, desde que era una niña, me gustaron los rubios de ojos azules… pero de ahí, a encamarme con el… no estoy tan loca.

-Aquí en este lugar, hasta el más insípido sabe hacerse notar… aquí los chiquillos aprenden a conquistar antes que a leer, y ese comandante no es la diferencia… y la verdad, es un pasaporte directo y sin escalas a la ciudadanía… sin contar con que tendrías un marido sexy y adinerado… tentador, verdaderamente…

-No dejo de reconocerlo… debe tener las mujeres que se matan por que les haga caso… yo no quiero ser una más en la fila.

Y bajaron la escalera rumbo al edificio de Administración… fue cuando el comandante salió de donde estaba…

-Con que te gusto…bien… ya nos vamos entendiendo… Adelina Alfaro- y rio, con esa risa sensual que desconcentraba a muchas…

EN FRESNO… UN HORRENDO HALLAZGO SE ESCENIFICABA…

-A todas las unidades, posible crimen en la carretera 27, se solicita cooperación a todas las unidades cercanas al sitio, 10-4.

Terry, que iba en uno de los autos patrulla, aviso al equipo de Criminalística… intuía que el CARNICERO DE FRESNO, había vuelto a atacar…así lo habían bautizado los diarios después de lo ocurrido con los Brownlow…

Llego a la carretera veintisiete, justo bajo el puente estaba el auto del reverendo Winston Paige… con lo que quedaba de él.

-A ver… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

-Un autostop que terminó mal… mire.

Al abrir la bolsa que contenía lo que quedaba del reverendo Paige, lo que vio lo hizo voltear la cabeza… el reverendo tenía la cara y la cabeza casi tan destrozados como los de los Brownlow… y la Biblia que llevaba estaba partida en dos…

-Esto es… dantesco.

-Lo sé, Kyra, no sé qué clase de loco es la que estamos tratando… sabemos que va a dejar su rastro… algo anda buscando, no sé qué será, pero hemos de seguirle el rastro… No se saldrá con la suya… sea lo que sea que busque… mañana volveremos a la casa de los Brownlow… tiene que habérsenos escapado algo… investigaremos a los vecinos… no hay tiempo que perder… ya me colmó la paciencia.

El otro detective de homicidios que llegaba, se distinguía entre todos, por su alta talla, y su apostura que hacía que las mujeres cercanas lo miraran con coquetería... era el teniente Tom Stevens Hunter… más conocido como el Justiciero.

-Cuando andas por aquí, la situación es seria…

-Así es, amigo- fue todo el saludo de Terry- Un asesino en serie, mato a toda una familia en Three Acres… y ahora esto…

Tom, se inclinó y miro el cadáver dentro de la bolsa… estaba acostumbrado a cosas así, por que había visto miles así en Afganistán y en la guerra del Golfo… para él no era cosa nueva, como tampoco para Terry quien también había sido parte de aquello.

-¿Quién era?

-El reverendo Winston Paige. De la iglesia Pentecostal… no supo como dejo entrar a la muerte en su auto…

-¿Qué ha dicho el forense?

-Hasta ahora todo apunta al hijo de los Brownlow, que por cierto, parece que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, porque no ha comparecido a declarar… así que es nuestro sospechoso principal.

-Si es él, no va a ser tan estúpido para ir a declarar sabiendo que todo apunta a su cabeza… podrá estar loco de atar, pero estúpido no es. Los psicópatas son inteligentes, pero para cometer crímenes sangrientos, no para estudiar, porque para eso su inteligencia es nula.

-Se que por lo de tu familia, no te tienen demasiada confianza, pero necesito otra mano que me ayude en este lío… y sé que como investigador nadie te gana… No confiaría esto a ningún otro detective…

-Este bien, Terry. Me convenciste… habrá que interrogar a todos, vecinos, posibles familiares de los que murieron… como llego este hombre a hacer esto... antecedentes, amistades, si alguna vez tuvo una novia, etc…en una palabra, todo… cuenta conmigo… antes de que llegue a hacerle daño a alguien más… hay que cortarle el paso.

Las patrullas seguían saliendo del lugar… y la morguera forense se llevaba el cadáver del infortunado…

Entretanto, un hombre alquilaba un cuarto en un motel… era Todd Brownlow… que una vez más burlaba a las autoridades…Entraba en una habitación… y saco de su maletín la ropa ensangrentada las armas, y lo que le había quitado al reverendo… con ese dinero podría sobrevivir un par de días… y hasta alquilar un auto.

Se metió al baño, lleno la tina de agua caliente y se sumergió en ella, mientras contemplaba la ropa empapada en la sangre tibia de sus víctimas… mientras tanto pensaba… como deshacerse de esa ropa…con la identificación del reverendo, podría incluso hasta pasar inadvertido… pronto, llegaría a su objetivo… Hollywood.

HOLA: Este es el séptimo capítulo de LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… Para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, escribir a Carla_regina33 . Gracias por leer… IURISANGEL.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

**PROPUESTA EXTRAÑA**

El comandante Andrew volvió al edificio que albergaba el escuadrón especial SWAT, en aquel precinto… con la conversación que había escuchado aun rondándole la cabeza… en ese momento uno de sus oficiales se acerca, un guapo pelicastaño claro casi rubio, con un cuerpo tan atlético como el de su jefe… era el teniente Archibald Cornwell.

-¿Consiguió lo que quería, jefe?

-Mas o menos… aun estamos en el estira y afloja. Ya eligieron al equipo de telefonistas que tendremos…a la teniente Ewing no le gustó mucho el arreglo… porque le estamos birlando a sus mejores unidades… pero, qué remedio.

-¿Sabe quiénes son?

-Viene la chica que te encanta ver…Esmeralda Estefanía Saavedra

-¡Bien! Al menos tendré oportunidad de acercarme… esa morenaza me encanta… ¿y usted?

-Mi interés es Adelina… por lo que te comenté cuando nos reunimos con Mc Murphy… que también tiene interés en Esmeralda creo que es la primera hermana…

-Siempre los jefes me ganan la mano. ¿Qué logró en limpio?

-Bueno- dijo sentándose en la silla presidencial que tenía en el despacho…a ella no le agrado mucho el arreglo… y hasta me confrontó. No sabía que tenía ese temperamento, pero bien, así me gustan. Me dio a entender que a ella no le interesaba para nada mi cuñado… que no quería ser una más en la larga lista de conquistas que él tenía,

-¿Lo confrontó?- dijo el hombre con gesto incrédulo- Me hubiera gustado verla.

-Créeme, es sincera, sabe enfrentar las cosas y llamarlas por su nombre… valiente para decir lo que piensa y siente. Y sobre todo, piensa que tengo una larga fila de mujeres…- río- que querrían ser algo más que una amiga en mi vida… si supiera…

-No se subestime, jefe… usted tortura corazones femeninos, solo que usted los espanta, siendo tan serio y tan formal. Y si no, pregunte, cuando sube a Contabilidad a buscar los cheques quincenales, como lo miran las chicas…

-No me he dado cuenta, francamente… pero si tú lo dices, hay que creerte. No, aunque mi hermana Pauna hubiese querido que yo entrara a esa jaula de víboras que es Hollywood, por que según ella tengo estampa de artista de cine, lo mío era la Ley y el orden. Por algo fui miembro de Fuerzas Especiales… No, el cine no es mi fuerte, aunque me gusten las películas que tengan algún mensaje… no cualquier rollo comercial venido a menos. Una película que, además de entretenerme me enseñe algo. Además hay algo, que puedo capitalizar en mi favor… le gusto, aunque ella no se lo admita.

-Por algo se empieza, jefe… cualquier cosa es buena por rescatarla de ese Casanova trasnochado que es su cuñado.

-Yo rescato a Adelina de esas garras, así tenga que usar todos mis métodos… si lo que le pedí al Comisionado, se da, hare lo que tenga que hacer para que me haga caso… ella no va a ser para él, como tantas otras que ha dejado engañadas… esta es mía.

ENTRETANTO… EN LA MANSION ANDREW BROWER…

El teléfono que está en la sala de jacuzzis, suena… allí se encuentra Anthony, días después de haber finalizado la filmación de la película CONSTANTINOPLA…

-Oigo.

-Hola, mi amor… acabo de llegar de Inglaterra… -se dejo escuchar una sensual voz de mujer… que él reconoció… era Eliza Legan.

-Hola… ¿cómo fue tu viaje?

-Maravilloso, he regresado renovada… lista para volver a empezar a buscar una nueva película… ¿y tú, me imagino que aburrido, con la insípida de Rosemary…?

-Si… por cierto, ella está ahora mismo de viaje por las Bahamas… por qué no vienes a hacerme compañía…

-Iré en cinco minutos… ¿te parece bien?

-Te estaré esperando…

Al cerrar el teléfono, el se arrellano mas dentro del redondel de espuma… y evoco la última vez que estuvo con ella… era desinhibida sexualmente hablando, tal como a él le agradaba…

ENTRETANTO EN THREE ACRES…

Tom Stevens llego a la barriada para ver la escena del crimen de los Brownlow… reviso toda la escena… las paredes aun estaban salpicadas de sangre…y fue a las habitaciones…

-Algo han pasado por alto… pero… ¿qué?

De repente vio unos papeles en el suelo… una foto de una mujer en avanzado estado de embarazo… por decirlo así, de una adolescente…y un contrato… lo había firmado una M. Stone y un doctor L. Logan.

-Esto puede ser la clave de todo… -dijo tomando un par de guantes...

Recogió otros papeles, reviso los escritorios y en el del señor Brownlow, encontró una carpeta con varios cheques y estados de cuenta del banco… eran por cantidades sumamente fuertes…

-Esto también puede servir… -dijo metiendo aquella carpeta en un sobre plástico… cuidando de no dañar la evidencia…

Y se dirigió a hablar con los vecinos… todos coincidían, era violento, cruel, y malvado sobre todo con los más indefensos…

-No hablaba con nadie… siempre parecía estar enojado…

-Lo sacaron de varias escuelas, por fomentar riñas… y por molestar a los más pequeños… incluso casi le saco un ojo a un niño más chico que él…

-Armaba unos berrinches cuando no le daban algo o no le dejaban hacer lo que él quería, ya más grande, rompía lo que encontrara, vidrios, sillas, lo que fuera, era muy violento e irritable.

Con las declaraciones de los vecinos… Tom regresó para darle los informes a Terry.

-Y eso fue lo que me dijeron…

-Bueno… hay que continuar… este hombre debe estar en alguna parte… no puede habérselo tragado la tierra…

Terry se acercó a la ventana… "Esta ciudad no es tan grande para que te pierdas en el tumulto de gente… en algún momento tendrás que salir de tu escondite… y te voy a estar esperando"

EN LA HABITACION DEL MOTEL… TODD SE MEDIA LA ROPA DEL REVERENDO… COMO AMBOS TENIAN LA MISMA CONTEXTURA FISICA, LE QUEDABA A LA PERFECCION… Y DEJO TODOS SUS DOCUMENTOS VERDADEROS EN LA HABITACION… Y LA ROPA ENSANGRENTADA FUE INCINERADA… EN EL INCINERADOR DE BASURA… SOLO QUE HUBO ALGO QUE SE LE QUEDO OLVIDADO…

En el fondo de la bolsa que dejo abandonada había un suéter manchado de sangre…de sus padres y otra pieza que estaba manchada de sangre del reverendo asesinado.

Al terminar de asearse… salió de la habitación y como había pagado adelantado… se dirigió a la venta de autos usados… allí compro un Nissan del año noventa… y pago con el efectivo que encontró en la cartera del reverendo, todo lo demás lo tiro al cesto de la basura…

-No será difícil llegar a Hollywood, cuando esté allá veré como me las arreglo… estoy cerca de mi venganza…

Y así era… pero las pistas serian tan evidentes...que solo era cuestión de tiempo… los documentos serian hallados por los investigadores…

EN LA MANSION ANDREW BROWER… UNA ESCENA MUY EROTICA SE ESTABA DANDO… EN ESE MOMENTO UNA MUJER PELIRROJA ENTRABA A LA MANSION POR LA PUERTA TRASERA… ANTHONY LE HABIA DADO EL DIA LIBRE A LOS EMPLEADOS, POR ESO LA MANSION ESTABA SOLA.

La mujer llegó y fue directamente donde estaba Anthony… que estaba dentro del jacuzzi…

-Hola… mi amor…

El abrió los ojos y vio a Eliza… un beso sensual y apasionado cubrió su boca… luego, la mujer se quito el costoso abrigo de pieles que llevaba, debajo estaba completamente desnuda… una sonrisa de lascivia y complacencia se dibujo en el masculino rostro…

ENTRETANTO… EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CATOLICA…

Adelina había pasado mala noche, desde su entrevista con el comandante Andrew…

-No dormiste anoche…no me digas que el "galán del equipo SWAT te robo el sueño…"

-No inventes… Esmeralda… no estoy para bromas.

-No me dijiste que fue lo que hablaron.

-Me dijo del interés que tiene su cuñado por mí y le dije que no me interesaba… que para ser una más en la fila de sus conquistas prefería mi soledad… que mi corazón y mi cuerpo no estaban en venta… y que el que lo quisiera, tendría que ganarlo primero. Y me toco escuchar algo, que de ser verdad, me da hasta miedo.

-¿Y eso?

-Por que me dijo que su interés en mi no es solo prevenirme de su cuñado, sino… conquistar mi corazón.

-Ya sabía yo que nadie da el tabaco sin ir por las pavesas… -dijo una chica colombiana que trabajaba con ellas.

-Pues sí, Claudia María. El comandante Andrew también anda tras mis huesos… y me da miedo, porque es demasiado macho para que yo pueda manejarlo… a los otros los he tenido a raya, pero a este… me temo que o le digo que si, y me atengo a lo que pueda suceder o me voy huyendo antes de que cuente tres.

-Y tu idea no es huir, bien lo sé, tu enfrentas las cosas…- comento Isis Alejandra.

-No se actuar de otro modo, así me enseño mi madre y Maryland, a encarar la vida de frente… sin miedo.

-¿Y si fuera sincero?

-Mira, es un hombre con el que cualquier jovencita soñaría, guapo, maduro, con experiencia, con dinero… sofisticado… sexy… tentador para quien no ha visto mucho mundo… el que sea o no sincero… eso está en él.

-Lo trataste muy ruda ayer, a la salida de la oficina del comisionado.

-Quería que supiera a qué atenerse conmigo…

-No parece intimidado… Adelina, estás jugando un juego peligroso, el comandante Andrew no es precisamente un chiquillo con el que puedas jugar…

-No pienso jugar con él… bien sé que me lleva varios años….No es hombre con el que se pueda jugar…

-Y yo que creía que tenía problemas… tu sabes que a mi Mc Murphy me puso el ojo desde que llegué.

-Así es… y Yari, que cada día está más triste... lo del tal Miller le dio duro…

-Ese tipo y el playboy Brower están parejos… todas querían acostarse con él… Yaricris es demasiado mujer para él… al menos, eso pienso yo- dijo Adelina- Cuando salimos de Pensacola, estaban en el juicio por la muerte de Jerry Neville… que andaba con la tal Helen Ainsley… No creas que esa mujer no le dio risa saber que Yari estaba enamorada de su… marido… por no decir otra palabra más fea.

-Yari siempre fue muy intensa… ojala vuelva a sonreír… Me preocupa verla tan triste…

-Por ahí le oí decir que piensa averiguar si…hay vacantes para ir al aspirantado de las Hijas de María Auxiliadora… o sea, en español, quiere tomar los hábitos…

-Entonces lo de Miller le dio más duro, de lo que pensé…-dijo Adelina…

-Exactamente… Yari no es para esa vida… ella no tiene vocación para ser monja… definitivamente, todos los hombres son iguales.- dijo Adelina con gesto de desdén y rebeldía…

Pero, se engañaba… al recordar los azules ojos y la sonrisa seductora del comandante, no podía evitar sentir un metálico estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo…

ESA NOCHE EN EL BAR CERCANO AL PRECINTO…

Estaban reunidos en un bar de Marina del Rey, cercano al precinto policiaco, Frank, Charlie, Mark y Paul tomándose un par de tragos. El tema obligado, las chicas que ingresarían al grupo.

-Esa que llegó con Maryland es un boccato di cardinale, Frank.

-Es más linda que tu exesposa. Pero, tiene una expresión tan amarga en los ojos.

-No creas que no lo noté. –dijo Paul sorbiendo un trago de whisky en las rocas. –Kiria tiene la misma característica.

-Yo lo noté también, -dijo Gunzer bebiendo un daiquirí. –Isis tiene el tipo de la muchacha rebelde... mejor dicho, es un ángel rebelde... –rió.

-Una rebelde que te mueve el piso... – dijo Mark con mirada pícara.

-No has dicho nada de la tuya, y esperamos tu opinión.

-A pesar de que me gustan los cuerpos voluptuosos, es una diferencia agradable... tiene un cuerpecito delicado y pequeño que no deja de tener su voluptuosidad...

-¿Te gusta?

-Como no me va a gustar. La mujer latina siempre ha tenido una belleza exótica y diferente.

-Recuerden lo que nos dijo Maryland, ya traen el corazón bastante roto, no acabemos nosotros de romperlo más.

-Esmeralda me intriga, tiene algo que no sé definir. Es misteriosa y a pesar de su sencillez tiene algo que me impulsa a conquistar su corazón.-dijo Frank bebiendo un whisky en las rocas.

-Has tenido tus cosas más o menos serias, pero nunca te vi tan interesado. Cuidado y te casas otra vez.

Frank sonrió, pensaba en Esmeralda Emperatriz, tenía la impresión de que esta chica sería importante en su vida. ¿Qué saldría de la unión entre una muchacha llena de resabios, enferma de soledad y hambrienta de cariño y un hombre hastiado de aventuras intrascendentes, sediento de compañía y cariño y dispuesto aponer a sus pies toda su vida? Desde que la vio por primera vez, le había encantado la chica.

En ese momento salían de su turno tres de los olímpicos, Archibald Cornwell, rubio de 1.85 de estatura, ojos azules, ex coronel de la fuerza aérea, era admirado por todo el elemento femenino del precinto, y manejaba sus atractivos como un esclavo a su antojo. Era sumamente experimentado y las pocas conquistas que se le conocían no lo olvidaban así como así.

Pero, ninguno de los tres hombres se imaginaba que sus corazones quedarían prendidos en los ojos de tres de las chicas de Frecuencia Catorce. Con el iban su hermano menor Alistair Cornwell y Drew Carter, un moreno de igual estatura y complexión.

-Primera vez que veo tan preocupado a William.

-También lo he observado. La visita que recibió hace un par de semanas lo tiene preocupadísimo. Maryland Ainsworth es casi la madre de las chicas de A al cuadrado.

- Es una mujer muy guapa, difícilmente pasa inadvertida.

-¿Qué vino a hacer aquí?

-Escuché que ella tenía un grupo de chicas que combatieron duramente a Noriega. Los Cascos Alados, que tenían por misión proteger a los que prestaban ayuda a la Cruzada Civilista desde fuera. Al ocurrir la invasión muchas de ellas perdieron a sus familias. La mayoría de esas muchachas son de extracción humilde y según las malas lenguas, todas son universitarias. Parece que las incluyeron en el programa Acción Afirmativa, de ayuda a las minorías sobre todo a los hispanos.

-Estás muy bien informado, Stear.

-Sí. No sé cuando las traerán, pero sé que eso se dará en cualquier momento. Tendremos una frecuencia de radio independiente de la central de despachos.

-¿Has visto a alguna?

-No, pero dicen que son muy lindas, y bastante sencillas por lo que cuentan los compañeros de los precintos incluidos en el programa de Acción Afirmativa.

-Bueno, si son así, será un placer verlas. –dijo Archie, sonriendo.

-Aunque, dicen que son tabú para aventuras amorosas. Y la mayoría tiene una tristeza en el fondo de los ojos. Como dijo Albert, tendremos que ser médicos, poetas, con vocación de misioneros y que realmente la chica nos guste. Y además estar dispuestos a casarnos, porque de otra forma, no hay trato.

-Eso no será problema, - dijo Stear, ex coronel de la marina. –Ya tengo 34 años y estoy cansado de las aventuras intrascendentes. Y si quiero aspirar a un ascenso dentro de la Policía tengo que casarme, pero no aspiro a casarme con cualquier mujer. Tendría que conocerla bien, ya llevo mis chascos a ese respecto. No deseo más sustos, ni más mujeres en tecnicolor que me hagan berrinchitos por qué no podemos salir si estoy de turno o porque no tengo plata para un caprichito caro.

-Concuerdo contigo en ese aspecto. Yo aspiro también a un ascenso en la fuerza, no pienso ser oficial SWAT toda la vida, además los años pesan. Y en este escuadrón el que no tiene preparación física, se las ve a gatas. Además, si son como dicen los que están incluidos en esos programas, como decía un rey francés, "París bien vale una misa".

-Pero, tendremos que esperar.

Stear Cornwell, Drew Carter, y Archibald Cornwell, habían estado en el ejército norteamericano en sus años juveniles y cosechados rangos y distinciones, retirándose del ejército cuando todavía eran jóvenes. Ya llevaban varios años en SWAT y deseaban sentar cabeza. Aunque cada uno en su tipo, eran muy apuestos, de los tres el que más sobresalía era Archie. Lo que ninguno imaginaba era que el corazón les quedaría enredado en las pestañas de las chicas de la futura Frecuencia Catorce.

En ese momento, en la Ciudadela Salesiana estaban cinco muchachas conversando en la rotonda de la Facultad de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas.

-Ya Maryland tiene trabajo para nosotras. Vamos para el precinto 1250, mejor conocido como el cuartel del escuadrón de Armas y Tácticas.

-Menos mal. La cosa es que tengamos trabajo y no gastemos el fideicomiso que nos dieron.

-Dices bien, María Cristina, nosotras tenemos que cuidar esos fondos, ya que forman parte del capital para tomar la maestría y el postgrado.

-Adelina, no dices nada...

-¿Qué puedo decir? No es que me guste esta opción, pero peor es que nos fleten para Panamá cuando allá no tenemos a nadie.

-¿Qué tal serán ellos?

-Aquí en Los Ángeles no he visto ningún feo. Hasta los chombitos son simpáticos.- respondió Minerva, la morena del grupo.

-¿Y tú qué dices, Cristal?

-No puedo opinar, ya que no los he visto.

-Como quiera que sea, ya Maryland nos buscó trabajo, así que tendremos que estudiar y trabajar.

Adelina, tenía veintiocho años y llevaba varios meses en Los Ángeles, llevaba un pasado de dolores y dirigía el grupo que estaba en la rotonda, estaba en tercer año, o sea en sexto semestre de Derecho, al igual que Esmeralda Emperatriz, y Minerva Melania y Yariela Cristina en segundo año, o sea en quinto semestre. Todas aspiraban a la maestría y el doctorado.

Adelina llevaba dos años y medio en Los Ángeles después de salir de Panamá, habiendo muerto sus familiares en la invasión. Tenía 26 años, y no había sido sino hasta ahora que la asignarían un puesto fijo entre las operadoras del 911, que estaban conectadas al escuadrón de Armas y Tácticas Especiales, mejor conocido como SWAT. La frecuencia que le asignarían a los Olímpicos, sería la Frecuencia 14. Iban a ser cinco operadoras, ella, Esmeralda Emperatriz, Minerva, Yariela Cristina, e Isis Alejandra. Un equipo que daría que hablar en su momento

HOLA: Este es el octavo capítulo del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE. Para tomatazos, reviews, felicitaciones y demás… escribir a Carla_regina33 . Gracias por leer… IURISANGEL.


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas para personas con criterio formado, si eres adolescente o menor de edad, favor abstenerse de su lectura… Gracias. **

**CAPITULO IX**

**CELOS, MALDITOS CELOS…**

Luego de una sesión de sexo, sensual, desinhibida, erótica, Eliza Legan descansaba satisfecha al lado de Anthony, enroscada en su costado, sinuosa, como una gata en celo.

-Fabuloso, como siempre, mi amor.

-Me alegra haberte complacido…

-No esperaba un recibimiento tan sensual… ¿Cuándo regresa tu insípida mujercita?

-La otra semana… si es que no se adelanta, tu sabes lo paranoica que es… siempre sospechando que soy infiel…

-¿Y no lo eres?

-No puedo evitar el ser irresistible… -sonrió con aparente inocencia… y Eliza, se incorporó dejando ver un cuerpo juvenil, de busto erguido y desafiante…

-Lo sé, amor… -dijo pasando sensual las manos sobre su busto y mirando como él se tensaba bajo la sábana… - sé lo que tengo que hacer justamente para tenerte en donde quiero…decía mirando ávida la evidencia del deseo masculino.

El hombre alargo la mano, acariciando esos senos enhiestos que se tensaron aun mas ante las cálidas manos que los acariciaban…

-No estés tan segura… siempre soy yo el que gana…

Y la hizo quedar bajo él, penetrándola profundamente… mientras sus labios hambrientos devoraban su busto con erotismo… Eliza empezó a gemir y a retorcerse bajo su cuerpo… Anthony también empezó a jadear con cada penetración… todo su cuerpo de hombre ardía… esta mujer si sabia llevarlo a donde él le gustaba llegar…aunque en ese momento estuviera imaginando que tenia sexo con alguien diferente a la sensual y perversa mujer que tenía bajo su cuerpo.

ESA TARDE… ADELINA ESTABA EN EL POLIGONO DE TIRO DEL PRECINTO… AFINANDO HABILIDADES…

Era la única forma de alejar de su mente pensamientos nada sanos con respecto al comandante Andrew… lo había visto irse anoche en su descapotable, acabado de duchar, y la imagen la atormentó toda la noche…

-Es absurdo, que un hombre me afecte tanto…-pensaba mientras los blancos se sucedían… - Un hombre que tal vez sus hermanas le prohíban tener una relación con una "canalera"

La imagen del comandante, recién duchado, con aroma a limpio, a colonia de hombre mezclada con su aroma natural, era una imagen tan sensual que la chica temblaba solo de recordar.

No se dio cuenta que este la estaba observando… la chica tenía una puntería temible… por algo había sido francotiradora en la época de los CASCOS ALADOS…

Se quito los audífonos, saco un pañuelo y después de recargar su arma, se vendó los ojos… este se quedó abismado cuando ella empezó a disparar, orientándose solo con el oído. Maryland les había enseñado cosas que no se aprenden en el precinto… eran tácticas de guerrilla, tácticas militares…que únicamente él conocía, por haber pertenecido a FUERZAS ESPECIALES…

Al terminar sintió un aplauso a sus espaldas…sin quitarse la venda… dijo atemorizada…

-¿Quién está ahí?

-No se mueva de donde está… -escucho una voz grave, varonil… sensual y sexy si se quería… -Yo le quito la venda…

Y sintió unas manos que desataban el nudo del pañuelo, quitándoselo…

-Ya está, abra los ojos…

Adelina abrió los ojos con temor… y se volvió…y era él… el mismo hombre en el que pensaba hacia unos momentos…

-¡Usted! ¡Qué susto me ha dado!

-Asustarla, nada más alejado de mis intenciones…-rio- solo estaba viendo como practicaba – dijo mirándola con intensidad… -Es excelente su puntería… de estar en mi escuadrón, no tendría nada que temer… mas si usted me va a escoltar en todos los operativos que hagamos.

Adelina quedó boquiabierta… con que no solo sería una operadora telefónica… sino que escoltaría al propio jefe en los operativos…más responsabilidad de la que ella podía afrontar… tragó en seco… a él le divirtió la cara de sorpresa de la chica…

-No se lo esperaba… verdad…

-N… No sé qué decir…

-¿Recuerda lo que le dije hace unos días? – dijo con voz lenta- Que mi interés no era simplemente alejarla del pisaverde de mi cuñado… sino que tenía otros fines, para usted… que le diera tiempo al tiempo… es el principio… Ya sabrás otras cosas… a medida que nuestro trato se haga más frecuente…

Ella se le acercó, era más alto que ella… pero a pesar de los mocasines y caquis que llevaba ella puestos… ella podía mirarse en esos ojazos tentadores, sin temor a sufrir tortícolis…

-Veo que su táctica es acorralarme… Yo no tengo interés en su cuñado… ¿Cuántas veces se lo voy a repetir?

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste claramente- dijo él perdiéndose en los ojos negros de la chica… -pero sucede que quien manda en mi corazón y vida, soy yo… y tu eres precisamente lo que me interesa… ya sabrás para qué.

Y se alejo, con la misma actitud enigmática que uso el día de la entrevista con el comisionado… dejándola allí… en un mar de acertijos y confusión…la chica después de la sorpresa inicial dijo, con rebeldía en la voz…

-Comandante Andrew… ya se lo advertí, si quiere conseguirme para ganarle la partida a su cuñado… tendrá que sudar lo suyo… no estoy en venta… ¡Carajo!

Apretó el puño…golpeándose el muslo con él, y salió del polígono… con el rostro ruborizado por la sorpresa y el disgusto.

-¿Y esa cara?- preguntó Minerva Melania, que la vio bajar al piso de las operadoras…tienes cara de candado y apuesto que botaste la llave.

-Acabo de encontrarme con el engreído del comandante Andrew… ya medio que voy enterándome de sus intenciones, si al cuñado soy capaz de darle dos patadas en el trasero y mandarlo a freír espárragos, a este soy capaz de….maldito engreído.

-Cálmate, Adelina, no es para tanto…

-No es para tanto, eh, acaban de decirme que además de la frecuencia voy a ser una especie de guardaespaldas, para él… en los operativos… ni se molestaron en consultarme…

-Ya lo sabíamos… creí que te habían dicho…

-Ah, con que esas tenemos… mis propias compañeras me ocultan una cosa tan importante…

-No te pongas así, chica, después de todo, que de malo tiene que seamos escoltas de los chicos Olímpicos… son gente especial, uno que maten y saldrán a buscar al asesino hasta debajo de las piedras…por eso quieren que estén protegidos…ellos tienen muchos enemigos… por eso es…

-Y tengo que ser yo…

-No solo tú, también entra Esmeralda, Yaricris, Isis, Carla María y yo, si es que no extienden el grupito ese… Resígnate, entre el actor y el comandante, hay que echar mano del que menos problemas te cause… se que te da rabia, pero hay que aceptarlo… No querrás quedar sin trabajo, con apenas tres años aquí… recuerda que estamos bajo ley especial.

-Por desgracia, no lo ignoro… Maldito Noriega…por su culpa perdimos nuestras familias, y ahora nos quieren obligar a aceptar lo que no queremos, precisamente porque no tenemos a quien recurrir…en mala hora vino a morir mamá, que si estuviera viva sabría que decirme o como orientarme para no caer en semejante trampa!

Y salió echando chispas hacia los baños con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esmeralda la miró con tristeza…

-Al comandante le va a costar domar semejante yegua bronca…

-Como siga dándoselas de seductor de cine, lo van a tumbar del lomo de la mula, como tumbaron a Genaro, según la tamborera…

EN LA MANSION GRANDCHESTER… ELEANOR LE DABA LOS ULTIMOS TOQUES AL GUION QUE ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO…

Una mujer rubia estaba en su escritorio, con un lápiz en mano, para transcribir en su laptop el guion que pensaba presentarle a Robert Hathaway, quien financiaba las películas en asociación con Richard Grandchester…

Era Eleanor Baker, segunda esposa del director Richard Grandchester y madre del detective Terrence Greum Grandchester… quien en esos momentos tenía entre manos el caso del CARNICERO DE FRESNO… que ocupaba titulares enteros… aun no había sido capturado, pero las pistas que iba dejando era un reguero de sangre… y cadáveres a cada cual mas destrozado…

En ese momento, llegaba el director, después de una reunión con Hathaway. Ya tenía quien le financiara la película que estaba escribiendo su esposa… Se llamaría Pacto de Sangre… los últimos días de las águilas… ambientado en la segunda guerra, la caída del III Reich… y la fallida Operación Walkiria… Una pieza literaria… Eleanor estaba orgullosa de lo que había escrito… incluso había una protagonista femenina…

ENTRETANTO… EN EL PRECINTO DE POLICIA… TOM STEVENS ESTABA ANALIZANDO CADA DECLARACION QUE RINDIERAN LOS VECINOS DE LOS BROWNLOW…

-Todos coinciden en lo mismo… un carácter pésimo… lo que no se sabe es, si en algún momento lo llevarían a psiquiatría infantil o a que lo trataran cuando era adolescente…

-No hay manera… a menos que se vuelva a revisar la escena del crimen…

-Ya llegaron los informes del FBI, el señor Brownlow era agente desde 1960, y lo que tenemos es el trabajo de un agente de los pocos que habían en ese tiempo… excelente… se retiró hace tres años… quien diría que sus años de servicio leal al gobierno, terminarían así…

-Encontramos algo más- dijo Nick, un detective euroasiático que trabajaba con ellos desde hacía cinco años, cuando lo transfirieron de New York a Los Ángeles, después de un sangriento operativo en Chinatown- el muchacho no era hijo de sangre de los Brownlow, pero no hay registros de adopción legal… me temo que estamos ante algo bastante grave…

-Este caso es como la caja de Pandora- murmuró Terry- No importa lo que escarbemos, encontraremos más y más basura.

-Esto no es cualquier basura, teniente- dijo la oficial Iara Solís, pareja del detective Chen, quien fue también transferida, se decía que eran marido y mujer, pero en el precinto los rumores eran cosa común… aunque en este caso, estuviesen bien fundados…

-No, oficial Solís, no es cualquier basura… esto es para las ligas mayores… Usted, puede averiguar en Servicios Sociales, si hubo alguna adopción en los años 1965- 1970… tiene que haber algo de lo que nos podamos agarrar.

-Lo haré, teniente…

-Chen, averigua en el banco de datos del FBI, si se dio algún caso de adopciones ilegales, robo de infantes, cosas como esas…

-Inmediatamente, teniente…

La pareja de detectives salió del salón donde estaban reunidos, Iara, de veintinueve años, era panameña en el exilio, como lo eran las otras chicas de la Universidad Católica… llevaba dos años de casada con Nick, a raíz de aquel cruento incidente en Nueva York… donde casi pierde la vida.

-Sospechan de que somos pareja sentimental. Ya no se ni que decirles a los que me preguntan si somos novios o qué.

-El teniente sabe que somos marido y mujer… cuando nos transfirieron, eso se supo, sabían que no iría a ninguna parte sin ti, princesa…-dijo el chino, mirando a la chica con cariño.

-De todas formas… no me siento muy tranquila con que no se sepa… parecemos la pepa y el marañón, porque vamos juntos a todos lados… Yo soy partidaria de que se sepa que soy tu esposa…

Nicholas rio ante la cómica salida de su compañera y esposa… ambos eran buenos investigadores…

-Iremos a servicios sociales, luego me dedicare a buscar en el banco de datos posibles casos de adopciones ilegales… me temo que de este hombre, ni siquiera el acta de nacimiento, si es que existe… o fue robado de su cuna o lo entregaron a algún tratante de infantes en el hospital… No pudo ser de otro modo.

EN EL PRECINTO VIP… SEDE DE LOS OLIMPICOS.

Adelina estaba en el cuarto de operadoras de 911, en su cubículo… el día había sido muy movido… ya que habían desde alertas de asaltos a mano armada y persecuciones de vehículos… incluido el robo a una joyería… a esa hora de la tarde, estaba agotada…

-Oficial Alfaro, recado para usted en sala de guardia….

Adelina se quitó el audífono con micrófono de las orejas… había pasado un mal día, después del encontrón con el comandante en el polígono…

-Y ahora… ¿qué? Sería el colmo que también el playboy se las de de gracioso ahora…

Subió las escaleras para ir a ver el "recado" que le dejaron… que no era otra cosa que… el más precioso ramo de rosas que pudiera haber… Un ramo carísimo… y más si era de rosas rojas… tan rojas como la sangre…

La sorpresa de aquel ramo… la dejo sin habla… pero se rehízo y preguntó…

-¿Quién trajo esto?

-Lo trajo un mensajero hace un rato… por cierto, tenia esto también… -y la encargada de la sala de guardia en ese turno, le entrego un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo… parecía ser caro también… con una tarjeta…

-Como no sea de quien…-refunfuñó Adelina abriendo la tarjetita y reconoció la escritura ordenada y clara del Comandante Andrew…

"Me he portado como un patán y sé que no tengo disculpa,

Pero mis intenciones con usted son buenas y honorables,

Acepte estos presentes en prueba de mi incondicional amistad

Y sincero afecto… Dejemos que el tiempo tome la decisión por nosotros.

William.

Al leer la tarjeta, se dio cuenta que no era del cuñado playboy, era del propio comandante… era cierto que no le iba a dar el menor chance a su cuñado de acercarse a ella… tomo el ramo y el regalo y bajo al piso donde estaban las operadoras…

-¿Eh? ¡Pero qué hermosura!- exclamo Esmeralda al ver el ramo de rosas que llevaba Adelina en sus manos…

-Empezamos pronto con los admiradores, Adelina- dijo Eleanor Ewing saliendo de su oficina… y admirando el bello ramo de rosas que le enviaron.

-¿Sabes quién te envió eso?

-Por desgracia, si, por que no puedo devolvérselo. –dijo Adelina con resignación. –Pensaba que era del "Playboy" pero resulto ser del Comandante Andrew.

-Eso es jugar para las ligas mayores, chica- dijo Lucelia, una de las operadoras que era cubano americana.

-¡Que suerte, vale!- dijo Giovanna, a la que decían de cariño Gigi… y era venezolana.

-Lo más lindo es que no lo puedo regresar, si hubiera sido del playboy, hago que la de la sala de guardia lo devolviera a la floristería de donde vino, pero siendo de quien es, no me queda más que aceptarlo…-dijo sentándose a abrir el regalo que le enviaron.

Era el más hermoso collar de perlas cultivadas auténticas que hubiese visto jamás y muy exótico, pues era de perlas negras, carísimas… pero el que las regalo sabia que tenia para eso y mucho más.

-¡Qué belleza! No sé de joyas- dijo Eleanor tomando en sus manos el collar y admirándolo a contraluz- pero esto es auténtico... apuesto que lo compro en Scruples, que es uno de los almacenes más caros que hay, y tiene una joyería que vende lo más caro y exclusivo… vaya si te quiere…

-Con aretes y pulsera incluidos… nada que ver.

-Se ve que no sabe en qué gastar su plata, o la que recibió el regalo le interesa demasiado.

Adelina miro el collar y los accesorios restantes… era hermoso y caro, pero no tenia con qué ponerse algo tan costoso, y eso no era para sacarlo todos los días…

-Tendré que comprarme algo para esto… no tengo nada con qué usarlo.

ESA NOCHE… EN LA MANSION BROWER ANDREW…

Rosemary lloraba amargamente… había llegado unas horas antes a su casa, por suerte, ya Eliza Legan se había ido…y Romualda, la mucama guatemalteca que estaba de servicio en la casa ese día, tuvo que cambiar las sabanas de la alcoba principal, porque habían quedado perdidas por la erótica sesión de sexo que había tenido el "señor de la casa" con la señorita Legan…

Romualda lo que hacía era evitar pleitos entre los señores, por eso cuando el señor se metió a la ducha para quitarse los restos de aquella sesión, ella cambio las sábanas… y se llevo las sucias para la lavandería… pensando que la señora no se daría cuenta, pero Rosemary no era tonta, y el perfume de Elisa había quedado por toda la habitación… como muda prueba del engaño. Romualda no se atrevía a usar el Lysol para amortiguar el perfume, aunque si abrió de par en par las ventanas, para que se disipara un poco.

En ese momento…sonaba el timbre de la puerta…

-Romualda…

-Diga, señora…

-Ve a abrir la puerta, si es para mí, no estoy para nadie… a menos que sea William.

-Entendido…

La chica, fue a abrir la puerta…era el comandante William Andrew…

-Buenas noches, Romualda… está mi hermana disponible.

-Si, señor, lo espera en la salita… ha estado llorando.

-¿Y eso?

-Cuando yo llegué, iba saliendo el Lamborghini de la señorita Legan del estacionamiento… presentí que el señor había estado con ella así que me fui a la alcoba de los señores y recogí todo el tiradero que dejaron… cambie las sabanas, pero la señora igual se dio cuenta…

-Si, la casa tiene perfume a zorra…-dijo con dureza el comandante, cuya expresión no daba lugar a dudas… -Perdona, Romualda, no era mi intención…

-No se preocupe, señor, bien sé que no es conmigo el exabrupto…

William llego a la salita donde estaba Rosemary, que tenía los ojos rojos de llorar…

-Albert…

-No te pongas así, Rose, ese miserable no merece una sola de tus lágrimas… debes sacar valor y abandonarlo, tú vales más que él…

-No puedo… lo amo demasiado… creo que esto me va a volver loca…

William la dejó llorar… y pensó en Adelina…

-Y la chica que me dijiste… se que a Tony, le gustó. Lo vi mirarla cuando acabó el acto de apertura de clases…

-Si, la desvistió con la mirada el muy miserable- dijo Albert con dureza… -Pero no tendrá más remedio que alejarse…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

William caminó a paso elástico… acercándose a uno de los amplios ventanales de la mansión…

-Te hablaré claro… a mi esa chica, me gusta… y mucho.

-¡William!

-Es la verdad, a mi no me importan los chismes del cine, ni las habladurías de los mentideros de la meca del cine… mi mundo es más real, diferente al de ustedes… Por eso quise ser policía… yo tengo libertad para escoger la pareja que me plazca… me quedo una valiosa lección con Karen… una, no casarme por costumbre o comodidad, dos, no casarme con una actriz, tres, no casarme con una mujer que no entienda mi profesión y cuatro… no casarme si la mujer que tengo al lado no provoca pasión en mi…

-Y la chica esa provoca pasión en ti.

-No solo eso, mucho más… Yo quiero a esa chica para casarme, por eso no puedo permitir que tu marido le estropee la vida… aunque creo sinceramente que le va a costar trabajo acercarse, quizás más del que me está costando a mí.

-Sigo sin entenderte.

-Ella tiene un carácter no muy fácil… y es lógico, es heroína nacional… independiente, fuerte, terca, recta, sincera… valiente… inteligente… Es el tipo de mujer que me atrae… y Adelina me atrae intensamente. Y no voy a escatimar medios para conquistarla… la quiero para mí.

-O sea, que le vas a cortar el paso a Tony.

-Si… después de lo que le hizo a Pauna, no pienso permitir que le arruine la vida a otra chiquilla que no necesita aun saber lo que es la vida… y si lo llegara a saber, que sea en mis brazos.

-Nada te hará cambiar de opinión…

-Nada... Por eso quise ser policía… para elegir esposa libremente sin miedo al qué dirán… y sin miedo a que me la rechacen por no ser millonaria… Adelina Alfaro llevara mi apellido… voy a hacer que se enamore de mi.

Rosemary miró a su hermano… alto, fuerte, rubio, bronceado y atractivo…y jefe de una unidad de policía que arriesgaba la vida a cada momento… recordó cuando se unió al equipo de FUERZAS ESPECIALES DEL EJERCITO… nadie llevaba el uniforme con más gallardía que él…

-Estas decidido.

-Si… no voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos, viendo como le destroza la vida a otra chica inocente… esta vez, me meto en el medio, a Pauna no la pude salvar, pero a esta sí.

HOLA: Este es el noveno capítulo del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE…para tomatazos, reviews, felicitaciones escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X**

**PATROCINIO CONDICIONADO**

Esa mañana, en la Secretaría Administrativa del Departamento de Policía, se llevaba a cabo un acto público, para someter al proceso de licitación el equipo de radio que seria para la futura FRECUENCIA CATORCE Khz, era uno de los últimos pasos para consolidar aquel proyecto tan querido para los oficiales de la división SWAT OLYMPICS…contar con su propia frecuencia para los despachos, y su propio grupo de operadoras… afuera estaba el comandante William Albert Andrew, junto con su equipo de oficiales…

-Espero que esta reunión sea para bien…

Las empresas participantes eran lideres en tecnología de la comunicación SIEMENS ELECTRA, ERICCSON, MOTOROLA, por citar a una de ellas, y dos provenientes del Japón y una de Francia… la competencia por ofrecer el mejor precio… y la gano la SIEMENS ELECTRA, por encima de MOTOROLA y las otras que participaron…

-En cuanto tiempo estará en nuestras manos el equipo… solo están esperando que den la orden de proceder a la instalación y lo enviarán…

-O sea, que ya es un hecho que tendremos nuestra propia frecuencia… -dijo Stear.

-Si… Ya se están haciendo las adecuaciones en lo que será su sala de despachos… vayan pidiendo lo necesario para que sus operadoras trabajen cómodas… que no serán simples operadoras… necesitaremos escoltas entrenadas…

-Y Adelina es una de ellas… No es así…

-Si, la verdad, leí el expediente de ella cuando fue parte de los Cascos Alados, y la verdad, la chica no disgusta… tuvo un buen desempeño… es valiente, nada melindrosa y bella hasta el desmayo…-sonrió.

-Tu como que quieres que te hagan caso…

-Si… quiero que me hagan caso… en parte es para evitar que un hijo de perra de primera clase, la haga sufrir…

-Tu cuñado, o me equivoco.

-Si… si abuso de Pauna, que puedo esperar que haga con Adelina… tengo que protegerla y si es en esta forma, lo haré… quiero tenerla cerca… y nada mejor que esto.

-De todas formas, recuerda que es el marido de tu hermana…

-Lo sé. A chicas como Adelina hay que tenerlas cerca… y a mi no me disgusta…

ENTRETANTO…EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE HOMICIDIOS… NICHOLAS CHEN ESTABA EN LA COMPUTADORA, REVISANDO LOS PERFILES DE LOS CRIMINALES MAS BUSCADOS EN LA PAGINA DEL FBI.

-Todavía trabajando, Nick…

-Ya he cotejado más de doscientas fotos… y revisado la misma cantidad de historiales… nada se acerca… y mientras tanto… ese hijo de perra, estará descuartizando sabe Dios a quién.

-Se que estas tan frustrado como yo, pero ten paciencia…

Nick miro a Terry, recordó cuando recién llegado a California, este le ayudo a establecerse después de haber salido de Nueva York, con Iara, huyendo de las tríadas… y dejando un caso sonado de corrupción en la Policía de Nueva York… donde tuvieron participación altos jefes y hasta altos funcionarios del FBI, involucrados con la mafia china… Creyó en él y le dio una oportunidad… como en su momento se la dieron a Tom Stevens, cuya familia tenía nexos con la familia Fumicello y Sorrentino…que ahora purgaban condena siendo parte del crimen organizado…

-Me siento comprometido a ayudarle… tal como me ayudo cuando todos creían que era un corrupto como Fisher.

-Eres un buen policía… y buen esposo…

-No todos aquí saben que Iara es mi mujer… usted es el único que lo sabe… querían que me fuera solo, pero yo sin ella no me iba. Y más porque gracias a ella, estoy vivo… es mi ángel guardián…

-Lo sé, Nicky, más ahora que tienen dos pequeños…

-Si, los hijos de Frankie… ni sabíamos que había dejado a una chica encinta… Lupita es asmática… hoy tuvo que salir mi esposa para el hospital con ella…

-Lupita… Le pusieron Guadalupe…

-Si, por que unos días antes que nos avisaran de los hijos de Frankie, habíamos estado en México, visitando a mi tío Víctor… Carmelita, su esposa nos llevo a la Basílica… allí pedimos la gracia de ser padres… aunque fueran adoptivos… y no hicimos más que llegar a Los Ángeles, cuando nos llamaron de China… la chica había muerto y no tenia parientes… nos dijeron que venían en un vuelo con un primo lejano que es piloto comercial… así fue como vinieron Nicolás Alejandro y Lupita, mi princesita.

-Y la verdad que son unos padres ejemplares… tu esposa es buena mujer y excelente detective…

-No me quejo… me ha bendecido Buda, Kwan Yin y Jesús con una mujer como ella… y no necesito salir a comer comida de perro… para mi suficiente tengo con ella…

Terry sonrió… eran una pareja ejemplar, ni parecía que fueran relativamente recién casados… y Iara era muy hermosa, de cabello castaño y ojos negros que se iluminaban al mirar a su marido…

En ese momento llegaba ella, ya había dejado a la nena en casa, dormida después del mal rato.

-¿Cómo sigue Lupita?

-Mejor, tu sabes cómo se pone cuando le da eso, inquieta, llorosa, no quiere comer y lo poco que come lo vomita inmediatamente después de haberlo ingerido… ya la inyectaron y le pusieron mascarilla… allá vomitó flema y agua… luego lo que le queda es el dolor de espalda y pecho que le hace llorar tanto… espero que se le quite cuando llegue a la adolescencia…

-Y de lo otro…

-En eso estaba cuando me llamo doña Lucrecia… avisándome que la niña estaba con asma… yo me contacte con servicios sociales… mañana tengo entrevista con la directora… tengo pistas sobre quién es el tal Todd Brownlow, o por lo menos de su origen…

-Mañana vayan los dos… a ver qué pueden conseguir…

AL QUEDAR SOLOS…

Iara se acercó a su marido… este estaba preocupado, y con razón…

-¿Y esa cara? –dijo abrazándole desde atrás, cariñosa.

-Nada, princesa… este hijo de perra es más astuto que una serpiente… la ultima que hizo fue con una inocente mujer que mató frente a sus hijos… de milagro no se fue contra los chicos, porque la mayorcita lo hirió en un hombro con un cuchillo… pero la herida fue superficial… por eso escaparon…

-Hay que detenerlo… yo fui a servicios sociales… como llevé la orden de registro o cateo como me indico el jefe, me dieron bastante información… hace veintiséis años hubo un caso de corrupción y venta de infantes… habían involucrados hasta funcionarios de inmigración y de servicios sociales… incluido los funcionarios de ciertos hospitales de caridad…

-Hospitales de caridad… donde iban las chicas que no tenían recursos para dar a luz… va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar… Por lo menos tenemos algo…

-Creo que este caso va a tener una cola bien larga…No me extrañaría que este asunto vaya a parar a Hollywood…

Y Iara no se equivocaba…

UN PAR DE HORAS ANTES…

Adelina recibió una nota en sobre lacrado… era de Anthony Brower, donde la invitaba a una tarde de té y pastas…

-¿Crees que debo ir?

-Yo si fuera tú, llamaba y decía que no puedo ir, que tengo un informe súper importante que entregar y que cualquier cosa que la hable con el Rector.

-No puedo… es de mala política si estamos buscando patrocinio para el congreso de Derecho Internacional…

-Ve con Madre Montse, si vas sola es como entrar a la boca del león con una linterna, cierra la boca y ya te comió.

-Nombre, si voy acompañada, adiós patrocinio…

-Se me ocurre una idea… -dijo Verónica Alfaro- yo tengo carro, te llevo y me quedo afuera con el celular pronto… tu si ves que estás en situación de peligro me pegas una perdida y yo veo como me meto para rescatarte.

-No creo que sea tan loco, para hacerme algo…

-No, pero recuerda lo que te conté de la cuñada… Pauna tenía menos edad que tu cuando le pasó lo que le pasó.

-Si, se que apenas tenía dieciséis años cuando le pasó aquello, los chicos deben tener mi edad o más.

-La sedujo, aprovechándose que estaba deslumbrada… recuerda lo que me dijeron sobre el uniforme blanco y los botones dorados… eso y una sonrisita sexy y unas manos que sepan acariciar y estás perdida.

-Ni que yo fuese lámpara o radio para que me toquen un botón y ya quedo prendida… no tengo complejo de electrodoméstico.

-¿Y qué dices, vas o no vas?

-Voy, pero armada… Que no se crea que me vaya a dejar seducir o violar… tiene que entender que si me va a patrocinar para el equipo de debates tiene que ser sin segundas intenciones… si no, no voy a concurso.

Y puntual, Adelina fue a la cita… la recibió el mayordomo… sagaz, ella se dio cuenta que la casa estaba sola.

-Como lo imaginé… la casa está sola… -miro su cartera…allí estaba la pequeña pistola calibre veinticinco que le habían dado cuando inicio su labor con la gente de Maryland… -Espero no tener que usarla, si es lo contrario, pondré en aprietos a la Universidad y no quiero complicar las cosas, menos darle un dolor de cabeza al Doctor Rivadeneira y al Rector.

El mayordomo la hizo pasar a una sala en la terraza, a esa hora, el sol estaba declinando… suspiró…

-Esto lo ha preparado para ver si me puede seducir… pues se llevará un chasco… No estoy en venta.

Y pensó en la conversación que tuvo con el comandante Andrew cuando se entero de la entrevista.

-No estoy de acuerdo con que vayas sola… yo sé cómo se las gasta ese…

-Y yo también… pero si no voy, quedo como miedosa. Se trata de un patrocinio que necesita tanto la Facultad como la Universidad, y ese Congreso es importantísimo.

-No sé, yo creo que no deberías ir. De Rosemary me encargo yo, y veo como consigo ese donativo que falta.

-No sería justo para usted. Déjeme ir, no me va a pasar nada y si intenta algo, yo sé defenderme y usted lo sabe, pues ya me ha visto en el gimnasio en prueba física.

Y no mentía, la muchacha sabía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Sabía artes marciales tan bien como un oficial de fuerzas especiales… de intentar algo, Anthony saldría muy mal parado.

La sacó de sus cavilaciones, unos pasos detrás de ella y un aroma a PLAYBOY, FOR MEN… muy distinto al limpio y sensual NAUTICA… se volvió y allí estaba…el suspirado ANTHONY BROWER…

-Le agradezco que haya venido- dijo tomando su mano y depositando en ella un beso al más puro estilo francés… se sonrojó.

-Si he venido es por el asunto del patrocinio para la Facultad, señor Brower….

-Qué frialdad… pareciera que no te agrado.- dijo el hombre sentándose en una de las sillas del dinette que había en la terraza.

-No es eso. Usted bien puede ser mi padre…

-Posiblemente, tengo edad para tener una hija tan hermosa e inteligente como tú… pero no tengo hijos.

-Aun su esposa está joven… pueden intentarlo. Solo si usted le prestara un poco más de atención y de cariño. Porque todavía la ama, o ¿me equivoco?

-No…creerás todo lo que se dice de mí por ahí, o ¿si?

-Cuando en las revistas del corazón hablan del proceder de un hombre casado, y encima un actor de fama, con mujeres solteras y hasta comprometidas… algo de verdad, debe haber, ¿no cree?

La miró con intensidad… y Adelina, valiente, le sostuvo la mirada… no sentía esa atracción que sentían las demás frente a él…la verdad, no sentía esa química, ni lo veía como hombre… lo veía más como si fuera su padre, que como otra cosa.

-No sé por qué no me enfado contigo… no estamos hablando de mi vida privada.

-Yo creo que sí. Usted me invitó a un té con pastas… y la verdad, todo huele a seducción. Lógico que esté a la defensiva… yo estoy dispuesta a defender mi honor y mi reputación. No importa lo que usted me ofrezca, aun si me baja el cielo con el sol, la luna las estrellas y todos los planetas, mi respuesta será la misma. Soy panameña, he luchado mucho por tener todo lo que tengo, no se lo he robado a nadie ni se lo he quitado a una mujer por medio de artimañas… lo que tengo, lo tengo limpiamente, porque me lo gané, no tuve que acostarme con nadie para tenerlo. Señor Brower, yo puse mis cartas sobre la mesa… ahora espero que usted juegue limpio.

Anthony se sintió desarmado… una chiquilla de veintipocos años le había descubierto su juego de seducción… primera vez que lo descubren…otras veces aquello le había salido bien, al menos uno o dos besos, era lo menos que había podido sacar, y en otros casos, seducción total con sexo y todo.

-No intentaba seducirte… creo que hubo un malentendido…

-No naci ayer, señor Brower. Tengo veinticinco años, casi cumplo los veintiséis… pero tonta nunca he sido. Si vamos a hablar de patrocinio… el congreso es dentro de cinco meses… ya se han contratado ciertos servicios, pero aun falta más… además se ha cursado invitaciones para las Universidades que van a conformar parte del debate… -le extendió una lista que el examinó- Todos esos temas están en la palestra, en cuanto al Derecho Internacional se refiere… el tema de las banderas de conveniencia y el registro abierto de naves… en cuanto a la normativa de la Organización Marítima Internacional. Los temas restantes obedecen a la normativa de la convención de Ginebra, los estatutos de la CICR, y la Corte Penal, sobre la situación de los países africanos en guerra y la explotación de las minas de diamantes y diamantes libres de conflictos bélicos.

-Estas muy preparada en temas legales… te gusta tu carrera.

-Me apasiona… aspiro a ser una buena abogada.

-Ya te imagino en la Corte Estatal, desenmascarando delincuentes, tan bien como lo hiciste conmigo… Está bien… cuanto necesitan.

-Los patrocinadores antiguos, tienen un tope de cuarenta grandes… por haber sido patrocinadores antes… y los nuevos de veinte grandes. ¿Cuento con el suyo?

Anthony saco la chequera y giró un cheque…luego lo arrancó y se lo extendió.

-Toma. Otras veces hubiera puesto condiciones, pero después de la manera como enfrentaste mi intento de seducción… no puedo más que rendirme ante tu inteligencia y valentía…

Adelina miró el cheque… veinte mil… que engrosarían la cuenta para la realización de dicho congreso, lo tomó y guardo en su cartera.

-Iré a depositarlo inmediatamente... Si está pensando en tenderme una trampa… mejor desengáñese… suelo estar siempre un paso delante de los que lo intentan. – Se levantó- Le haremos llegar un programa con las ponencias y el horario para los debates televisivos…

Y salió de la mansión… pálida, agitada y con el cheque en la cartera… afuera la esperaba su prima.

-¿Qué pasó? Ya estaba por salir a buscarte…

-Lo intentó, pero lo desenmascaré antes de que pudiera tocarme… y me dio esto.- Le enseño el cheque de patrocinio.

-¡LO CONSEGUISTE! Pero a base de tanto riesgo…

.Me siento como cuando tenemos que salir a operativo… pensé hasta en él.

-En el comandante Andrew…

-Si… casi que no le digo que venía, pero si no lo hago iba a pensar que yo era una… y preferí decírselo… que supiera que no tenía miedo a enfrentar al playboy de su cuñado.

-Pues, prima, vámonos antes de que se arrepienta y quiera cobrarte el "favorcito"… -dijo Verónica... echando a andar el auto y saliendo inmediatamente del lugar…

EN EL PRECINTO… EN EL ESCUADRON SWAT…

-William, pareces un león enjaulado… cálmate…

-Cada segundo que pasa, Stear es un segundo que "ella" tiene menos… la siento en peligro…

-Tranquilo, comandante… ella se sabe defender… Una heroína como ella tiene escuela… no creo a su cuñado tan loco para atreverse a hacerle algo sabiendo que la Universidad le puede denunciar por estupro.

-Violación, que ella no es menor de edad… No estaré tranquilo hasta que ella no regrese.

No había terminado de hablar… cuando llegaron Verónica y Adelina… sanas y salvas.

-¡Al fin llegan! ¿Qué pasó?

-No logro su cometido… tenía esa intención, pero le desenmascaré antes de que me pusiera un dedo encima… y le di a entender que estaba dispuesta a defenderme… en caso de que intentase forzarme…

-¿Lo hizo?

-No se atrevió… hablamos de lo que tiene programada la Universidad para el congreso y le saque esto- Puso el cheque en la mesa- Veinte grandes como patrocinador inicial.

Albert sonrió seductor, sabía que ella era valiente, pero con esto le había dado una lección de valentía y determinación.

-Hablaré con Rosemary y con Pauna, y sacaré una cantidad igual… te has arriesgado mucho…

-Lo sé, comandante, aun tengo el corazón en la cabeza, del susto, pero lo logré. No se atrevió a tocarme… sabia que me iba a defender…

-Tenía mis dudas… con esto, ya sé el tipo de escolta que tendré cuando lo de FRECUENCIA CATORCE, sea un hecho…en vez de ser quien me cuide, tendré que ser yo quien vea por los dos.

-Yo le dije que soy valiente… solo que usted no sabía hasta que punto… voy a depositar esta plata antes de que a él se le ocurra hacer una travesura…

-Te llevo… así tendremos oportunidad de conversar.

Los dos salieron, el comisionado miró a Verónica.

-Ustedes han revuelto este precinto desde que llegaron… no hay oficial que no suspire por alguna de ustedes… si yo tuviera al menos veinticinco años menos…

-No se apure… usted gracias a Dios está felizmente casado… y con una mujer buena…

-No tengo quejas de Lorraine… es buena esposa y ha sido buena madre… lo que serán ustedes también, porque mi esposa es egresada de la Universidad Católica.

-Artesanos competentes, ciudadanos excelentes, decididos y fieles cristianos, buenos padres y hermanos… y buenos hijos. Don Bosco hizo una portentosa obra…

-No lo dudo, ojala tu también encuentres un buen hombre que te quiera y ayude a criar a Sofía Alejandra.

-Es lo único que me queda de Roger… el es un hombre casado y yo hubiera sido un lastre en su vida.

-¿El sabe que tiene una hija?

-No, y no voy a decírselo… eso sería destruir su matrimonio, y no quiero. Mi hija es mía…. El hombre del que me enamore, tiene que quererla a ella también… si no la quiere, no me caso.

-Te mereces encontrar el amor, Verónica… es admirable tu sacrificio y entrega en el trabajo, por tu hija.

-Sofy es lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida… doy lo que sea por no verla pasar trabajo como yo…

ENTRETANTO, MIENTRAS IBAN AL BANCO…

Albert la miraba… se convencía de que ella era la chica que deseaba para casarse… hermosa, valiente… y decidida a hacer lo que creía correcto…

-Te conseguiré dos patrocinios más… el de Pauna y Rosemary… has corrido mucho peligro hoy.

-Gracias, no debe molestarse.

-De ningún modo es una molestia…Adelina, sé que no tienes buena opinión de los hombres… pero yo no estoy en esa lista…

-Nunca lo considere igual a su cuñado… es cierto que lo trate mal… pero fue porque usted me dio a entender que deseaba otra cosa.

-Se que no era esa la manera de abordarte… la verdad, las chicas aquí son más directas, no hay tanta complicación… y creí que podía actuar de la misma manera… pero me equivoqué.

-Yo, me siento halagada de que usted se sienta atraído por mi… Comandante, démosle tiempo al tiempo… no apresuremos las cosas, que de apuro, no salen bien…

-Tienes razón- sonrió.

Llegaron al banco a depositar el cheque… Adelina ya se sentía más tranquila… aunque todavía faltaba más dinero… ya tenían por lo menos cuarenta grandes…

EN LA MANSION ANDREW BROWER…

Rosemary sintió en el vestíbulo un perfume conocido... no como el de Eliza… sino diferente… parecido a los splash de Victoria's Secret… un perfume suave, limpio de muchacha bien portada…

Entro en su habitación… y las sabanas estaban tal cual las había hecho Romualda… fue a la sala de jacuzzis, y todo estaba tal cual había quedado la noche anterior… sorprendida, bajo a la piscina, por si acaso se encontraba algún sostén de mujer… y no lo encontró… de ultimo fue al dinette de la terraza, donde había una otomana… tampoco, excepto por una fuente de galletas y una tetera con sus respectivas tazas…

En ese momento apareció Anthony. Rosemary lo miró…

-¿Quién estuvo aquí mientras yo estaba en Neiman Marcus de compras?

-Adelina Alfaro… una de las elegidas para el equipo de debates de la facultad de Derecho de la Universidad Católica… y antes de que me hagas una escena de celos, te diré… no paso nada entre ella y yo… y no por qué no estuviera dispuesto, sino porque me desenmascaró y dejo bien claro que ella no iba a dejarse seducir por mí, que si la tocaba, ella se iba a defender.

-Eres un…cínico.

-Lo sé… primera vez que una chica se me escapa viva… pero esta tiene algo que… no sé… No pude tocarla ni forzarla… vino por lo del patrocinio… y se lo di.

Rosemary pensó… de no creerle, como podía explicarse que las sabanas de la habitación matrimonial estuviesen tal cual como estaban esa mañana… como se explicaría que ni en el Jacuzzi, ni en el sauna, ni en la piscina hubieran huellas de actividad sexual… como se explicaría que ni en el sofá de la terraza habían huellas de nada extraño… y ese perfume floral, dulce, de muchacha tierna, sin malicia, sin miedo, valiente… de muchacha bien portada.

-Es extraño… primera vez que dejo ir a una mujer que me gusta sin ponerle ni siquiera un dedo encima… debo estar poniéndome viejo…

Rosemary se le acercó, mirándolo detenidamente… en su rostro no había señales de envejecimiento, salvo por unas líneas de expresión alrededor de sus ojos… lo demás lucia bien… un pecho aun atlético y torneado y unos abdominales que daban envidia a cualquier jovenzuelo… unos brazos musculosos pero no demasiado… no parecía estar llegando a la quinta década de su vida.

-Me he equivocado, querido… perdóname.

Rosemary acercó sus labios a los de él, que respondió inmediatamente… se fundieron en un beso apasionado... y este la cargó, subiendo con ella en los brazos, rumbo a su habitación….

HOLA: Este es el décimo capítulo de LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews, y demás… escribir aCarla_regina33 Gracias por leer… IURISANGEL


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene escenas fuertes, para personas de criterio formado… si eres menor de edad o adolescente… abstenerte de leer… GRACIAS. **

**CAPITULO XI**

**SENDERO INFERNAL**

La noche no había sido muy fácil para Todd, que sangraba por un hombro, debido a una herida de cuchillo propinada por una valiente jovencita de quince años, que impidió que matara a sus hermanos, después de ver morir a su madre a manos de un desconocido que recogieron en autostop en la ruta hacia San Diego… La mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse del salvaje ataque… pero la chiquilla se había defendido como una verdadera tigresa…

Y cómo dolía la herida… pero no había más remedio, sabía que era buscado en todo el Estado, debido a lo ocurrido con sus "padres adoptivos" rio burlón… pero tenía que encontrar a sus verdaderos padres, para hacerles pagar… lo que hicieron con él…

ENTRETANTO… EN LA OFICINA DE SERVICIOS SOCIALES…

-Siéntese, detective Solis, detective Chen…

-Agradecemos la cita con usted, señor Grunenberg.

-Hace un tiempo, la encargada de hacer los enlaces con los hospitales de caridad, cuando las madres adolescentes cedían sus hijos en adopción, era Miriam Stone… pero desapareció debido a un escándalo que hubo ese mismo año… 1967… se descubrió que ciertos médicos vendían a los recién nacidos a parejas que no podían tener descendencia y no querían hacer los trámites legales necesarios para adoptar… Luego de que la despidieron, perdimos el rastro…

Nick disimuló su frustración ante la noticia… de nuevo en el principio… y lo peor era que el paso de este hombre por el Estado, era tan infernal, que dejaba huellas de sangre y destrucción por donde pasara… aun la chiquilla que le hirió, estaba bien traumada.

-De nuevo al principio… otra puerta que se cierra…

-Aun espero comunicación del FBI, recuerda que allá tenemos a Jared y Ambar… nos conocen de aquella época turbulenta…

-Y olvidas a Matt y a Nair. Ellos aunque estén en Washington nos pueden ayudar a desenredar este lio…

EN LAS OFICINAS DEL FBI, EN SAN FRANCISCO…

-Llamada de Los Ángeles, licenciada Maddox.

-Gracias, Michelle.

-Oigo…

-Ámbar… te habla Iara.

-Hola, extranjera, al fin te dignas llamar para saber si tu amiga vive o muere… ¿Qué tal has estado?

-Bien, chica… y tu adorable marido.

-Cada vez más guapo, aunque ya tenga algunas canitas en las sienes… y el dulce Nicky…

-Sigue igual de guapo y sexy, aunque ya este algo canoso… y tu hija.

-Adoración… cada vez más grande y bella… dice su padre que con una reina y una princesa tiene suficiente… y ¿mis sobrinos, Lupita y Jr?

-Ayer la tuve malita con asma, tú sabes, heredo la misma condición de salud mía… menos el problema cardíaco.

-Seguro se mojó con lluvia… estos chicos creen que son invulnerables a los resfríos… sospecho que tu llamada no es social… a ver…

-Necesito que me averigües algo sobre un caso de venta de infantes suscitado hace veinticinco años atrás… 1967…. Todo lo que sepas.

-Ok… buscaré en archivos a ver si hay algo… también me iré al Registro Judicial.

-Gracias, amiga, te debo una…

-Y tu esposo nos debe una barbacoa… solo así nos reunimos los tres… para recordar viejos tiempos…

-Se lo diré.

Al colgar, Nick la miró, a pesar de haber pasado dos años de aquello, seguía siendo la misma morena tumba hombres que entro a su vida una mañana de marzo… para conquistar su corazón… y no salir más de su vida… su esposa… su mujer… el amor de su vida…

Recordaba con ternura la primera noche pasada juntos después de aquel operativo en el que ella casi muere, por salvarle la vida… cuando le tendieron la trampa al comisionado Fisher y a los otros del FBI que estaban involucrados… fueron siete días en que creyó que la perdía… definitivamente… y supo que su ANGEL GUARDIAN, era una de las pacientes cardíacas que recibieron un corazón la noche del veinte de diciembre de 1989… y precisamente, el corazón de su hermano Frank…él había recibido las partes más controversiales, y ella el motor que la mantenía con vida… y tomo la decisión de asumirla… con todo lo que eso implicaba…

FLASHBACK…

Iara estaba en el hospital después del tiroteo en el restaurante Beautiful China, donde Tony Wong fue muerto al intentar asesinar a Matt Halloran… y Lenny Wu también, al intentar asesinar a Nick… ella lo había impedido…

-¿Como sigue esta guerrillera? –dijo Cristina al llegar a la habitación de Iara.

-Mejor…

-Le diste un susto a todos, en especial a…

-Si, estoy enterada de que me casaron en articulo mortis causae, el me lo dijo… ahora si soy su ángel guardián para toda la vida…

-Y no te alegra…

-La verdad… no sé que esperar, Cris… él es… tan…

-Lo sé, vi el video que te dedicaron en la subasta… chica… con esas dimensiones… estás segura que deseas ser…

-Estoy segura… no lo salve de que le metieran tres balas allí para que ahora echarme para atrás… y que casi me matan de no haber sido por el chaleco antibalas con doble placa anti trauma…

-La impresión… y a él le dieron en un hombro… un poco más abajo, y lo matan… pero gracias a ti… está vivo… los corruptos están arrestados, y el que quedó en el puesto del tío Tony, también…

-Una buena noticia…después de todo…

-Hay una mala… van a ser transferidos.

-¿A dónde, Cris?

-Cambian la lluviosa y calurosa Nueva York por la soleada California… van para el precinto VIP… trabajaran con el jefe Terrence Grandchester Baker… es el jefe de Homicidios. Y también serán transferidos Matt y Nair que quedaran a órdenes de Analida Román, la fiscal de Washington. Jared y Ambar van para San Diego, a la oficina del FBI.

-O sea que quedamos dispersas…

-Es para evitar atentados… hasta que hagamos todos los arrestos que haya que hacer. Podrán hacer una nueva vida Nick y tú.

Esa tarde salía del hospital, se despediría de sus compañeros en la división asiática… que fueron a verlo para despedirse de él.

-Lo extrañaremos, teniente.

-Bueno, esto es necesario… Iara también va a ser transferida…

-¿Ella no puede quedarse?

-No, y saben que sin ella no me voy.

-¿Pasarán su noche de bodas aquí?

-No, tenemos que viajar hoy… cuando lleguemos tenemos que reportarnos con el nuevo jefe…

-¿Es cierto, que ustedes se casaron?

-Si... en artículo mortis causae…

Ella estaba cambiándose de ropa… en su rostro acusaba los momentos trágicos que había vivido… y miró la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho… pensó en la noche que pasarían juntos…

Termino de abrocharse la blusa y ponerse el jean que le llevaron…luego se roció la colonia que siempre usaba de Victoria's Secret, la fragancia de las chicas bien portadas… y de las mujeres bien portadas.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Nick para ver si estaba listo… y estaba por ponerse la camisa… la visión la dejo congelada en el sitio… por primera vez veía lo enorme de su acción…

Ese pecho en el que pronto recostaría su cabeza luego de haber compartido una noche de pasión intensa y total… sintió angustia en el centro de su cuerpo… esa angustia que tan bien conocía… sintió el aroma de NAUTICA… que combinado con su aroma natural…

-Ah, princesa… estabas ahí. No te quedes allí congelada… pasa…

Entró… y él se acercó, rodeando la cintura de la chica con un brazo y sintiéndola en su cuerpo… y gozando el aroma de la colonia que nunca se apartó de su mente…

-Hueles delicioso… tengo ganas de que estemos solos…

-Lo sé… yo también quiero….pero tenemos que despedirnos de Madre Montserrat… gracias a ella estamos aquí.

-Por cierto, ya tengo los pasajes a California… creo que pasamos la noche allá…

-Entonces, es un hecho que estamos transferidos.

-Si, mi princesa… es necesario… aquí nos matarán a los dos… y justo es que si le hicimos un favor a la Fiscalía, que nos trasladen… y sabes que casi me mandan a mi solo… pero dije que no me iba sin ti.

-Yo tampoco me hubiera ido sin ti…

La apretó suavemente… Dios, era tan bella, y esta noche iba a ser suya por primera vez…

-Vamos, se hace tarde y esta noche debemos estar en Los Ángeles…

-¿En qué nos vamos?

-En avión… es solo una hora… luego nos reportamos con el teniente Grandchester…

-Ya por suerte allá tenemos casa… se las arreglaron para conseguirnos algo… no es el departamento que tuviste que vender, pero por lo menos, mientras nos establecemos…

Salieron del hospital… y fueron a recoger sus cosas para ir al aeropuerto… allí también estaban Nair y Matt que iban para Washington.

-Te extrañaré, amiga…

-Bueno, era esto o que nos mataran a los seis. Cuídense mucho.

-Fue un gusto trabajar contigo… con que no te pierdas.

-No, no me perderé, amigo.- y se dieron un abrazo.

Ya en el avión, Iara vio como dejaban atrás la Isla Ellis y la estatua de la libertad…

-California… aquí vamos….

-Una nueva vida…- dijo Nick mirando lo que dejaban atrás- Juntos…- y le besó suavemente la mano…- Mi ángel guardián.

-Te quiero- le dijo la chica depositando en sus labios un tierno beso.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, ya casi estaba anocheciendo y un hombre los esperaba… era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos inmensamente azules… era el teniente Terrence Greum Crandchester… de la División de Homicidios, que estaba enterado del caso de ambos detectives…

-Bienvenidos a Los Ángeles… me dijeron que eran pareja.

-Si, teniente… -miro a Iara- somos esposos.

-Bien, ya saben que en el precinto, salvo yo, nadie debe saber que ustedes son esposos… aunque algo sospechen, su estado civil debe estar por ahora, en secreto. Nick por tu experiencia con criminales peligrosos, yo creo que debes estar en el mismo departamento que yo, al igual que tu esposa, cuyo expediente ya leí… heroína nacional, con escuela suficiente para hacer palidecer a unos cuantos de mis hombres… será de gran ayuda… esta noche y el día de mañana lo tienen franco para que puedan descansar y lo propio de toda pareja recién casada… pasado mañana los quiero temprano en la oficina.

-Si, señor. –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Descansen, una patrulla los llevará a su residencia, por cierto, sus cosas llegaron ayer… así que dispusimos ayudarles a acomodar… también tenemos chinos en nuestra división. Ellos ayudaron a acomodar sus cosas en la nueva casa.

-¿Dónde es?

-Es un edificio cercano a la Universidad Católica… en una de las áreas residenciales más tranquilas y alejadas del centro del vicio y de la delincuencia… apto para una pareja que empieza su vida de familia. Les agradará, los departamentos son amplios, iluminados y con una buena vista de la ciudad… y tienen todo cerca, hospital, supermercado, colegio, iglesia, el precinto que esta a cinco cuadras… la Universidad que está a dos cuadras del edificio… en fin… excelente para que puedan iniciar su nueva vida sin tropiezos… hay también un parque cerca, para cuando tengan sus hijos…- aquello le empaño los ojos a Iara, ya que a ella la habían operado para que no tuviera descendencia porque su condición de paciente cardiaca no le permitía tener familia. –estos puedan jugar seguros, sin riesgo de que se los atropelle un auto ni nada por el estilo.

El patrulla los esperaba para llevarlos… ya en el patrulla Iara se seco los ojos…

-Amor… qué te pasa.

-Es… lo que dijo el teniente… el no sabe que yo…

-Tranquila… olvídate por el momento de los niños… disfrutemos nuestra nueva vida… ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Pero Nicky, yo… quería…

-No te preocupes, princesa, antes que a los niños prefiero que tú estés viva y bien… me moriría si me faltaras.

Lo decía con sinceridad… había estado a punto de perderla.

El patrulla los dejo frente a la puerta de un edificio con portero eléctrico y guardia de seguridad… el vestíbulo estaba perfumado con aroma a especias… y maderas orientales…

-Al fin llegamos.

Los muebles que el tenia en su casa, la computadora que él le había regalado, y todas sus cosas estaban en orden… incluida una cama nueva… ella se estremeció cuando el cerro la puerta y le rodeo la cintura por la espalda… besándola en la nuca.

-Al fin… solos…

Iara se volvió en brazos del hombre… y lo besó con pasión… rodeándole el cuello con los brazos… ahora no temía mostrarle la fuerza de sus sentimientos por él… se había contenido demasiado…

-Mi princesa…

-C..Creo que debemos comer algo… salimos sin comer del hospital.

-Si, claro…

-Te prepararé algo.

Y le preparó algo de comer…había sacado algo del banco y hecho un pequeño supermercado antes de salir de Nueva York…. Mientras se establecían… comieron en silencio.

-Te noto tensa…¿Tienes miedo?

-No, Nicky, es que…

Le buscaba los ojos, si, su princesa, su amor, tenía miedo, miedo de esa noche… miedo de ser lastimada… él la abrazó suavemente.

-No lastimo lo que amo profundamente… como te amo a ti… te prometo que no te voy a lastimar… y que lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo… mi princesa…

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES…

Iara se miraba en el baño del departamento… ya Nick se había duchado y acostado… y ella aun intentaba encontrar valor para enfrentarse a una noche de intimidad completa… recordaba todo aquello… y también su pasado en Panamá…

-Tengo miedo… tengo dudas… mamá… si estuvieras aquí…

-Iara…querida… -escucho la sensual voz de su marido- Estoy esperándote…

Iara suspiró… y termino de arreglarse… sus amigas le habían regalado un teddy para esa noche… era color marfil, de satén y terciopelo, muy sencillo, porque esa noche no iba a estar mucho tiempo en escena, y prefería que fuera algo sin tanto encaje ni lazos… se volvió a rociar la colonia que se ponía… y salió al encuentro de su marido.

Y allí estaba, en la penumbra de la habitación… recostado contra el dosel de la cama… mirándola.

-Hermosa.

Se acerco a la cama, pero primero miró hacia donde estaba una pequeña imagen de la Virgen de Guadalupe y el Sagrado Corazón… que reposaba encima de una repisa en el closet de tres puertas… se acercó y se detuvo un momento a orar… luego se persignó y cerró la puerta del closet. Y se sentó en el lecho…él se acerco y le dijo sugerente…

-Luz encendida… o apagada.

-Semi penumbra… ni demasiado oscuro ni a plena luz… me siento más segura así…

Nick apago la luz de la mesa de noche... y unas luces en el piso se encendieron al apagar aquellas… dejando la habitación en una grata semipenumbra… Iara sintió que él la atraía hacia su cuerpo…

-Tengo que quitarte esto…-murmuró- para lo que vamos a hacer, estorba…. – y le deslizo suavemente los tirantes fuera de los hombros… descubriendo su busto… y luego de contemplarla le quitó el resto del teddy, dejándolo caer junto a la bata de terciopelo azul marino que llevaba esa noche…

-Al fin… la situación en que yo quería acariciar tu cabello- dijo al verla recostada en la almohada, con medio cuerpo bajo el suyo… suspiró sensual al sentir aquella piel fresca bajo la suya…- lo que yo quería… quemarme en tu piel… sentirme totalmente en tu cuerpo de niña… te deseo intensamente…

Y comenzó a rozar su erecta virilidad contra ella… suave, lentamente… Iara empezó a temblar… y sintió unas manos que suavemente le tocaban los senos.

-Tibios, suaves, turgentes… te amo tanto…

Mientras los acariciaba, sus labios se perdían en su cuello… el roce de su virilidad no paraba… ya empezaba a sentir humedad en el centro de su cuerpo… y sus senos empezaban a reaccionar con las suaves caricias de aquellas manos masculinas…

-Tranquila… -murmuraba- déjate acariciar, déjate tocar… estoy preparándote para que no te duela tanto…

Iara sentía que todo le daba vueltas… su piel estaba ardiendo, casi febril y sentía que el cuerpo de él se hacía pesado… y ardiente…

-Mi amor…- murmuraba- mi amor… te amo…

Y lo sintió penetrar suavemente… al principio sintió dolor… el empujaba su pene suavemente contra aquella membrana virginal… con suavidad…

-Duele…

-Lo sé… relájate… no pongas el cuerpo tenso… te dolerá mas si te pones tensa… - y continuo… empujando suavemente…cuando sintió que aquello cedió… sintió una gota de sangre correr por su pene… y luego otra… y otra…

-Ya… relájate… ya estoy totalmente dentro de tu cuerpo, princesa… no me voy a mover…-dijo tiernamente, mirándola a los ojos, que tenia llenos de lágrimas- y quiero que te relajes… y te quedes quieta… se que la primera vez el pene quema… y si te mueves, te lastimas más. Rodéame con tus brazos a mitad de la espalda… - ella lo hizo- bien… ahora, bésame, podemos besarnos todo el rato, me puedes acariciar la espalda, puedo besar tu cuello y tus senos… pero no moverme hasta que pares de sangrar… no demorará mucho.

Iara fundió sus labios con los de él… sentía el calor de su virilidad dentro de ella, y el calor de su pecho, de sus brazos, de todo su cuerpo…

Fueron besos largos, sensuales, apasionados… sintió el calor de sus labios en el cuello, y de ultimo en los senos… acaricio aquella cabeza negra que se anidaba en su busto succionando suave y sensual sus pechos…

-Te deseo mucho… mucho… eres deliciosa…

Y la besaba suavemente en el cuello y los hombros… y sintió que dejaba de sangrar…

-Ahora…-dijo el- voy a rodearte con mis brazos… así- y coloco sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de ella justo alrededor de la cintura…y la apretó a él… aquello hizo que su pene entrara aun más profundamente dentro de ella… haciéndola gemir…- rodéame con los tuyos, a mitad de la espalda… así… - y ella lo hizo- ahora, bésame como tú sabes hacerlo… vamos a hacer el amor los dos…

Se besaron largamente, y sus cuerpos empezaron a moverse suavemente uno contra otro… ella sentía el roce interno de aquel pene, duro… caliente… aquellas dimensiones que ella creyó no poder soportar… el la miró

¿Te gusto?- pregunto sensualmente… mientras sentía el calor y la humedad del interior de la chica.

-Sí… suspiró… mi hombre… te amo…

-Tú también me gustas… mucho… te amo… por fin, mía… -dijo acariciando el cabello que tantas veces en la soledad de su departamento sintió acariciando su pecho… -por fin… mi mujer…

Y empezó nuevamente a amarla…ella a responderle con intensidad… sin temor… lo sentía profundamente…

-Iara…te deseo… te necesito… te quiero… - gemía moviéndose suavemente… - estoy ardiendo…

Amanecía… habían durado casi hasta el amanecer… sabía que no la dejaría salir de entre sus brazos…

-No te suelto- gimió sensual… - no quiero perder ni un solo segundo… el contacto con tu piel tibia… te deseo demasiado…

Lo devolvió a la realidad la voz de Iara….

-Otra vez recordando nuestra primera vez… cuando veo tu rostro así, con esa mirada soñadora… se que estás pensando en eso…

-Si, amor… no puedo olvidar esas dos noches en intimidad… aun cuando ya seamos padres…

-Y siempre que nos lo permiten nuestros trabajos, nos damos una que otra escapada, dejando a los chicos en casa de los tíos.

Es una dicha que tengamos a Jared y a Ámbar cerca… y que ellos tengan a Adoración Alejandra… por lo menos con ellos están seguros… y nosotros podemos dedicar un poco de tiempo a nuestra relación…

-Si, es sano, para ellos que vean que sus padres se aman intensamente… en un estado donde el divorcio y las familias separadas son moneda corriente…

-Me dieron la dirección de Miriam Stone… aunque no están seguros de que esté en esa dirección… y las de los demás implicados en la venta de niños… solo Dios sabe cuántos miles de dólares lucraron antes de que se les echase el guante…

-Por algún lado tendremos que empezar… o este hijo de perra, culminará esa venganza en la que se embarcó…

-Iremos al antiguo hospital de beneficencia…Angel's Home. Todavía está abierto…

ENTRETANTO… ADELINA LE CONTABA A MADRE MONTSERRAT LO OCURRIDO EN LA MANSION ANDREW…

-¿Cómo te fue con la entrevista de ayer?

-Me fue más o menos. Me vi en un serio peligro, madre.

-No me digas que Brower intento… no puedo creerlo.

-Si, intentó seducirme… pero lo desenmascaré… le dije que ni aunque me bajara el cielo, con la luna, las estrellas y los planetas, le haría caso, que él a mi no me atraía en lo absoluto… y que si intentaba tocarme, yo me iba a defender… Y me soltó la plata.

-¿Los veinte grandes?

-Si… la verdad, costó, por que el tenia la idea que me iba a tener rendida en sus brazos, y salió trasquilado.

-¿Y qué dijo tu futuro jefe?

-Al principio, protestó, pero después, tuvo que aceptar… Y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que llegue con el cheque, sana y salva… sí que sufrió el pobre…

-Y te divierte verlo sufrir, eh…

-¿A qué se refiere, Madre?

-A que pareces no haberte dado cuenta que ese hombre está súper enamorado de ti… y si no, porque rayos te cela… por algo habrá de ser, no crees…

-Es un hombre guapísimo, más que su cuñado, no sé, siempre tuve debilidad por los uniformados, más por los que fueron marines… y el fue de la tropa ruda…

-Por lo mismo, hija… nunca he reprochado la manera recalcitrante en que defiendes tu soltería, pero ahora, te digo, el comandante Andrew es un buen hombre, aunque tenga el cuñado pisaverde y el fabricante de estrellas de cine… que aunque haga ver que lo odia, creo que aun se muere por él… Usa la cabeza, no trates mal a un hombre solo por que usa todos sus métodos para que la chica que le mueve el piso le haga caso

-Esta sugiriéndome que… le ponga más atención…

-Si… grandes amores han nacido de cosas así…

-Ya veremos, madre… Ya veremos…

EN EL HOSPITAL ANGEL'S HOME…

-Estos son los archivos que tenemos de aquella época… la tarea es dura…

-Gracias…

Iara y Nick se dedicaron a buscar en los archivos… después de una hora de estar revisando los expedientes…

-Nick, acabo de encontrar algo…

El hombre se acercó a la chica… y miro el grueso cartapacio que sacó del archivo…

-P. Andrew…- dijo- Numero 126789- pestañeó sorprendido- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Ni más ni menos… amor… creo que ya estamos encaminados… y no quiero pensar que se trata de la misma persona…

-Nos llevaremos ese expediente… Nos dirá mucho acerca de lo que buscamos…

Y Iara guardo el cartapacio en su bolso… en él iba una verdad que por más que intentaran esconderla… no podrían.

HOLA: Este es el capitulo doce del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews…escribir a: Carla_regina33 . Gracias por leer… Iurisangel.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO XII **

**EL HIJO DEL PADRINO**

EN EL PRECINTO… TERRY MIRABA EL EXPEDIENTE DE P. ANDREW…

-No quiero pensar, que es la persona que pudo ser la madre de este desgraciado que tiene a todo el Estado en vilo.

-Eso mismo pensé yo- dijo Iara- Las direcciones tienen que ser falsas, recuerde que eran chicas en severo riesgo social… algunas hasta las habían echado de sus casas…recordemos que en aquellos tiempos, una hija que fuese madre soltera era una afrenta para el honor familiar…

-P. Andrew no ha puesto su edad, pero el expediente indica que es una menor de edad…será una adolescente, con edad legal para casarse mientras sus padres den el consentimiento para ello, pero la edad legal son los dieciocho años… y este expediente parece el de una chica de dieciséis…

-¿Insinúas que esto está encubriendo un estupro? De ser así, ya el delito prescribió… tiene veinticuatro años, ya eso está más que prescrito, y si nunca fue denunciado… como probarlo… y sobre todo, quién lo hizo…

-Aquí ciertos delitos no tienen prescripción… si hay denuncia o el caso se cierra por falta de pruebas o porque sencillamente al infractor se lo traga la tierra- dijo Terry con desprecio, porque era uno de esos detectives que no soltaban la presa, apenas la tenían entre los dientes…

-No hay fotos…P. Andrew… puede ser cualquiera… hay que buscar más…aunque ese apellido me parece conocido…pero no sé de dónde.

Iara tenía una sospecha bien fundada… la cosa iba hacia Hollywood…

ENTRETANTO… EN UNA DE LAS MANSIONES DE LONG BEACH…

Era una mansión de indudable estilo de la época de la guerra civil… con reminiscencias de los años veinte y los años de la segunda guerra, era la mansión de los Stevens Hunter… el padre del detective Stevens había sido caporegime de uno de los mafiosos que dominaban la Pequeña Sicilia en Los Ángeles, Tyrone Stevens era el brazo ejecutor del "Padrino" Sonny Fumicello… se había casado con una de las hijas del "condottiero" Paolo Sorrentino… María Lucia Sorrentino…que había muerto al traer al mundo al pequeño Thomas Richard… Rick, como le decían sus parientes…

Pero el chico apenas termino High School, en lugar de hacerse abogado como quería su padre, decidió enrolarse en la Armada… fue a la Guerra del Golfo y estuvo en Afganistán… a su regreso, se independizó y se enrolo en la Academia de Policía, contrariando a su familia… algunos de sus primos lo veían como traidor a sus raíces… pero el tenia su propio y particular criterio.

Al iniciar su trabajo en el precinto, todo no fue aceptación, porque muchos sabían que él era un "Príncipe de la Mafia", no le perdonaban que varios de los suyos hubieran perdido la vida… fue difícil la adaptación, por que el ambiente era sumamente hostil, pero a él no lo desanimaban los obstáculos… tuvo varias parejas de trabajo, entre esas una muchacha de nombre Darcy Mc Knight… que se había casado con un médico inglés y viajado a Inglaterra, y ahora trabajaba con Terry, era el detective que llamaba cuando tenía un caso insoluble…

Y hasta el momento había tenido un record impecable… incluso llevo a varios miembros de su familia ante el Gran Jurado…por eso se gano el apodo de EL JUSTICIERO… Aunque ese nombre le había servido para convertirse en un solitario…

Había tenido varias novias, porque no pasaba inadvertido con sus casi seis pies de estatura… ni esos ojos tan azules… tampoco ese cuerpo de atleta adquirido en FUERZAS ESPECIALES… se las pintaba solo para que le hicieran caso… la última fue una sofisticada mexicana llamada Brenda Santillán… que tuvo un fin triste…murió en un atentado que sufrió por causa de haber llevado a uno de los hijos de la familia Fumicello, ante el Gran Jurado… la bomba era para él, pero le tocó a ella…

Ahora estaba soltero, pero pronto habría alguien que lo haría replantearse esa soltería… iba en el patrulla cuando…

-a todas las unidades, asalto en la avenida catorce y Camden, joyería Brandenberg…

Una voz desconocida, aterciopelada, de muchacha se escucho por el radio…

-¿Quién será la dueña de esa voz…?- se preguntó- tiene una voz hermosa… así deberá ser su dueña…

Lo que menos imaginaba era que la dueña de esa voz seria la que llevaría las riendas de la Justicia en Los Ángeles… un par de años después… y que precisamente, acabarían siendo marido y mujer…

AL LLEGAR AL PRECINTO… BAJO A LAS OFICINAS DE LAS OPERADORAS…

-¿Qué le trae por aquí, detective Hunter?

-Casi conozco a todas las operadoras… pero hoy he escuchado una voz nueva… diferente… creo que hay personal nuevo.

-De hecho, ayer entro a trabajar una chica… creo que es la que escuchaste esta mañana… te la presentaré.

La teniente Ewing fue a buscar a la chica… dejándolo en la sala de guardia…a los minutos regreso con una chica de cabello negro y ojos negros de mirar intenso, recto, acariciador… y una piel suave, con un leve toque de canela… la chica era indudablemente latina…

-Tom, te presento a la oficial Acosta… operadora 911, Cristina, te presento al detective Stevens Hunter…

-Un gusto, Cristina.

-El gusto es mío, teniente… -fue la somera respuesta… la chica se sintió intimidada ante un hombre así, tan apuesto y sobre todo… algo mayor que ella.

-Se que ambos están recién llegados, no han hecho muchas amistades, y es bueno que las tengas, Cristina…

-Si usted lo dice…-dijo sonrojándose…

Tom sonrió, era de una timidez encantadora… y era latina, tal como a él le gustaban, se había salido del canon de su padre, que busco una italiana, a él le gustaban demasiado las chicas hispanas… y está más que ninguna…

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos, Cristina.

Cristina se ruborizó mucho… era un hombre muy apuesto…y altísimo… ella le llegaba casi a la mitad del brazo sin tacones… con ellos casi a la altura del hombro… y qué decir de sus ojos… lo vio irse…

-Vaya, lo deslumbraste… empezamos pronto, Acosta.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es la mano derecha del detective Grandchester… el que le ayuda con esos casos truculentos y aparentemente insolubles… cuando está cerca, cuidado, es un pájaro de cuenta, y un verdadero sabueso para investigar, independientemente de la familia de la que viene…

-¿Por qué dice eso, teniente?

-Por que es un Mob Prince… Príncipe de la Mafia.

-Entonces es cierto… sus compañeros le tienen algo de inquina, por eso…

-Es un buen chico, a pesar de venir de una familia de maleantes, pero el salió diferente… y se alejo de esa vida de violencia y vicio… aunque en amores le ha ido como en feria…

-Mala suerte en amores… Interesante…

-Cris, ¿te gusta?

-Teniente, a quién no… tiene ese no se qué, que hace que una voltee la cabeza para cerciorarse si vio bien… es apuesto, tiene unos ojos hermosos, la verdad, nada despreciable.

-A Maryland le gustaría que se casaran bien… que se graduaran, que hicieran una vida diferente a la que tuvieron… no desperdicies la oportunidad…

Cristina volvió a su cubículo… aquellos ojos la perseguirían toda la tarde, al igual que su sonrisa… era el hijo del Padrino de la Costa Oeste…

ENTRETANTO… ROSEMARY RECIBIA LA VISITA DE MARYLAND AINSWORTH…

-Un gusto verla, señora Ainsworth…

-Gracias, vine por lo del patrocinio al congreso de Derecho Internacional Público…

-Ya le pidieron dinero a mi esposo… el no es afecto a actividades intelectuales… pero esta vez lo consiguieron…

-Esta vez, vengo por el suyo… tengo interés en que nos apoye. Y no es por las chicas que representaran a la Universidad Católica…

-Adelina Alfaro…

-Si, se que su esposo la invito a su casa, cuando estaba usted fuera…con segundas intenciones… pero Adelina no es tonta…. Sé que usted no entiende por qué… esta tan acostumbrada a que Anthony sea infiel, que se ha sorprendido encontrar todo como lo dejo en la mañana…

-Si, no lo he de negar, estoy sorprendida que esa chica se le haya escapado viva a Tony, y sin un rasguño.

-Adelina no viene de familia rica, pero si con una riqueza moral y espiritual que le daría envidia a más de cuatro… ha luchado duro para tener lo que tiene, y para estar en donde está… a nadie le quitó nada…y peleo por la democracia de su país…

-Lo sé, lo dijeron el día que las recibieron… Mi hermano hablo conmigo anoche… -dijo tomando su chequera y llenando un cheque con los veinte grandes que valía el patrocinio por primera vez del Congreso… -Con su actitud, se ha ganado todas mis simpatías.

A Maryland la sorprendió como ella entrego el dinero del patrocinio sin ninguna objeción… pero la verdad, era que William había hablado con ella sobre el tema…

FLASHBACK….

-Aun no puedo creer que esa muchacha no se dejara seducir por Tony…

-Créelo, estaba temblando de miedo cuando llego al precinto con la compañera que la acompañó…ella se quedó en el auto y Adelina entró… estaba dispuesta a que si no salía en media hora, entraba ella a buscarla… casi lo hace, pero no hubo necesidad…Gracias a Dios….

-Eso habla muy bien de ella… -dijo Rosemary complacida- William, dime algo… a ti te gusta esa muchacha, no es cierto…

-No te puedo mentir…tu sabes que a mí las lagartonas que hay en Hollywood me dan dentera de solo pensar que se fijen en mi… soy otra clase de hombre… no vivo pendiente de mi físico… a menos que sea para cumplir con las exigencias de mi trabajo… Si, Adelina Alfaro me gusta y mucho… y me propuse ganársela a tu marido.

-De lo cual paso lo que pasó con Karen, nunca volviste a fijarte en nadie…por que una latina…

-Por que me gustan… son mujeres sobrias en su vestir… y en su proceder… orientadas al trabajo, al estudio y a la familia… muy diferente a lo que se ve ahora en este lugar… ella me hace sentir cosas que no pensé sentir nunca.

-Esta bien, me has convencido… espero que esta no termine rompiéndote el corazón y vaciándote la cartera…

-Puedo creerlo de cualquier mujer, menos de Adelina…. No te preocupes… no me romperá el corazón.

EN EL RESIDENCIAL UNIVERSITARIO…

-El jefe cumplió su palabra… consiguió que la esposa del playboy también diera su cuota… De la que no estoy muy segura es de la star maker…

-Esa sí que es una enemiga temible… una llamada suya y te convierte la vida en un ocho.

-No creo que conmigo se meta. Ella se mete con quienes la traicionan o le hacen daño… no es de las que tienen por hobby hacerle daño a media humanidad… aunque sé que debo cuidarme…

-Hay un dicho que dice… De las aguas mansas, líbreme Dios, que de las bravas me libro yo… y con ella nunca se sabe cómo estás… Dios te libre de caerle mal…

-Me la pintas igual que la que fue jefa de Adalgisa Salinas… aunque si lo fuera, se va a encontrar con alguien que se va a defender… a eso ponle la firma.

EN LA MANSION DE LA STAR MAKER PAUNA ANDREW…

Para nadie era un secreto que ella contrataba cada cierto tiempo los servicios del dueño de The Stud… se conocían desde hace tiempo, después de lo ocurrido con Anthony, y este se convirtió no solo en asiduo acompañante de la mujer, sino en su amigo y un par de años después… en su amante… era el único hombre con el que Pauna tenía relaciones intimas… un amigo comprensivo, un acompañante que muchas mujeres le envidiaban y por qué no… un amante considerado, tierno y apasionado…aunque tuvieran un pacto de no comprometerse demasiado… ella amaba demasiado su libertad.

En ese momento, estaban ambos en un jacuzzi, compartiendo una copa de champagne.

-Y pensar que son tan pocos los momentos que podemos estar juntos, tu por tu trabajo y yo por el mío.

-Pero los pocos momentos que pasamos juntos, son de calidad…

Ella se volvió en los brazos del hombre para recibir un beso sensual y apasionado al que se entregó…

-No tengo de qué quejarme, Gerard. Has sido el único que has atenuado el dolor de haber perdido a mis hijos…

-Pauna… no seas terca- le dijo- Te sugerí que contrataras un detective privado para investigar a donde fueron a dar… No creo que esos chicos estén muertos… si todo paso como lo contaste…

-Han pasado tantos años… probablemente ya serán hombres… y la comadrona que me parteó quizás esté muerta.

-No pierdas las esperanzas… en algún lado deben estar esos chicos, si es que esa mujer mintió para dárselos a otra persona… Hace un tiempo hubo un escándalo en un hospital de caridad, donde tomaban los bebés de las muchachas que iban a parir allí para vendérselos a gente que no podía tener descendencia… el director del hospital está en la cárcel. Y todo fue confiscado…

-Peor aún, Gerard… No hay archivos que prueben que yo estuve allí… ayer hubieran cumplido veintiséis años…

Gerard acaricio el rubio cabello de la mujer… mientras pensaba que hacer… tenía un par de amigos que habían sido policías retirados…y el no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados… menos si veía sufrir a Pauna. Y odiaba en el fondo a Tony… había abusado de una menor de edad, eso se pagaba con cárcel, y nunca fue descubierto…

EN EL PRECINTO VIP…

Terry examinaba nuevamente el expediente encontrado en los archivos del clausurado hospital de caridad… La chica apenas tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos… cuando dio a luz…y habían sido dos niños… pero no había más documentación… aquello lo desesperaba…

Su instinto le decía que este expediente estaba conectado con el caso del asesinato de los Brownlow… era el rompecabezas mas difícil de armar de su vida de detective y de su carrera como policía…

En ese momento, llegaban Nick Chen y Iara… parecían traer nuevas pistas.

-Vienen animados.

-Si, teniente. Estuvimos en la casa de los Brownlow, y encontramos esto…-sacaron una gruesa cartera con estados de cuenta y cheques pagados… por casi veinticinco años… el ultimo cheque tenia fecha reciente… una semana antes del homicidio.

-Todos son pagados a nombre de M. Stone… Esto nunca se encontró en la primera requisa.

-Aparentemente… ellos no adoptaron legalmente a ese muchacho… fue una compra…. O quién sabe si los estaban chantajeando con decirle todo al muchacho si no les pagaba lo que pedía… ahora habrá que localizar a esa mujer…

-He encontrado la dirección de esa mujer… - le extendió un papel.

-Vive en San Diego… las direcciones que les dieron a ustedes, fueron de domicilios anteriores al escándalo. La última víctima del CARNICERO DE FRESNO, lo dejo en ese rumbo… -se levanto Terry de su escritorio- Nick, alcánzame en la armería, Iara, busca chalecos antibalas especiales tanto para ti como para tu marido… vamos a intentar impedir otro crimen…

-Como ordene, teniente…

Iara se dirigió resuelta a la armería para sacar los chalecos especiales que usaban cuando iban a operativo… y Nick llamo a los del equipo del FBI que estaban también en el caso, ya que el padre adoptivo de la víctima era parte de ese cuerpo… tenían todo el derecho a atrapar al que había matado a uno de los suyos… aunque la verdad, Iara pensaba que ese tipo no iba a dejarse atrapar vivo…

EN LA PRISION FEDERAL EN SAN DIEGO… SALIA EN LIBERTAD EL DOCTOR MICHAEL DRAWER, DIRECTOR DEL HOSPITAL DE CARIDAD ANGEL'S HOME… SIN IMAGINAR LA CLASE DE MUERTE QUE LE ESPERABA…

El hombre aspiro con deleite el aire… después de casi veinte años encerrado por traficar con infantes… nunca pensó que lo que hacía estaba mal, sencillamente sentía que ayudaba a familias que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ser padres, y que no deseaban pasar por ese proceso largo, tedioso y al final infructuoso que eran los trámites de adopción… pero con todo era un delito federal.

Tomo un autobús y se dirigió a su casa, sin imaginarse que allí lo esperaba la muerte…

EN EL DOMICILIO DE MIRIAM STONE…

Un contingente de patrullas y autos que proclamaban a todas luces que pertenecían al FBI, rodearon la residencia… Terry, Nick y Iara se acercaron a la puerta… que encontraron extrañamente abierta…

-No se separen, si ven algo extraño, disparen.

Iara, con el corazón en la boca y los ojos alerta escudriñó cada rincón abrió todas las habitaciones y nada encontró… solo unos archivos abiertos… y papeles regados en el piso.

-Estuvo aquí, pero no hallo a la persona que buscaba…

Terry hizo un gesto de frustración, de nuevo el escurridizo asesino volvía a escaparse…

-No hay huellas de sangre…

-Ni de pelea… esto esta extraño.

Cuando entraron todos los policías… y el equipo forense que Terry siempre llevaba a estos casos…

Hay un montón de archivos de niños que fueron vendidos… será un autentico lio buscar los que nos interesan… si es que ese… fue vendido…

Kyra Stilianopulos y los otros empezaron a empacar en cajas todo lo que había en esa casa, era obvio que su dueña sabia que la estaban buscando…

-Si supiera que de encontrarla, estaríamos salvándole la vida…

-No tuvo tiempo de llevárselo todo… Dios, si todos estos chicos fueron vendidos, no era para que estuviese viviendo en un lugar como este… y menos en semejante situación, a menos que el beneficiado fuese otro…

En ese momento el blackberry del detective Grandchester sonó… y Terry se alejo un poco del edificio para poder hablar, ya que la señal se cortaba.

-Oigo.

-Terry, habla Tom… estoy en la residencia del doctor Drawer, salió hoy de prisión… pero más le hubiese valido no salir de allí… está muerto.

-¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Es totalmente en serio… el mismo patrón de los anteriores… solo que con una variante… le sacaron los ojos.

-¡Cielos!- cerro los ojos imaginando la tortura…- voy hacia allá en cuanto pueda…

Al ver la expresión de alarma, la doctora Stilianopulos supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Acaban de matar al doctor que dirigía el hospital que cerraron… mismo patrón, solo que con una variante… le sacaron los ojos…Recojan todo lo que pueda ser de utilidad… y vamos hacia allá… puede ser que hallemos algo más sobre este terco caso.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DEL DOCTOR DRAWER… EN PINE STREET…

El lugar hervía de patrullas y autos de la policía, de la medicatura forense y del FBI… ante la mirada de vecinos curiosos… ese fue el ambiente que encontraron…

-Tom…

-Me alertaron los vecinos sobre gritos y alaridos de dolor que venían de esa casa… pero llegamos tarde… una vez más, este tipo ataca y sale caminando de la escena sin que nadie le corte el paso…

-Te entiendo, yo estoy tan frustrado como tu… ya lleva seis muertos… y nosotros dando palos de ciego.

-Ya hable de este caso con el jefe SWAT… Lo más probable es que también se una a nuestra investigación… que has sabido de la misteriosa P. Andrew… que puede ser cualquier persona…

-No sé, pero tengo la impresión que es alguien que conocemos… lo que hay que hallar es la forma de conectarla con este caso.

-¿De quién sospechas?

-De la hermana del propio jefe SWAT… si te pones a mirar el expediente… ella tiene actualmente cuarenta y cinco años… y esos chicos tienen veintiocho años… lógicos que los tuvo a los diecisiete años o quizás menos. No te parece raro…

-Creo que estas equivocado, Tom, según lo que se sabe, ella nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos… al menos, eso es lo que se sabe en Hollywood…

-Recuerda, que todos en ese lugar ocultan un vicio, un secreto vergonzoso o un pasado nada bonito… solo sería cuestión de escarbar… recuerda que ella es implacable con los que la traicionan… no dudo que tenga que ver con algo ocurrido hace mucho tiempo…

-Tom… y si estuvieras errado…

-Cuando tengo una corazonada, rara vez me equivoco… y en ese expediente está la clave de todo este asunto… voy por buen camino… lo presiento…

En ese momento sacaban el cuerpo del infortunado galeno… aquel lugar no era solamente para dar a luz sino también una fábrica de angelitos…

-Triste final de quien quiso lucrar con la inocencia...-dijo al mirar las sanguinolentas cuencas vacías del cadáver…

EN ESE MOMENTO, UN AUTO SEGUIA POR LA AUTOPISTA 87 RUMBO A SAN FRANCISCO… ERA EL AUTO DE TODD BROWNLOW…

-Uno más… ya falta poco para llegar al objetivo de mi venganza…

Recordaba el momento en que le saco los ojos al galeno… los gritos… todo aquello le causaba placer… había sido vendido y tasado como una vulgar mercancía… y lo iban a pagar muy caro… No le preocupaba que la policía lo buscara… Por más que hicieran, jamás lo atraparían….

HOLA: Este es el capitulo doce del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para reviews, felicitaciones, zapes, tomatazos, y demás escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer… IURISANGEL


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

**THE STUD, INC. **

Tom estudiaba el caso en que trabajaba junto a Terry… tenia la corazonada de que en ese caso, habían cosas muy fuertes… que involucraban a mucha gente pesada… entre esas Pauna Andrew… era un caso que había que tratar con pinzas…

Kyra, Grossman, y los otros, estaban aun revisando los cadáveres encontrados en los últimos asesinatos… y el estaba revisando las cosas encontradas en el apartamento de Miriam Stone…

Una caja llena de comprobantes de cheques depositados en el Bank Of America… todos por cantidades exorbitantes… y hasta cheques de gerencia de bancos del extranjero… Esto encubría una operación de tráfico de personas a gran escala… mucho más de lo que podía verse a simple vista…

De repente, encontró una carpeta que le llamó la atención… tenía el número de expediente que correspondía al cartapacio con el nombre de P. Andrew… Lo abrió, encontrando una foto de una jovencita rubia, de ojos azules, grandes y expresivos, muy delgada, parecía que estaba pasando un mal momento… con una bata de maternidad, que revelaba el avanzado estado de gravidez… detrás decía… P. Andrew… 7 meses y medio.

Siguió revisando los papeles que tenía el sobre… eran exámenes médicos, controles… pero lo más impresionante para él fue ver un documento donde la madre cedía a sus hijos en adopción por incapacidad económica para cuidarlos…

-La obligaron a firmar ese papel… esto parece cosa de película de terror… -siguió leyendo y luego miro otro papel… en él había un contrato de venta… eran dos niños… uno quedaba en manos del matrimonio Brownlow y el otro… en manos de los señores Lauren y Andrew J Billingshaw… residentes en Santa Mónica…

Aquello no paso inadvertido para Tom, que alzó el teléfono y marco hacia la oficina de Terry.

-Oigo…

-Terry, habla Tom… ven a mi oficina… tengo algo que mostrarte…

-Voy a tu oficina.

Unos minutos, el revisaba los mismos papeles… aquello le parecía increíble…

-Todo apunta a Pauna… la hermana de William… esto tendremos que manejarlo con máxima discreción… si es cierto lo que me indican estos papeles… esto será un escandalazo de proporciones incalculables…

-Primero tenemos que ubicar al segundo de estos gemelos, porque aquí también hay un certificado de defunción… y la fallecida es la propia Pauna… aunque bien sabemos que está viva…

-Esto pudo haber sido simulado para que los compradores creyeran que eran niños huérfanos… pero su madre está viva…

Terry llamó a una de las chicas del equipo forense, que tenía más experiencia en casos de abuso infantil, robo de infantes y tráfico de niños… Holanda Martínez, puertorriqueña, especializada en casos de abuso infantil.

-Oigo…

-Holanda… habla Terry… necesito que vengas a la oficina del detective Stevens…

-Iré inmediatamente…

Al rato, apareció una chica menuda, de cabellos negros, al estilo de la cantante colombiana Shakira… era la detective Holanda Martínez, que también pertenecía al equipo de Criminalística que trabajaba con él. Terry al verla sabía que estaba ante una profesional altamente competente, sobre todo en casos donde había niños involucrados.

Holanda era huérfana de padre, ya que él había sido combatiente en la guerra de Vietnam, y su madre era maestra de escuela… que había hecho ingentes sacrificios para que la chica estudiase una carrera… y ella había aprovechado su tiempo recibiéndose de Leyes hacia cinco años… su madre había muerto de un derrame cerebral y tenía apenas tres años de casada… con un nene de un año y medio. Su esposo era uno de los oficiales del equipo SWAT… Leonel Marrero.

Después de examinar los papeles… Holanda frunció el ceño.

-Hay que estar seguros al cien por ciento antes de avisarle al jefe SWAT. Si son estos los sobrinos que su hermana perdió… uno de ellos está en Los Ángeles y corre serio peligro si este loco se entera.

-¿Qué sugieres, Holanda?

-Sugiero, que me dejen ir con los de Servicios Sociales… ellos deben tener registrados a estos dos niños… si tenemos el nombre de los padres, será mucho más fácil… por lo menos los Brownlow ya sabemos donde están… pero la otra pareja hay que alertarla… y si nuestra sospecha es cierta… avisarle al jefe para que esté al tanto…

-Hay algo más que te preocupa… Holanda.

-Si, es por los otros dos detectives, Iara y Nick, ellos tienen niños pequeños. De saber este loco que andan tras su pista puede intentar intimidarles usando a sus hijos… si ha matado adultos y ancianos indefensos… ¿qué puede hacer con un niño o niña?

Tom no había pensado en eso… Iara y Nick tenían dos niños de un año cuatro meses… hijos del hermano de Nick con una chica que se había ido a China unos meses antes del accidente… apenas un mes se los habían traído a vivir a los Estados Unidos…

-Habrá que avisarles… no es justo que este tipo les doble las manos usando a inocentes que nada tienen que ver en su pelea.

Holanda era una detective muy sagaz… por eso era parte del equipo de forenses… al igual que Isis María Canseco, que era la pareja de Silver Wolf, se decía que tenían una relación sentimental, pero nunca fue confirmado… aunque siempre andaban juntos para todas partes… ella también era parte de la planta forense del precinto…

EN MARINA DEL REY…

Era un night club muy especial, exclusivo para mujeres… el dueño era Gerard Lachette… se llamaba The Stud, Inc. Las noches de los jueves eran exclusivamente para damas… los hombres que se presentaban en esos shows eran muy apuestos y sensuales… no había noche en que una de ellas no se llevara a alguno… y los tragos eran carísimos… lógico era un night club para mujeres solas con dinero para gastar a montones…

Asiduas a ese club eran Eliza Legan, cuando no estaba con Anthony, Karen Klaise y su madre Janet… en ese ambiente se respiraba lujuria, desenfreno y pasiones desbordadas… regadas con los más costosos licores…

Gerard de vez en cuando participaba en el show, sobre todo cuando venia Pauna, que no siempre frecuentaba ese night club. Aun era apuesto y sexy, y lo sabia… no en balde se sometía a una rígida rutina de ejercicios, ya que no estaba precisamente joven, y no quería convertirse en un hombre dejado…

Esa noche tendrían casa llena, pues vendrían los chicos del show mexicano SOLO PARA MUJERES… y no solo tendrían eso, sino un show privado para varias millonarias… y solas…

EN UN EDIFICIO DEL CENTRO DE LOS ANGELES… UNA JOVENCITA EN ESTADO DE GRAVIDEZ TEJIA UNA CHAMBRITA PARA UN BEBE… ERA HAYDEN GRANT… LA ESPOSA DE ALEXANDER BILLINGSHAW…

Era una jovencita de unos veinte años… que en ese momento tejía una chambrita para un bebe… tenía cinco meses de embarazo… se había casado con Alexander hacia un año atrás… cuando lo conoció en un restaurante de Rodeo Drive, donde era valet parking… y ella trabajaba en un salón de belleza… como recepcionista… hoy estaban casados y ella seguía trabajando en ese salón… al igual que él como valet… hasta que se le venció el contrato… luego trabajo en una sala de venta de automóviles, y de ultimo… acepto un empleo con Gerard, que había sido su jefe antes…

Hacia cinco meses que descubrió que esperaba un bebé… Alexander se puso tan contento con la noticia… y se juró que su hijo o hija nunca pasarían los trabajos que él pasó… por que había huido de su casa… por que su madre adoptiva empezó a dar muestras de algo que para él era inadmisible…

En ese momento, sonó el timbre… era Alexander.

-Hola, cariño…-dijo besándola suavemente en los labios…

-Hola… como fue tu día…

-Bueno, vengo con sueño, tengo que descansar para volver a salir en la noche… como me toca turno amaneciendo…

-Bueno, te preparare algo para que comas y te acuestes… yo todavía tengo que terminar de bordar la sabanilla…

Hayden se levanto y con paso lento, como le permitía su estado fue hacia la cocina… para prepararle el almuerzo a su marido… Alexander se sentía mal por haberle ocultado a su esposa que no trabajaba de valet parking en el club de Gerard, sino que iba a ser uno de los números del show para mujeres que presentaría esta noche… pero todo para intentar hacerse un nombre… porque él quería ser actor… admiraba a Anthony Brower… y también a George Johnson.

Una llamada a su celular lo alertó… era Gerard…

-Oigo.

-Alexander, mon ami… ¿Cuento con tu participación esta noche?

-Sí… -suspiró… - tendré que dejar mi ropa de trabajo en el club, no quiero que mi esposa se entere… -dijo luego de encerrarse en el baño para poder hablar…

-Aun no entiendo por qué te casaste… en este oficio, se requieren hombres solteros, no con esposa y familia…

-Lo sé, sabes que acepté el trabajo porque sería difícil que saliera otra cosa… y te dejé bien claro que si me salía algo mejor y menos riesgoso, me iría.

-Lo sé, aunque en este trabajo ganarías más que en una oficina viendo papeles todo el santo día.

-Eso podía hacerlo cuando estaba solo… pero no ahora, que estoy por convertirme en padre… no quiero darle malos ejemplos a mi hijo o hija…

-Aun no sabes el sexo del bebé…

-No, Hayden no se ha hecho el ultrasonido… pero que sea lo que Dios quiera… después que salga sano…

-Hasta esta noche… no falles.

-No te fallaré… hasta luego.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SERVICIOS SOCIALES… HOLANDA MARTINEZ INVESTIGABA LAS INSCRIPCIONES DE NIÑOS EN EL REGISTRO CIVIL…

-Aquí está… Alexander Billingshaw… nacido el 12 de marzo de 1965, padres Lauren O Connor y Andrew Jackson Billingshaw… y Todd Matthew Brownlow, nacido el mismo día… estos son.

Fotocopio los registros, y apunto la dirección de los padres de Alexander… ahora tenía por dónde empezar…

Regresó al precinto con lo indagado… ya con esto podían tomar la decisión de decirle o no al jefe SWAT. Y como lo pensó, a Terry no le gustaría nada saber semejante cosa…

-¿Están seguros de que esto es lo que hallaron en los registros de nacimiento?

-Estos son… - le entregaron una copia…-Si esto no constituye plena prueba de lo que usted sospecha, no sé qué otra cosa lo hará…

Terry se levanto de su silla y se acercó a la ventana… una puesta de sol hermosa bañaba la bahía de San Francisco y el puente Golden Gate… y se volvió hacia Holanda.

-Esto no puedo dejarlo pasar así como así… - y tomó el teléfono para comunicarse con el despacho del comisionado Klein.

-Oficina del comisionado Klein.

-Marion… necesito ver a Herb… y llama también a William… esto no puede esperar.

-Como ordene, comandante Grandchester.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUES, LOS TRES DETECTIVES ESTABAN EN LA OFICINA DEL COMISIONADO.

-Sigo sin entender por qué enviaron por mí- dijo William.

-William, recuerdas cuando me hablaste de lo que le ocurrió a Pauna con tu cuñado.

-Si, lo recuerdo, Terry…

-Hemos encontrado pistas sobre el paradero de tus sobrinos…

William se levanto de su silla como un resorte… los sobrinos que tanto había llorado Pauna… durante veintiséis años…

-¿Los han encontrado? ¿Dónde están?

-La cosa no es tan fácil, fueron adoptados por familias diferentes… y creo que uno de ellos está en serios problemas con la ley…

-¿De qué se trata, robo?

Terry odiaba tener que darle semejante noticia a un hombre que consideraba su amigo… ambos había ido juntos a la Academia después de haber hecho el servicio militar, los unía una entrañable amistad… pero no podía quedarse callado … no si ambos eran ejecutores de la Ley y el Orden…

-Homicidio… tenemos pruebas que tu sobrino es… EL CARNICERO DE FRESNO…

William cerró los ojos… de modo que era él… había matado a sus padres adoptivos…

-Aun no tenemos pruebas suficientes… pero vamos por buen camino- dijo Terry, que también estaba acompañado de Tom Stevens, su detective estrella…-Odio tener que darte ese tipo de noticia… pero no me ha quedado otra salida…

-¿Y el otro?

-Hay que ubicarlo lo más pronto, porque corre un serio peligro si este loco lo encuentra…

-Esto solo tiene un culpable… y se llama Anthony Brower- dijo con rabia- Debí haberlo denunciado por estupro, por Dios, Terry, Pauna apenas tenía diecisiete años…

-Cálmate, con eso no vas a arreglar nada, amigo- dijo Terry- también tienes que pensar que Pauna corre peligro…

-Hagan lo que tengan que hacer… pero encuentren a mi otro sobrino… Me dolería que le matasen.

-Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance… Tengo una planta de profesionales a mi servicio… incluyendo a mi pareja interracial.

-Ah, Chen y Solís… los conozco, el es muy respetado en el Barrio Chino de San Francisco, aunque ellos vinieron de Nueva York… y ella también…

-Te mantendré informado de lo que sepas…y no le vayas a decir nada a Pauna… por ahora.

-No le comentaré… cielos, esto va a ser un golpe muy rudo para ella.

ESA NOCHE… EN EL NIGHT CLUB THE STUD…

Entre luces de neón, espuma artificial, bullicio, copas y música sensual iba a iniciarse el show de SOLO PARA MUJERES… los artistas que se presentaron, hicieron las delicias de las asistentes… guapos, musculosos, sensuales y ardientes, como todo macho latino…

Se escuchaban los gritos y Gerard, que lucía un traje casual blanco con una camisa azul marino entreabierta dejando ver un pecho aun torneado a pesar de ir ya en la curva de los cincuenta.

En uno de los camerinos, se preparaba Alexander, que sentía algo de remordimiento por haberle ocultado a su esposa su verdadero trabajo…pero tenía que pensar en el bebé que iba a nacer…

Llego la hora de su número… vestía un uniforme de la marina que tenía que arrancarse al compas de la música para quedar solamente con una tanga puesta… y bailarle y coquetearle a todas las presentes… entre las cuales estaban Karen Klaise, ex novia de William y su madre… que había quedado viuda recientemente y ansiaba algo de acción en su vida…

Al verlo, sus ojos brillaron…esta noche su hija y ella tendría un regalo incalculable… al terminar su número…

-Creo que esta noche, no vas a tu casa, mon ami… -dijo Gerard… -Esas dos damas de la esquina… solicitan tus servicios esta noche…

-Gerard, convinimos que yo…

-Solo con lo que te pago por estos números, no podrás darle algo digno a tu hijo… anda, tu esposa no tiene por que enterarse de lo que hiciste…

Alexander, dudoso, se fue con ambas mujeres… sabría que tendría que hacer un trío… y lloraba por dentro, por que el amaba a su esposa…

-Perdóname, mi amor…

EN LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN DE LOS BROWNLOW, ENCONTRARON ALGO INTERESANTE…

-Mira esto, Tom…

-Estos son los archivos sobre la adopción de Todd… el certificado de nacimiento o registro del muchacho y … esto es un contrato… donde Pauna accede a darle a su hijo a… No puedo creerlo… ella cedió a ambos niños…

-Esta no parece ser la firma de ella… tendríamos que cotejar esto con un perito en grafología… pudieron obligarla a cederlos… como harían con tantas otras madres adolescentes… y quizás pudo ser en medio del parto…

-Esto parece como quien saca conejos de un sombrero, mientras más sacas, mas salen…

-Terry estará feliz con esto… ojala pudiéramos saber donde está este piojo hediondo- dijo Grossman, mirando a Holanda y a Isis, con quien estaba saliendo desde hacía un año… su madre cada vez que iba a visitarlo, le preguntaba cuando se iban a casar… que quería verlos casados antes de que ella falleciera.

El timbre del blackberry del forense sonó, a esas horas solo podían llamarlo del hospital…

-Oigo…

-Detective Grossman, Hank Grossman…

-Si, soy yo…

-Le habla el doctor Hoffman, médico oncólogo… venga inmediatamente, su madre se encuentra grave y pide verlo…

-Iré inmediatamente…- dijo el detective poniéndose repentinamente pálido, lo que su novia interpreto, que la suegra estaba en agonia…

-Mama se ha puesto mal…

-Si, Isis, cariño, puedes acompañarme…

-Voy contigo, recuerda que mi mamá falleció de lo mismo… vamos… ojala no lleguemos demasiado tarde…

HOLA: Este es el capitulo trece del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, reviews, felicitaciones y zapes escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por .

…


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

**TODO VALE… EN LA GUERRA Y EL AMOR**

En el Hospital Central, todo eran carreras en el pabellón de Oncología… William Hoffman, el doctor encargado del piso, estaba pendiente de una enferma que había entrado en agonía hacia un par de horas…

-Ojalá que lleguen a tiempo…

Miraba el reloj, en ese momento, llegaba otro galeno, que hacía que las enfermeras bajaran los ojos, ruborosas…y los internos le mirasen con no disimulada envidia… era el doctor Neal Legan, neurocirujano. Jefe del Pabellón de Neurocirugía de aquel hospital, el típico científico… moreno, ojos claros que daban a entender un carácter reflexivo, pero que también sabia ser apasionado.

-¿Cómo sigue la enferma?

-Igual… está en sus últimos momentos…

-Es una pena… pero el cáncer estaba demasiado avanzado…

En ese momento, una pareja llego, un hombre de cabello casi gris, y una joven mujer de unos treinta y cinco años… eran los detectives Hank Grossman e Isis María Canseco, su novia.

-Al fin… la enferma los ha llamado repetidas veces… No ha querido irse sin verles…

Entraron en la habitación de la anciana… solo se escuchaba el sonido apagado del monitor cardiaco, que daba a entender que a la enferma le quedaban solo unas pocas horas con vida…

-Se hizo lo que se pudo… ahora solo queda esperar.

Hank miró a su madre… había luchado valientemente contra esa penosa enfermedad… pero ahora…

-H…Hijo…

-Aquí estoy, mamá…

-¿Ella?- pregunto la anciana.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Isis, acercándose a la cama de la enferma…

-Me hace feliz… verlos juntos- dijo la enferma mirando a la pareja…-Prométeme, Hank… cuando yo falte… te casarás con Isis… es una buena mu...muchacha… t…te hará feliz… pr…prométemelo…

-Si, mamá- dijo el hombre con la voz quebrada por el llanto…

-Se lo prometo- dijo la chica en idéntico tono… había visto morir a su madre de ese fatídico mal… los recuerdos volvían…

-Se… feliz… con ella… ahora que no voy… a estar…contigo… forma un hogar… una familia… no te que…des solo… hijo…

-La enferma comenzó a toser… eran los estertores de la muerte… la enferma dejo caer la cabeza y expiró… entre el llanto de la pareja…

-No sabré vivir sin ella…

-No digas eso… mi amor… me tienes a mi… yo nunca voy a dejarte solo… te amo demasiado… y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras el hombre lloraba desconsolado…

ENTRETANTO… EN EL CUARTEL SWAT, YA SE ESTABAN LLEVANDO A CABO LAS ADECUACIONES PARA PONER EL COSTOSO EQUIPO DE RADIOCOMUNICACION QUE SE HABIA COMPRADO POR LICITACION PUBLICA….

-Al fin pronto tendrás tu anhelada frecuencia de radio…

-Frecuencia catorce… no tendremos que depender de la central… y podremos actuar sin llegar tarde al lugar de los hechos…

William trataba de estar tranquilo… pero lo conversado en el despacho con Terry lo inquietaba mucho… si solo pudiera hacer algo… Pauna no debía saber aun que sus sobrinos estaban vivos…

ENTRETANTO… UN HOMBRE SALIA DE UN COSTOSO LOFT DE APARTAMENTOS EN RODEO DRIVE…

Alexander salió de la mansión, duchado, desayunado y satisfecho, pero en el fondo con un gran remordimiento… Antes de entrar a la casa de las Klaise, la había llamado para decirle que tendría que quedarse hasta el cierre por que su relevo no había llegado… No le gustaba mentir, pero peor era que supiera la verdad…

Se había bañado para que no sintiera en su cuerpo el perfume a otra mujer… y la ropa que uso esa noche, la dejo en el club… por fortuna Gerard no era de mal corazón… pudo dejar su ropa en su lugar de trabajo.

Se dirigió a su casa… eran las cuatro y media de la mañana… por suerte había llamado a su casa antes de irse con ellas… fue una noche de fantasías sexuales cumplidas, aunque como cabía esperar, ellas tenían preservativos por aquello del SIDA. Y más por ser Karen actriz de cine, tenía que ser cuidadosa, un contagio, y adiós carrera.

Pero, a pesar de haber sentido un intenso placer en brazos de esas dos mujeres… nada se le comparaba a su esposa… Hayden le había entregado su pureza, su corazón…y cada noche para él había sido de descubrimientos, lecciones y ternura… como había de olvidarlo, pero estaba por medio aquella criaturita que iba a nacer y los gastos que traería. Había que hacer sacrificios, y para ella, era mejor que él los hiciera…

Llegó a casa y ella le esperaba, medio dormida en una mecedora…

-Hola, mi cielo.

-Hola…-dijo restregándose los ojos- No llego tu relevo.

-No, estaba por irme cuando llamo a Gerard y le dijo que no iba a poder llegar esa noche, así que tuve que doblar… Estoy rendido.

Ella se levanto y le sirvió una taza de café recién hecho que tomo con gusto…

-Me voy a acostar, tengo mucho sueño.

Y se acostó… pensando que era el hombre más mentiroso del mundo, pero no quería que su hijo pasara trabajo… ni tampoco ella…

Ella se fue para el salón de belleza donde trabajaba… por fortuna no la habían despedido por estar embarazada.

ENTRETANTO…EN LA CASA DEL DIRECTOR RICHARD GRANDCHESTER, ELEANOR BAKER ENTREVISTABA A POSIBLES FIGURAS PARA LA NUEVA PELICULA QUE IBA A DIRIGIR SU ESPOSO JUNTO CON EL PRODUCTOR ROBERT HATHAWAY…

Nadie le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para actuar en su película… y se desesperaba por que el tiempo se le venía encima…iba a entrevistar a otros más… ya los papeles principales, los tenia… ayer nada mas había ido a su casa George Johnson, quien comento el ultimo chisme que corría por los mentideros de aquella máquina de sueños.

-Ya empezaron los salesianos a buscar patrocinio para el congreso que van a realizar… fueron a ver a Tony Brower…

-Si, supe que invitó a una de las chicas a tomar té con pastas… ya sabes…pero como dicen por ahí… fue por lana, y salió trasquilado… La chica intuyo para qué fue que la invitaron…

-Rosemary, como siempre, no estaba.

-No, ni el servicio doméstico usual… estaban los dos solos, pero la chica dejo en claro que no iba en plan de romance ni mucho menos de lo otro… y que si intentaba tocarla o hacerle algo, ella se iba a defender…

-De modo, que se le escapo la presa- rió George sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba- La primera que se le escapa viva.

-Así es… y eso debe haberlo frustrado bastante…

-Claro… esa no es la hermana del doctor Legan… que se ha revolcado en todas las camas, habidas y por haber en Hollywood… un día se va a quemar, de tanto jugar con fuego…

-Aun no han ido a mi casa, espero que pronto vayan… además, mi esposa me dijo que ya tenía escogida su favorita… Esmeralda Saavedra. Que precisamente es amiga de la chica que le dio el golpe de gracia al ego de Tony Brower… como me hubiera gustado verlo…

-Dicen por los mentideros, que la chica tiene miras más altas… el hermano de Rosemary, el que es comandante del grupo de Armas y Tácticas de la Policía… se lo acepto, porque es un buen hombre, alejado de este mundo malsano en que pocos podemos sobrevivir con valores como los de ellas…

-También cuentan que la chica no fue sola, una compañera de ella estaba cerca, por si acaso a Tony se le ocurría dárselas de Casanova… y como las dos son policías… operadoras del 911, iba armada, por si acaso.

-Eso, es ser precavida…-rio Hathaway- Estas chicas salesianas, se las saben de todas, todas.

-Tienen que saber defenderse, si son parte del grupo de la mítica MARYLAND AINSWORTH… están entrenadas para hacerle entender a cualquier aspirante a conquistador, que para llegar a ellas… tienen que ser hombres de bien, no maleantes…

EN EL PRECINTO… TERRY AUN HOJEABA LOS INFORMES FORENSES DE SU EQUIPO… YA HABIAN PUESTO EN CONOCIMIENTO A WILLIAM…

Ira y Nick fueron a hablar con los Billingshaw, mejor dicho, con la señora Billingshaw, que al principio se mostro reticente… para hablar con los detectives…

-Desde que se fue de casa, no he vuelto a saber de él…

-Señora, es comprensible que esta enfadada con él si se fue como nos dijo que se había ido… pero entienda… no es que haya cometido un delito, lo buscamos para alertarlo… y alertarla…

-Me están asustando…

-¿Recuerda los crímenes que se dieron en Fresno, donde mataron a un matrimonio hace unos meses atrás…? creemos que el asesino es hermano de su hijo adoptivo.

-No puede ser, el no tiene hermanos, al menos eso me dijo la persona que…

-Dígalo con todas las letras- dijo Nick- que ya lo sabemos…usted compro una criatura… a una pandilla de criminales que traficaban con la indefensión y pobreza de muchachas indefensas. Usted misma puede estar en peligro…

La mujer bajo la cabeza… hacia unos años atrás, antes de morir el padre de Alexander… había hablado del tema…

FLASHBACK…

Un hombre, de unos sesenta y cinco años, bajaba las escaleras de la casa, para tomar un vaso de agua… No podía dormir…

-Cariño…-se escucho una voz de mujer a sus espaldas… -¿Qué haces levantado?

-No puedo dormir. He pensado mucho en lo que hicimos cuando trajimos a Alex a casa… se que estabas cansada de que nos rechazaran una tras otra solicitud cuando íbamos a hacer los trámites de adopción…y cometimos un delito… qué pasará el día que Alex quiera saber quiénes son sus verdaderos padres… o quién es su madre… No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Los que nos vendieron a Alex, nos aseguraron que no se sabría nada… por qué el temor…

-Por que tengo el presentimiento que Alex debe tener familia… nunca me tragué el cuento de que su madre murió en el parto… quizás era una adolescente que fue víctima de estupro o seducida por algún adulto… Y la obligaron a ceder la criatura… y tal vez tenga hermanos…

-Nos aseguraron que era hijo único… ven, vamos a acostarnos, deja de estar pensando cosas que no han pasado…

La devolvió a la realidad la voz de la detective….

-Señora, si sabe algo, más vale que nos diga, no solo su vida, sino la de su hijo corren gran peligro… este hombre anda por todo el Estado matando gente por venganza… cualquier dirección o dato olvidado, servirá para localizarle… no sea terca…

-Cuando se fue… yo me sentí muy triste, quería que él se quedara conmigo… nadie puede atenderlo ni amarlo mejor que yo…

Iara no tuvo que ser psicóloga para darse cuenta que aquella mujer se había enamorado de su hijo adoptivo, y que esa era la razón por la cual el muchacho había huido…aquello era contra natura...

-Lo último que supe, fue que iba hacia Hollywood, quería ser actor… y yo me opuse… quise incluso…

La imagen que se le atravesó a Nick, hizo que este sintiera ganas de vomitar… si el Barrio Chino en Nueva York, tenía sus caídas morales, esto era infinitamente peor…

AL SALIR DE LA CASA DE LOS BILLINGSHAW…

-No puedo creerlo… es su madre adoptiva… eso es pecado.

-Para nosotros, que lo sabemos, amor, sí. –dijo Nick con expresión pétrea- Pero ella no lo ve así.

-Dejamos Nueva York, huyendo de las tríadas y de la mafia, para encontrarnos con esto….

-Amor, escúchame- dijo Nick deteniendo el auto y agarrándole las dos manos a la mujer que lloraba- Nuestros hijos tendrán valores y cultura diferentes a los que hay aquí y allá… somos un matrimonio estable, aunque nuestros compañeros no lo sepan… lo sabe el Jefe, y lo sabemos nosotros… nuestros hijos están seguros… no hay por qué temer…

-Mi amor… hemos luchado muy duro para que todo se derrumbe…

-No se derrumbará… si mi amor por ti, resistió la prueba de aquella escaramuza en que casi te pierdo… resistirá cualquier cosa, además no soy un hombre que se va detrás de cualquiera, así sea la escoba de la casa…-la hizo sonreír…- Nada ni nadie me hará olvidar los momentos de intimidad que hemos tenido… ni tu calor ni tus besos… así sea la actriz más sexy que haya por estos lares… Vamos, tenemos que darle este informe al jefe.

Nick volvió a encender el auto y siguieron hacia el precinto…al llegar, le dieron el informe a Terry.

-O sea, que se enamoró de su propio hijo.

-Tristemente, así es… mi esposa quedo afectada al escuchar eso, la verdad, es una chica muy sensible.

-Lo sé, este lugar tiene tan poco de sano para una mujer buena, como la tuya, Chen, de verdad te envidio la suerte que tienes de estar casado con una mujer así…

-No se preocupe, jefe, por ahí aparecerá la suya… -dijo Nick sonriéndole… -Lo mío no fue suerte… ella pertenecía al equipo de la Fiscalía de Distrito, junto con Ámbar Maddox y Nair Halloran…las enviaron a la división que jefaturaba… ya me habían advertido, que la mujer latina es una mujer que no pasa inadvertida… sobria en el vestir, mesurada en su proceder, terca cuando cree estar en lo correcto, guerrillera para defender a los que ama… las mujeres de la tierra de mi esposa, son mujeres que derriban a los hombres como nosotros…y yo me alegro de que me tumbara del caballo desde que llegó… Por ahí aparecerá la suya, me gustaría que fuera de la nación de mi esposa, créame, no se arrepentirá.

-Eso espero… ustedes son un ejemplo, entre tanto divorciado que hay en este precinto…

EN LA MANSION LEGAN… DOS MUJERES PLANEABAN ALGO…

Eliza Legan quería hacerse con el papel principal, el de la enfermera Marie Lafourcade en la nueva película del director Grandchester… pero no había logrado que la audicionaran… ella sentía que era perfecta para el papel…

-Yo sé cómo hacer para que te den el papel…creo que mañana audicionan a Tony… por medio de él puedes conseguir que te den el papel principal, hija- dijo Sarah…

-¿De verdad, mamá?

-Si, según me contaste, la última vez que estuvieron juntos, fue muy gratificante para ambos… verdad…

-Si… no me fui de ahí hasta bien entrada la tarde, y eso porque "ella" regresaba de su viaje en la tarde y no convenía que me viera, aunque por mí, no hubiera importado… hace tiempo que deseo que Tony deje a esa insípida y se case conmigo…

-No lo creo, hija, usa la cabeza, tienes un cuerpo que trastorna a muchos hombres… y debes usarlo para conseguir beneficios… ya deberías pensar en casarte… has ido a Europa tres veces, me gustaría que ligaras alguien con un título nobiliario… un lord inglés.

Eliza se miro al espejo… un cuerpo firme, cubierto de una piel tersa, fina, un busto erguido, desafiante… una cintura breve… y una sexualidad que pedía ser saciada a gritos.

-Si, mamá… ya es tiempo de que me asiente…

Sarah miró satisfecha a su hija, era su orgullo… el único que le daba dolores de cabeza era Neal… que a sus casi treinta y cinco años no había logrado sentar cabeza… a pesar de que muchas chicas en Hollywood suspiraban al verlo… él no quería ni saber del tema…

-Si algún día me caso, no hare matrimonio que no le de placer a mi corazón, y a mi cuerpo… no me interesa la que se acerca para exprimirme económicamente… ni tampoco la millonaria que desea que yo adorne su casa, quiero una mujer que me espere para amarme… no una muñeca de vitrina.

Desde aquella discusión, el hombre tomo sus maletas y se mudo de casa de su madre… para vivir solo. No deseaba que su madre le escogiese esposa… él iba a escoger pareja a su gusto, y por amor, no por conveniencia económica.

Esa tarde de Viernes Santo, saldría una procesión o romería de la Ciudadela Salesiana… conocidas eran las romerías de la Semana Mayor por el sabor latino que tenían… y los pasos… llenos de fe, recogimiento y profunda cristiandad…

Verónica se preparaba para salir en romería junto con un grupo de compañeras del precinto que formaban parte de un grupo que se llamaba Luz de Redención. Este grupo iba a llevar la Luz del Evangelio a las cárceles californianas, y ayudaba a los condenados a la Cámara de Gases a reconciliarse con Dios y que recibieran los sacramentos que los prepararían para el encuentro definitivo con el Redentor, al que presentaban como un Dios de amor y misericordia.

Mucha gente que fue víctima de los desmanes de estos hombres condenados a la pena de muerte consideraba que ellos no debían recibir ningún tipo de auxilio espiritual y cada vez que había una ejecución donde tuviesen parte los de aquel grupo los incidentes eran bastante serios, ya que intentaban atacarlos, aunque los sacerdotes les habían pedido que no se defendieran aunque todos los de ese grupo eran policías católicos tanto hispanos como italianos... que no vacilaban en utilizar los conocimientos aprendidos en la academia, incluso sacar su arma y hacer disparos si era necesario… cosa que cambiaria con la próxima titular de la Procuraduría Estatal…

El último incidente fue de un tal Paúl Wade que fue condenado a la cámara de gases después de haber matado a su entonces prometida, y al amante de ésta. En este incidente los del grupo tuvieron que ponerse chalecos antibalas y pedir apoyo al grupo de Armas y Tácticas de la Policía, que liderizaba William Albert Andrew. En sus filas, había oficiales que formaban parte de aquel apostolado.

Uno de los familiares del amante de la prometida de Wade amenazó con secuestrar a la pequeña Sofía Alejandra y Verónica tuvo que recurrir a su prima Alicia que le puso una orden de restricción so pena de acusarla de intento de secuestro. Verónica en ese entonces solo tenía un año y seis meses en el grupo y lo que menos iba a imaginarse era que sería rival en amores de Jessica Abbott la que había amenazado con secuestrar a la hija de Verónica. Pero eso sería difícil ya que la mayoría de las veces Sofía estaba en casa de su tía Alicia y su tío Francis junto con sus primos Xavier y Flor Alicia. La romería en la que participaría era la del Viernes Santo, conocida como la procesión del Santo Entierro. Dicha romería estaba basada en los pasos del Vía Crucis, que era las diferentes estampas de la Pasión de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo... Como Verónica era madre de una bella nena de tres años y medio, su prima Alicia, la ayudaba cuidando a la pequeña.

Alicia estaba casada con el Jefe Francis Sharkey de servicio en el USS Seaview, submarino dedicado a la investigación científica, y estaba especializada en Derecho Penal y Criminalística, tenía su oficina legal en Santa Bárbara, cerca del Instituto Nelson. Tenía dos años de casada y tenía dos niños.

Como Maryland no había estado enterada de lo ocurrido con Verónica a los tres meses justos de haber llegado a los Estados Unidos se enteró que estaba embarazada, sin embargo nada comunicó a Roger y desde ese momento ella asumió su maternidad y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su pequeña, a la que llamó Sofía Alejandra , una bella nena de tres años y medio que era el consuelo y la dicha de su madre y la admiración de cuantos la conocían por su inteligencia y dulzura, sus tíos Alicia y Francis la adoraban por ser la única sobrina que tenían además de ser la compañera de juegos de Xavi y Flor.

Hacía cuatro años que no salía con ningún hombre, a pesar de que muchos de sus compañeros sentían una profunda admiración por ella, que tan dignamente llevaba su maternidad. Muchos se acercaron para manifestarle lo mucho que les atraía, pero ella graciosamente declinaba aquellos ofrecimientos... a ella se le había secado el corazón desde que se entregó a Roger Langdon. Jamás olvidaría a ese hombre que había sido el amor de su vida y el padre de su hija... aunque nunca hubiese sido suyo por ser un hombre casado.

La maternidad había enriquecido su figura, y a pesar de no ser alta, tenía un porte que hacía voltear la cabeza a todos los detectives de su división, a la cual había sido ascendida hacía un año. Tenía a su hija en un maternal cerca del precinto, y a los cinco años pensaba ingresarla en la sección de escuela elemental de la Ciudadela Salesiana, para que desde pequeña tuviera la base necesaria para cuando ingresara a la Universidad Salesiana que formaba parte de la Ciudadela en cuya puerta de hierro se había esculpido el escudo de la Congregación Salesiana, que tenía como lema. "Da mihi animas, caetera tolle"que en español significaba Dame almas, llévate lo demás" y de la cual se decía que formaba mujeres y hombres comprometidos en su fe y excelentes ciudadanos, además de excelentes hijos, esposos y padres. En esa universidad había un programa especial para las chicas que fueron Cascos Alados, que convalidaban con el programa de estudios de la Casa de Méndez Pereira.

Verónica estudiaba Derecho en la Universidad Salesiana, y tenía materias afines con los cursos dados en la Universidad de Panamá. Sus jefes en el precinto la tenían en alta estima, por su seriedad y por su desenvolvimiento en el trabajo, a pesar de sus obligaciones como madre y estudiante de Leyes.

Esa tarde de viernes Santo, estaba muy bella con un blue jean y un suéter que llevaba el distintivo del grupo, junto con una leyenda que rezaba "Llevando la luz de Cristo a los privados de la libertad, servimos con amor al Redentor." Y una pañoleta mitad roja, mitad amarilla, colores del escudo mercedario. Llevaba poco maquillaje.

Estaban por salir de la capilla de la Universidad con los pasos de esa romería. Diversos grupos apostólicos dentro de la Universidad llevaban las andas que representaban los diferentes pasos, incluso actores de la escuela de Bellas Artes de la Universidad representaban a Jesús, los discípulos, la Verónica, la Virgen María y las mujeres de Jerusalén que lloraban al paso del Redentor que llevaba la cruz, la banda de la Universidad tocaba el Stabat Mater Dolorosa que imprimía una solemnidad a aquella romería...

En cierto hospital... dos amigos conversaban eran el Dr. William Edward Hoffman y el Dr. Neal Legan, uno de 35 años y el otro de 38, sobre cosas personales.

-Estás demasiado solitario...Neal, desde lo de Brenda no has querido volver a involucrarte con nadie...

-Creo que voy a ser uno más en la lista de solterones... No sirvo para la vida de casado...

-¡Cuentos! Lo que sucede es que no se te ha presentado la que te mueva el piso... Desde Brenda y Jessica, te has mantenido casi célibe. ¿A quién esperas?

-No lo sé, Bill, desearía encontrar una mujer poco experimentada en amores... esas son las mejores para formar una familia... Pero, en estos tiempos tan liberales donde hay tanta promiscuidad... eso ya no existe...

-Existen, son las chicas que estudian en la Ciudadela... porque no vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta por el campus, estoy seguro de que causarás revuelo, amigo...

-Lo sé, a pesar de tener casi cuarenta años, las muchachas todavía se desmayan al verme... y no digo que no les dé un síncope cardíaco.

-Bajemos a la planta baja, creo que hoy salen en romería, por ser Viernes Santo... te distraerás, viendo pasar los cuadros de la Pasión y viendo los bomboncitos que hay en esa Universidad...

-Tú como que tienes a alguien de ese lugar en mira, viejo, ¿eh?

-Adivinaste, se llama Demelza Anneliese pero todos le dicen Liesi, un verdadero boccato di cardinale...

-Eres un golfo, amigo – dijo Ben riéndose del entusiasmo de su compañero...

Y bajaron ambos... cada uno en su tipo, eran muy atractivos... uno rubio, fornido, corpulento, de considerable altura... y el otro daba el tipo clásico que derretía a las gringas, Alto, moreno, misterioso y apuesto a pesar de las canas que empezaban a clarear en sus sienes... En ese momento, Ben fijó los ojos en el primer paso que encabezaba el cortejo...

Era el ángel que auxilió a Jesús en el Huerto de Getsemaní, paso conmovedor por el drama que encerraba... lo llevaban seis jóvenes con suéteres blancos que decían Luz de Redención y el escudo de la orden de La Merced en grande... delante iban ocho jovencitas con camándulas en sus manos rezando el rosario de la Misericordia.

-Padre eterno, te ofrecemos el Cuerpo, la Sangre, el alma y la Divinidad de tu amadísimo hijo, Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, en reparación por nuestros pecados y los pecados del mundo entero...

-Por la Pasión Dolorosa de Jesús... Ten misericordia de nosotros y del Mundo entero...

Neal, con mucha atención observaba que todas las chicas eran hispanas, salvo algunas irlandesas católicas e ítaloamericanas, cuando fijó los ojos en Verónica... una muchacha de estatura mediana, cabellos muy negros y ojos negros de mirada triste y soñadora... además de tener una figura hermosa que desmentía su pasada maternidad... Ella se dio cuenta cuando la miraba... y el color huyó de sus mejillas y una cierta desorientación nubló su semblante... Neal sonrió seductor y le guiñó un ojo en señal de saludo... El cortejo siguió su paso...

-Te llamó la atención alguien, amigo, por lo visto...

-Sí, ¿Quién era esa bella trigueña que vi hace un rato?

-La muñeca de los ojos tristes... ¿te refieres? Bueno, hermano, te deseo suerte, te tocó una inalcanzable... El sargento Verónica Alejandra Alfaro.

-¿Sargento? ¿Pertenece a la Armada o a la Fuerza Aérea?

-No, hermano, es policía.

-Policía, ¿En qué precinto trabaja?

-En el 38, antigua Hollenbeck, creo que la enviaron a "La caldera del Diablo"... pero pronto la pasan a la futura Frecuencia Catorce, exclusiva para los SWAT Olympics.

-La compadezco, casi envían a todos los hispanos allí, según algunos... lo último que supe fue que enviaron un grupo de muchachas que fueron de un movimiento de resistencia que había en Panamá.

-Ella pertenece a ese grupo, es panameña. Pero conforme a lo que se cuenta de ella dicen que es mujer tabú para aventuras, de hecho, no se ha involucrado con nadie.

-Me gusta... –confesó Neal en con un gesto pícaro en la sonrisa.

-Te deseo suerte, si es que te hace caso, Ben.

Verónica por su parte temblaba por dentro, desde hacía tiempo no sentía de aquella manera con respecto a un hombre. Desde que se despidió de Roger su corazón estaba cubierto por un carámbano de hielo... Y ver a ese apuesto hombre vestido de blanco impecable... y tan parecido a él, sintió que una parte del pasado regresaba... hasta ese momento se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su hija, que en esos momentos estaba en casa de sus primos Alicia y Francis. Al acabar la romería fue a buscar a su hija para llevarla a casa.

-Vienes pálida, Vero, ¿Te sientes mal?

-No es nada, Alicia.

-No me engañas, tú tienes algo raro...

-Creo que Roger está en la ciudad...

-Eso no es cierto, y tú lo sabes. El está en Londres con su esposa, Francesca. ¿A quién viste que te dejó en ese estado?

-Pasé por el hospital y vi a un hombre muy parecido a Roger, alto, moreno, y muy apuesto. Vestía de blanco.

-Un médico... ¿Eso te desquició?

-Creo que le gusté, porque nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me sonrió, me guiñó un ojo.

-¡Mírenla a ella! ¡Que calladito se lo tenía!- relajeó Alicia. -¡Prima, todavía la mueves!

-Yo sabía que me ibas a salir con eso. Sabes bien que vivo para mi hija...

-No te sofoques, Vero, solo te estaba vacilando... ¿Lo conoces?

-No, pero tengo el presentimiento que muy pronto sabré quién es él.

-Ojalá se acerque a ti, y sea en serio, para que te haga olvidar a Roger. ¿Sabes quién es?

-No, pero no esperes que me quedaré con la curiosidad... Averiguaré quién es, aunque tengo el presentimiento que no se va a quedar inactivo sin acercarse, parece ser que es del tipo de hombres que tengo la mala costumbre de atraer. De pasiones y sentimientos fuertes e indomables... gracias a un hombre así es que tengo a la luz de mi vida... pero el que se acerque tiene también que quererla a ella, sino no me caso.

-¿Quién sabe, eh? Por la forma como me lo describes, es un hombre como Roger...

Al regresar al Hospital, Neal iba pensando en cómo acercarse a Verónica Alejandra, la chica lo había impresionado de tal modo que había olvidado momentáneamente sus desilusiones amorosas. Intuía que era poco experimentada en amores, lo cual era cierto si se pensaba en que solo había habido un hombre en su vida. Lo que menos pensaba era en que esa chica que había cautivado su interés, tenía un pasado y una hija.

-Piensas en Verónica Alejandra... ¿Verdad?

-Si, Bill, no voy a mentirte... me ha impresionado gratamente...

-Tendrás que tener kilos y onzas de paciencia... ya te dije que es mujer tabú para aventuras así que si quieres acercarte, deberá ser en serio...

-Y en serio pienso... la verdad, es que tienes razón, debo pensar en tomar estado.

-¡Bien por ti, amigo...! Estás demasiado solitario... y no puedo imaginar cómo estará tu lecho por las noches...

-Te has convertido en un maniático sexual, Bill. Está bien que algunas veces sienta cierta urgencia, pero no es para tanto... además con el SIDA campeando por sus fueros, no creo prudente buscar una aventura de una noche... eso no llena y termina siendo un dolor de cabeza... Necesito de la intimidad sexual de vez en cuando, pero soy un tipo tranquilo. Me llena más el romanticismo... compartir una velada romántica con ella, tú sabes... vino, velas, música suave... Si sale algo más... bien, pero no es el fin final para mí. Además me parece que no sabe mucho de eso, en ese aspecto...

-Debe tener unos veintitrés años.

-Le llevo doce, entonces...

-Así es, no creas que estás viejo para ella, si es como tú te la imaginas... ya tienes parte del camino andado... pero si no... Veo que tendrás que hilar bien fino...

Neal sonrió para sí… se sabía convincente cuando se trataba de enamorar a una chica… y esta seria para él… sin importarle un rábano lo que dijese su madre y su hermana… esta sí que era una mujer de verdad…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo catorce del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, zapes, reviews, felicitaciones, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO XV**

**UN EXTRAÑO ENCUENTRO**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… SABADO SANTO…

Verónica fue al supermercado a hacer las compras de la quincena, ya que había cobrado el miércoles, pero por tener que organizar la romería del Silencio y la romería del Santo Entierro no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer las compras que necesitaba... así que fue a hacer sus compras... ignorando que el hombre que había visto en el hospital también se encontraba presente en el establecimiento, comprando también.

Iba por la estantería de los cereales de niño cuando lo vio en la nevera de las legumbres tomando una lechuga y varios tomates, además de algunas zanahorias, era evidente que ese hombre comía sano. Vestía un jean y un suéter que transparentaba la excelente forma física en que estaba a pesar de ir llegando a los treinta y cinco años. Estaba distraído... y Verónica sintió el escalofrío del terror cuando lo vio. Tomó una cajeta de Cerelac y luego se dirigió a los estantes de los jugos para niños, aparentando una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Por fortuna como estaba distraído en sus compras no la había visto.

-Es una suerte que no me haya visto...- se dijo a sí misma, aliviada. No deseaba encontrarlo estando sola.

Pero se equivocaba de medio a medio, por que cuando se dirigió a la caja... lo vio de nuevo, y esta vez, sus miradas se cruzaron, y Neal inmediatamente recordó la romería y el dulce par de ojos negros que cautivaron su atención y la figura enriquecida en atractivos desde su maternidad. Sonrió seductor y a Verónica se le fue el color de las mejillas... a pesar de que estaban en cajas diferentes... Vio que tenía varios paquetes y como no había muchachito repartidor que llevara los paquetes, le hizo encontrar la excusa perfecta para acercársele. Viendo que ella miraba los paquetes con aire de ¿Y ahora quién me ayuda? Se acercó decidido.

-¿Necesita ayuda?

-Sí, creo que no voy a poder llevar todo esto sola hasta mi auto.

-Yo la ayudo... permítame.

-¿No lo atraso en sus compras?

-Llevo pocas cosas, la verdad, hice mis compras el jueves en la noche.

-Gracias... es usted muy amable, doctor.

Neal tomó los paquetes y los llevó al auto de Verónica... al llegar, ella se dispuso a despedirse, pero él la detuvo.

-Espera... ¿Por qué te vas así? Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas...Además creo que me conoces, porque sabes que soy médico...

-Lo vi ayer en la planta baja del hospital... Yo iba en la romería.

-Sí, te vi... y me impresionaste de una manera muy grata... No me dices aún tu nombre...

-Me llamo Verónica Alfaro.

-Un placer... Me llamo Neal Legan. Ya sabes que soy doctor.

-Sí, y creo que sabe mucho más de mi persona que yo de usted...

-Tal vez, Verónica... aunque no tanto... solo sé que eres detective del departamento de policía y que eres un tanto difícil para... –sonrió – enamorarte.

-Le dijeron bien... no tengo mucho tiempo en este país, además estudio en la Universidad y no tengo mucho tiempo que me sobre para conquistas, bailes, discotecas y demás entretenimientos. Y el trabajo tampoco me da mucho tiempo... Temo que tampoco usted anda muy sobrado de tiempo doctor...

-No, no soy interno, de hecho soy Jefe de Residentes del Hospital Central. Tengo una especialización en neurocirugía. ¿Qué carrera estudias?

-Voy a ser abogada como una prima que reside en Santa Bárbara. Se llama Alicia Sharkey. Su esposo es de la Marina y esta de servicio en un submarino científico... ella tiene una especialización en Derecho Penal y Criminalística.

-Y estás siguiendo sus pasos.

-No sé aún que especialización tomar... Me atrae el Derecho penal, pero también el Derecho de Familia. No sé por cuál de los dos decidirme...

-¿Te volveré a ver?

-Ya casi sabe todo sobre mí – dijo enigmáticamente cuando entró al auto. – No le será muy difícil conseguir verme de nuevo... Trabajo en el precinto 38, antigua Hollenbeck.

-No lo olvidaré... –sonrió de nuevo... –No sé tú nacionalidad...

-Panameña en el exilio...

-Perdón, fui un imprudente... ¿Cómo la están tratando?

-No me quejo... de hecho ya son cuatro años que tengo en este país, echando p'adelante como decimos en mi tierra.

-Espero volverte a ver, Verónica.

-Mi segundo nombre es Alejandra.

-Bella combinación de nombres, la que enjugó la sangre del rostro de Nuestro Señor junto con el nombre de una reina griega... Tus padres sabían lo que hacían al ponerte ese nombre.

La mirada de Verónica se ensombreció, el recuerdo de sus padres la entristecía sobremanera, cuando recordaba la muerte miserable que tuvo su madre. Para Neal aquello no pasó inadvertido... Y se preguntó el por qué de esa perenne tristeza que tenía.

-Hasta pronto Dr. Legan. Fue un placer conocerle...

-Igual, detective Alfaro... La buscaré si tengo problemas con la ley.

-Espero que no los tenga... No me sería simpático rescatarlo de algún lío.

-Y yo espero no tenerla de paciente... Eres muy bella para enfermarte... Y para mí sería muy difícil curarte... al menos con la imparcialidad de un médico...

-Espero no enfermarme grave... aunque con la vida de gato que tenemos los policías no puedo garantizar que no me ocurra nada... hasta pronto.

Y la vio alejarse en el auto... se encaminó alegremente al suyo... iba tarareando una canción latina muy de moda en aquellos días por ser el tema de una telenovela. Era una salsa sensual interpretada por Los Titanes.

-Bastó una mirada... simplemente una mirada... no hizo falta ni una palabra...para poder sentir que te amaba.

Era el tema musical de Peligrosa, una novela venezolana que estaba en boga en ese momento. Entretanto Verónica iba en su auto con la mente en otra parte. Evidentemente, Neal Legan había vuelto a perturbar su corazón que hasta hace poco estaba centrado en su pequeña hija. Se dirigió al apartamento que ocupaba desde que llegó a Estados Unidos. Era de dos recámaras, para una mujer sola. El edificio era bastante silencioso, tranquilo y cómodo. La chica subió y encontró en su departamento a Demelza que se había ofrecido a cuidar a la pequeña Sofía.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Me encontré con el desconocido del hospital. De hecho se ofreció a llevarme los paquetes. Se llama Neal Legan y es doctor, trabaja en el Hospital Central y es Jefe de Residentes, de hecho es neurocirujano.

-¡Wow! Debe tener las admiradoras por montones. ¿Sabes si es casado?

-Creo que no, no le vi alianza.

-Bueno, hermanita, estás hecha.

-No creo que le haga caso... si eso es lo que estás pensando... Además no sabe que tengo una hija. Y no creo que sea del tipo de hombre que le agrade la competencia.

-Imagino por qué... Así era el embajador... desde que te vio te puso el ojo y no cejó en su propósito hasta que pasó lo que pasó...Este es igual.

-¿En qué?

-Yo lo vi bien cuando pasamos por el hospital, ¿Te acuerdas del rubio que estaba a su lado?

Bueno, yo a ese adonis le puse una boleta de tránsito hace como dos semanas atrás, no sé por qué extraño pase de hechicería averiguó mi teléfono celular y me llama casi a diario, y aún no he salido con él. Se llama William Hoffman y es un pay como dicen en Panamá. Ojos azules, cuerpo de concurso, boca de beso... ay ese si es un papi. En cuanto a su compañero... lo que sé de él es que es jefe de Neurocirujanos, y que detrás de él hay una procesión de corazones rotos, se dice que está casado con su carrera, pero en el fondo, parece que lleva una ruma de desengaños.

-Igual que yo, excepto por Roger, a quien acepté a conciencia de lo que ocurriría... Sigue...

-La primera fue una tal Jessica Abbott

-¡¿Qué?! La que me amenazó con secuestrar a mi hija... Ella estaba detrás de él. ¿Qué relación tenían?

-Bueno, se conocieron a raíz de lo ocurrido con Wade. ¿Te acuerdas del día que lo ejecutaron que tuviste que ir a prepararlo para que recibiese el viático vestida con arreos de las Brigadas Especiales? Bueno, a Wade le hicieron una complicada operación cerebral porque tenía un tumor maligno... le extirparon parte de él pero le creció de nuevo... Ella quería que le salvara para que se diera cuenta del fin que tendría... Incluso intentó seducirlo. Pero, el tipo no es fácil de arrastrar a una alcoba para tener sexo con él. Creo que él necesita más que le enseñen el busto y el resto del aparataje. Y yo creo que le gustó lo que vio en ti.

-Sigue contando la cocoa... que está muy buena...

-La segunda fue un amor fatal... Se enamoró de una "Chica de alquiler" una manera muy delicada y glamorosa de decir prostituta, zorra y otros vocablos no tan bonitos. Se llama Brenda Carlisle y se ha acostado con medio Beverly Hills y con todos los productores y actores de Hollywood sin contar con los millonarios... Una verdadera joyita de colección. Cuando él estaba trabajando en su turno como esclavo de la época de "Lo que el Viento se llevó" ella estaba acomodando su cuerpo en la cama del amante de turno, él como no sabía nada sobre su pasado se acostó con ella un par de veces... Y estuvo a punto de casarse con ella si no hubiera sido por la metida de pata de ella misma. Se involucró con el tío de un amigo de Neal, que se llama Douglas Beck. Y ya te puedes imaginar el zaperoco que se formó. Desde ese momento, se juró no volver a poner los ojos en nadie...juramento que quebrantó ayer... al verte. A ese le pasó lo que al Embajador... te vio y quedó knockeado.

-Ya veo. ¿Qué más sabes de él?

-Bueno, es el mayor de dos, tiene una hermana que es actriz, pero que no ha despegado al estrellato, la consideran poco seria para un papel de peso. Su padre murió hace tiempo y su madre se caso hace varios años con el productor Richard Grandchester, pero se divorciaron recientemente... y ahora tiene un consultorio privado... y su trabajo en el Hospital. Tiene 35 años y se dice de él que es sumamente pasional en cuanto a amores... Un volcán que no olvidan fácilmente.

-Imagino... Creo que no me lo voy a poder sacudir de encima fácilmente... ¿A qué hora es la Misa de Vigilia de Resurrección?

-A las 8:00 p.m. Y como tu perteneces al coro de la Capilla.

-Cierto... Vuelvo a dejar solita a mi princesa... – dijo Verónica pensando en su hija que estaba pasando la pascua con sus tíos, Alicia y Francis. –Pero ni modo... tengo que cumplir con el grupo.

VIGILIA DE PASCUA… 9:30 DE LA NOCHE…

La capilla de la Ciudadela Salesiana estaba profusamente iluminada a las 7:00 de la noche. El coro de Luz de Redención que era el encargado del acompañamiento musical de la noche... Y Verónica estaba especialmente bella con su traje ya que era la solista del coro... Vestía un traje color marfil con una chalina roja al cuello. El traje era de terciopelo y corto hasta la rodilla, llevaba zapatos rojos, los colores contrastaban con su morena belleza. También Adelina, su prima, participaría.

-Seguramente, vendrá a la misa. Si vive o trabaja por aquí cerca.

-Claro... y tendré que aguantarme sus miradas seductoras y sus sonrisas...

-Recuerda que Roger te miraba así también, ya deja ese luto invisible que llevas...

-Cierto.

-Bueno, ya pronto podremos empezar, la capilla está llena.

En ese momento, llegaba Neal a la misa. Iba con su uniforme blanco, y como medía 1.80 causaba la admiración de todas las chicas que estaban allí. Tenía una fuerte atracción física y para las muchachas esto no pasaba inadvertido. Verónica lo vio y palideció de nuevo.

-¿Ese es, Vero?

-Sí. Tiemblo por dentro cuando lo veo.

-Entonces te mueve el piso... Igual decías del Embajador.

-Sí. A mi pesar, ese es el tipo de hombres que tengo la mala costumbre de atraer. No pego una, soy un caso clínico.

-No te quejes tanto de tu suerte. Es un tremendo morenazo... Y tiene los mismos ojos del embajador... Ahora si te la comiste... Ese sí que es un papacito...

-Como estrecharan esos brazos... mmm...-dijo otra con picardía...

-Por favor, chicas... o se me va a salir un gallo, como me descuide.

-Ya va a empezar la misa.

El párroco de la capilla se situó en el atrio con el cirio pascual... y todos apagaron las luces... quedando la capilla a oscuras.

-Lumen Christi...

-Deo gratias...

Los cantos comenzaron...Y Verónica comenzó a cantar...

Abre los ojos al mundo de hoy... algo brilla que ya no es el sol... te da vida te da paz... te da amor y libertad... Lucha contra el gran dominador... para que termine la opresión... es la fuerza que te da... la justicia... y la verdad,... Cristo es la Luz... que alumbra el camino... es la verdad... la vida y el amor... Libertara... a todos los hombres... que van en pos de una salvación... Eres grande por tu gran amor... eres sabio por tu humildad... eres santo por tu paz... tu pobreza y caridad... has dejado la soberbia atrás...ni te acuerdas de la envidia ya... por que Cristo ha marcado... en tu vida la señal... Cristo es la Luz... que alumbra el camino...

Al escuchar la voz de Verónica, Neal sintió un corrientazo de placer en todo su cuerpo... cosa poco ortodoxa para el lugar donde estaba... verla lo encendía como nunca... pero no quería asustarla... Pero como todo estaba a oscuras nadie vio el estado en que quedó... En cambio, Verónica sentía que el corazón le palpitaba muy fuerte...En ese momento iban a entonar el canto penitencial que era como sigue...

Ven... señálame el camino... con tu Luz de Amor...transforma mi destino... Si me olvidé de ti...Perdóname... estoy en un mundo falso... de mentira y vanidad... Quiero ser libre al fin...poder volar... no quiero ser esclava del Placer y la Maldad...

Después de escuchar el relato del Génesis y del libro del Éxodo, empezarían a cantar las letanías... y Verónica tenía que sacar voz.

-Agárrate que ahora te tocan las letanías...

-Espero poderlas cantar, sin que se me salga un gallo loco por ahí.

Después del salmo, y el canto del pregón pascual se hizo la dramatización de la Resurrección de Cristo, utilizando la grabación del final de la Pasión de Cristo de Häendel cosa que emocionó mucho a los asistentes, ya que la Ciudadela Salesiana celebraba con toda pompa las solemnidades de la Semana Mayor. Las letanías comenzaron justo al acabar el evangelio y la homilía... que fue larga, como era tradición en el padre Edmundo Coria, salesiano de Don Bosco de ascendencia cubana.

-Santa María...

-Ruega...

-Santa Madre de Dios...

-Ruega...

-Santa Virgen de las Vírgenes...

-Ruega... por nosotros...

La vocecita de Verónica puso de nuevo fuego en las venas y arterias de Ben que apenas podía concentrar su atención en la misa... Cuando acabara la misa se ofrecería a acompañarla a su casa... la chica lo atraía intensamente...

Luego, ya dentro de la liturgia eucarística comenzaron los cantos típicos de una misa carismática... y Verónica una vez más volvió a cantar.

Santo es el Señor mi Dios digno de alabanzas, a Él, el Poder, el Honor y la Gloria... ¡Hosanna!... ¡Hosanna! Hosanna... Hosanna Oh Señor...

Bendito es el que viene en el Nombre del Señor... con todos los Santos cantamos para ti...

La voz de Verónica emocionaba a todos los presentes, pero más a Neal que no podía disimular la atracción que sentía por la chica... ni con Brenda, que más que amor lo unía era el insaciable deseo que ella le producía. Verónica no, le inspiraba sentimientos de ternura y protección a la vez que un deseo que le quemaba lentamente las entrañas, sentía que de poder tenerla en sus brazos, haría el amor toda la noche, lenta y suavemente hasta casi gritar.

Verónica a pesar de que el corazón le latía fuertemente al verlo, cantaba de una manera excelente... y todos la admiraban profundamente... por ser quien era.

A la hora de la comunión, Verónica comenzó a cantar otra canción...

**Yo soy el pan de Vida, el que viene a mí no tendrá hambre, el que viene a mi no tendrá sed... Nadie viene a mí... si mi padre no lo llama... Yo lo resucitaré... Yo lo resucitaré... Yo lo resucitare... en el día final...**

Al acabar la misa después del Aleluya, cantaron una regional... que **empezaba de esta manera...**

**Nosotros no, Señor... a ti es que te toca... yo cantaré** lo que pongas en mi boca... Lo que pongas... lo que pongas en mi boca... yo cantaré lo que pongas en mi boca...

Al salir, Neal esperó que salieran los del coro y Verónica para acercársele... al verlo, el color volvió a írsele de las mejillas... Y Demelza la miró con inteligencia... Igual mirada tenía el Embajador...

-Cantaste hermoso...

-Gracias... aunque pensé que iba a desafinar...

-Verónica... tienes una voz bella y lo sabes... Incluso cuando tenemos que ir a redimir... como decimos en el grupo. Le infundes una paz a esos condenados... La que le cantaste a Wade...

-¿Estuviste allí?

-Si... no quise traer a su mente recuerdos ingratos...

-No, en serio, está bien... ¿Qué cantaste?

-Una canción que se llama "nadie te ama como yo".

-Dijiste mi nombre... yo si te amo... ¿Tu quieres saber, cómo es mi amor?... extendiste tus brazos sobre la cruz... y una vez más moriste por mí...Pues nadie te ama como yo... Pues nadie te ama como yo... mira la cruz, esa es mi más grande prueba... porque nadie te ama como yo...

-Eso enfureció a los vengadores, pero tuvieron que aguantársela por que estaban los SWAT allí, y Verónica es parte de la futura FRECUENCIA CATORCE... Ella misma estaba vestida con el uniforme de las Brigadas y chaleco antibalas. Se la tuvieron que aguantar... y la hermana del que mataron amenazó a Verónica, y esta se defendió.

-Bueno, no recordemos cosas feas... por favor...

-Tuve la estupidez de involucrarme con esa mujer... gracias a Dios me dejó tranquilo... estaba obsesionada conmigo...

-¿Está seguro?

-Sí, ella se fue a Europa a vivir desde que la rechacé. Me propuso que me fuera a vivir con ella, pero no tengo vocación de esclavo... y menos si no la amo.

-Cierto... El amor no se puede fingir...

Neal miraba a Verónica con una mirada tan tierna que a ella le recordó a Roger... su amor imposible y el padre de su hija Sofía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando lo supiera? No podía espetárselo así sin más, sin estar segura de que esperaba de ella... Y sabiendo lo que sabía sobre Brenda y Jessica, el peligro era más serio... ella pertenecía a la Policía...

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-Gracias, acepto...

-Bueno, Vero, te veremos mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana, en la misa parroquial.

-Sí, no faltaré... ya sé que me toca leer.

Al salir de la iglesia eran las once y media de la noche, y las calles de la Ciudadela estaban desiertas... Neal aprovechó para conversar de temas más agradables.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintitrés años, cumpliré veinticuatro este mes que viene.

-Yo tengo treinta y ocho... pero a tu lado me siento joven.

Verónica sonreía muy poco, ya que no tenía motivos para sonreír con todos los pesares que llevaba encima... pero sonrió al escuchar un cumplido tan galante, cuatro años antes los piropos de Roger la hacían ruborizarse... aquellos recuerdos muchas veces alegraban su corazón al recordar la manera como la hacía sentir cuando la besaba y abrazaba... y como la hacían sentir sus caricias al hacer el amor… pero... otras la ponían tristes al pensar la dura lucha que sostenía siendo madre soltera y estudiante de Leyes.

-¿Por qué esta soltero todavía? Yo creí que era casado...

-Primero, porque no había encontrado a la que valiera el sacrificio... y segundo, no tenía medios para mantener dignamente a la que hubiese tomado por esposa... y tercero, tenía que buscar una mujer que entendiese mi profesión, casi todas exigen que se les dedique el 50% del tiempo. Y se enfurecen si uno no puede.

-Eso es infantilismo. Es como si yo estuviese casada y mi esposo me pidiera que le dedicara el 50% del tiempo cuando sabe que soy policía y que somos como las bolas de ping-pong que para donde sea nos tiran. Y ni hablar cuando sea abogada... tampoco me sobrará mucho el tiempo... Tendré que estar entre la Corte y el bufete si es que no me ascienden a Asuntos Internos.

-¿Has estado casada?

-No, soy soltera.

-¿Una chica tan bella, soltera aún?

-Aunque no lo crea, doctor... en mi país sucedieron cosas que me dificultan mucho encontrar pareja...

-Tus padres, no es así...

-Sí.- repuso, bajando la vista avergonzada... Es muy difícil salir de tu patria sin tener idea de qué vas a hacer con tu vida y la cabeza llena de preguntas. Sin tener a nadie que te ayude a descifrar esas interrogantes. Abrirte camino sola sin apoyo ni familia... Es duro.

-¿Tu madre?

-Ella murió. Justo después de la Invasión. La asesinaron...

-¿Puedo saber quien fue?

-Mi padrastro... Yo nunca supe quien fue mi padre... Mi madre fue una de las tantas mujeres engañadas que hay en algunos países, por ignorancia... Y para no tener que prostituirse acepto a mi padrastro, un hombre violento, celoso y déspota. Acabó amoldándose a él. Quería que me quedase soltera. Y mi padrastro me comparó con una persona muy respetada en el medio profesional, pero que tenía un comportamiento desviado. Era lesbiana, y yo no tenía esa tendencia.

-Entonces no te quería como hija.

-Ni mi madre tampoco... solo hubo un amor en mi vida...

-¿Estás casada?

-¡Ya quisiera!-sonrió tristemente- Era un amor imposible, porque era casado. Nos enamoramos, pero tuvimos que separarnos... Lo amé demasiado...

-Ahora entiendo por qué no quieres enamorarte...

-Desde hace cuatro años cerré mi corazón al amor... Vivo para mi carrera y el trabajo...

-Bueno, yo también –sonrió seductor...

-Quisiera saber ahora si usted también lleva una cruz como la mía...

-Sí, si es que a eso se le puede llamar cruz... estuve muy enamorado una vez...pero me engañó. Mientras yo trabajaba, ella se entregaba no solo a otro hombre...sino a todos los que le ofrecían joyas, dinero y pieles costosas. Yo, como era natural, no podía darle esos lujos... Era médico interno, a pesar de venir de familia acomodada, quería abrirme paso por mí mismo… no vivir a expensas del dinero de mi difunto padre, ni de la generosa pensión que le pasa el director de cine a mi madre…

-Imagino que fue una de las Cortesanas de Lillian Hutton...

-¿Conoces la historia?

-Desdichadamente, si. Fue lo primero que me contaron apenas puse los pies aquí. La Ciudadela Salesiana estaba ubicada frente a la mansión de Lillian cuando comenzaba, antes de que la trasladaran a donde está actualmente... Me siento orgullosa de ver lo mucho que ha crecido... Es todo un complejo educativo...

-Los salesianos tienen ese don, de un avemaría sacan una obra digna de admiración... Mis compañeros dicen que quien toma a una hija de este colegio por esposa, no tendrá que fijarse en nadie más. Dicen que son buenas hijas, excelentes profesionales, madres ejemplares, esposas dedicadas y fieles, ciudadanas intachables, y modelo de cristianas.

-Eso espero ser- sonrió halagada – Mi carrera es difícil, pero creo que la terminaré si Dios quiere...

-Me gustaría salir con usted alguna vez, Verónica... ¿No la ofendo con eso, verdad?

-No, en lo absoluto... – Le entregó una tarjeta de la Ciudadela donde estaba su nombre y el año que cursaba en la Escuela de Derecho. En esa tarjeta estaba su teléfono... y el teléfono de su oficina...

-Allí tiene mi número en el Precinto... Puede llamarme allí o dejarme recados. Siempre me los pasan.

-Lo tendré en cuenta... –dijo guardando la tarjeta y entregándole una suya... –Me intriga mucho la tristeza que veo en esos ojos tan bellos.

Verónica se ruborizó. Si supiera...pensó apesadumbrada en Roger y en su hija. De descubrirlo la despreciaría o se apegaría más a ella... Todo podía ser posible... Lo miró detallándolo. Era tan alto como Roger, seis pies con dos pulgadas que equivalían a 1.85m, bien formado, atlético y moreno. Alto, moreno, misterioso y apuesto como un dios griego. Y unos ojos ambarinos que parecían penetrar lo más profundo de su ser. Alma heredó los ojos de Roger y la belleza de rostro de ella, además de su inteligencia...solo que necesitaría un padre que la protegiera y comprendiera... no como el padre que no tuvo ella nunca... Y Neal Legan, podría ser el hombre que ella esperaba.

Le atraía y bastante... más de lo que ella se imaginó... desde que lo vio en la puerta del hospital cuando pasaba la romería del Santo Entierro... Por eso su expresión de alarma cuando lo vio, porque era del tipo de hombre que era Roger Langdon. Un hombre que, de enamorarse, sería apasionadamente absorbente, y además era de pasiones firmes y duraderas. Un hombre que se entregaría totalmente... a la que eligiera por esposa...

-Entiendo que no fue la única mujer de la que se enamoró...

-Bueno, Jessica Abbott es un capítulo aparte... Yo quedé involucrado en eso a raíz de una paciente... Lisa Thompson. Era una muchacha de tu misma edad... que tenía un cáncer terminal, un tumor en la médula espinal. Me afectó mucho, hasta el punto de creer que me había enamorado de ella. Después tuve que ir a la cárcel estatal a examinar a un amigo mío, Paúl Wade quien estaba allí por un crimen pasional. Lo trajeron al hospital y allí empezó todo el drama. Eso fue hace casi ocho años. En una reunión que tuvimos con los familiares de las víctimas, ella se fijó en mí y trató por todos los medios de que tuviéramos una relación sentimental, en la que casi caigo... pero no soy tan fácil como hombre para caer en la cama de la primera que se me ofrece en ese aspecto.

-Tengo en muy poca estima a la mujer que se le ofrece a un hombre y en menos aún a quien compra un marido. Una debe quererse... Al menos, yo... no lo haría.

-Bueno, me invitó a su casa, una tarde que se sentía sola, y casi me sedujo, pensando que con eso yo me pondría de su parte... Y no lo consiguió, por cierto, eso salió en el Tribunal por que intentaron hacer creer que él estaba enfermo para evadir a la justicia.

-¿En qué quedó?

-Lo operamos, pero no sirvió de nada, porque el tumor volvió a crecer, cuando lo ejecutaron, no sé si estuviste allí, casi era un vegetal.

-Sí, el padre Coria y los del grupo junto con el padre Lutzbischek le dimos el viático, siendo Wade católico... y lo recuerdo porque tuve que ir con arreos de las Brigadas Especiales... Esa ejecución no acabó bien, ya que tuvimos que controlar al padre de la chica asesinada con spray por que intentó agredir al padre Coria. A mí me pasó un incidente harto desagradable con ella, incluso amenazó con secuestrar a un familiar mío muy querido, nos liamos a los golpes, y ella salió con la peor parte.

-¿No te llevaron a asuntos internos?

-No, estaba en cumplimiento de órdenes superiores, y en el precinto donde estoy casi todos los hispanos que estamos allí y que somos católicos, formamos parte de Luz de Redención. Así que allí se sabía. Pero, yo no me quedé quieta y fui a ver a Alicia, le conté lo sucedido, y ella le puso una orden de restricción. Si la viola, va a la cárcel sin derecho a fianza de excarcelación. Es de por vida. No sabía que ella se había obsesionado con usted.

-Sí, lamentablemente. Me ofreció muchas cosas si me acostaba con ella, pero, considero que debo tener libertad de elección. A estas alturas de mi vida, Verónica, Yo quiero una mujer con la cual despertar todas las mañanas, a la que pueda confiarle mis momentos de alegría y mis tristezas y desilusiones como médico... una mujer en la que pueda refugiarme cuando el mundo me da la espalda, y a la cual entregarme sin ninguna reserva ni desconfianza de mi parte...y creo que merezco ese amor apasionado y absorbente que mis amigos casados disfrutan a plenitud.

-Pide bastante... ¿Cree que yo sea esa mujer?

-Sí, eres muy bella y por lo que pude ver, muy apegada a tu religión. Y adivino intensidad sentimental en ti.

-Intento ser buena católica... aunque como soy humana, no soy perfecta... a veces se cometen errores, en nombre del amor...

-Llegaría a enamorarme profundamente de ti... si te trato más.

-Doctor...yo...

Se miró en aquellos ojos ambarinos... Y Neal, obedeciendo a un impulso, se le acercó y buscó tiernamente sus labios con los de él... Y la estrechó suavemente en sus brazos... Ella sintió de nuevo el mismo embeleso que sentía con las caricias de Roger. Se sentía pequeña... y sentía su hombría...

-Me gustas tanto... princesa...

Eran besos tiernos... sensuales... que hablaban de pasiones intensas y absorbentes... Esos brazos parecían ser de hierro... la estrechaban sensualmente a su pecho... Ella sintió el impulso de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, aquellos labios acariciaban los suyos con ternura, pasión y deseo... Roger la había besado así... hacía cuatro años... Pero, este era un hombre libre, sin ataduras que podía ofrecerle la estabilidad que tanto anhelaba.

-Neal...

-Siento conocerte de toda la vida... Quiero tratarte más, se que eres la mujer que yo necesito a mi lado...

Sentía el calor de su cuerpo a través del uniforme blanco que llevaba... y sentía calor en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo en el busto. Se recostó suavemente en el pecho de él.

-¿Dónde nos llevará esto?

-Donde tú quieras que nos lleve, princesa... El debió amarte mucho para poder dejarte ir.

-Tenía que hacerlo... Yo hubiera destruido su carrera y su vida... no me arrepiento de haber dejado ir a Roger.

-Roger... ¿Así se llamaba?

-Sí. Tenía 47 años. Ahora debe tener 51. Era secretario del Embajador inglés...y era muy guapo, yo era de la Resistencia... Casco Alado.

-Entiendo...

-Lo quisiste...

-Mucho... Fue mi primer amor y mi despertar como mujer...

-¿Dónde está él ahora?

-En Londres, con su esposa y sus hijos... Si se hubiese quedado conmigo hubiera destruido su carrera de diplomático... y su matrimonio... Yo lo amaba demasiado para hacer semejante cosa...

-Eres una mujer noble... –sonrió...-Quiero verte de nuevo... muñequita panameña...

Volvió a besarla tiernamente... Verónica se sintió de nuevo pequeña, apoyada en el fuerte pecho varonil. Cuatro años sin saber de caricias, besos, intimidad... ahora sentía desbordarse en los brazos de un hombre infinitamente más tentador que Lord Langdon. Neal era trece años menor que Roger... y de una intensidad sensual que prometía noches largas y tranquilas... y sumamente sensuales.

-Me tengo que ir... mañana debo madrugar...

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Sabes mi número de teléfono... Me puedes llamar...

-Lo haré, Verónica... sé que el destino te trajo a mi vida...y no te dejaré ir.

La besó ligeramente en los labios... fue un beso breve, pero posesivo y ardiente...Verónica lo vio alejarse hacia su auto. Entró en su casa y fue directamente al contestador. Allí tenía mensajes de Alicia... que le pedía que la llamara en la mañana para saber si pasaba a dejarle a la nena. Tomó un regaderazo antes de ir a dormir... ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, y en la ducha pensó en aquellos besos...

-¿Será este el fin de mi larga expiación?

Entretanto, Adelina al salir de la capilla de la Universidad…

-Hola, Adelina.

-Pensé que estaba de turno esta noche… comandante.

-No, en Semana Santa, la gente se recoge para mirar al cielo. Yo quise venir a la celebración de la Vigilia Pascual, también está mi gente, ayer participaron en las actividades de Viernes Santo… te escuche cantar… - dijo con gesto provocativamente seductor- Tienes una voz hermosa.

Adelina sintió un escalofrío necio recorrerla… verlo tan cerca… sintió que se caería de los tacones que llevaba puestos.

-Comandante… yo…

-No digas nada, Adelina… tu valentía ante el avance de mi cuñado ha hecho que te claves más en mi corazón de lo que ya estás…

Sentía el aroma de su colonia, de lo cerca que estaba… pero no podía moverse… sus ojos estaban clavados en la inmensidad del azul de la mirada del comandante Andrew…

Y él se adelantó hacia ella… y sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica… hacía tiempo que soñaba con aquello.

-Comandante… por favor…suélteme…

-No puedo… aunque quisiera… No puedo.

Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios buscaron los de Adelina que esperaban temblorosos aquella caricia… los tomó silenciosamente… y sus brazos la acercaron suavemente a su pecho… una luna llena, plateada, que iluminaba el momento sublime de la Resurrección del Señor… saludando a aquel que era la aurora del nuevo día y de un nuevo mañana para los que en él depositaron su confianza, sus anhelos y problemas. Aquel que era el dueño del ayer, el presente y el futuro…

Un beso largo… Adelina tembló en los brazos del comandante Andrew, era su primer beso de amor… Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos… lentamente… Nada importaba en ese momento…

Unos ojos los observaban desde lejos… era Pauna Andrew…

-De modo que William logró lo que deseaba… rescatar a esa muchacha de las garras de Tony, y tal vez, de las mías. –Suspiró- Ese hermano mío es temible… solo que espero que apresurarse tanto no sea para que le rompan el corazón como hizo Tony conmigo….

Y en silencio, se dirigió hacia su auto, un lujoso Mercedes Benz color beige... Y se alejo del lugar…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo quince del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para reviews, tomatazos, zapes, felicitaciones y demás, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO XVI **

**UNA ESPERADA INAUGURACION **

Ya los últimos detalles para la inauguración del salón de telecomunicación del equipo de Armas y Tácticas Especiales, conocido como SWAT OLYMPICS, estaban por culminar. Tan pronto terminaran de conectar las terminales electrónicas con los equipos de radiocomunicación se colocarían también las sofisticadas computadoras que estarían conectadas con la sala de guardia donde descansaban los efectivos de ese cuerpo policial. Y pronto se harían las acciones de personal para el traslado de las chicas de la sección 911.

-Ya estarás contento, William, tendrás a la dama de tus pensamientos cerca de ti… lograste lo que querías.

-No del todo, Frank… creo que conquistar a Adelina, me va a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que pensé.

-Tan indomable resulto la niña….

-No solo eso… resulto más lista que mi propio cuñado… Intentó seducirla… y se le escapó. Le dijo claramente que a ella no le interesaba él como hombre y que se concretara a concederle el patrocinio que necesitaban… y hasta fue acompañada… una prima la acompaño con instrucciones de que si no salía en media hora, que la fuera a buscar.

-Muy astuta… -rió Frank divertido- Imagino lo frustrado que debió estar tu cuñado…

-Mucho, pero con eso, se gano la simpatía de tus hermanas… sobre todo de Rosemary.

-Debo reconocerlo… Tiene agallas la chica… me imagino que… Esmeralda será igual…

-Tú también andas enamorado, verdad….

-No te lo voy a negar… Esmeralda Saavedra me gusta a rabiar… y pienso hacer lo mismo que tú. Porque no olvidas lo ocurrido la noche de la Vigilia de Resurrección…

Y como olvidarlo… si aun recordaba como tembló en sus brazos y como respondió a aquel beso… Adelina le había dejado en los labios su inocencia, y vaya que le gusto el sabor de esa inocencia… un sabor que no se iría de su boca por años que viviese.

-No, ni creo que ella haya podido olvidarlo… tuve suerte que no me cacheteara… porque me merecía la cachetada… pero por alguna extraña razón… no pudo hacerlo.

-Bueno, dentro de dos semanas será un hecho que las chicas de 911 pasaran a ser… Frecuencia Catorce. Cero khz. O mejor conocida como SWAT RADIO. Y tendré cerca a la mujer que va a ser mi esposa…

-Y yo a la mía- río sensual el teniente Mc Murphy…

EN LA UNIVERSIDAD…

Adelina, estaba taciturna, desde la noche de la vigilia y lejana, como si no estuviera en su sitio…

-Desde la vigilia estas que casi no hablas…algo te pasó con el comandante Andrew…

-No quiero hablar de eso…

Esmeralda miró a su amiga… estaba ojerosa, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche…

-Adelina, dime lo que pasó. Somos amigas desde aquello, en las buenas y las malas… dime…

-Me besó.

-¿Y lo dejaste?

-Lo dejé… y correspondí… Esmeralda, si me enamoro de él, me voy a ver en serias dificultades para terminar la carrera… y sabes lo que eso significa… significa que no terminaré mis estudios.

-Qué sabes tú… él no es de esos que querrá que te quedes en casa tricotando mientras el sale a batírselas con los criminales… y te admira. Así que por el lado profesional, cuentas con su apoyo… la verdad, es un buenísimo partido… tal como Maryland quería.

-Es mi primer beso de amor… me ha estremecido hasta el fondo del alma… y la verdad, no me ofendió… estoy muy confundida…

-Me imagino que ahora no cuestionarás su interés en ti…

-No sé qué pensar… y voy a pedir consejo.

Maryland se conectaba al Messenger en la mañana temprano… asi que no le fue difícil a Adelina conectarse al computador.

-Hola, Maryland.

-Hola Adelina, hija, que gusto saber de ti… ¿Cómo va esa adaptación a la vida californiana?

-Mas o menos…estoy estudiando mucho… poco tiempo para divertirme, si, me he conectado es para pedirle un consejo.

-Me alegra ser útil, dime… ¿qué duda tienes?

-Tengo un admirador…

-Y eso te preocupa… hija, es natural, eres una muchacha joven, hermosa con todo un futuro a tus pies… Yo te dije que eso iba a pasar.

-No es tan simple, Maryland… ¿Le dice algo el nombre del comandante William Albert Andrew?

-Conozco a su familia… sobre todo a Pauna, la starmaker… la verdad, el muchacho no disgusta… pero debes andarte con cuidado, Pauna puede fastidiarte la carrera si no le caes bien…

-Eso me ha dicho todo mundo… que es una mujer amargada, que quien no le besa los pies, o está dispuesto a correrle el gusto en todos sus caprichos… se arriesga a que le arruinen la vida…pero sucede que lo mío lo gané con esfuerzo, no besándole el trasero a todo el cocotudo que me lo pidiera… y no pienso darle el gusto… si le caigo mal, no soy moneda de oro ni billete de cien dólares para caerle bien a todos… además, a mi no me interesa ser actriz… quiero ser abogado, que es muy diferente. El mundo artístico de Hollywood, donde todos están pendientes de la última cirugía plástica de una actriz, o del divorcio de otro… no es cosa que me mata.

-Lo sé, pero no está de más pedirte que tengas cuidado… es una mujer peligrosa… y puede hacerte mucho daño… y obligarme a intervenir, porque nadie toca a mis chicas sin vérselas conmigo…

-Aunque yo dudo, que su hermano le haga caso… es un hombre, desconcertante… y lo peor, Maryland… me gusta… y mucho.

-Entonces el asunto se convierte en algo delicado… ten cuidado con darle a entender cómo anda tu corazón, si no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones… le conozco, no es hombre de jugar con las mujeres, pero tampoco es para que te entregues a tus sentimientos por él sin saber sobre qué terreno pisas… es un hombre poderoso…tanto en la fuerza policial, como en la vida civil…tiene plata y un apellido ilustre… tu solo tienes tu profesión… en la balanza uno de los platos pesa más.

Adelina miró a Maryland… Sabía que ella la aconsejaría acertadamente…

-A ella se le pedirá patrocinio… seguramente protestará un poco, porque ella nunca le ha patrocinado nada a la Universidad…

-Y quien irá a verla…

-Yo. – dijo Maryland…

-Usted…

-Si… yo iré con el Rector… no dirá que no va a patrocinarles… Al menos no, en mi presencia… y de paso, pienso recordar viejos tiempos.

Y como lo pensó… lo hizo… Pauna se sorprendió de verla… mas porque ella en un tiempo había sido fan de Anthony Andrew, antes que muriera su madre Rhiannon , y ella quedara siendo la matriarca del clan… y ángel guardián de las chicas panameñas que se enfrentaron con valentía a la dictadura norieguista….al igual que ahora su sobrina Ana Julia, quien ahora era la matriarca del clan.

-Tú…

-Sí, yo… Ha pasado mucho tiempo… desde que nos vimos por última vez… yo iba a tomar posesión del puesto que por herencia de sangre me correspondía… me iba con el alma rota… pero segura de que hice lo correcto. Y lo hice sin mirar atrás.

-Y que has logrado con eso… mírate… una solterona frustrada…

-Ni tanto, querida Pauna… ni tanto… Recuerda que esta Grant Mc Allister, con quien algún día, me casaré, porque es el que mis ancestros eligieron para mí, y sé que me quiere, que es muy distinto a lo que tú tienes en este momento, no tienes a nadie que te quiera de verdad, te temen, te adulan, que es muy distinto… pero quererte, como me quieren mis heroínas… eso está por verse…A cuantos les has propuesto matrimonio y te han dicho que no, que tú no eres mujer para casarse al menos, no para los hombres en los que te has fijado…que el puesto de amante es el único que te queda bien, es una afrenta, porque ninguna mujer por muy fea, viciosa o mala que sea merece escuchar lo que tus oídos han escuchado… ni siquiera los míos…. Además, recuerda al clan Mc Allister… que comparte igual tarea que nosotras…

-Te llenas la boca por unas chicas indocumentadas… unas…

-Más respeto…por favor, mis chicas se han despellejado el alma y la vida defendiendo a su país, de un tirano… muéstrame cuando te jugaste la camisa y la vida por tu patria… porque ni siquiera voluntaria de la CICR fuiste…y no hablo de la II guerra, hablo de los tiempos de Corea y Vietnam… mientras más de cuatro dejaban el alma en Saigón y en Ho chi Minh, tú estabas acá… disfrutando de comodidades… Y se saben defender de mujeres como tú… por que les enseñe a ser damas en una recepción, estudiantes consagradas y soldados aguerridos en el combate… tienen más correa que un soldado de la armada, se meten en lugares que ningún marine encallecido osaría meterse. Y no le tienen miedo a nada.

-¿Has olvidado como mirabas a Tony?

-Le quise, si, pero primero estaban mis deberes con mi gente… por encima de todo… yo pertenecía a un clan... a un matriarcado de casi tres siglos de existencia, y sigo siendo cabeza del mismo… Yo lo saque de mi corazón desde el momento en que me convertí en la matriarca del Clan Ainsworth… Tú no has podido olvidar, lo odias y ese odio se lo pasas a todo el que no cumple con tus exigencias… te estás quemando en tu propio infierno… pero las razones por las cuales vine no son esta cadena de reproches… vine con otro propósito…

-Ah, el patrocinio… llegaste tarde… ya di la cantidad que me pidieron… pero no por mi gusto… lo hice por mi hermano… que anda enamorado de una de tus chicas… la cual no me agrada mucho, pero tengo que reconocer que es una chica sin historial… si al menos tuviera un secreto inconfesable… podría cortar de raíz esa relación, pero la astuta esta tan limpia como un cristal de Murano. Y creo que eso se lo debo a tu influencia.

-Conozco a mis chicas, y no tienen nada que esconder… ni siquiera vicios… como lo están todas las demás, y ni se te ocurra hacer algo en su contra… te las verás conmigo… y con mi clan… y bien sabes que no jugamos a las muñecas… ya me has visto. Y sabes hasta donde llegan mis alcances. Y no se te ocurra, averiguar las tragedias personales de cada una… te llevarás un chasco… al querer convertir en pecado, lo que fue en su momento, una decisión necesaria… al fin y al cabo, nunca tuviste que elegir entre vivir en un entorno envenenado, o salvar tu vida, integridad y corazón… a ti todo te lo pusieron en bandeja de plata, si pasó lo que pasó fue por que tú quisiste…no porque te pusieron una pistola en el pecho.

AL SALIR DE LA MANSION DE PAUNA… MARYLAND MIRO A SU ALREDEDOR…

-Con cuánta sangre está construida esta casa… cuantas lágrimas se tuvieron que derramar… pero me encargaré que no hagas llorar a nadie más… Aunque mi gente tenga que arrasar con los cimientos…y llevarte por delante, lo juro.

El rector que iba en el auto junto a Maryland, al salir de la mansión…

-No sé cuál es la pelea que tienen ustedes… pero estimo que no deben seguir en esto… Se juega el futuro de tu gente…

-Yo sé a qué vine, reverendo… esta diabla le ha hecho daño a mucha gente, y mis chicas no van a salir de aquí con la ley 187 a sus espaldas… no si yo puedo impedir eso. Esa ley no se la va a aplicar a mi gente… y si tengo que quemarle la casa con ella adentro, lo voy a hacer, de tocar a una de mis chicas. Me quedare en Los Ángeles el tiempo que sea necesario… y Grant también va a venir… si por no contar con padres que vean por ellas, esta diabla cree que puede hacer con ellas lo que le venga en gana, reverendo, se equivocó. Usare todo el poder de mi gente… pero Pauna Andrew tendrá que quedarse quieta.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… SE DARIA LA INAUGURACION DE LA NUEVA ESTACION DE RADIOCOMUNICACIONES FRECUENCIA 14.0 KHZ, QUE SERIA CONOCIDA EN LOS ANGELES COMO SWAT RADIO.

Adelina estaba hermosa con su uniforme de gala de la policía de Los Ángeles… ella junto con Esmeralda, Yaricris, y otras chicas que también iban a ser parte del grupo de operadoras de los nuevos equipos de radiocomunicación… tendrían también entrenamiento igual al de ellos, por ser un equipo de elite… de modo que en caso de problemas ellas también pudieran salir a cubrir puestos en alguna situación de conflicto…

Esto lo había pedido William, por razones tácticas y también porque no quería estar lejos de Adelina mucho tiempo… y mucho menos, sus oficiales… en el grupo estaba la hermana gemela de Esmeralda… Estefanía… quien se unía también al grupo, cosa que agrado mucho a uno de los hermanos Cornwell.

-Ya no tienes que andarte quejando que tienes que hacerte a un lado por causa del jefe Mc Murphy.

-Lo sé, Gunzer.

-Por cierto, están bellas estas chicas… ya tengo favorita…Isis Calderón.

-Y yo también tengo favorita…- dijo Stear…-Yaricris.

-Me complace, hermano…. –dijo Archie, quien había elegido a Esmeralda… por lo menos Mc Murphy no tendrá que disputarme a la chica.

Esmeralda se había reunido recientemente con su hermana, luego de la salida de Panamá… sabia que sus padres habían tenido razones para separarlas, dado que todavía los familiares del que había intentado violar a su madre cuando era una adolescente estaban buscando vengarse… por eso su hermana se había criado en el Interior… hasta que se enroló en los Cascos Alados…

-Me alegra, Fanny que estés con nosotras… parece que el ejemplo nuestro se va a extender…

-Oí decir que les van a poner operadoras de radio a los precintos Rampart y otros tres más… estos son los pioneros… ayer converse con Sofia Deyanira… y según supe, parece que también hay quienes están contentos con la medida…

-Eso me huele a admirador… casualmente ayer tuvimos la reunión de los semilleros, y ella no me contó nada…

-Sofy es muy reservada con sus cosas…además ya estuve por ahí y hay unos chicos que…

-Ni digas, que imagino cómo debe sentirse ella y también como debe estar su hermana Irlanda… Y el resto de las chicas que son de diferentes nacionalidades, casi una Organización de los Estados Americanos, en miniatura…

Empezó la ceremonia de inauguración, estaba el jefe del precinto, los de Asuntos Internos, y otras autoridades… además del Alcalde, a quien le correspondía cortar la cinta inaugural de la nueva estación de radio.

ENTRETANTO… EN UNA AUTOPISTA CERCANA A LOS ANGELES… OTRO PAR DE CUERPOS EN IDENTICAS CONDICIONES SON HALLADOS…

-Otra vez, el maldito hijo de perra lo hace…

-No podemos atraparlo aunque tenemos indicios fuertes…

-Esto es frustrante… y son tres personas… este hombre hace autostop para matar después… Y no se sabe nada todavía… - dijo Terry frustrado… tres meses siguiéndole los pasos al CARNICERO DE FRESNO…sin nada en concreto…

-No creas que yo estoy menos enojado- dijo Tom Hunter… - Tres meses, y nada. Mientras tanto, este hijo de perra sigue matando.

-El está buscando algo… quiere vengarse de los que lo dejaron abandonado…

-Si, es un tipo lleno de traumas, ira y resentimientos… este hombre nunca se dejara atrapar de la Policía, y si lo atrapan… tendrán que coserlo a balazos… porque vivo, no se dejará atrapar…

Los cadáveres encontrados tenían las mismas heridas que los otros… era como si quisiera llevar a los policías que lo buscaban al lugar donde consumaría su venganza… Nick pensaba en sus hijos… los tenía en la guardería de la Universidad Católica… pero aun así, este criminal podía hacerse con ellos para hacerle doblar las manos…

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo- dijo Iara.

-Si… se está acercando mas a la meca del cine… está llegando a Venice…

En el lugar donde encontraron a los cadáveres hallaron una lista con direcciones… ensangrentada…

-Tendremos que esculcar en esta lista- dijo Thomas poniéndola en una bolsa plástica con cierre automático. Este loco se está acercando mas a la ciudad… y hay que detenerlo… tenemos que detenerlo.

EN SAN DIEGO… TODD BROWNLOW, ESTABA EN UNA SALA DE BARBERIA, CORTANDOSE EL CABELLO… TODO IBA A PEDIR DE BOCA… ESTABAN BUSCANDO A UN HOMBRE CON TIPO DE LEÑADOR, TODO DESALIÑADO… NO LO ASOCIARIAN NUNCA CON UN HOMBRE CON EL CABELLO CORTO CASI AL ESTILO DE LOS MARINOS.

-Bien, ya está… - dijo el barbero- Mírese al espejo… quedo tal cual quería.

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un hombre atractivo…cabello castaño corto, estilo militar, ojos verdes que no denotaban para nada el trastorno mental que sufría… Solo por una diferencia, su hermano gemelo tenía el cabello un tanto más lacio que él. Ahora podría dirigirse a Hollywood para cumplir con su venganza…

Ya había recabado cierta información sensible… ahora faltaba encontrar a la insensible comadrona que los había vendido… para sacar la información que faltaba… de quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres…

EN EL HOSPITAL CEDARS SINAI…

-Como hiciste para acercarte a una de las esquivas chicas de Accion Afirmativa… - pregunto William Hoffman… uno de los compañeros de Neal.

-La vi en el supermercado… como no había chico repartidor, me ofrecí para llevarle los paquetes… se llama Verónica Alfaro…

-Se dice que es algo durita para los hombres… tiene más de cuatro detrás de ella en el precinto donde labora, pero a ninguno hace caso. Dicen que está comprometida con su carrera y sus estudios… ¿sabías que estudia en la misma Universidad que estudia Demelza?

-Ah, es que ya sabes el nombre de su amiga… no pierdes el tiempo, Hoffman…

-El fin justifica los medios, decía Maquiavelo, aunque nunca estuve de acuerdo con sus métodos… y Demelza me encanta, al igual que a ti Verónica…por cierto… ¿que sabes de Brenda?

-Nada, ni quiero saber… desde que supe que me engañaba con un amigo del padre de Terry, ni quiero volver a saber de ella…

-Valdría la pena que investigaras a tu nuevo interés… alguna razón tendrá para no comprometerse con nadie…

-Hay un desengaño… un fantasma de nombre Roger Langdon… embajador inglés en Panamá, hasta hace poco, después de los años dictatoriales, regresó a su país… es un tory.

-En esos tiempos, hay amores contrariados… -dijo Hoffman, no es fantasma contra el que no puedas luchar, amigo- dijo a Neal que miraba por el ancho ventanal de su consultorio... –si te interesa la sargento Alfaro, usa todos tus métodos…

Neal se miro al espejo… el típico científico, aunque en las mañanas siempre pasaba al gimnasio a hacer pesas y otros ejercicios, para no perder lo adquirido en la Marina… donde hizo sus prácticas médicas… además de adquirir entrenamiento como los SEALS… donde adquirió ese atractivo peligroso de los hombres que encaraban situaciones que le levantaban los cabellos al más valiente y osado de los marines.

Un rostro femenino se dibujó en su mente… el rostro de una muchacha, amable, tierno, infantil… aunque algo triste… Verónica…

-Tienes razón, Bill… hare lo que tenga que hacer, pero de que conquisto a Verónica, la conquisto… aunque mi madre se oponga… ya soy adulto, y tengo derecho a elegir compañera que de placer a mis sentidos y a mi corazón… no a una muñeca de cine que no sabe ni freír un huevo.

Bill sonrió ante la cómica salida del doctor Legan… eran amigos desde la escuela de medicina, carrera con la que nunca estuvo de acuerdo su madre, que decía que con lo guapo que era bien podía hacerle competencia a George y a Anthony, pero a Neal le interesaba más la ciencia que el cine.

Actualmente era jefe de residentes en el hospital Cedars-Sinai uno de los hospitales donde acudían los ricos y famosos de los alrededores, pero Neal a pesar de venir de una familia rica, era un hombre sencillo en su manera de vivir… vivía solo en un penthouse cercano a la famosa avenida Rodeo Drive… rodeado de libros de medicina y con los lujos y comodidades de un edificio de lujo… pero desde hacia tiempo se sentía solo…

Obviamente, sentía soledad, veía poco a su madre, desde que decidió entrar a la escuela de medicina en la UCLA. Resentía el poco apoyo recibido, ya que el apoyo principal lo tuvo su hermana Eliza, a la que alcahueteó en muchas de sus aventuras… la pena ajena que pasaba cada vez que en la Universidad se enteraban del último devaneo amoroso de la chica con el director de cine en turno… saber que era la causante de muchas lagrimas en los hogares de esos directores… intuía que en cualquier momento su hermana acabaría mal…

ENTRETANTO… VERONICA CONVERSABA CON DEMELZA ACERCA DE NEAL…

-Así que el médico mas suspirado del Cedars, anda tras tus huesos.

-Si, supongo que esa clase de admiradores no me los podre quitar de encima… y menos si es él.

-Dime algo, Verónica… ¿le has dicho que tienes una nena de tres años?

-Para qué, seria espantarlo. Además tendría que explicarle porque tengo una hija… la historia de mi relación con Roger… y es demasiado prematuro contárselo.

-Y creo que también estas siendo injusta con el embajador… el tiene todo el derecho a saber que tiene una hija.

-Eso ya lo hemos hablado, Demelza… no pienso destruir un hogar solo porque sí. Decirle que tenemos una hija seria un escándalo y destruiría su carrera diplomática… Yo no tengo estomago para eso.

EN LONDRES… UN HOMBRE MIRABA DESDE EL BALCON DE SU RESIDENCIA EN BELGRAVE SQUARE, EL RIO TAMESIS Y LA TORRE DE LONDRES, TESTIGO DE TANTOS MOMENTOS LIMITES EN EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA DE ESA NACION…

-Verónica…mi niña linda… ¿qué habrá sido de tu vida?

El hombre que así pensaba era Lord Roger Langdon, duque de Wallingford… de unos cuarenta y ocho años, era un hombre guapo y aun joven a pesar de estar cerca de la cincuentena… de un metro ochenta, atlético conforme a todo ex piloto de la Real Fuerza Aérea Inglesa, cabello negro salpicado de algunos hilos plateados y ojos ámbar, su moreno físico hacia que todas las mujeres se rindieran ante el…

Casado hace veinte años con Francesca Scott Colby, norteamericana, hija de un magnate petrolero de Denver, Colorado, recordaba una noche en especial…

1989… 20 de diciembre… Panamá, ciudad de Panamá…

Llegaron sin contratiempos al Caesar Park a las 2:30 de la madrugada. Cansada, pálida y hambrienta, Verónica parecía haber salido del campo de batalla. Maryland le dijo mirando su triste aspecto.

-Pareces haber pasado por una ordalía...

-Sí. Roger está herido.

-Ya lo subieron... Y María del Rosario lo está atendiendo.

-Voy a la capilla...

-Verónica, llevas veinticuatro horas sin comer, dormir y sin tomar agua. Te vas a enfermar...

-Está bien, iré a la cocina a tomar algo.

Fue a tomar algo, ya que ese día había sido muy cansado para sus compañeras. En ese momento, María del Rosario, fue a buscarla...

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, Verónica! Ya atendí al embajador...

-¿Sobrevivirá?

-Sí, la herida no es grave, pero si dolorosa e incómoda, por la posición en que está. Además, quiere que tú lo cuides mientras se repone...

-¡Yo! Definitivamente está loco...

-Ni le contradigas, recuerda que es el secretario del embajador de Inglaterra aquí, eso es de mala política ofenderle.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir.

Esa noche, inyectaron a varias de sus compañeras. Y recibió una noticia de su casa.

-Parece que se quemó entera. Dicen que fueron los gringos, pero hay quienes aseguran que no es verdad. Tu madre pereció quemada. Y el cadáver de tu padre no aparece.

-Mamá... – se sentó en una silla y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sollozando con tristeza.

-Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero te aseguro que lamento lo que le ha ocurrido a tu familia.

-Lo sé. Ahora tengo que cuidar a Su Excelencia... Y se va a dar cuenta de lo que me pasó.

-No lo puedes engañar... Así que mejor, díceselo.

-Se lo diré. ¿Dónde lo pusieron?

-Habitación 1-23.

-Iré inmediatamente.

No le fue difícil encontrar la habitación 1-23. Estaba en el primer piso. Casi al final del pasillo. Entró, la habitación estaba en semipenumbra. Y el acostado, parecía indefenso y vulnerable, pero sensual y atractivo como el que más. Aquello fue como echarle sal y limón a las heridas que llevaba en su corazón. Se sentó en el sillón y se llevó las manos a la cara y estalló en sollozos desesperados. Un llanto salido del fondo de su corazón.

Aquel llanto desesperado sacó a Roger del profundo sueño en que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos y trató de ver en la semipenumbra a Verónica. Y la vio, era ella que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre, princesa? – Preguntó con voz ronca -¿Por qué lloras?

Al escuchar aquella voz tan sensual y persuasiva, Verónica se secó las lágrimas y le dijo con acento dolorido y la voz ronca por el llanto...

-Mi madre está muerta...

Roger intentó incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor se lo impidió... y se volvió a recostar. Viendo que su condición no era la mejor, intentó reconfortar a la atribulada muchacha.

-Verónica... lo siento mucho... de verdad...

-¡Ahora estoy sola...! ¡Sola!

Y se arrojó en los brazos del herido... Este no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de dolor pero a la vez de placer al sentir cerca de él aquel cuerpo juvenil, dado que Verónica solo tenía 19 años. A sus casi 47 la presencia incondicional de la jovencita lo había hecho sentir joven otra vez, a pesar de haber vivido intensamente la vida...

No supo cuanto tiempo la tuvo allí cerca, pero pudo ser también una eternidad...

Ya más calmada, Verónica levantó la cara del pecho del herido, que había regado abundantemente con sus lágrimas de dolor y desesperación... Él la miraba tiernamente, como había hecho desde que se la asignaron como escolta... Y no supo como sus labios cayeron sobre los de la chica.

Fue un beso largo y lleno de cariño que puso en las venas de Verónica un calor que jamás pensó sentir. Las lágrimas afloraron otra vez, por que sabía que aquel hombre jamás sería suyo. Mientras su padre vivió y estuvo junto a su madre nunca se atrevió a pensar en acostarse con nadie, pero ahora, la tentación era muy poderosa... y en su pecho empezó a desearlo como nunca había deseado a nadie.

-Verónica... princesa... – decía ardiente entre beso y beso.

-Esto es una locura... – gemía ella.

-Déjame quererte... dejarte un buen recuerdo... Nadie sabrá nada...

Cierto, nadie sabría nada... y nadie se lo recriminaría... ni siquiera Maryland, ni sus compañeras... Una noche solamente... Y que después sucediese lo que quisiera el injusto destino que había tenido que afrontar. Era inevitable que aquello ocurriera, a pesar de que ella no buscara conscientemente buscar una aventura. Ya estaba cansada de tanta violencia y malos tratos. Aquello le permitiría vengar los malos momentos que había tenido en su vida.

Él por su parte con el brazo que tenía sano la impulsó suavemente hacia él de modo tal que quedó recostada contra su cuerpo... El calor del cuerpo de Verónica lo hizo temblar de deseo y de cariño... y sirvió como anestésico al dolor del hombro.

-Quítate ese uniforme... –murmuró enardecido – esta noche es solo para ti... Quiero ver tu cuerpo...

Y se lo quitó... Él por su parte al estar inmovilizado le pidió que lo ayudara... Ya libre de la ropa que le estorbaba, que, por otra parte, no tenía mucha tampoco... La acercó a su cuerpo con el brazo sano... y murmuró...

-Te quiero mucho... Vas a ser muy feliz...

Verónica cerró los ojos y rodeó su cuello con los brazos cuidando de no tocar el hombro recién suturado. El, con suavidad y ternura buscó sus labios y acarició tiernamente con la mano que tenía libre todo su cuerpo... fueron caricias hábiles y cargadas de sentimiento y cariño. Ella hundió las manos en su cabello y su cuerpo instintivamente se acopló al de él como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

-Te quiero... –murmuraba.

Ella no decía nada... Sabía que cuando todo acabara, él regresaría a su esposa y ella no lo iba a retener aunque hubiese sido su amante. No iba a ser la "querida" como se le decía aquí. Se le partiría el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no iba a disputárselo a Francesca Scott Colby, ella jamás sabría de su existencia y menos de su relación con Roger.

Por su parte, él como sabía que ella no lo retendría como habían hecho otras amantes en su vida, y la idea lo llenaba de tristeza... le estaba gustando su respuesta a las caricias que le daba y a su frescura e inocencia... todo era nuevo... para ella... Decidió amarla como nunca, para que no le fuese muy fácil olvidarlo. La besaba con ternura, suavidad, haciendo que olvidara el dolor de la pérdida de su madre, y el derrumbe de lo que hasta hacía un par de meses había dado por seguro... La hacía sentir mujer, con sus caricias. Hasta que incapaz de detenerse la hizo suya... con ardor y suavidad...

-Verónica... – gimió - ¡Eres virgen!

-Lo era... –suspiró. El dolor de perder la virginidad era superado por el huracán de sensaciones que rugía en su vientre pidiendo ser saciado...

Descubrir aquella pureza, lo conmovió mucho. Jamás había desflorado a una virgen, y se dio cuenta que Verónica le había entregado lo mejor de su persona y de su vida. Se sintió conmovido y en el fondo halagado de ser el primero, cuando había sido el cuarto o quinto hombre en la vida de varias mujeres, incluyendo la que era su esposa, a la que a pesar de todo, amaba.

-No me voy a apartar de ti en toda la noche... –gimió apasionadamente –Voy a enseñarte a querer como no has querido a nadie... en tu vida... De mis brazos... no sales.

Verónica, embrujada ante tan ardientes palabras solo encontró fuerzas para apretarse a él fundiéndose en un abrazo tan sensual como íntimo. Y él, de naturaleza ardiente a pesar de lo que se decía de los ingleses, la hizo olvidar todo lo que había en ese momento afuera, el caos, la destrucción de un régimen que hizo que mucha gente perdiera la sonrisa.

Al día siguiente... Verónica salió de la habitación del embajador con una extraña palidez en el rostro y la mirada infinitamente triste. Sadith la vio llegar a la habitación que compartían.

-Estás pálida, Vero. ¿Qué tienes?

-Me siento un poco cansada, es todo.

-¿Cómo sigue nuestro "Embajador"?

-Se quejó mucho toda la noche, pero ya está dormido. Esta mañana lo fue a ver María.

-¿Cómo lo encontró?

-Bueno, está evolucionando bien. Creen que se repondrá pronto.

-Menos mal. Bueno, iré a ver como están las chicas, anoche hubo que inyectar a varias que tuvieron crisis de desesperación e histeria.

La dejó sola para que recordara su noche de locura. La única noche en que olvidó que era latina y que la mujer latina no era partidaria de aventuras así. Y, sin embargo, quién podría criticarla, si el mundo y la vida en ese momento le daban la espalda... La vida la había tratado con violencia y desprecio pero, en ese momento, le daba valor la decisión que había tomado...

Recordó todo, la semipenumbra de la habitación, los suspiros, las palabras entrecortadas, el dolor de aquella entrega y sobre todo, el cariño que sintió, que ni siquiera sus padres habían sido capaces de darle, por que todo era severidad, indiferencia, odios y resentimientos que jamás habían tenido razón de ser... Lo de Roger más bien había sido su declaración de independencia. Independencia de sus padres y de la vida gris y anodina que pretendían que llevara, que nunca se casara sino que viviera por ellos y para ellos y que después que murieran fuera a arrimarse en casa de sus tías. Por fortuna ellos murieron, sin pensar en qué sería de ella y ahora ella tendría que enfrentarse a la vida, sola. Lo que ignoraba en ese momento, era que en su vientre estaba gestándose lo que sería la razón que tendría para vivir y luchar. Que Roger, con su pasión había dejado sembrada en ella la semilla de la vida.

Recordó sus besos, tiernos, cargados de dulzura, experiencia y calor. Era tan apasionado, a pesar de no tener los veinte años que ella pronto cumpliría. Sus caricias, a pesar de estar herido, habían sido cálidos mimos. Mimos que jamás había sentido. Decidió aprovechar las noches en que lo cuidaría. Aprendería con él todo lo necesario para complacer a un hombre en la intimidad. Estaba enamorada con una pasión adolescente pero madura a la vez. Y pensó en la posibilidad de quedar embarazada.

Un hijo le daría las fuerzas para luchar y sería un motivo para vivir. Si salía encinta, ese hijo solo sería de ella, y no le diría nunca quién fue su padre. Prefería enseñarle a salir adelante por sí mismo sin recostarse de nadie, y menos de su familia. Fue a buscar su calendario para saber en qué fecha tuvo su último período. Pero, pronto se dio cuenta que para la fecha en que estaba, sería un milagro que estuviese embarazada. Suspiró con tristeza, pero con alivio. Pero, se equivocaba…

1995… Lo sacó de su ensoñación la aparición de su esposa Frances… que en ese momento llegaba para desayunar con él…

-Hola mi amor…

-Hola… -dijo besándola suavemente en los labios… la amaba, a pesar de que desde que llego de Panamá, algo había cambiado entre ellos, estaba callado, taciturno… pensando lejos, aunque procuraba no mencionar el nombre de Verónica, ni siquiera en los momentos de intimidad mas apasionada entre ellos… era un pacto hecho antes de salir de Panamá… el no mencionaría jamás su nombre en presencia de su esposa… ni ella la molestaría para nada… se alejaba de él con el corazón destrozado… pero era necesario para no arruinar su carrera diplomática… ella le quería de verdad.

EN LOS ANGELES… EN EL EDIFICIO DONDE LABORABA EL EQUIPO FORENSE ENCARGADO DEL CASO DEL CARNICERO DE FRESNO… COMO LO HABIAN BAUTIZADO LOS TITULARES…

-¿Han encontrado algo?

-Los cadáveres que deja a su paso quedan tan destrozados… que es difícil identificar… y la comadrona que atendió a Pauna no aparece por ningún lado… a pesar de que hasta el FBI está detrás de sus talones, porque esas adopciones ilegales son delito federal.

-La ley tras ella y un asesino despiadado dispuesto a darle caza… -dijo Iara- No puede tener más mala suerte esa vieja.

-Ustedes que han averiguado…

-Según los datos que nos ha dado el jefe Andrew… esta mujer vivía en Encino… y de ahí se ha movido a otros lugares como Camden y cerca a Carmel… debe estar en estos momentos en San Francisco…

-Yo tengo gente en el barrio chino… que trabajan en uno de los precintos policiales en San Francisco… puedo comunicarme con ellos… Jerry Pang está encargado de la división asiática…y su esposa, es amiga de Iara…

EN SAN FRANCISCO… A JERRY LE SORPRENDIO VER A SU ANTIGUO COMPAÑERO DE ACADEMIA EN SU DESPACHO…

-No pensé que vendrías… pero verte aquí me sorprende.

-No vengo como visita social, vengo a pedirte un favor… - Y saca un cartapacio de su maletín con los avances sobre el caso del CARNICERO DE FRESNO… -Necesito hallar a una persona, antes de que la halle el asesino… y le mostro una foto… la foto de Miriam Stone…

-La comadrona que buscan desesperadamente… me parece que la vieron durmiendo en el parque hace un par de semanas… la llevaron a un albergue para desamparados… que queda cerca de la extensión de la Universidad Católica…. De ahí se le perdió el rastro.

-Si supiera que la buscan para matarla… Ojala podamos encontrarla antes de que ese carnicero lo haga…

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó… era del departamento de comunicaciones, conocido como el departamento de operadoras 911…

-Detective Pang al habla…

-Sargento, habla Marta Insunza del departamento de comunicaciones, acabo de recibir un 10-6… tiroteo en la calle del Hotel St Germain… que está cerca del Hotel St Gregory… creo que trataban de matar a una indigente que pasaba con una carretilla de supermercado que tenia lo poco y nada que posee…

-¿Algún herido?

-Parece que si… un hombre… creo que se trata del CARNICERO DE FRESNO…

-Voy inmediatamente hacia allá…- y levantándose de su puesto fue a buscar su revólver…

-¿Qué pasó, Jerry?

-Parece que tu sospecha es cierta, encontraron a la comadrona, el perro ese intentó matarla… espérame en planta baja… voy por un chaleco antibalas…

Nick bajo las escaleras para esperarlo en la planta baja… ya preparados ambos, salieron en una patrulla escoltada por dos motocicletas….

-Ojala lleguemos a tiempo…

Y llegaron a tiempo… el lugar estaba lleno de unidades de policía, y un rastro de sangre en el suelo… La mujer estaba aterrorizada, y un fuerte olor a whisky se sentía por todo el lugar…

-¿Pudieron sacarle algo a ella…?

-Solo el nombre… Miriam Stone…

Jerry miró a su compañero, esa era la mujer que buscaban…tenían que protegerla para evitar que la mataran…

-Déjenme verla…

Y se encaminó a la ambulancia del servicio de emergencias médicas, que estaba comunicado con el cuartel Rampart la conocida unidad 51, que pronto se llamaría Rampart Radio. En el lugar estaba la esposa de Jerry, Gislena Guadalupe.

-¿Qué ocurrió Gis?

-Iba en la patrulla con Waris… tu sabes, los patrullajes de rutina a esta hora, fue cuando vimos que un hombre arrastraba prácticamente a esta mujer hacia un callejón solitario… lo perseguimos y yo le grité para que se detuviera, le lanzo el cuchillo a mi compañera y le disparé… me hubiera gustado haber hecho diana de verdad, pero le herí un brazo…

-¿Pudiste ver su rostro?

-Esa cara de loco, jamás la olvidaría- repuso la chica- Se parece mucho a este… - y mostro la foto del Carnicero de Fresno, que se había distribuido en todos los precintos… -Por eso te digo… me hubiera gustado herirlo de gravedad… pero le di en un brazo, ese no va a ir a un hospital… y menos cuando su retrato esta hasta en los postes de luz.

-Que suerte la de ese diablo… -dijo Iara- ha dejado rastros de sangre por todas partes…

-A ese solo se le baja con plomo… no se dejará atrapar vivo… menos con tantos muertos a su paso… es él o somos nosotros… como cuando estábamos en Panamá.

-Lo sé, Gislena… no lo olvido.

Jerry se acerco a su esposa, estaba preocupado, aunque sabía que esa era la vida de una oficial de patrulla.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

-Con jaqueca, pero aun tengo mi cabeza pegada al tronco… ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Es tu turno de patrulla… tu jefe me llamó.

-A Waris la rozo con un cuchillo, por eso le disparé… pero el condenado tenía un revolver también… solo que como le di al brazo con que dispara, tuvo que salir corriendo… no sin antes dispararme… pero no logró herirme…

-Llamaré a Grandchester…El tiene que saber que encontramos a Miriam…

UNA HORA DESPUES… EL AUTO DEL TENIENTE GRANDCHESTER Y EL TENIENTE STEVENS LLEGABA AL LUGAR…

Terry no podía creer su buena suerte, pero Tom estaba callado, sabía que ese hombre no se mantendría quieto… y menos si la mujer que habían encontrado era la matrona que sabía la verdad sobre los hijos de Pauna.

-Ojala sea ella…nos evitaría muchos problemas.

-Si es ella, tendremos que vigilar que ese perro no se acerque… en cualquier momento, puede intentar llevársela…

-Yo no estaría tan contento… esa mujer anda huyendo por lo que ya sabemos… ella es buscada por el FBI, por lo de las adopciones fraudulentas… y la trata de personas… aunque preferiría que cayera en manos de los federales…

Llegaron a la ambulancia donde estaba la mujer, que vestia andrajos que proclamaban a los cuatro vientos su condición de indigencia… Gislena por su parte se acordaba de cómo su madre se habia quitado la vida después del abandono de su padre… y como Maryland Ainsworth… la habia ayudado… hasta que conoció a Jerry… al principio habia sido como la relación de Iara y Nick al principio, ella operadora 911, recién ascendida…

La mujer estaba vestida, si es que a eso se le podia llamar vestido, con unos raídos pantalones que habian visto mejores días en el ejército una camiseta t, descolorida y rota y una gorra de beisbol que habia sido blanca, pero que ahora era de un color indefinido entre el gris y el negro. Además que de toda su estampa emanaba un fuerte olor a licor barato… era evidente que además de indigente, tenía el vicio del alcoholismo… y sabe Dios, qué más.

-A ver, a ver… que tenemos aquí… -dijo la vieja con la voz tartajosa típica de los beodos….

-Señora, soy la detective Gislena Pang… división asiática de la Policía de San Francisco… Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

-Hágalas… linda niña… -dijo riéndose y mostrando una boca a la cual le faltaban varias piezas dentales…

-¿Su nombre es Miriam Stone?

-No, soy la reina de Inglaterra- rió ante la mueca de impaciencia de la detective- Si, soy Miriam Stone…

-¿Usted fue partera en una casa hogar para adolescentes descarriadas hace veintitrés años?

La risa huyo de la cara de la mujer cuando le mencionaron la casa hogar y al doctor que asesinaron hacia unos meses… era evidente que el hombre que intentó matarla, tenía algo que ver con aquello… había huido de su casa al saber que habían asesinado a los Brownlow…

-Se ha puesto pálida…

La anciana se levanto y sin que nadie lo esperara empujo al paramédico y salio de la ambulancia, huyendo calle abajo.

-¡Deténganla!

Fue inútil, tres patrulleros salieron tras la anciana que cruzo la calle y se metió en un local deshabitado.

-No pudimos… alcanzarla…

-Vieja loca- dijo Gislena- No sabe que al hacer esto pierde la única oportunidad que tiene de salvar su vida, y nosotros perdemos la oportunidad de atrapar al desgraciado ese…

-Al CARNICERO DE FRESNO…

-Exactamente… pero, no me voy a rendir, a esa señora la volveremos a capturar nuevamente… y me aseguraré de que no huya.

Regreso a la patrulla donde estaban su esposo y Nick.

-Se escapó… parece que si tiene algo que ver con el asunto del que me contaste.

-Si supiera que al huir está firmando su sentencia de muerte…-movio Nick la cabeza negativamente… en fin…

Las patrullas estaban custodiando la escena del choque donde casi matan a Miriam… ha escapado… pero no por mucho tiempo… mientras tanto… la cadena del crimen sigue sumando eslabones…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo dieciséis del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

**EL COFRE MISTERIOSO**

Adelina ya estaba preparada para iniciar sus labores como operadora 911 cuando la jefe del departamento la sorprendió con una noticia…

-Ya están terminando las adecuaciones para que tomen posesión de su nuevo cargo y responsabilidades… por aquí estuvo el comandante Andrew. Este fin de semana tienes que presentarte al polígono a prueba de destrezas en combate.

-Lo que me faltaba….

-No te quejes, vas a ser la escolta personal del comandante… no cualquiera tiene ese rango… chica, no hagas ascos, es un buen hombre, no el "perro" que es su cuñado… la única novia que tuvo, si es que a eso, se le puede llamar Novia… es una actriz de Hollywood que se llama Karen Klaise… su madre, Janet era actriz de teatro en Broadway… pero como todo en esa profesión, intentó ir hacia el cine… ha tenido su éxito, pero no tan sonado como ella deseaba.

-¿Y qué pasó que no se casaron?

-Bueno, ella quería que el dejara de ser policía… la separación sobrevino cuando lo designaron comandante del equipo SWAT OLYMPICS…es un entrenamiento exigente, y no siempre vas a tener tiempo para fiestear y andar de película en película… así que le puso un ultimátum… o su carrera o ella… tú ya sabes cómo es el comandante…ganó su carrera… ella se casó por despecho unas cuatro veces, pero en todas se divorció… hoy dicen que compra strippers como si fueran confites en dulcería… le gusta mucho ir a The Stud, Inc… el negocio del francés Lachette….

-Vaya una prenda esas dos mujeres… -sonrió Adelina… -Yo no he ido a ese lugar, pero lo que me han contado es francamente…

-A ti como que te incomodan un poco los temas íntimos…

-Si, se que tal vez no me lo creerá…pero aun soy virgen… No sé de pasiones, de hombres, y demás… por eso no me atrevo a tener un novio… al menos hasta que acabe la carrera.

-Y crees que el comandante no entra en tus requerimientos para ser tu novio y más tarde…

-Por lo mismo… si no tuviera a ese cuñado, ni a la fabricante de estrellas, podría enamorarme… pero soy muy consciente de que a esa doña, es muy difícil agradarle… y mas con la fama que se gasta. Con una palabra suya y un par de fotos bien administradas puede hacer de un ilustre desconocido, un sex symbol en el cine… y con una palabra, destruirlo de tal modo que ni para comerciales lo contraten… y yo me he quemado mucho mi cerebro y mis pestañas para que por solo fijarme en el comandante William… conviertan mi diploma de abogada en un cupón de cornflakes… Además, el comandante es un hombre guapo, con una carrera fulgurante, con dinero, y sobre todo, poder. Yo apenas comienzo a volar… Si me enamoro de él… será para salir lastimada, y no quiero.

-Mira, conozco lo suficiente a William, por que entro a la academia de Policía, recién llegado del asunto en tu país… y es un hombre de carácter… otro hubiera hecho audiciones, y no los culpo, porque tiene un físico increíble, que podría muy bien competir con el de su cuñado, pero el es otro tipo de hombre… él cree en la ley, en ayudar, proteger y servir a su comunidad… Si se ha fijado en ti, Adelina… es porque tienes sus mismos valores, y su misma manera de ver la vida…

-Y cree que podremos llegar a algo.

-Así es… yo noto la ternura con que te mira… y hasta su tono de voz al hablarte es diferente al que usa con cualquier otra chica… perdóname pero si eso no es estar enamorado, no sé qué cosa podrá darlo a entender…se le nota, es la verdad.

La teniente Ewing, una mujer negra, criada en los suburbios de Los Angeles, tenía casi veinte años de dirigir la planta administrativa de las operadoras 911… con el ingreso de elemento hispanoparlante, siendo ella parte de aquellas minorías discriminadas… hizo cuanto pudo para que las chicas se sintieran bienvenidas, sin que se les cuestionara lo que hicieron o dejaron de hacer en su país… Adelina Alfaro era uno de sus mejores elementos y conocía al comandante casi desde sus inicios en la Academia, era el tipo de oficial pundonoroso, que hacia hasta lo imposible por mantener una conducta intachable en el terreno profesional… ya los había visto juntos y consideraba que Adelina y él hacían una buenísima pareja.

-¿Cuándo empiezan los entrenamientos?

-Este sábado, la prueba te la harán ese día… y creo que también a tu gente… Yariela, las hermanas Saavedra, y tus otras compañeras… no se asusten, es cuestión de que refresquen conocimientos, que ya adquirieron.

EN LA HABITACION DE ADELINA, UNA DE LAS RELIGIOSAS HACE UN IMPORTANTE DESCUBRIMIENTO…

La hermana Magdalena era la encargada de la limpieza de los dormitorios de las estudiantes de los grupos AP27, 28, 29 y 30. Normalmente esperaba que las chicas estuvieran en su trabajo, para hacer la limpieza… e inicio la tarea apenas las chicas partieron…

Mientras limpiaba, no se dio cuenta que un cofre de palo rosa, antiguo estaba mal colocado en una repisa… y mientras pasaba la aspiradora el cofre cayó al suelo… la chapa del cofre, con el golpe, se reventó ya que estaba oxidada debido al tiempo y al uso… el contenido del cofre se desparramó…

-Cielos, como se cayó esto…- dijo la buena religiosa, recogiendo el cofre, cuando una foto antigua se dio vuelta. La hermana vio la foto… era de una joven de unos dieciséis a dieciocho años, vestida a la usanza de principios de los sesenta, en que aun primaban las crinolinas de los cincuenta y los tizados en el peinado… era la época de las canciones del recordado y nunca olvidado Elvis Vernon Presley… que puso a bailar a toda una generación de norteamericanos…un oficial de la Marina la tenia abrazada por la cintura… la dedicatoria en la foto decía… para Adela María, con todo mi amor… Tony B.

Espantada, la religiosa soltó la escoba, tomo el cofre y se fue directamente al despacho de la Madre Montserrat , la superiora que regentaba el dormitorio de las chicas…

-Madre, mire lo que acabo de encontrar haciendo limpieza en el dormitorio de las chicas…

Y le mostró el cofre… Montserrat miró la foto y reconoció a Anthony Brower, cuando prestaba servicio militar en la Marina… y a la madre de Adelina… en el cofre habían varias cartas…pero hubo una que llamó su atención… estaba escrita hacia exactamente seis años… antes de la Invasión a Panamá del 20 de diciembre de 1989… un mes antes, pues la fecha de la carta decía noviembre 17 de 1989….

Hija mía:

Cuando leas estas líneas, yo habré muerto… quiero en primer lugar decirte que no tengo nada que perdonarte, en respuesta a tu suplica de perdón que me hiciste el viernes en la visita al hospital… y qué tengo que perdonarte, si solo has sabido endulzar mi existencia con tu comportamiento y tu cariño… eso me ha llenado la vida, y hecho sobrellevar el comportamiento errático y cruel del que hasta ahora llamas padre… de lo que ahora voy a hablarte, porque ya es hora de que sepas la verdad.

Me case con tu padre, obligada por mi familia, había salido encinta de un oficial norteamericano que había sido transferido a Pensacola, California. Mi padre, tu abuelo, al que nunca conociste, por que el no quiso conocerte, era comunista, y para lavar el "honor de la familia" determino casarme con uno de sus amigachos de partido… lamentablemente, solo recibí de el maltratos, insultos, vejaciones y todo el sufrimiento del que has sido testigo…

Admiro la valentía que tuviste al enfrentarlo y demostrarle que te ibas a defender… y como enfrentaste el que te echara de casa, y el que te hayas enlistado en el grupo de Maryland, y sobre todo saber que eso lo haces por mí… encima estudiar una carrera que nada tiene de fácil… Sé que llegarás muy lejos, no tengo ninguna duda, por eso me he animado a contarte este secreto que me quema el alma y que ha sido la razón de aguantar todos estos años de infierno vividos junto a quien hasta ahora has llamado … padre sin merecer el titulo de tal…

Ese que llamas padre… no es tu padre…tu padre es el teniente comandante Anthony Brower, de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, vive en Los Ángeles, California, y esta acantonado en la base naval aérea de Pensacola… allá debes ir apenas pase lo que tenga que pasar en Panamá… búscalo, muéstrale esta carta y la que he escrito para él, él sabrá que hacer contigo… y por favor, no le guardes rencor, el no sabía que venias en camino cuando se fue…y no me dejaron escribirle para que lo supiera… de haberlo hecho… la historia hubiese sido harto diferente….

Madre Monsterrat palideció… era el secreto de aquel cofre que había acompañado a Adelina por mucho tiempo…e idéntico secreto debían tener las hermanas Saavedra… por que tenían un cofre igual.

-Cielos… esto es… puede ser un escándalo sin precedentes en la industria del cine… y hasta en la vida personal de cada uno… pero también puede ser un escándalo que mancharía la reputación de nuestra Universidad… si se llega a saber… esto debe llegar a manos del rector.

-Me imagino que Adelina no sabe su verdadero origen…

-Creo que no…y tampoco su amiga Esmeralda…

-Esto hay que manejarlo con la máxima discreción… acudamos al reverendo Castrellón… el me dirá que hacer con esta información.

Y así lo hicieron… el Rector en esos momentos había terminado de oficiar la misa matutina de ese día, y se disponía a subir a su despacho cuando…

-Reverendo, necesitamos hablar con usted…-dijo la madre Montserrat.

-¿De qué se trata, reverenda?

-Se trata de que encontramos algo en la habitación de Adelina…Mire. –Le muestran el cofre, las fotos, un atado de cartas, y la ultima que le escribió a su hija antes de morir… en el fondo del cofre había una dirigida a Mr. Anthony Brower… para ser abierta después de la muerte de Adela María.

Después de leer detenidamente esas cartas… el rector miro a las religiosas que esperaban con aire contrito y desconcertado.

-¿Dónde encontraron esto?

-En la habitación de la estudiante Adelina Alfaro… Me temo que también la estudiante Esmeralda Saavedra tiene uno parecido…

-Primeramente, es mala educación registrar las pertenencias de las chicas, madre Magdalena…menos sin autorización de ellas, es una violación a su privacidad…

-No lo hice con intención, el cofre estaba mal colocado y se cayó al suelo…la chapa voló con todo… y se rego el contenido… lo vi y vine directamente a decirle a la superiora.

-Vuelvan a poner ese cofre donde estaba, y no mencionen el asunto con nadie hasta que les diga lo que hacemos… estamos en plena recaudación de fondo para lo del foro de debate televisivo, esto nos haría más daño que bien… y esto tengo que decírselo a la interesada con tacto y diplomacia… no creo que le sea muy simpático que un hombre que ella execra por su conducta poco honesta en su matrimonio resulte ser su padre… y que su madre precisamente sea quien se lo diga, después de haber muerto…encima con el interés que tiene el comandante Andrew, que precisamente salga esto a relucir… tengo que planear algo para decirle primero a ella, antes de que en estos mentideros, otro malintencionado se entere y lo publique sin importar el daño que va a hacer…y hablo de Pauna Andrew…

-¿Y mientras tanto?

-Ni mencionen lo que leyeron ni lo que vieron hasta que hable con Adelina… vayan a la habitación de Esmeralda y me traen el cofre de ella… habrá que abrirlo para saber lo que contiene… y me temo que si esto fue lo que encontramos en el cofre de Adelina, el de ella estará igual…

Las religiosas fueron a la habitación de Esmeralda y trajeron el cofre… El reverendo lo abrió con cuidado pues era una chapa antigua que debía ser tratada con cuidado… fue cuando vio la foto de la madre de Esmeralda y el que en otrora fue el actor de películas religiosas y de época, George Johnson…

-Madre santa… esto es increíble…- dijo el reverendo persignándose… la hija de George Johnson…

Y leyó las cartas… una de ellas dirigida a Esmeralda en idéntico tono que la anterior…

"Sé que adorabas a tu padre, porque a pesar de ser un militar de carrera, nunca te trató mal, porque nunca le distes motivo para hacerlo… su pérdida fue algo muy duro para ti, y para mi, y determiné quedarme sola porque no quería que ninguno fuera a abusar de tu inocencia pretextando derechos que no tenia… vinieron muchos a calmar mi "dolor de viuda", pero se fueron como vinieron, nunca quise ponerte padrastro, porque sabía a que venían, primero me conquistaban a mí, para después someterme a malos tratos y vejaciones, y luego sus sucias manos se dirigirían a tu honor y pureza… para arrebatártela y hacer de ti, una prostituta adolescente más… preferí castigarme como mujer antes que pasaras por algo así, y por qué en el fondo, todavía amaba a tu padre y no quería que otro borrara lo que una vez fue el recuerdo que me sostuvo… búscalo, dale la carta que está cerrada y que la lea… luego, él sabrá que hacer contigo… se que está casado con una mujer católica, que sabrá encaminar tu destino…aunque cuando llegues a él, estarás más que encaminada. De aceptarte en su familia, serás un orgullo para ellos, no una carga ni una vergüenza."

Luego de leerla, el reverendo se levanto de su silla, y miro hacia afuera, eran las diez de la mañana… la verdad, descubrir aquello sobrepasaba todo lo que en sus casi veinte años de ser rector de aquella universidad, había tenido que pasar…

-Pongan ese cofre en su sitio… tendré que planear una entrevista con ambas para tocar un tema tan delicado, en el que se juega el prestigio del colegio… por lo pronto consideren lo que saben como si hubiera sido revelado bajo… SECRETO DE CONFESION.

-Lo haremos, reverendo, desde este momento lo que sabemos esta bajo secreto de confesión… no diremos nada a nadie, mucho menos a las interesadas…

-Por el bien de ellas, y de esta universidad… los que nos adversan, con esto tendrán motivos para exigir un cierre, y eso no lo podemos permitir… Lillian Hutton gozaría con ello, y ella es quien menos debe saber que está pasando con Adelina, Esmeralda y tal vez sospecho que Yariela debe tener también lo mismo… por que estarían en grave peligro…

-Por el… CARNICERO DE FRESNO…

-Exactamente, supe por boca del mismo comandante Andrew, que es posible que ese asesino sea uno de los hijos de su hermana Pauna… que están desaparecidos, no tiene la certeza, pero van por buen camino… de saberse esto… ese hombre podría dirigir su furia contra ellas, aunque estén bien entrenadas para defenderse… un hombre vengativo es sumamente inteligente y calculador… mucho para una chica que actúa como soldado. Y como es bien parecido, temo mas por Yariela Cristina, que por Esmeralda Emperatriz, Esmeralda Estefanía, y por Adelina.

ENTRETANTO… EN EL PRECINTO VIP… TERRY ESTABA PREOCUPADO, AUN NO SE SABIA NADA DEL PARADERO DE MIRIAM STONE…

-¿Nada todavía?

-Nada… y el tiempo se acorta…- dijo Terry a su compañero de investigación… Tom Stevens.

-Que saben de ese malnacido…-dijo Tom viendo aun los peritajes forenses de los últimos crímenes de ese hombre…

-Hasta ahora, esta en Encino…ya pronto llegará a Los Ángeles… ni se imagina que le estamos siguiendo la pista…

-Iara y Nick estuvieron en el antiguo local de la clínica, todos los archivadores que habían allí fueron puestos en calidad de evidencia y llevados al centro de custodia, con su debida cadena.

-Excelente… tendremos tiempo de buscar todo lo que nos falta…

ENTRETANTO… EN LOS ANGELES… TODD YA HABIA LLEGADO AL DESTINO QUE DESEABA…

-Llegué… ahora solamente es cuestión de tiempo… para que encuentre a todos los que me vendieron, en especial a mi…madre… a esa perra le tengo reservado el peor de los castigos…

En el lugar donde había estado, dejo también una estela de sangre y muerte… y lo más triste, era que entre esas cosas estuvieron mascotas… animales que solo intentaban defender a sus amos… sintió placer de ver como se retorcían victimas del veneno que puso en sus comidas…

Entre la información que ya tenía, había una que le interesaba mucho… era la existencia de cuatro chicas, casi de su misma edad… Adelina Alfaro, Esmeralda Emperatriz Saavedra Castillo, Esmeralda Estefania Saavedra Castillo y Yariela Cristina Román Illueca…

Las chicas, en especial Adelina y Yariela, tenían lazos de sangre con el perro inmundo que lo engendró… en su servicio militar en Panamá, en los años sesenta… eso las hacia blanco de su venganza…

-Ellas van a ser las ultimas… después me iré a México, me cambiaré el nombre para que nadie me reconozca… la policía nunca me atrapará…

Pero entre tanta cosa que averiguó, se le escapo un detalle sumamente importante… Las chicas que creía vulnerables, tenían escuela, habian sido parte de los CASCOS ALADOS, las heroínas admiradas y temidas… y ese descuido le saldría caro al final.

EL SABADO EN LA MAÑANA…

Adelina y sus compañeras llegaron temprano al polideportivo donde hacían sus prácticas los Olímpicos… y levantaron todo tipo de comentarios, incluso suspiros…

-Son unas princesas…

-Con una así, mando al diablo mi soltería… así sí me caso.

-Stear… ten cuidado como hablas… no sea que el comandante te sorprenda y te ponga un cuadro.

-Y yo también me caso si me toca una así…-dijo Archie, que era hermano del primero que habló…

-Todas están en la escuela de Leyes, quien sabe Stear si la que miras sea la futura Fiscal de Distrito….

-Yo creo que la fiscal va a ser la "preferida del comandante" a esa es la que veo yo en ese puesto, tiene toda la presencia para serlo- dijo Drew Carter al mirarla.

-Si, es bellísima… ya entiendo porque el comandante quiere tenerla tan cerca de él… su escolta personal a todos los operativos que hagan… más de cuatro mujeres le tendrán celos y envidia… ojala le hiciera caso.

Adelina lo vio con uniforme de fatiga… se transparentaba la excelente forma física en la que estaba… y los demás oficiales. Uno de ellos le guiño un ojo a Esmeralda Estefanía… era el hermano de Stear. Archibald. Y Stear le guiñó un ojo a Yariela, que se sonrojó.

-Es un gusto tenerlas aquí… la prueba comienza en una hora…

La prueba física comenzó con un simulacro de ataque… las chicas aplicaron todo lo aprendido con los CASCOS ALADOS…y parte del entrenamiento recibido en la Academia… incluyendo defensa personal…

-Uff… se nota que las entrenaron bien- dijo Archie levantándose del piso luego de una llave de judo que le puso Esmeralda Estefanía.

-Son gajes del oficio, no va a tener una escolta manca, teniente Cornwell.

Archie sonrió coquetamente… la chica le gustaba, y mucho, a pesar de que al principio sus ojos se habían ido tras la preferida del comandante Mc Murphy, pero como esta era su gemela, el cambio, no le afectaba… Le entrego una botella de agua fría para que se refrescara.

-Gracias.

-Es un placer…-sonrió nuevamente.

Luego vino la prueba de manejo y uso de armas… en el polígono de tiro… William uso en este entrenamiento armas sencillas, para no complicarles la vida… aunque Archibald no estuvo de acuerdo.

-Si ellas fueron entrenadas por Maryland Ainsworth… justo es que demuestren si saben usar las armas que usamos nosotros.

-No. Ya se les entrenara en su uso cuando estén del todo con nosotros, esta es prueba de habilidades básicas… no prueba avanzada…

-Como diga, señor- dijo Archibald cuadrándose militarmente…

Este desliz, haría que más adelante fuese testigo de algo asombroso que le haría pensar dos veces en subestimar las capacidades de una chica.

Ya en las primeras horas de la tarde, la prueba concluyó.

-¿Y cuál es la nota?

-100, en casi todas las pruebas- sonrió William…-estoy sorprendido, creo que no tendré de que preocuparme cuando me toque algún operativo peligroso… Más adelante, te entrenare en el uso del tipo de armas y rifles que usamos los Olímpicos...

Y le mostro una recortada CZ26 de fabricación checoeslovaca que era una de las armas insignia del grupo así como los rifles de alto poder Winchester… que también eran de los preferidos del escuadrón… Adelina sonrió… esos rifles los sabía manejar ella con igual destreza que él…

-La que demuestre mayor dedicación en el trabajo, y quiera aprender a manejar helicópteros se le enviara a un curso de aviación y manejo de los mismos… pagado por el Estado… hasta eso he conseguido.

-Comandante, eso es demasiado.

-Nada es demasiado para chicas como ustedes… a ti pienso entrenarte especialmente… mi escolta debe estar tanto o más preparada que yo, si va a protegerme… tendrás todos los cursos de seguridad de instalaciones y de defensa personal que necesites… además de protección a personas importantes… no solo tendrás tu titulo de abogada, sino muchos más…- sonrió.

Adelina se miró en aquellos ojos intensamente azules… y quiso abordar algo que le preocupaba… la noche de la Vigilia de Pascua de Resurrección… en que la besó por primera vez.

-Comandante… no sé si recuerda la noche que…

-Vigilia de Pascua… no me digas que eso, te robo la tranquilidad…- dijo mirándola con gesto sensual y coqueto.

-Si… de fijarme en usted, tendríamos demasiada oposición de parte de su familia… las mujeres de mi país no tenemos buena fama, después que Noriega salió del poder el estereotipo es de que nos encamamos con el que nos cante dos o tres billetes grandes… que nos gusta la mala vida, y andar con hombres de dudosa reputación… yo en lo personal, no soy así, porque nada gano con andar con un maleante… eso a mí no me seduce… ni me adelanta, por que el maleante es un chico que nunca le dio importancia al estudio, sino a rebuscarse la vida fácilmente sin tener que luchar por ello… yo me crie humildemente, pero con valores, es cierto, no tuve el mejor padre del mundo, pero si la mejor mamá… y por ella ingrese a la Universidad de Panamá, para titularme de abogada, estaba en cuarto año cuando paso "aquello" me faltaba un año para terminar, hacer mi tesis, sustentar y empezar a litigar. Pero, no era seguro quedarme en mi país después de lo ocurrido, así que me enviaron acá… muchas de mis compañeras fueron a Europa, Asia… quedamos dispersas, algunas se les cambio el nombre para que sus enemigos, no las encontrasen… No creo que a su hermana, la fabricante de artistas de cine le guste que yo termine siendo su cuñada… cuando hubiese querido a alguien de su círculo.

-Adelina… eso no me preocupa… yo estuve de novio con una actriz… pero ella quería que dejara mi carrera y me convirtiera en actor, pero ese nunca fue mi fuerte… fui marine, serví bien a mi país, y no solo eso, me entrenaron en un cuerpo que nada tiene de suave. ¿Has escuchado algo sobre los SEALS?

-Si, tienen fama de ser arriesgados, que están entrenados para misiones difíciles en mar, tierra y aire… algunos hasta saben artes marciales mixtas, lo que llaman Muay Thai o algo parecido…esa disciplina es tailandesa, según investigué.

-Me sorprendes- sonrió sensual- Creí que no sabías.

-Yo debo saber de todo. Un abogado debe saber de todo, incluyendo deportes… no todo es legalismo… además supe que usted practica esa disciplina…

-Si, una de las disciplinas deportivas para mantenernos en forma, todos la practican, sino como pudieran actuar en situaciones complicadas… pero aunque sepamos defendernos, una ayuda, no viene mal. Pero a lo que vamos… Adelina, yo tengo mi manera de ser en ese aspecto… Pauna es mi hermana menor, sé que no son santos de la devoción de ella, pero sucede que a mí nadie me dicta a quien amar o a quien olvidar… y si sigues como vas… voy a acabar por enamorarme como un tonto de ti…

Lo último lo dijo con un apasionamiento, que a la chica se le hizo sumamente difícil sostenerle la mirada.

-Comandante… yo…

-No fuerces las cosas, no analices ni cuestiones… somos dos adultos, aunque tú seas mucho más joven que yo… y cuando el amor manda, los demás tienen que hacer silencio.

Y depositando en los labios de la chica un breve beso, se alejó. Esmeralda Emperatriz que vio todo, se acercó…

-Chica, de este no vas a tener escapatoria, a menos que quieras dejar la fuerza.

-Nada más lejos de mi pensamiento… este hombre me confunde… pero no puedo ni pensar en apartarme de él, sería como sacarme el corazón sin anestesia. Y creo que es capaz de ponerse en contra de su propia hermana si ve que tiene que elegir entre ellas y yo… y ya se cual va a ser su elección…

-Y yo que pensaba que la única complicada era yo…- dijo Esmeralda Estefanía… -detrás de mi anda uno de los Cornwell.

-Y detrás de mí el otro hermano, el de los ojos color de avellana… Stear… si mal no me equivoco… -dijo Yaricris.

-Ojala y te fijaras en el… para que se te vaya de la mente ese fantasma del comandante Miller.

-Ojalá se me fuera… más fácil fuera para mí… estoy como seca por dentro… esos ojos azules no se van de mi mente…

En ese momento, Stear miraba a Yaricris… con esa si que se casaba, ya estaba algo hastiado de su fama de playboy sin compromisos…

-¿Estas pensando deshacerte de tu libreta de teléfonos?

-La verdad, hermano, sí… por ella- señaló a Yaricris… -por ella si que lo hago… para dedicarme solo a ella… es en serio…

-Yo pienso igual con respecto a su hermanita… nada más verla y siento el cuerpo en llamas… -dijo Archie sonriéndole a su hermano…

Drew Carter miraba a sus compañeros, cuando vio entrar a una morena, que capturó su atención era Neisy Maribel Pineda López…quien sería la encargada de la sala de helicópteros del grupo de los Olímpicos.

-No me digas que a ti también te convocaron…

-Así es… también será parte del grupo… y tengo algo que comunicarles… ya es un hecho… la otra semana es la ultima que somos parte de Administración… nos pasan la semana siguiente a Frecuencia Catorce, fase experimental de prueba.

-De modo, que por esto fue el examen…

-Ayer terminaron las últimas adecuaciones, hoy estaban probando equipo y rectificando las cosas electrónicas y de radiocomunicación… chicas pasamos a ser parte de los Olímpicos.

-De modo que fue por eso… -dijo Adelina- O sea que ya no podré escapar aunque quiera… y no estoy muy segura de querer escapar…

William entro en su oficina en el preciso momento que llegaba el rector de la Universidad…

-Reverendo, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí…

-William, esta visita no es social… se trata de algo que debes saber antes que tu hermana lo sepa, y le dé una connotación que no es la verdadera… se trata del origen de la chica que admiras.

-No entiendo…

-¿Te ha hablado Adelina alguna vez de su familia?

-La verdad, padre, hemos tenido muy poco tiempo para conversar sobre nosotros, supongo que ahora que la voy a tener cerca, podre saber algo más sobre ella… ¿Por qué?

-Por esto- y le mostro el cofre con las cartas.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Juzga por ti mismo.

Y las abrió… todas eran dirigidas a su cuñado… era evidente que él durante su servicio militar en Panamá en 1964, había tenido un romance… y que de ese romance… había nacido un bebé…

-¿Dónde encontraron esto?

-En la habitación de Adelina, y antes de que acuses sin saber, ella no sabe el contenido de ese cofre que hasta el momento que se cayó y se reventó la chapa que lo cerraba, estaba cerrado… en espera de que alguien develara ese secreto… Ni siquiera sospecha que es hija de tu cuñado.

-¿Por qué vino a contarme esto a mí?

-Por que eres el único que puede protegerla del… CARNICERO DE FRESNO… no eres el único que sabe esto.

-¿Está seguro, padre?

-Seguro… estoy, como capellán de la policía, estoy enterado de muchas cosas, yo además de ser abogado también soy detective, eso mucho antes de que la vida religiosa y consagrada me llamara. Ya ese loco sabe de las tres chicas… pero está más interesado en Adelina y en Yariela, que también es hija de tu cuñado.

-Madre santa, por lo visto, ni siquiera respeto que en esos tiempos estaba comprometido con Rosemary…pero qué puede esperarse de él… si estupró a mi hermana menor faltando unos días para casarse con Rosemary…

-No juzgues duramente a Adelina, ella ni sospecha que el hombre que ella prácticamente puso en ridículo hace unos días al rechazar su intento de seducción, es nada más ni nada menos que su padre. Tienes que ser diplomático, y sobre todo estar alerta, no sabemos qué físico tenga ahora ese muchacho desequilibrado.

-Me pide un imposible… padre.

-No si sabes que estoy violando… el secreto de confesión, porque asi he calificado esto que te he mostrado… no debe saberlo nadie más, después de ti… voy ahora a hablar con Mc Murphy, por que también la chica que admira está involucrada… George Johnson también cometió la misma falta… son mellizas…

-Esmeralda Emperatriz y Esmeralda Estefanía… Dios mío… qué lío.

-Hasta el momento las únicas que corren peligro son Adelina y Yariela… se está haciendo lo que se puede…

ENTRETANTO… TODD HABIA CONSEGUIDO EL ULTIMO ESCONDITE DE LA COMADRONA QUE HABIA PARTICIPADO EN LA VENTA DE SU HERMANO Y EL… Y AHORA VIGILABA EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO PARA VENGARSE TAMBIEN DE ELLA, SIN SABER QUE DESDE UN AUTO SIN PLACA , Y SIN IDENTIFICACION, ESTABAN IARA Y NICK.

-¿Ese es?

-Si… es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando, princesa… avísale a Terry… y que envié gente bien armada, lo que es esta noche le atrapamos aunque tengamos que llenarlo de plomo de la cabeza hasta los pies…

Y lo vieron dirigirse al lugar donde la indigente estaba escondida… unos minutos después escucharon gritos desesperados… y golpes….

-Ayyy me sacaste los ojos… ay… no veo….¡No…ayayay mis manos!

-Vamos…-dijo Iara…pide refuerzos, Nicky…- No necesitamos mas pruebas….este hombre esta descuartizando viva a esta mujer

Y la chica salia del auto corriendo hacia el lugar cuando una horrible visión congeló su sangre… la mujer salia con las cuencas de los ojos vacias y chorreando sangre de su cara…y de los dos muñones que eran sus brazos… y él salía con los dos globos oculares sanguinolentos en sus manos…y dos manos cercenadas, fue cuando ella le disparo a quemarropa, dándole en una pierna y un brazo…

-¡Alto! ¡Policía de Los Ángeles, daos preso en nombre de la ley!-grito Iara disparándole una vez más… pero sin hacer diana.

Pero el hombre se interno en la oscuridad del lugar… la mujer cayo de bruces al suelo… tenía otras heridas igualmente graves… cuando Nick llego a su lado, estaba muerta…en medio de un gran charco de sangre….La habían tasajeado viva… No solo los ojos y las manos, sino las orejas y la nariz…

-No llegará lejos… la visión me aterrorizó… pero pude darle…

-Y pensar que le ofrecimos protección, de que le sirvió huir y tapar lo que habia hecho, para que otro se vengara de esta manera… ¿Amor, te vio?

-Si, y conociendo lo inteligente que es… no dudo que quiera saber quiénes somos… e incluso llegar hasta… Dios mío…

Nick pareció leer en el rostro de alarma de su mujer la idea que paso por su cabeza… sus hijos… en ese momento llegaron Terry y Tom…

-Lo atraparon…

-Lo intentamos, pero escapó… mire. –Y le enseño los globos oculares de la mujer que yacía en el piso, sin vida… sin manos y sin rostro.

-Otro cadáver más… este hijo de perra está colmando mi paciencia…-dijo Terry pegándole un puñetazo al capó del auto policial…

-Serénese, comandante… yo no estoy menos furioso que usted, pero hay que pensar con cabeza fría… a esta mujer se le dio oportunidad que se salvara de esto, y salió huyendo… me imagino que antes de que le arrancara los ojos, tuvo que haberle sacado alguna información…

-Mire comandante, en la huida, se le cayó esto…- Un sobre manchado de sangre, con unos papeles dentro…

-Esto viene de los archivos de la Marina en Pensacola… -dijo Terry. –Y apartándose para leer… -No es posible… la chica que William pretende es… la hija de Anthony Brower….

Una revelación que podría dar un giro inesperado a todo lo sucedido hasta ahora… y que podría poner en peligro no solo a Adelina, Anthony, Pauna y Rosemary… sino al propio comandante Andrew…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo diecisiete del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**CONFLICTO DE CONCIENCIA **

Terry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, este malnacido estaba juntando todas las piezas del rompecabezas… estaba a punto de llegar a los Andrew… Tom al ver el sobre…

-Esto le concierne a nuestro amigo… y a la chica que admira…

-¿Quién más sabrá de esto?

-No puedo imaginarme quien más… pero hay que prevenirlo y prevenirla… aunque lo de decirle a la chica… me resisto, ella no quiere saber nada de Tony, y menos por que intento seducirla…

-Ignorando que de haberlo hecho hubiera sido un pecado contra natura… una ofensa a una ley divina… es su padre…

-Si… y lo peor es que decírselo seria buscarnos un lío… esto afectaría a la Universidad… y a la escuela de Derecho… a William no le va a agradar en absoluto…

AL LLEGAR AL PRECINTO… TERRY SE DIRIGIO AL EDIFICIO QUE ALBERGABA EL CUARTEL DE LOS OLYMPICOS…

-William… tengo que hablar de algo serio y urgente contigo… se trata de Adelina…

-Lo sé… ya estuvo aquí el rector… lo sé todo…

-¿Cómo lo supo? No me digas que fue…

-Vamos a mi despacho y te explico…

William les mostro las copias de las cartas y la foto que escaneó…

-Increíble… pero, amigo, esto también lo sabe "el malparido que nos trae locos con tanto crimen… el CARNICERO DE FRESNO"

-¿Qué pasó?

-Mataron a Miriam Stone… ahora mismo están haciéndole la autopsia forense… casi la descuartizó viva… tiene un informe de la Marina, donde aparecen los nombres de las chicas… parece que alguien se ocupo de inscribirlas con el apellido de sus padres…

-Entonces no tardara en querer acercarse a Adelina, las dos Esmeraldas y Yariela… en el caso de Adelina, tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver si planea hacerle la misma fiestecita que a Miriam. Y ella tampoco es manca, ella se va a defender…

-Lo sé, acaba de entrar al precinto dos operadoras 911… una de ellas es Cristina Acosta, la preferida de Tom…

-Oiga jefe, que yo aun no le he dicho nada… -dijo sonrojándose…

-Y aun no veo a la que me tocaría en suerte… después de lo de Susana, no quiero pensar que me salga otra parecida…

-Por ahí saldrá la panameñita vida mía que te hará temblar…cuando la veas… mírame a mi… después de lo de Karen, no quería saber de mujeres… y Adelina me trae de un ala.

-Se nota, cuando quieres tenerla cerca de ti… pues tendrás que protegerla de este malnacido… ya sabe que existe tanto ella como Yariela… e intentará acercarse para hacerles lo mismo que a sus padres…

-Sobre mi cadáver tocará a Adelina… no le voy a dejar lo que es mío para que lo destroce.- dijo con expresión férrea.

-Ella no sabe nada de esto, verdad… Oye que es eso, de que esa será tu escolta en operativos alto riesgo…

-Si, la he visto en acción, se sabe desenvolver, no tiene miedo a los riesgos, y sobre todo, es buena escolta… y tengo todavía un interés más…

-Ya caigo, zorro taimado… te agrada la chica.

-No solo me agrada, me enamoré… ella lo intuye, pero espero que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta y lo mucho que la quiero.

-A pesar de ser la hija del hombre que mas lagrimas le ha causado a tus hermanas…

-Ella no tiene por qué cargar con los pecados de él… tambien fue una víctima… su madre era menor de edad, cuando conoció a ese… sinvergüenza… en un momento histórico vergonzoso para nuestra nación, por que la verdad, siempre consideré lo que paso en enero del 1964, como un desatino… nosotros construimos el canal, pero ese suelo es de ellos… y algun dia tendremos que devolverlo… los afanes desmedidos de riqueza y lucro… y el racismo también… cosa con la que no estoy de acuerdo, por que a la hora de morir, todos somos iguales ante Dios. Esto me pone en un grave conflicto de conciencia… tener que callar por seguridad…

-¿Alguien más sabe esto?

-El rector de la Universidad- al ver la interrogante en el rostro de Terry- Lo descubrió por accidente… encontraron un cofre antiguo en la habitación de ella, en ese cofre habia una foto, una serie de cartas, entre esas una dirigida a ella, que no me atreví a abrir, y una dirigida a ese… y ya imagino lo que contiene…

-En ella le confiesan la verdad… pobre muchacha.

-Cuando lo sepa, aun recuerdo la lección que le dio al intentar seducirla y no poder, porque la chica resulto mas inteligente y mucho más hábil que él… y le puso en claro que ella no estaba interesada… ahora entiendo por qué… y mas vale que no lo dejo, o no se dejo seducir, ahora estuviera en un problema peor…

-Yo intentaré proteger a Adelina lo mas que pueda, ahora que es posible que el CARNICERO DE FRESNO pueda atacarla… y a mi familia…

EN LOS ANGELES… HOLLYWOOD…

Un hombre con una chamarra mostaza y cuello de piel, y jeans azules, bajaba de un autobús…

-Mi destino final… ahora a encontrar a mis… padres…- una sonrisa malévola curvo la masculina y atractiva boca.

Siguió hasta un lugar con un letrero muy llamativo… con un mosquetero afuera… D'Artagnan escort service… y su mirada se iluminó… era atractivo, tenia buen cuerpo… y sobre todo…podría fingir mientras averiguaba todo lo que tenia que saber sobre sus padres… y sobre esas zorras que decían ser sus hermanas… pero, no imaginaba que para llamarlas zorras había que limpiarse la boca, porque ellas eran heroínas admiradas y temidas por muchos…

Entro y en ese momento lo divisó Gerard…

-Bonjour, Monsieur… ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Acabo de llegar a la ciudad… busco trabajo… y una buena academia de teatro y actuación para estudiar…quiero ser actor…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ted… Ted Harrison…

-Muy bien, sabes bailar… tu sabes…

-Más o menos… -dijo esbozando una sonrisa tímida…

Gerard entorno los ojos, el muchacho prometía tanto como Alexander… con pulimiento, podría darles mucho dinero… sin sospechar que había dado entrada al demonio en su negocio.

Afuera, una patrulla de la policía, con dos policías, una rubia y una hispana miraban al hombre que había entrado…

-¿Ese es el hombre de la descripción?

-Así es, María Cecilia… -dijo la hispana a la rubia. La que así hablaba era Mari Cielo Espinosa, quien tenía poco tiempo en el precinto VIP, había ido a curiosear las noches de ladies night… y los ojos se le iba solo por el gerente… sin imaginar que una noche le debería la vida… y que descubriría a un monstruoso criminal…

-Avísale al comandante Grandchester… y al teniente Chen… para que estén alerta…

ESA TARDE… TODD SALIO DEL ANTRO CON UN CONTRATO DE TRABAJO Y HASTA HOSPEDAJE… AL LLEGAR A LA PENSION DONDE TENIA SUS POCAS PERTENENCIAS… MIRO LA COPIA DEL EXPEDIENTE DE LA MARINA QUE PIDIO PARA SABER QUIENES ERAN LAS DOS ZORRAS QUE DECIAN SER SUS HERMANAS…

-Primero leeré el de Adelina… no espero encontrar nada extraordinario….

Y lo hizo… a medida que lo iba leyendo lo que encontraba, era interesante… una mujer sumamente valiente… empezaba a verla no como lo que se había imaginado, sino como una mujer capaz de cualquier cosa, al ver a los que amaba en peligro.

Despues de terminar con ese, siguió con el de Yariela… que tenia los puntos vulnerables de su fallido amor con el comandante Miller… ese era un punto a considerar si iba a acercarse a alguna… la primera, desgraciadamente, no tenia ningún punto vulnerable, excepto ser… la escolta del hermano mayor de la familia Andrew… el comandante de los SWAT OLIMPICOS… WILLIAM ANDREW. Y ese puesto tan codiciado no se lo darían a cualquiera. Era lógico que se lo iban a dar a una que supiera que hacer en un momento de ataque… esta mujer no tenia ascos para matar… Y menos la otra… a pesar de ser una chica enamoradiza…

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí… pronto podre tomar venganza de todos los que me vendieron…

EN EL CUARTEL SWAT…

-Comandante, tiene una llamada en la línea cinco.

-Gracias.

William tomo el teléfono… algo grave debía ser para que lo llamaran por la línea interna…

-Oigo.

-Comandante, es la oficial Espinosa, estoy fuera del club de Monsieur Lachette… acaba de salir un hombre con la descripción del retrato que nos dio hace unos días… creo que el criminal que nos describió está aquí en Los Ángeles.

-No lo pierdan de vista, siempre a discreción, es un criminal peligroso, en caso de necesidad, preferible que pidan refuerzos o llamen acá… Espinosa, se que eres del grupo de la chica que va a ser mi escolta, pero no te arriesgues innecesariamente… y lo mismo va para tu compañera.

-Nos cuidaremos, señor, no se preocupe… nosotras tenemos escuela…

-No lo dudo… síganlo discretamente… y si hace algo que no deba hacer, llamen y pidan refuerzos.

Al colgar, sintió preocupación… Tony Brower se habia acostado con cuanta mujer quiso sin preocuparse como la dejaba… se habia deslizado entre rosas, unas en broche, y otras ya abiertas…

EN LA RECTORIA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD… EL RECTOR SE DEBATIA ENTRE SI DECIA LA VERDAD O SE QUEDABA CALLADO, AQUELLO ERA DEMASIADO PARA SEGUIR MANTENIENDOLO EN SECRETO DE CONFESION…

-¿Qué hago, padre?- dijo mirando el retrato de Juan Bosco Ochienna, fundador de la congregación Salesiana… -¿Qué hubieras hecho tú con semejante secreto?

El buen sacerdote estaba en un tres y dos, si decía a las involucradas, algo sobre lo que descubrió lo del congreso de Derecho Internacional Público, se vendría abajo, y sabia que mucha gente quería el cierre total de esa universidad… que tenia facilidades para gente de escasos recursos e inmigrantes… para que esa gente se incorporase a la elite profesional del país…y eso a muchos famosos de Hollywood no les parecía.

Pero si se quedaba callado, exponía a las chicas a un peligro… y a las iras de un muchacho que en su momento debió necesitar orientación y ayuda, no golpes, indiferencia y dolor… ahora era un asesino sediento de sangre… que no se detendría para nada… para eso, tendría que prevenirlas…

Por ello se preguntaba que haría el Padre y Maestro de la Juventud católica mundial… el que con un sistema educativo preventivo hacia de jóvenes díscolos, ciudadanos ejemplares y de muchachas desorientadas… profesionales competentes, ciudadanas excelentes, cristianas probadas en su fé, y buenas esposas y madres… Y las tres chicas que formaban parte de su Dream Team de debates, en Derecho Internacional… podrían salir lastimadas en ese escándalo…

Pero había que actuar… William había tomado la decisión de no decir nada hasta que el rector hablara con ellas… pero le hizo ver que si no lo hacía, lo haría él.

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo a la única mujer que me ha importado algo en la vida, en peligro de que la mate un loco sanguinario….

Corto sus pensamientos la presencia de la regente del dormitorio estudiantil donde estaban las panameñas. Madre Montserrat, llegaba en ese momento a verlo.

-Ave María Purísima… necesito hablar con usted, reverendo.

-Ya sé a qué viene… madre… a preguntarme qué decisión tomé con respecto a lo que sabemos…

-Si… yo no he podido dormir tranquila con semejante secreto en mis manos… es como si yo tuviera una bomba de tiempo cerca… William ha pensado hacer algo…

-Me da una semana para que hable con las tres, de lo contrario, el intervendrá… dice que no se quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como matan al… amor de su vida… no lo dice, porque su orgullo no lo deja, pero lo es… Mi niña, ha logrado conquistar el amor de un hombre… que no cualquier mujer consigue…

-Le diremos lo que sabemos…

-Estoy entre la espada y la pared, Montserrat… nunca en mis casi treinta años de sacerdocio y mis diez de ser rector en esta universidad, me había enfrentado con algo así… menos mal que Adelina nunca se deslumbró con Anthony… hubiera cometido un pecado gravísimo…

-El siempre fue así… nunca midió las consecuencias de sus acciones, cifrando todo a su apostura… Y eso será su perdición…

-Creo que tendremos que tomar una decisión al respecto…

EN EL POLIGONO DEL POLIDEPORTIVO, ESE VIERNES EN LA NOCHE… YARICRIS FUE A AFINAR PUNTERIA SIN IMAGINAR QUE EL CARNICERO DE FRESNO ESTABA CERCA… OBSERVÁNDOLA… PERO QUE NO PODRIA ACERCARSE GRACIAS A UNA COINCIDENCIA AFORTUNADA…

En ese momento que Yaricris llega a practicar tiro, también llega Alistear Cornwell… mozo guapo, de cabello negro y ojos color miel… que la miraba desde lejos…recordando una conversación que tuvo con su hermano hacia un par de días…

-Si no arriesgas un huevo, no ganas un pollo, hermano… si te gusta, no te quedes en el guiño de ojos y la sonrisa… acércate… no esperes que inauguren la frecuencia de radio para tenerla cerca… que sepa que estas ahí, y que te mueres por estar cerca de ella, como yo, cerca de la Esmeralda número dos, ya que la primera es la consentida del comandante Mc Murphy… Acércate, y luego será mas fácil…

Y así lo hizo… aunque no tenía grandes problemas para capturar la atención de las chicas, por su físico y su aureola de haber sido parte del escuadrón de Fuerzas Especiales… y ahora de los Olímpicos… no era difícil lograr que le hicieran caso, hasta que una panameñita vida mía se le metió en la sangre…

La miraba disparar su nueve milímetros contra los blancos sin fallar una sola vez, ni desperdiciar municiones… al terminar, no pudo evitar aplaudir…

Yariela se sintió asustada, por que a aquella hora, no habia nadie en el polígono, excepto ella y los blancos… fue cuando lo vio.

-Con esa puntería hasta yo, quisiera tener los mismos privilegios que el comandante…

-¿Quién es usted? ¡Vaya susto el que me ha dado…!

Alistear sonrio, seductor… y Yaricris se puso un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja…nunca había sido correspondida en el amor, y no sabía qué hacer cuando un chico le coqueteaba…. Como ahora… y Todd apretó un puño… no podria intentar acercarse para secuestrarla… y menos si había un Olímpico cerca.

-Soy del grupo de los Olimpicos… trabajo con el comandante Andrew… tu debes ser…

-Yariela Cristina Román Illueca, operadora 911.

-Teniente Alistear Cornwell… un placer conocerte… Yaricris… así te llaman tus compañeras…

-Es una fusión de mis dos nombres… me imagino que esta aquí por lo mismo que yo.

-Si, no tengo mucho rato de haber calentado puntería… iba a dirigirme a mi casa cuando escuche que estabas practicando y quise ver… es una hora tarde para que una chica ande sola por ahí…

-Ya me iba hacia mi casa…

-Te acompaño, mi auto está afuera, puedo llevarte.

-Gracias… teniente- dijo Yari con una sonrisa en la cara, sonreía poco… ya que tenia demasiadas penas en el alma… pero Stear hacia milagros, sobre todo con chicas que tenían a cuestas desengaños.

Todd los vio salir… movio la cabeza… de no haber llegado ese policía inoportuno, Yari jamás hubiese vuelto ni al precinto ni a su casa y mañana… solo encontrarían un cuerpo masacrado… pero se tendría que conformar con cualquier cosa que apareciese por ahí.

EN EL AUTO DE STEAR, UN CHEVROLET CAMARO AZUL DEL AÑO, YARICRIS SE SINTIO ALGO INTIMIDADA.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Los Angeles?

-Tres años, exactamente… Sali de mi patria el cinco de enero de 1990, para no volver… con una urna fría.

-Los restos de tu madre, no es así…

-Si… veo que conoce bien mi historia.

-Por encima- sonrió- Hondo no nos deja ver los expedientes de las chicas de frecuencia catorce hasta que ya hayan terminado las adecuaciones… cuida ese proyecto más que de un hijo, si lo tuviera…-rió – Sobre todo, con lo encaprichado que está con tu amiga Adelina.

-Adelina es una chica especial… no por que sea mi amiga… esta luchando mucho para tener una profesión y ser la diferencia en un lugar donde el ambiente no es el mejor…

-Hollywood tiene muy poco de sano para gente como tus amigas y tú… Yo fui marine, estuve en Panamá cuando ocurrió aquello, y lamento no haberte encontrado… -dijo mirándola con intensidad…

-Teniente… yo tal vez no le convenga.

-Eso lo decido yo, princesa. Llegamos… espero volver a verte pronto… tenemos una conversación pendiente- le guiñó un ojo seductor y sexy- no lo olvides.

-No lo olvidare, teniente… hasta pronto.

Al verla entrar al dormitorio universitario, el auto dio media vuelta en la calle siguiente… Alistear vivía cerca, en un edificio de apartamentos con su hermano Archibald… que tampoco tenia problemas para tener atención femenina… por ser rubio y de ojos azules… fue entonces cuando sus ojos de policía y marine entrenado vieron algo…

-Ese parece ser… el hombre que todo el departamento de Policía busca… el CARNICERO DE FRESNO… - Y miró la foto que habian repartido hacia tres días… era la descripción exacta y aviso al despachador para que las unidades de policía estuvieran alertas…

Al regresar a su departamento, Archie estaba preparándose un emparedado para cenar, cuando lo vio llegar.

-Vienes hecho una pascua, hermano…

-Acabo de dejar en su casa a una de nuestras "princesas latinas"- sonrió… - se llama Yariela Cristina.

-Y es toda una princesa… como mi Esmeralda… -sonrió Archie- Como lo hablamos hace unos días… quien no arriesga, no gana…

-Parece ser que no está muy acostumbrada a que la galanteen… es muy linda, pienso seguir tratándola… y quizás con el tiempo lleguemos a algo serio.

EN EL CLUB DE LACHETTE… ELIZA LEGAN, SUSANNA MARLOWE, Y ELENA FIODOROVNA ESTABAN EN UNA NOCHE MAS DE LADIES NIGHT, SIN IMAGINAR QUE PARA UNA DE ELLAS SERIA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LA VERIAN VIVA…

Medias de seda iban y venían… los cocteles como el Stinger, y otros tragos fuertes, eran la tónica de la noche y la champaña, que era lo que Eliza y sus amigas consumían como si fuera agua… además de otras cosas.. Lachette se cuidaba mucho de no tener drogas en su establecimiento pero si advertía que el que las usaba que las llevara encima… no se hacia responsable si alguien introducía algo en el bar… de inmediato se le revocaba la membresia... habia licor, pero drogas no.

-Trajiste lo que me prometiste…

-Nunca dejo a mis amigas en apuros…-dijo mostrando una cajetita con unas píldoras azules… era el tan conocido éxtasis.

-Fabuloso, querida… -dijo la rusa riendo como una loca…

En ese momento salía la novedad de la noche… el verdugo… un misterioso personaje de pantalón negro, correa de cuero que terminaba en cadenas, y una cadena cruzada en su atlético pecho y torso cubierto con aceite… una capucha… que disfrazaba su identidad… la rusa empezó a moverse seductora para ponerle un billete en el slip…

De saber a quién le habia puesto el billete, huiría aterrorizada… no era otro que Todd Brownlow, el CARNICERO DE FRESNO… Luego de ese numero vendría el del marine, que hacia Alexander… con el que cruzaba pocas palabras, pero que sabía que era su hermano… a quien pensaba ajustarle cuentas tambien…

Al terminar el numero la rusa se acercó a Lachette… y después de intercambiar unas palabras, se regreso a la mesa…

-Ya tengo quien me de calor esta noche…-sonrió seductora la rusa, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises… Me llevo al verdugo, a ver si me gusta ser…dominada y sometida…

-Suerte, amiga…-sonrió Eliza lascivamente mirando al verdugo… y fantaseando… sin imaginar que sería la última vez que vería a Elena viva… y que luego seguiría Susanna y ella… en el sangriento y vengativo camino que Todd seguía…

ENTRETANTO… ADELINA ENTRABA EN SU CUARTO ESA NOCHE… LUEGO DE UN TURNO LARGO EN LA OFICINA DE OPERADORAS 911.

La chica se metió en la ducha, se sentía cansada… ya eran sus últimas semanas siendo operadora despachadora, para convertirse en una de las despachadoras de la nueva frecuencia catorce o SWAT RADIO… y se convertiría en la mujer más envidiada del estado, teniendo a su cargo la seguridad del segundo hombre más importante en el departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles…

Y habia algo que la preocupaba… ya no le era tan indiferente, ni le daba malhumor verlo… es mas ya lo extrañaba cuando no lo veía a su llegada al precinto… no se entendía.

Mientras se duchaba pensaba tambien en lo que le dijo su amiga Esmeralda de la visita que hicieron al tambien actor George Johnson, al que le simpatizó inmediatamente… tanto como a su esposa, Dorian… habían donado sesenta grandes para el concurso de debates.

-No sé, siento que le conozco de toda la vida…

Tan abstraída estaba en sus pensamientos… que no se dio cuenta que sin querer empujó el cofre que le habia quedado de su madre…cayendo este al suelo y desparramándose su contenido…

-Me lo imaginaba, es tan antiguo que se le caen las chapas metálicas, de lo oxidadas que están… y fue en ese momento que la foto de Adela en las escalinatas del Hospital Santo Tomás, con un marine, llamo su atención…

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo mirando la foto… y espantada vio que el hombre era igual a Anthony Brower… solo que veintitrés años mas joven… y la dedicatoria… Para Adela… con todo mi amor… Tony B.

-No puede ser… no es posible….

HOLA: Este es el capítulo dieciocho del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO XIX**

**UN PASO EN FALSO**

Venice Beach, 05:45 a.m. Un macabro hallazgo se hizo presente esa madrugada, unos perros alertaron a los vecinos que estaban haciendo en aquella hora sus ejercicios matutinos… el cuerpo mutilado y desnudo de una mujer yacia debajo del muelle en esos momentos, esperaban a la policía… En ese momento llegaba el Teniente Grandchester…

-A ver… qué tenemos aquí…

-Se trata del cuerpo cruelmente mutilado de una mujer… señor, la encontraron unos perros cuando salian con sus dueños a hacer sus necesidades y algo de ejercicio… esta prácticamente irreconocible…

Terry se acuclilló para abrir la bolsa en que iba lo que quedaba del cuerpo de la infortunada y la reconoció por un tatuaje en forma de cúpula que llevaba en un muslo…

-Me temo que se trata de una amiga de una ex novia que tuve… Elena Fiodorovna… vino de Ucrania buscando su sueño americano…me temo que lo que encontró fue al CARNICERO DE FRESNO…

El cuerpo de Elena estaba tan mutilado que no era posible reconocerlo… era el cruel y triste destino que le esperaba a Yaricris, pero un ángel vestido con buzo negro y arreos de combate SWAT, se había interpuesto… un ángel de cabellos negros y ojos color miel.

EN EL CUARTEL SWAT… WILLIAM SE ENTERABA DEL ASESINATO DE LA ACTRIZ RUSA ELENA FIODOROVNA.

-Otra víctima del CARNICERO… Me pregunto cuando atraparan de una buena vez a ese perro.

-Calmate, William… yo no estoy mejor que tú- dijo Tom Stevens con gesto de frustración… cada vez esta mas cerca de lograr llegar a su objetivo, y lo que hace es dejarnos cascaras de platano.

Alistear llegaba cuando se enteró del asesinato de la rusa… fue cuando recordó lo que vio cuando fue a dejar a Yariela.

-Señor, anoche fui a practicar tiro… y me encontré con una de las chicas que van a formar parte de Frecuencia Catorce… como era tarde y sabia que andaba sola, le ofreci llevarla a casa, y accedió… me di cuenta que nos siguieron… era el… CARNICERO DE FRESNO… avise a todas las unidades que estuvieran cerca… De no haber estado, ahora la muerta fuera ella.

-Bien hecho, Stear… habrá que extremar las precauciones… ya esta aquí, y esta dando bandazos, en esos bandazos, se lleva una o dos personas… los del FBI llegaron…

-Si, están listos para actuar…ellos tambien tienen su equipo de antiterrorismo… -dijo Archie – Ya hable con el capitán Mc Donald, del precinto cercano al nuestro… el tambien tiene gente de Accion Afirmativa… que están listas para actuar en el momento que se requiera…

-Tendre que hablar con el rector… Adelina tiene que saber la verdad de su origen… antes que este loco llegue a ella o a Pauna… y si lo intenta, conmigo se ve la cara… no soy manco y se defenderme…

-No lo dudo…

EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CATOLICA TODO ERA TRANQUILIDAD, SOBRE TODO EN EL SECTOR DE LA GUARDERIA… DONDE IARA Y NICK HABIAN DEJADO A NICKY JR Y A GUADALUPE CAROLINA… SIN IMAGINAR QUE UNOS OJOS CRUELES ESTABAN ESPERANDO QUE SE FUERAN PARA INTENTAR LLEVARSE A LOS NIÑOS SIN SOSPECHAR QUE LAS MAESTRAS ERAN DEL GRUPO DE GENTE A LAS QUE PERTENECIA LAS CHICAS DE FRECUENCIA CATORCE…

-A esta pareja le voy a dar la lección más dolorosa de sus vidas… esta mujer se volverá loca de dolor… mas por que se que ella no podrá tener bebés nunca… y perder estos será tanto como matarla…

Pero se equivocaba… las maestras de la guardería Angeles de Dios…eran autenticas guerrilleras… mas la maestra del parvulario… Marta Lucía Henríquez… ella había sido parte del grupo REACCION INMEDIATA… de los Cascos Alados… y sabia quien era el famoso CARNICERO DE FRESNO…

En ese momento intentaba llevarse a Guadalupe cuando….

-¡Eh, ¿para donde va con esa niña?! ¡Seguridad!

Todd al verse descubierto, soltó a Guadalupe y le arrojó un cuchillo a Marta, que no hizo diana pero si la rozó en el antebrazo, ella saco su arma, porque además de ser maestra de párvulos, también era del departamento de policía en las tardes y noches… como patrullera…

-Alerta a seguridad de los portones… tenemos un intruso en el campus, no lo dejen escapar…

Pero ya era tarde… habia franqueado ya la salida trasera, cuando cerraron los portones… Todd iba en su moto…

-¡Argh! Todo me sale mal… intenté secuestrar a una de las operadoras 911, y me sale un policía de los Olimpicos… intento secuestrar a la hija de los detectives que me investigan, y me disparan… quienes son estas mujeres que saben como manejar un arma…

Iba que se lo llevaba el diablo… Ya tendría oportunidad de acercarse a los hijos de los detectives Chen y Solís.

EN EL PRECINTO… NICK RECIBIA UNA LLAMADA QUE LE PUSO LOS PELOS DE PUNTA…

-¿Está segura? Vamos inmediatamente hacia allá….

Iara, como madre, intuía que era algo con respecto a sus hijos…

-Nick… que pasó…

-Vamos a la Universidad… algo paso en el jardín de párvulos… avísale al teniente Grandchester… y al comandante Andrew…

-¿Le pasó algo a nuestros hijos?

-Haz lo que te digo, princesa, por favor- dijo el hombre visiblemente nervioso… la forma como lo habían llamado no dejaba lugar a dudas…

Iara hizo lo que le ordenó su marido, y en unos minutos salian hacia allá… ella estaba angustiada…

-Si ese bastardo le hizo daño a Nicky o a Lupita… le sacare el corazón con mis propias manos- dijo el hombre apretando los dientes mientras conducía…

-Mi hija… Dios mío, mi hija…-sollozaba Iara desesperada…

Al llegar al lugar, patrullas de policía, el comandante Mc Donald del precinto 12th South, junto con los oficiales Woods y Vial Martínez, estaban allí, mientras llegaba el blindado de los Olimpicos. Iara y Nick corrieron hacia la escuela….

-¿Dónde están mis hijos? –preguntó Nick casi sacudiendo a la directora que estaba afuera…

-Tranquilícese, detective, sus hijos están bien, gracias a una valiente maestra… - Marta Lucia estaba siendo atendida por un paramédico y tenía una venda en un brazo…

-Maestra…

-Detective, iba a llevarse a su hija… Lupita iba llorando por que en el camino se le cayo su muñeca… fue cuando me di cuenta que no era gente conocida, generalmente sus compañeros de precinto se identifican y este se la iba a llevar cuando estaban en recreo… grité y me tiro un cuchillo que por suerte no hizo diana, pero si me rozo el antebrazo… yo saque un revolver 22 que tengo desde mis días de Casco Alado en Panamá… y le dispare, pero no le di… y me hubiera gustado haberle dado para que hubiera sido más fácil atraparlo… lo reconocí por el retrato hablado que dieron aquí y en el precinto… empujo a la niña para poderme tirar el cuchillo y salió corriendo, monto una moto y escapó… ese diablo tiene una suerte condenada…

-¿Dónde tienen a mi hija?

-En la dirección, con su hermanito…

Iara corrió hacia la dirección y los vio sentados en una sillita de las del jardín de párvulos…

-Mami, mami- corrió Lupita a los brazos de Iara que la abrazo con fuerza, llorando.

-Ya paso todo, mi muñeca…aquí está tu mami… Dios mio, que tortura más fea la que he pasado…

-¿Mami, donde esta papá?- preguntó Nicky.

Nick entro en ese momento, y alzo en vilo a su hijo… abrazándolo con fuerza…

-Campeón, me diste un susto de los mil demonios, sabes…- y le revolvió la cabeza, con gesto rudo.

-Papá, iban a llevarse a Lupita… Pero la maestra saco un revolver e hizo huir al tipo que se llevaba a mi hermana.

El teniente Grandchester llegó en ese momento… junto con el teniente Stevens…

-Cielo santo, Nick. Me acabo de enterar de que intentaron secuestrar a tu hija…

-Si, pero no lo logró… gracias a Dios y a su maestra… es el mismo tipo.

-Ya esto está pasando de castaño a negro… -dijo William… -anoche nada mas intento acercarse a una de las chicas de frecuencia catorce… solo que uno de mis oficiales estaba practicando tiro anoche y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa… La muchacha asesinada era una de las chicas que mi hermana descubrió y la representaba como actriz…

-Su hermana representaba a la señorita Fiodorovna…

-Si, incluso hasta me la presento para ver si teníamos química, pero no funcionó…yo ya estuve liado con una actriz… no quería cometer el mismo error… siento la forma como murió.

EN LA MANSION LEGAN… ELIZA ESTABA ATERRADA CUANDO SUPO POR MEDIO DEL NOTICIERO QUE SU AMIGA ELENA FUE ASESINADA…

-Mamá… Elena salió anoche con un stripper que trabaja en el club de Lachette… el que le decían EL VERDUGO…

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, nunca le vi la cara… siempre sale encapuchado y con una cadena cruzándole el pecho y un hacha de fantasía… nunca pensé que … a menos que la haya recogido otro hombre después de su aventura con él, y lo veo poco probable…

-¿Puedes declarar eso en la Policía?

-Mamá, no quiero ir allá, tu sabes que no estoy bien mirada entre ellos y si es con el comandante Andrew, ni hablar… todos allí saben como es mi conducta… a pesar de que no me he liado con ninguno…

En ese momento, llegaba Neal a la casa, él frecuentaba poco a su madre y a su hermana porque prefería mantenerse al margen de los escandalitos que protagonizaba su hermana con cada hombre que se involucraba, y le fastidiaba sobremanera la frivolidad y el desdén de su madre hacia su carrera… él que se habia sacrificado tanto, por tener ahora su titulo… hacia tres años que se habia especializado como neurocirujano… y estaba cada vez más alejado de su familia…

Ahora tenía más motivos para estarlo por que estaba saliendo con una de las chicas operadoras 911 que trabajaba en el mismo precinto que William Andrew… Veronica Alfaro. Ya llevaban varios meses saliendo y estaba preparando el momento de pedirle formalmente a Maryland permiso para cortejarla… y de paso pedirle que fueran novios.

Su madre como siempre se oponía, por que quería una mujer con fortuna para que pudiera darle todo lo que ella creía que merecía, pero Neal, de carácter fuerte y recio, no quería ser el mantenido ni el chulo de ninguna "nueva rica" de Beverly Hills ni de Hollywood, estaba acostumbrado a ser un hombre de ciencia, pero sobre todo un hombre a carta cabal… No quería ser un monigote que viviera a expensas de la riqueza de su mujer y de sus contactos en las altas esferas…

Incluso, la madre le saco a la chica el que se le hubiera entregado a lord Langdon… de cuya relación habia nacido una hija, pero Neal la silencio diciéndole que entre un aborto y una decisión valiente como la que tomó Veronica prefería la decisión valiente de llevar su maternidad con orgullo aunque Lord Langdon no supiese que tenia una hija fuera del matrimonio… Lo único que le reprochó a Veronica era que no se lo hubiese dicho desde un principio… pero no importaba, el se haría cargo de esa niña como si fuese suya, por que amaba entrañablemente a su madre.

Entro en la salita con paso elástico hasta el comedor donde estaban Eliza y su madre.

-Hola, mamá.

-Hasta que te dignas venir a verme… te solto tu… indocumentada…

-Otra vez vamos a empezar la misma discusión estéril… Veronica no vive conmigo aún, aunque ya quisiera que estuviese en mi casa con su hija… mamá, no puedes mandar en mi corazón, como mandas en el de esta descerebrada… -dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana- que ha viajado por mas camas que países tiene el mundo…

-No le faltes el respeto a tu hermana…

-Acaso alguna vez se dio a respetar… Verónica cometió un error, esta bien, pero fue por amor… ella jamás dejo que él supiera que tenia una hija, para no dañar su carrera de diplomático… ha sido madre ejemplar, no le ha puesto padrastro a su hija, y si yo quiero serlo, es problema de nosotros, no de ustedes…

Neal era muy duro, había vivido un mundo superficial, su padre era médico como él, aunque nunca había sido famoso, habia amasado una buena cantidad de dinero…para que su esposa y sus hijos vivieran bien, pero ella siempre fue ambiciosa y llevo a Eliza por igual derrotero, pero el no iba por ese camino… A pesar de ser apuesto y de llevar tras su espalda todas las miradas de las chiquillas casaderas de Hollywood, Los Angeles, Santa Bárbara, y Beverly Hills, su mirada estaba en otra mujer…

-Asesinaron a una amiga de tu hermana, Elena Fiodorovna…

-Lo supe anoche, por las noticias… y la verdad, se merecía lo que le pasó… no puedes terminar la noche con un desconocido, sin siquiera saber quien es…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Ya fueron a interrogar a la gente de Lachette, vi los patrullas fuera del establecimiento hace un rato cuando pasé… Supe que salio del establecimiento acompañada de un hombre con una capucha negra sobre la cabeza… no se le veía la cara… de ahí desaparecieron… están interrogando a todos, incluido el dueño…

Elisa se puso palida… posiblemente el era el asesino, y como ella le vio, podria intentar matarla…

-Ire a la policía a declarar… tienen que protegerme…

-Si, con la clase de vida que llevas, si te van a proteger… hermana, yo te lo advertí, que en cualquier momento ibas a ser blanco de alguien con intenciones no muy claras… y tenia yo razón.

-Como tu eres un ratón de biblioteca y hospital, quieres que yo sea igual.

-Prefiero ser un ratón de biblioteca y no un chulo que mantienen las mujeres ricas… un pelele que baila al son que le toquen…

-¡Ya basta! Parecen dos chiquillos peleándose un juguete…

-Iré al precinto… acompáñame mamá, quien debía acompañarme es él, que es mi hermano, pero veo que no cuento con su apoyo.

-Cuando cambies de vida… lo digo por tu bien, Elisa, aunque pienses que no. Si no cambias de vida, te veo igual a la malograda Fiodorovna.

Y salio de la casa, casi como una exhalación… ya en su auto, pensó en Verónica… dulce, tierna, cálida… temia que ese desgraciado tambien llegase a ella… ya habia sido objeto de muchas venganzas sin sentido…

Llegó al precinto… precisamente cuando ella salía…

-Hola, princesa.

-Hola… por la cara que traes, digo que fuiste a ver a tu madre.

-Igual… siempre que voy salgo con mal sabor de boca… por la superficialidad de su comportamiento… anoche mataron a una amiga de francachela de mi hermana.

-Lo supe esta mañana cuando nos toco reunión con el capitán del precinto… Dicen que el cadáver de la rusa estaba tan desfigurado que ni reconocerlo podía… Este tipo está dando bandazos, pero algún día se le acabará su buena suerte… entre eso y los atentados terroristas que han sufrido algunos compañeros nuestros… andamos con los pelos de punta…

-Quiero que tengas cuidado… aunque mi hermana y mi madre no te acepten, no significa que yo soy igual… te quiero mucho, y lo sabes.

-A pesar de que descubrieron mi secreto….

-Sofía Alejandra no tiene la culpa de nada, es un ángel que tenia derecho a vivir, a crecer y a tener esa madre que tiene… eres buena madre y por eso te admiro… ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuse?

-¿Qué nos casáramos?

-Si… Sofía necesita un padre… y tu necesitas estabilidad… cariño…

Veronica se sentia abrumada, desde la noche en que lo rescato de un secuestro… el terrorismo estaba por todas partes, y mas después de lo que habia pasado en su país, gente violenta que se habia unido a lo peor del crimen organizado… y a gente que buscaba con la violencia acceder a un poder para desde ahí eliminar a los que consideraban traidores, aunque estos tuvieran lazos de sangre…

Le habia salvado la vida… y esa misma noche se entera de que Verónica, la mujer que se habia quedado con su corazón, era madre de una pequeña de tres años… tambien del fallecimiento de Lord Langdon, la misma noche, y la visita unas semanas después de Lady Langdon para participarle a Veronica que Roger le habia dejado algo a la pequeña en herencia y una carta para ella…

Habian sido muchas cosas en esos días… y era lógico que ella se sintiera abrumada.

-Neal… aun no puedo darte una respuesta… han pasado muchas cosas… y no dudes que te quiero… por algo te salve la vida.

Neal sonrio… tenia una hermosa sonrisa… que cuando la sacaba era el rasgo que hacia que Veronica no le negase nada…

EN EL DORMITORIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD…

Adelina no podia creer lo que estaba leyendo… su madre le confesaba que habia tenido un amorío con el hombre que ella despreciaba por su conducta de Don Juan… ahora veía por que no le atraía para nada… era por que de haber sentido alguna atracción, hubiese sido un pecado contra naturaleza…

-Anthony Brower… mi padre…

Siguió leyendo la carta…

Hija:

Cuando leas estas líneas, yo habré muerto… quiero en primer lugar decirte que no tengo nada que perdonarte, en respuesta a tu suplica de perdón que me hiciste el viernes en la visita al hospital… y qué tengo que perdonarte, si solo has sabido endulzar mi existencia con tu comportamiento y tu cariño… eso me ha llenado la vida, y hecho sobrellevar el comportamiento errático y cruel del que hasta ahora llamas padre… de lo que ahora voy a hablarte, porque ya es hora de que sepas la verdad.… siento haberte ocultado algo que debi decirte apenas cumpliste quince años, pero no habia otra forma… tu padre jamás me hubiera dejado relatarte la verdad.

Cuando tenia veinte años, laboraba como secretaria de la Superintendencia de Salud en el Hospital Santo Tomás… era el año 1964. Estaba recién graduada de la escuela Profesional Isabel Herrera Obaldía y quería continuar estudiando en la Universidad Nacional.

Lo conoci el nueve de enero… salido de no se sabia donde… con esos ojos tan azules, ese cabello rubio sedoso… y esa sonrisa tierna… me enamoré, y creo que él tambien…

Salimos por un buen par de semanas, siempre a escondidas, por que tu abuelo, era admirador de Fidel Castro y los líderes comunistas… cuando lo destacaron a Pensacola, fui a despedirlo a la base donde estaba acantonado… y me entregué a él… fue la tarde mas bella de mi vida…

Pero, como siempre en mi vida… lo bueno jamás duro lo suficiente… Sali encinta y papá para salvar… "el honor de la familia" me caso con uno de sus compáñeros de partido… que me dio la vida de infierno que sabes que nos dio… me temo que el sabia que no lo amaba… y por eso me golpea… por que no quise darle hijos… no quería traer a nadie mas a pasar trabajo como lo estabas pasando tú… tuve que alejarte de mi lado, por que al ver que no quería atenderlo como mujer, su mirada de lascivia y perversidad fue hacia ti… mi hija, el recuerdo del único hombre que he amado en mi vida.

Me case con tu padre, obligada por mi familia, había salido encinta de un oficial norteamericano que había sido transferido a Pensacola, California. Mi padre, tu abuelo, al que nunca conociste, por que el no quiso conocerte, era comunista, y para lavar el "honor de la familia" determino casarme con uno de sus amigachos de partido… lamentablemente, solo recibí de el maltratos, insultos, vejaciones y todo el sufrimiento del que has sido testigo…

Admiro la valentía que tuviste al enfrentarlo y demostrarle que te ibas a defender… y como enfrentaste el que te echara de casa, y el que te hayas enlistado en el grupo de Maryland, y sobre todo saber que eso lo haces por mí… encima estudiar una carrera que nada tiene de fácil… Sé que llegarás muy lejos, no tengo ninguna duda, por eso me he animado a contarte este secreto que me quema el alma y que ha sido la razón de aguantar todos estos años de infierno vividos junto a quien hasta ahora has llamado … padre sin merecer el titulo de tal…

Ese que llamas padre… no es tu padre…tu padre es el teniente comandante Anthony Brower, de la Marina de los Estados Unidos, vive en Los Ángeles, California, y esta acantonado en la base naval aérea de Pensacola… allá debes ir apenas pase lo que tenga que pasar en Panamá… búscalo, muéstrale esta carta y la que he escrito para él, él sabrá que hacer contigo… y por favor, no le guardes rencor, el no sabía que venias en camino cuando se fue…y no me dejaron escribirle para que lo supiera… de haberlo hecho… la historia hubiese sido harto diferente…Me quedan pocos días de vida, esta enfermedad que me heredo los malos tratos de tu padre me esta dejando sin fuerzas… cuando muera, Adelina, busca a tu padre… le he escrito una carta para que sepa quien eres. Despues de que la lea, sabrá que hacer contigo… No lo juzgues, estábamos en época de xenofobia… a todo lo que oliera a norteamericano…y a el lo enviaron a Pensacola por ordenes superiores… de haber sabido como estaba nunca se hubiese ido…

Adelina, antes de cerrar esta carta, quiero pedirte perdon por esta confesión, ya que los constantes choques y peleas con tu "padre" te lastimaron mucho de niña, y de adolescente…y de ultimo su "obsesion" por alejarte cualquier pretendiente que tuvieras… el empezó a mirarte como mujer, no como a su hija… tenía que decirte la verdad…se que eres parte del grupo de Maryland… con esto podrás hacer con él lo que tu criterio decida.

No te merezco como hija, pero le doy gracias a Dios por haberme dado la hija que soñé… Dios te bendiga, mi angel… y espero que un dia seas el ángel en la vida de alguien mas… como lo fuiste en la mia.

Te quiere…

Adela María.

El llanto nublo sus ojos… y se tiro en la cama, dando libre curso a su pena y dolor… luego, tomo el cofre y se dirigió donde madre Montserrat.

-Adelina, hija…

-Mire esto… acabo de enterarme de algo muy triste…

La religiosa vio el cofre y cerró los ojos… ya Adelina sabia la verdad… esto podría echar al traste el concurso y el debate televisivo… y faltaban las Esmeraldas… y Yariela…quien pronto se enamoraría de … su propio hermano.

HOLA: Este es el capítulo diecinueve del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO XX**

**LA VERDAD DOLOROSA**

Madre Montserrat vio el cofre… ya Adelina sabia la verdad, una verdad que la hacia inmensamente desdichada…

-Hija…

-Soy hija de Anthony Brower…Mi madre tuvo amores con él… ahora entiendo porque él no me atrajo nunca como hombre… era algo más… ahora como miro a los ojos al comandante con semejante verdad escondida…

-Leíste la carta que te dejo tu madre…

-Si… La leí. Me dice que ella tuvo amores con él cuando pasaron los sucesos del 64, en mi país… que la salvo de un incendio, y que de ahí se frecuentaron y se enamoraron… de esos amores, salí yo… ahora entiendo porque nunca me entendí con el que llamé hasta ayer, padre… un hombre que no respeto ni siquiera el lazo filial que me unía con él, solo porque mi madre no quería atenderlo como mujer…termino mirando hacia mí… Por algo mi madre me alejo de la casa… Madre, con esto, no podré participar en el debate televisivo, ni en los semilleros… aquí la gente no es muy caritativa con estos escándalos…no quiero pensar que esto se filtre a los columnistas de chismes como la Joan Rivers y otras mas de su calaña, son capaces de inventarme no sé cuantos amantes cuando yo se que ninguno me ha tocado, ni me dejaré tocar de nadie que no sea… él.

-Esto nunca se sabrá, hiciste bien en venir a pedirme consejo… dame ese cofre… y tomando el cofre de las manos de la chica, lo puso en su secreter bajo llave…

-Aquí conmigo se queda ese cofre… mientras se realizan los debates televisivos… después que pase todos, determinaremos si se da a conocer o se le reúne a los interesados… mientras no. Mientras estén aquí, nuestro deber es protegerlas de que cosas como estas caigan en manos malintencionadas. Y ellos no se atreverán a violar algo dicho en SECRETO DE CONFESION.

-¿Y ese asesino que dicen que tiene que ver también con él?

-Se dice que ese asesino, es uno de los hijos que tuvo con Pauna… cuando esta era una adolescente… un caso de estupro que nunca fue juzgado ni condenado… ella tenía diecisiete años cuando aquello pasó… Ustedes tienen la misma edad de él… al menos, tú… y te hace más vulnerable.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el comandante se muestra tan protector… ¿El sabe esto?

-No, por fortuna- mintió, aunque odiaba mentir, por su calidad de religiosa acostumbrada a decir la verdad… pero si le decía que estaba enterado, empeoraría la situación. William sabia todo, pero nunca diría nada, al menos no por ahora.

-Imagino que tendré que decírselo a… él. Si es mi padre, tiene derecho a saber cual fue la consecuencia de su aventura.

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo ahora… ya tuviste bastante con quitártelo de encima… cuando te creía material de conquista fácil… con esto, sería como echarle leña al fuego… y buscarte la enemistad de la fabricante de estrellas… y esa mujer tiene influencias para fastidiaros la vida, incluso para hacer que te apliquen la ley de inmigración 187, sin contemplaciones.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ese tipo… aunque ahora haga ver que lo odia. Y cualquier persona que haya tenido algo que ver con él, se convierte en su enemigo… aunque tenga lazos de sangre como tú…

-O sea, que si a ese loco le da por atacarme… yo no soy manca y aunque sea hijo de ella…si tengo que cargármelo, me lo cargo. No me voy a dejar matar ni me voy a vender barata… y tampoco voy a permitir que lo destace como si fuera una res…

EN EL CLUB DE MONSIEUR LACHETTE… ALEXANDER SE ENTERABA DE LA MUERTE DE LA AMIGA DE ELIZA.

-¿Pero… están seguros de que fue con él con quien se le vio por última vez?

-Eso fue en tu día libre… el verdugo hizo su aparición, y como tiene ese cuerpazo… ya sabes, las Klaise querían acción, pero se lo llevó la ucraniana… triste final…

-¿Lo han visto?

-Desde que pasó aquello, no ha vuelto, sabe que hay orden de aprehensión contra él, porque no ha ido a presentarse para ser interrogado… tu deberías ir…

-Y claro que iré… estos líos no me gustan, no soy un santo, pero nunca he tenido problemas con la ley.

Alexander había ido el día libre con Hayden al médico para que le hicieran un ultrasonido, para saber cómo estaban los mellizos… porque ya sabían que eran gemelos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de no visitar a tu madre, Alex?

-Casi desde que me fui… tres años… -dijo con gesto triste.

-Deberías ir a verla, amor…- Hayden habia sido adoptada, y consideraba que todas las madres debían ser adorables, por que la suya lo fue… ya no estaba en este mundo, y lamentaba que no pudiera disfrutar a sus nietos… por eso no entendía cómo Alex podia estar tanto tiempo lejos de la suya.

-No creas que es un ángel, como me describiste a la tuya… la mia no quería que me moviera de la casa para nada… nunca estaba satisfecha con nada de lo que hiciera… lo que me hizo alejarme fue algo peor… cuando empecé a fijarme en las chicas, me prohibió tener novia, que yo solo debía ser para ella… ahí me di cuenta que algo andaba mal… y empecé a investigar… yo fui adoptado… aunque mis papeles de adopción, jamás los encontré.

-¿Y por eso no la perdonas?

-Digamos que ya no la odio…- al ver la mirada horrorizada de la chica- Perdona, cariño, sé que esto no te gusta escucharlo, pero es la verdad… eso que pretendía estaba fuera de toda lógica y razón… además debieron decirme la verdad.

-Me duele que digas eso, por muy mala o por muchos errores que haya cometido, igual es tu madre, y debes perdonarla… es un peso grande que se lleva en el alma no hacerlo.

El hombre acaricio el cabello rubio de su mujer… era un ángel, que tal vez él no merecía tener, con un corazón de oro y un alma hermosa… y se sentía miserable cada vez que por exigencias de su trabajo tenía que terminar la noche con alguna "clienta"… pero era eso o que sus hijos no tuvieran lo más indispensable, y eso no podía permitírselo.

La ultima con la que estuvo, le dio una tarjeta para que fuese a audicionar con Pauna Andrew, y le escribió algo atrás para que lo atendiese… y la cita la tenía esa misma tarde… Recogió el portafolio que tenia con sus trabajos… incluso un demo que hizo con una canción de moda, para que lo escuchase… y mando a lavar el único traje decente que tenia para asistir a la entrevista.

-¿Nervioso?

-Si, cariño… ojala no tenga que volver al principio, como siempre… aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no será igual como siempre me pasa…

-Eso es bueno- dijo arreglándole la corbata.

EN LA UNIVERSIDAD CATOLICA… ADELINA ESTABA AUN AFECTADA POR LO QUE HABIA DESCUBIERTO… TENÍA CITA CON EL RECTOR… YA HABIAN LLEGADO LOS ALTOS DIGNATARIOS DE LA CICR… EL DOCTOR LEBLANC, QUE ERA UNO DE LOS DIRECTORES DE LA CICR CON SEDE EN GINEBRA, EL DOCTOR LANGLEY, DECANO DE LA FACULTAD DE DERECHO DE LA UCLA, Y EL DOCTOR YVES CASSEL, DIRECTOR DEL INSTITUTO DE DERECHO INTERNACIONAL HUMANITARIO, Y JURADO DEL CONCURSO JEAN PICTET.

A pesar de que tenían los trabajos adelantados… la fecha del debate televisivo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ya tenían los fondos recaudados… los Johnson Keegan, eran los que mayoritariamente habían patrocinado el evento… pero Adelina tenia la mente y el alma en otra parte… el secreto que guardaba era sumamente doloroso…

Ya había hablado con el rector al respecto, y se había sentido mejor después de hablar con él, pero el miedo y la incertidumbre no se iban… sobre todo… aquel asesino en serie, que cada vez dejaba mas estelas de sangre y terror a su paso…

Estaba enterada que había intentado secuestrar a los hijos de una pareja de policías que conocía… Iara había sido compañera en el grupo de Reacción Inmediata, y conocía a los niños y al esposo de esta… ya que ella era parte del equipo de debates.

Y le angustiaba saber que tal vez no era la única que tenia semejante secreto entre pecho y espalda… también podían estar en idéntica situación, las dos Esmeraldas y Yaricris, que estuvo cerca de ser una de las víctimas del carnicero… pero por la intervención de Stear Cornwell… aquello se conjuró. El comandante Andrew, se preocupaba por llevarla todas las noches a su residencia… dormía más tranquilo sabiéndola segura y a salvo.

El comandante… ese era otro problema que tenia… había tenido oportunidad de conocer al hombre detrás del uniforme de combate… y lo que conocía le gustaba cada vez más… le angustiaba saber que esas atenciones podían terminar en otra cosa, si se enteraba que era la hija del hombre que detestaba… sin saber que él ya conocía parte de esa verdad.

El desde el momento en que lo supo, se encargo personalmente de cuidarla… ya que eran parte de la recién estrenada FRECUENCIA CATORCE- SWAT RADIO. Y ella ya estaba en entrenamiento para ser la escolta del jefe. Desde ese día, habían intimado más… aunque él, respetuoso y caballero, no volvió a besarla… aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo y ella esperaba con ansias volver a sentir aquellos besos.

Pero, ese secreto la invalidaba para mirarlo, el nunca se fijaría en ella siendo la hija del hombre que había destruido la vida de una menor de edad… Pauna tenía solo diecisiete años… su madre tenía veinte años… cuando la tuvo…

-Adelina…

-¿Eh?- dijo la chica volviendo a la conferencia.

-Parece que estas en la luna… desde hace días estamos notando que estas extraña…

-Qué cosas dicen… es solo cansancio…

-Y te veo ojerosa, como si hubieses pasado llorando toda la noche… -dijo Esmeralda Emperatriz… a mi no me engañas…

Adelina miro a su amiga con cara de impotencia… ansiaba contarle su drama, pero la detenía el estar enterada del drama de ella… que ni lo sospechaba, era la hija de George Johnson… Y sentía que ese secreto podría destruir a su amiga…

-No es nada, Emperatriz… solo cansancio… esos entrenamientos tan intensos solo me dejan con ganas de llegar a acostarme… y los preparativos para el debate televisivo…

-Nos hace falta salir a algún lado… amiga.

En ese momento, terminaba la reunión… ya estaban listos los temas que había que estudiar… y debían reunirse ambos equipos de debates para hacer prácticas. El presidente del equipo de la UCLA, era amigo personal de Willliam desde la academia, el oficial Peter Malloy, quien estaba comprometido con Sofía Deyanira Abrego Martínez, que era parte del equipo de debates de la Universidad Católica, los del equipo contrario eran estudiantes tanto de licenciatura en Leyes como de Maestría, que era lo que cursaba el novio de Deya.

Al salir del salón de Rectores… una llamada en su celular la alertó… era del comandante Andrew.

-Me tengo que ir… me requieren en la oficina…

-Te acompaño- dijo Emperatriz… dice el comandante que no debes andar sola ahora que ese CARNICERO, anda por ahí suelto… todos están alerta.

EN LA MANSION ANDREW… PAUNA RECIBIA A UN NOVEL ACTOR… QUE INTENTABA HACERSE DE UN LUGAR EN LA MECA DEL SEPTIMO ARTE…

Un hombre, sumamente nervioso, llegaba a la mansión Andrew, tenía una cita con la todopoderosa Pauna Andrew, la fabricante de estrellas de cine…

-Pase, la señora Andrew, lo espera.

Alexander entró… era una mansión lujosa… digna de un magnate… era la famosa mansión Rosecliff, donde se había filmado el Gran Gatsby, la famosa película estelarizada por Robert Redford y Mia Farrow… hoy era la residencia de los Andrew… de estilo inicio de los años veinte… aquella década loca antes de la segunda gran guerra.

Pauna apareció vestida con un jumpsuit azul cobalto… que la hacía verse radiante… y hacia mas rubio su cabello, resaltando el bronceado californiano que la hacía verse irresistiblemente sexy.

-Tu eres…

-Alexander Billingshaw, vengo por recomendación de Janet Klaise…señora Andrew.

-Ah, la madre de Karen, ex prometida de mi hermano… bien… veremos qué puedo hacer por ti… me has caído bien, muchacho. – Y vio en él a un Anthony joven, sexy, sensual… como aquel que la deslumbro y que la hizo crear aquella valla publicitaria que decía… ¿Quién es Anthony Brower? Y aparecía el hombre recostado en una tarima cubierta con una tela de satén y el cubierto con un short de denim que no dejaba gran cosa a la imaginación. ¿Y si probaba con él aquel truco que llevo al estrellato al hombre que jugó con sus sentimientos y se burlo miserablemente de ella… casándose con su hermana?

-¿Alguna vez has hecho fotografía publicitaria?

-Nunca, señora- dijo el muchacho, azorado- He grabado comerciales, pero nunca anuncios publicitarios… no me consideraban serio para eso.

-Pues conmigo vas a iniciar…hemos de dosificarte… ven mañana y te explico, desde hoy te represento…

Al muchacho se le iluminó la cara… podría dejar ese empleo que nada le aportaba, salvo temores de perder su matrimonio.

-No dices nada…

-Es mucha generosidad de su parte… pero debo confesarle algo… soy casado…

-Hijo, no estoy mirándote como se que te mira Janet…-sonrió- No tienes nada que temer… en el mundo del cine, conviene tener ciertas cosas ocultas… más tarde nos ocuparemos de tu matrimonio, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en sacar un producto que vender… tú.

-Gracias, señora- dijo aliviado de no tener que esconder a Hayden…estaba tan orgulloso de ella…

-La quieres mucho.

-La adoro… está esperando gemelos… es…el amor de mi vida…

Pauna sintió conmoverse, así hubiera sido su hijo, si no estuvieran perdidos… había perdido el conocimiento debido al dolor y al esfuerzo para parirlos… cuando despertó le dijeron que habían nacido muertos… y esa herida siempre la llevaría en el alma…

Y comenzó la tarea de dar a conocer a una nueva promesa de la actuación… y ella a crear su propia Galatea, aunque fuese al revés.

-Eleanor… habla Pauna… tengo al candidato perfecto para que haga el papel del Comandante Lavelle, en la película de tu esposo… solo que tengo que dosificarlo… para que cuando salga en tu película ya la gente lo conozca…

Y así comenzaría nuevamente lo que una vez dio fama y fortuna a Anthony Brower, sin saber Pauna, que iba a hacer famoso a su propio hijo.

Incluso llamo al dueño de The Stud Inc… para decirle que había perdido una de sus mejores atracciones…

-De modo que me robas a uno de mis "galanes"…

-Si, como comprenderás, ya que lo voy a representar, no es conveniente que esté trabajando de stripper… quiero hacer de él un actor de fama mundial… una estrella de cine.

En el preciso momento que Gerard hablaba, llegaba Ted Harrison, que no era otro que el criminal más buscado del estado… Gerard no lo había visto llegar… aprovecho para escuchar la conversación y anotar la dirección de Pauna Andrew, el nombre que saco de los labios de Miriam Stone antes de torturarla y matarla… ahora nada lo detendría para consumar su venganza… o al menos eso pensaba él…

Pensó en matar al francés… pero algo que vio lo hizo desistir… una muchacha vestida de uniforme de una compañía de limpieza… que lo vio… pero el no sospechaba que aquella chica era una policía infiltrada en el negocio de Lachette…

-Carajo, me vio- dijo María del Cielo – Tengo que apresurarme y decirle al jefe Andrew que esté pendiente de su familia…

Y salió afuera a buscar un lugar para llamar por su celular… cruzo la calle y entro a un vehículo que tenía el logo de la compañía de limpieza que hacia el aseo del local para la noche.

-¿Tienes algo? –pregunto el teniente Gunzer… quien era el segundo al mando del grupo del comandante Mc Murphy.

-Si… ya apareció el hombre que buscamos… creo que ya sabe donde vive Pauna, con su familia… no tardara en caer en la trampa… Y no dudo que piense en eliminar al francés.

-¿Te vio?

-Si, yo creo que eso fue lo que impidió que lo hiciera ahora… sugiero que se ponga una patrulla con gente fuertemente armada… y yo adentro, para no despertar sospechas.

-Maricielo, te matarán.

-Olvidas que fui CASCO ALADO… no voy a venderme barata… además, dudo que lo deje salir vivo de aquí si ataca a Monsieur Lachette… o nos mata a los dos… o es el quien sale muerto…no hay opción.

La mirada férrea de la chica, dio a entender a Gunzer que ella estaba enamorada del francés… y que sería capaz de enfrentarse al mortal asesino serial.

-Ya te dijo el jefe Mc Murphy que no te expongas innecesariamente, déjale eso a los que saben lo que hacen…

-Yo también se lo que hago, Gunzer… por algo fui Casco Alado… yo no pienso dejarlo salir vivo.

En ese momento Todd salia para subirse a una motocicleta… sin saber que esta tenia ya un dispositivo GPS, colocado unos minutos antes por la gente que estaba en el blindado, como verdaderos comandos.

-Ya le instalaron el GPS, no habrá lugar donde vaya que no sepamos que hace… estamos cerca de atraparlo, aunque bien sabemos que no vamos a atraparle vivo. Ya sabe quiénes son sus padres biológicos… no doy un centavo por las vidas de Pauna y de Anthony si esto se llega a llevar a cabo…

El detective William Gunzer era parte de los Olimpicos desde hacia casi ocho años… primero fue patrullero antes de que lo convocaran… al grupo bajo la directriz del comandante Mc Murphy… sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el carnicero volviera a atacar… y allí lo iban a estar esperando…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN CASA DE PAUNA… ALEXANDER LLEGO TEMPRANO PARA INICIAR LA SESION DE FOTOS…

-Buenos días…

-Listo para iniciar tu camino al estrellato…-sonrió Pauna al verlo…. –Nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Mi casa de playa en Malibú… yo trabajo mejor allá, y hay todo cuanto necesito para renovar ese portafolios… además, quiero poner en práctica nuevamente una vieja idea… que me dio éxito con una persona… - y entrando al lujoso Lamborghini que era de su propiedad, Pauna al ver el asombro del chico que siempre andaba en autobús o en moto, sonrió, pensando… "definitivamente no está acostumbrado a las cosas buenas de la vida… ya habrá tiempo para que se acostumbre"

En el camino, Alexander le preguntó por que una mujer bella como ella, no tenia un hogar formado.

-Sucede, hijo, que a veces uno comete errores lamentables cuando se es joven e impresionable… me enamoré, o mejor dicho, me encapriché… con un joven actor que iniciaba sus pininos… lo ayudé hasta donde pude… y cuando yo esperaba que nos íbamos a casar… me abandonó y se casó con otra.

-Qué miserable- dijo el chico con gesto duro- y malagradecido, además.

-Un tiempo después, descubri que estaba embarazada, y como era muy joven, hui de mi casa… trabaje de diversas cosas, hasta que mi embarazo se hizo evidente… y fui a dar a un albergue de muchachas con problemas… allí me atacaron los dolores de parto… tuve un parto dificil… cuando recobré el conocimiento fue para que me dijeran que mis hijos murieron nada mas nacer… regresé a mi casa con el alma marcada y el corazón destrozado por el sufrimiento… mi hijo tuviera tu edad, Alexander…

-Yo, soy adoptado… tuve que irme de casa, por que mi madre adoptiva empezó a mirarme de otra forma… y eso no podia ser… era mi madre, y nunca la iba a mirar como mujer… por eso me siento algo incomodo de tener que ocultar a una mujer como Hayden, mi esposa… y si mi fama depende de tener que dejarla, prefiero no ser famoso…

Pauna miró al muchacho… cada vez encontraba mas rasgos de Anthony en él… pero la determinación y la firmeza, eran muy de ella… si tan solo pudiera estar segura…

-Despues de esta sesión, irás a entrevistarte con la señora Eleanor Baker, ella es la productora junto con Richard Grandchester de una película ambientada en la Segunda Guerra, de hecho solo faltaba el protagonista principal… ella te dara una parte del guion para que la estudies y hagas audición. Y le dio una nota para que fuera a ver inmediatamente a Eleanor.

La sesión de fotos duro toda la tarde… y el chico saco todo lo que tenia para ofrecer en esa sesión, era fotogénico, se sabia admirado, atractivo y lo demostraba, tanto como su padre, Anthony, con el que Pauna le encontraba todavía mas parecido…

La ultima foto fue con la vestimenta que hizo famoso a Tony. Un short de denim, sin camisa, y recostado provocativamente sobre una sabana de seda… y una actitud seductora…

-Excelente… esto repartido por toda California… será un furor…

-Hizo esto con aquel que la engaño…

-Si, gracias a mí hoy es un actor de fama… me pago destrozándome el corazón y desgraciándome la vida.

-¿Me permite darle un consejo? –dijo dulcemente el muchacho – Se que usted no es de las que acepta consejos, y menos de un extraño al que está tratando de ayudar… pero si lo hago es por que me simpatiza.

-Dime…-dijo mirándolo con un brillo de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Usted se tortura mucho con eso… no es fácil superar un desengaño amoroso… y lo se por que en medio de mi apostura, tuve tambien problemas para tener una novia que valiera la pena… todas iban por mi atractivo físico… y eso no llena, en verdad… pero si se queda anclada allí, esta perdiéndose de muchas cosas buenas en su vida… y de disfrutarlas… No se quien será ese tipo, y por lo que me ha dicho, no me interesa saber quien es… solo por que la hizo sufrir… no le pido que lo perdone, por que algo asi no se perdona fácilmente… pero al menos, trate de olvidarlo… para que tenga un poco de paz, consigo misma.

Pauna miro al muchacho que la miraba con la ternura de un hijo cuando esta aconsejando a su madre.

-A otro ya lo hubiera puesto en su lugar… pero contigo no sé que me pasa… no puedo decirte algo que te pueda lastimar.

-No se lo digo por meterme en su vida… sino por que la veo atormentada por eso… el pagará algun dia lo que le hizo… nada en esta vida se queda sin castigo…

Pauna ignoraba que estaba frente al hijo que creyo muerto, al igual que aquel otro que estaba esperando vengarse… al regresar a la ciudad… Eleanor paso a dejar a Alexander en casa de los Grandchester… No podia correr el riesgo de que cualquiera le robara la carta de recomendación que le habia dado… por eso en el camino concertó la cita con Eleanor Baker, con quien la unia una gran amistad.

Al regresar a su casa, no se dio cuenta de la moto que estaba estacionada al frente ni del silencioso motorista que vio entrar el lujoso Lamborghini a los predios de la mansión.

-Con que tú eres la que me vendió… la perra que me trajo al mundo… fuera fácil acabar contigo esta misma noche… pero todavía me falta saber quien fue el malnacido que me engendró… todos pagarán lo que me han hecho el mismo día… al igual que las perras que tengo por "hermanas" por muy soldados que sean…

Y salio del lugar, sin percatarse que a discreta distancia un auto sin placa ni luces le seguía… era un auto policial encubierto…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo veinte del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

**TENTACION MORTAL**

Luego de cerrarse las puertas de la mansión Andrew, la moto salio hacia la carretera que iba hacia el centro de la ciudad…sin darse cuenta que un auto policial, sin placa, logo, línea amarilla que denotaba su calidad de vehículo del gobierno, ni luces escolta, lo seguía a una distancia prudencial, en el iba uno de los miembros mas jóvenes del grupo SWAT, un muchacho de la misma edad que Alexander… al que asignaron como patrulla encubierta.

Era un muchacho alto, de cabello negro azabache, blanco, y con facciones decididamente italianas… era descendiente de italianos que habían llegado a Estados Unidos procedentes de Calabria… muy atractivo para las chicas, aunque en estos momentos su cabeza estaba en el operativo encomendado… ya que era su primera misión después de haber sido transferido de la división de patrulleros al equipo SWAT.

Al principio era un muchacho que le gustaba llevar bigote y barba candado, pero al entrar a SWAT, el jefe le exigió que se afeitara. Y a pesar de que no le agrado mucho que le exigieran corte de pelo, afeitarse y demás, debió reconocer que a las chicas les gustaba más a cara descubierta… sonrió para sí.

Un pitido en el radio comunicador lo saco de su soliloquio. Era una de las despachadoras de la nueva frecuencia.

-Frecuencia catorce cuatro… a patrulla equis siete.

-Aquí patrulla equis siete, 10-4. Se escucha fuerte y claro.

-En seguimiento de 10-5?

-Va por Venice Beach, y calle quinta norte.

-Mantener 10-6.

-Enterado 10-4.

El hombre cerró el radio y siguió a la moto… a prudente distancia para que no sospechase que le seguían. Era el cabo Guido Alberto Rúspoli. Tenía parientes ricos y de familia noble en su tierra, pero ellos eran los parientes pobres… incluso, tenía un primo entre los "carabinieri" pero por problemas causados por su hermano mayor, tuvieron que emigrar… gracias a Dios que se enmendó apenas pisó América… ahora era dueño de una pizzería y tenia esposa y tres hijos… sus sobrinos, a los que adoraba… aunque para su edad, ya debía pensar en casarse…

Hizo servicio militar en el mismo cuerpo que el jefe Andrew, y sabia también artes marciales mixtas… por algo el cuerpazo de atleta que tenia y que tanto deleitaba a las muchachas… pero deseaba como compañera una chica diferente… Algo que ya no se veía hoy día.

La moto desvió camino hacia Sunset, que era donde se localizaba el local de Monsieur Lachette… Allí estaba otra patrulla haciendo guardia… las medidas se habían extremado desde la muerte de la actriz ucraniana, Elena Fiodorovna, ahora atrapar a ese criminal era cuestión de vida o muerte… y eso lo sabían todos los policías de los precintos cercanos que estaban en permanente comunicación, aunque también con suma prudencia por ser un delincuente de altísima peligrosidad, que no se sabía que haría de verse o saberse acorralado.

En la patrulla estaba la oficial Mari Cielo Espinosa, junto con otra compañera que también seria convocada para el grupo de Adelina. Se creía que esta noche iba a ser movida…pero al rato llego otra moto… era la de Alexander…

-Si él está aquí, no se atreverá a hacer nada, salvo que quiera que lo frían en aceite- dijo Guido.

-Tampoco lo creo yo, aunque sospecha que yo estoy detrás de esta cosa.

EN EL CLUB, ALEXANDER VIO AL VERDUGO. SE LE PARECIA MUCHO, SALVO POR EL CORTE DE CABELLO, YA QUE LO LLEVABA ALGO MAS LARGO QUE ÉL… PERO NO LE PRESTÓ ATENCION YA QUE CASI NUNCA CRUZABAN PALABRA… PERO ESA NOCHE… NOTO ALGO QUE LE PARECIO CURIOSO.

Todd había ido a buscar la bolsa donde estaban las prendas ensangrentadas del crimen de sus padres… ideando matar dos pájaros de un tiro…ya que pensaba achacarle ese crimen a Alexander… pero no contó con que la bolsa había sido removida por la muchacha de la limpieza.

-¿Dónde está la bolsa que estaba aquí afuera?- dijo con gesto descompuesto por la ira.

-Se la llevo la chica de la limpieza… y no regresa hasta mañana en la noche. – dijo uno de los que actuarían esa noche… en el club. Pensó que era ropa sucia tuya.

-No la trates mal, es muy discreta, además solo es una bolsa de ropa sucia…

Todd casi inicia una pelea, pero se contuvo… aquello seria delatarse… y la chica no estaba allí…para poder decirle algo o para interrogarla… lo que no sabía era que ella no había llevado eso a lavar sino que había ido directamente a los laboratorios de Criminalística de Los Ángeles…

-Buen trabajo, Mari Cielo, aunque te estás arriesgando demasiado… desde mañana enviamos a otra chica que te suplante, ya ese tipo te vio, se grabo tu cara, y no dudo que si se da cuenta… enviaremos a Kiria Calderón….

-De todas formas, me preocupa Monsieur Lachette, es capaz de hacerle cualquier barbaridad… y ya sabemos que corta manos, narices y hasta saca ojos.

-Tranquila, Espinosa, ese tipo vivo no se va a dejar atrapar. Ya sabe que tiene a toda la policía de Los Ángeles tras su espalda… y ya se está poniendo nervioso, que era lo que queríamos…

-De sentirse acorralado, solo Dios sabe lo que hará…

EN EL CUARTEL SWAT…

Adelina por su parte estaba fraguando un plan por si acaso le daba por acercarse a la casa de su recién descubierto padre…era seguro que lo buscaría, tanto a él como a Pauna… y trataría de vengarse de ellos… No estaba dispuesta a perder lo único que tenia de familia viva… aunque no era el padre que ella hubiese querido para sí, tenía que reconocer que aquel que llamo padre, jamás hizo o quiso hacer el oficio de tal y si otro mucho mas nauseabundo… por suerte su madre la alejo de casa antes de que este lograra lo que quería… el plan ya lo había conversado con Sofia Deyanira y hasta con la misma Yariela… que había descubierto lo suyo, justo un par de días después, de ella… y ya tenían un plan en mente.

-Cerrarle las salidas de escape de la mansión… y en la que intente atacar a alguien, salir del escondite y disparar… no queda otra opción, esto ya se hizo antes en Panamá, cuando fuimos Cascos Alados, es táctica de guerrilla… y si sale vivo de la primera que lo agarren las que están afuera… la consigna es… no dejarlo vivo… Nos esconderemos entre los arbustos, cuando de la orden salimos y le disparamos.

-Lo haremos… pero tendremos que practicar, porque no sabemos si la cosa puede ocurrir de día o de noche, y si es de noche, tendremos que recordar cómo nos hacían practicar tiro con ojos vendados y con polígono oscuro, usando el oído como referencia.

-Así es… no pienso perder lo que nos queda de familia… las explicaciones y todo lo demás lo daremos después…

-Una cosa, Adelina… ¿esto lo sabe el comandante?

-Ya lo hablé con él, no le gusta la idea, pero es la única forma de evitar que siga matando a mansalva… nadie tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó en caso de que sea quien se sospecha que es.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No entendemos.

-Por favor, que de esto no se entere nadie más que nosotras, me meterían en problemas si esto lo sabe alguien más… parece ser que el Brower no solo dejo huellas en Panamá, sino que … cometió una falta gravísima… meterse con una menor de edad…

-Te refieres a Pauna… la fabricante… cielos, eso sí que es un lio feo… aunque por los años que tiene la falta, ese delito ya prescribió, y si en su momento no se denunció, esta peliagudo que lo saquen para juzgarle… eso tiene los años de edad que tienen los chicos y ustedes.

-Si, ahora entienden por qué la cosa debe salir exacta como la planeamos… ya sé que no soy precisamente santa de su devoción, pero tengo que hacerlo… se trata de mi familia…es tía política, después de mamá, no me queda nadie más, y aunque no sea el padre ideal, estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad… dicen que de un mojón nace una flor y de una flor un mojón, pero mi caso no es. Y de eso quedo consecuencias… posiblemente sea uno de los hijos perdidos de ella.

-Hijos… perdidos… no entiendo.

-Sí, parece que ella tuvo un parto difícil y se aprovecharon de eso para robárselos y decirle que murieron… fueron a dar a hogares diferentes pero no por adopción legal… cobraron por entregar a los chicos…. O sea doble crimen, tráfico de personas a gran escala… y lo hacían con chicas que tenían problemas o que habían sido abusadas y luego dejadas a la deriva… ya saben adicionar un dolor y una afrenta a otros más.

-Qué cochinos. Imagino que dolor pasaban esas mujeres pensando que sus hijos murieron en el parto, cuando los vendieron como si fueran piezas de auto.

-Cochinos era poco… lucraban con niños… eso si es que también no tenían fábrica de angelitos…

-¿Abortos clandestinos? Eso me da escalofrío.

-Posiblemente, el médico que dirigía la clínica fue asesinado de la misma forma que la Miriam Stone y los otros… una sangría. Le sacaron los ojos… pero sobre mi cadáver se acercara a la familia del comandante… estoy dispuesta a verme la cara con él de ser necesario.

-Tan segura estas de eso…

-Si…el comandante me lo contó en confianza, pero ay de que esto se salga para donde no es y termine en boca de quien no debe saberlo… sabré que fueron ustedes.-dijo seria.

-Descuida, amiga, no diremos nada que no quieras que se sepa… sé que eso te duele, porque involucra a tu mamá, y a tantas otras personas que no te son indiferentes…por eso últimamente has estado tan rara. Y Yaricris también, y esa si que se le nota cuando algo la preocupa porque esta ojerosa y a punto de llorar, está que la pinchan y sale sangre. Ni cuando lo de Miller, estuvo asi… a pesar de que la amante casi le falto poco para darle su arrastrada por el piso.

-No es fácil, todavía ignoro qué voy a decirle a ese…cuando lo tenga enfrente… y no puedo decirle que le odio, porque es mi padre, sea como sea que haya sido. Y no somos las únicas, porque ese tipo parece que dejaba su simiente regada por ahí como si fabricar hijos fuera relajo… en parte, tuvo la culpa de todo esto.

-Adelina, se que estas furiosa, dolida, y tal vez hasta te sientas engañada, pero te diré algo- dijo Sofía- tampoco lo que nos toco en Panamá lidiar como padres era a San José y la Virgen… de mamá podemos hasta disculparla, porque la sumisión en ellas era la tónica… pero en el caso de ellos no… y todavía hay que ver si eran o no nuestros verdaderos padres… recuerda que se están investigando los casos de los trasplantes de corazón… por que los únicos que prendieron eran los de los soldados caídos en la Invasión… y no los tejidos que correspondían a la familia de las que operaron… se habla de una red de plagio a gran escala en el tiempo del gobierno militar… aun no se sabe como es la cosa, pero va por buen camino… según Maryland, que anda en esos afanes. Odiar a Tony Brower sin darle oportunidad a defenderse y hacer descargos, es temerario e indigno de futuras juristas como nosotras… Déjalo el día que lo confrontes, defenderse y después decide… sé que no es fácil porque está el comandante en medio… y un conflicto así desgarra a cualquiera.

-Así es… pero más me desgarra pensar que ese hijo de su abuela, le parta la madre a todos en esa casa desde el comandante hasta mí… padre… y eso no lo voy a permitir. Se trata de defender al único hombre que ha hecho que crea en el amor y en la pareja… y no voy a dejárselo para que lo destace frente a mis ojos… antes, le parto la crisma a metrallazos.

Lo que no le había dicho era que había tenido pesadillas donde veía como intentaba sacarle los ojos al comandante… y como se enfrentaban en duelo cuerpo a cuerpo para salvarle la vida… ya casi no estaba durmiendo. Y Yaricris tampoco, porque ella veía la mansión Andrew en llamas… con los cadáveres quemándose dentro.

ESA NOCHE, TODD NO DURMIO… LA IDEA DE QUE AQUEL ALIJO DE ROPA ENSANGRENTADA HUBIERA IDO A DAR A LA POLICIA… PERO MAÑANA ESA MUCHACHA SE ARREPENTIRIA DE HABER TOCADO ESA BOLSA… LO QUE NO IMAGINABA ERA QUE LA CHICA NO IBA A VOLVER… Y QUE ALEXANDER EMPEZABA A ENCONTRAR EXTRAÑO EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE EL VERDUGO…

Al día siguiente en la noche, Todd llegó a su camerino como siempre… y el mexicano que era parte del grupo invitado SOLO PARA MUJERES comento…

-Vaya chavo extraño… no habla con nadie, no se relaciona con nadie… y solo se va cuando alguna dama sola lo solicita… y ni comenta como le fue…

-Hay tipos reservados, acuérdate que dicen que los caballeros no tienen memoria…

-Puede ser, pero aun así, tengo mi espinita entre ceja y ceja, ese chavo oculta algo.

-Por algo, Sergio, siempre te ponían en las novelas con el rol de policía…

-Mano, el que anda con la miel, algo se le pega, pos algo tenía que pegárseme… de tanto actuar como tongo.

En ese momento llegaba Kiria con el uniforme de la compañía de aseo. Y en ese momento, la agarro Todd de un brusco halón.

-¡Me vas a decir donde pusiste mi bolsa, maldita!

-Oiga, quien es usted… yo no le conozco. –dijo Kiria soltándose presta del agarre… estaba dispuesta a demostrar que era una de las heroínas nacionales que tenían a medio California revuelto.

Fue cuando reparo, que no era la chica que había visto hacia unos días, esta era latina, pero con un color de cabello y de ojos diferente… ojos color miel, y cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo.

-Perdón- dijo recobrándose- pensé que era su compañera.

-Marichel… por cierto, a nosotras nos rotan, ella ya tenía un mes aquí, y la mandaron a otro lado… creo que al edificio de las oficinas del FBI, en San Francisco. Como ayer era su día libre, ayer mismo hicieron el cambio… yo estaba trabajando en el edificio de la Corte.

-Discúlpeme por haberla tratado así, es que no me gusta que tomen mis cosas sin pedirme permiso.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señor… -dijo Kiria aparentando susto y agitación… -Si veo la bolsa que busca se la entregare, no puede haberse perdido… con nosotras nada se pierde.

Todd salió del camerino, como un autómata… y Kiria aprovecho que estuviera lo bastante lejos como para sacar un pequeño radio troncal Motorola y enviar un mensaje a la sala de despachos de SWAT RADIO

-Sirena cinco a Águila Líder Uno.

-Aquí Líder uno, informe.

-Acabo de tener un encontrón con el sospechoso, me hablo de una bolsa con unas cosas… por cierto creyó que era Maricielo… pero como todas de espalda nos parecemos…

-No se arriesgue innecesariamente… siga en vigilancia estrecha…

-10-4.

Guardo el radio, y siguió barriendo… ya estaba perdiendo los estribos, y en cualquier momento cometería un error…

ENTRETANTO… SUSANNA MARLOWE, HABIA CONSEGUIDO POR FIN GRACIAS A SARAH LEGAN UNA CITA CON EL DIRECTOR DE CINE RICHARD GRANDCHESTER… SE PERFUMO A CONCIENCIA… Y SE PUSO UN SENSUAL Y SEXY TRAJE BLANCO DE NOCHE PARA LA CITA… QUE SERIA EN UN RESTAURANTE DE MODA…

La verdad era que ella había sido en un tiempo, novia de Terry, pero al enrolarse este en la Marina, su amor se fue enfriando. Y más cuando no quiso ser artista de cine y teatro sino que se metió a la academia de Policía y a estudiar Leyes… ahora le interesaba más su padre… y quería demostrarle a la insípida de Eleanor que ella si sabia como complacer y mantener contento a un hombre como Richard.

La cita fue en el conocido restaurante Chez Louie, que estaba cerca del archiconocido Ma Maison. Pero que eran igualmente famosos…

A Richard no le agradaba para nada esa cita, porque los nombres de los actores que intervendrían en esa película, estaban siendo manejados con el absoluto secreto… y ya estaban en las últimas audiciones.

-Sigo sin entender para qué me citaste aquí- dijo el director molesto… desde que esta mujer rompió su compromiso con Terry, no era precisamente santa de su devoción, aunque hacia un efecto extraño en él… lo alteraba…y no le gustaba, porque después de casarse con Eleanor, no tenía ganas de serle infiel.

-Como me recibes… no esperaba un recibimiento tan desabrido, cariño…

-Lo siento, Susanna, lo que paso con mi hijo, no es para que yo esté contento contigo… vamos al grano… qué es lo que buscas…

-Se que estas en un nuevo proyecto, y yo quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad para el papel de la protagonista femenina… el papel de Marie Lafourcade está hecho para mí… lo sé, lo presiento…

-Ese papel no es para ti… mírate… - y la miró con aquel traje blanco ceñido que hacía que su busto se desbordase de una manera indecente- No das impresión de una casta y virginal muchacha, que es lo que se necesita para hacer el papel de Marie, ya no tienes veinte años, mucho menos diecisiete, que es la edad de la chica… es imposible que una mujer que pasa ya de los treinta y cinco, pueda hacer papeles de muchachita colegiala.

-Eres cruel, Richard.

-Soy justo, Suzanne. Además tienes fama de no ser seria como actriz… ¿Cuántos años tienes que no vas a una escuela de actuación, a tomar cursos para actualizarte en lo último en cuanto a teatro, proyección escénica, y otras que ya no me acuerdo? El actor tiene que ser igual al profesional de otras ramas, estudiar cada cierto tiempo porque se queda atrás… y sobre todo cuidar en que películas se ve… y tu ni siquiera eso has hecho… actuando en películas para público que de inteligente tiene lo que yo de astronauta.

-O sea que no puedo convencerte…

-Puedo darte otro papel en esa película, pero no ese… es lo más que puedo hacer por ti, y ahora vete, que estoy esperando a unos productores importantes que vienen de Francia, y necesito intercambiar ideas con ellos, para este proyecto… algunas locaciones serán aquí y otras en el extranjero.

-Como tu digas… me voy… mañana te llamo, para buscar el guion que me toca- lo beso en la mejilla, casi cerca de la boca, como tentándolo… y se fue moviendo sinuosa su cuerpo, como gata en celo. Richard termino de tomarse su bourbon… aunque le parecía harto desagradable la excitación que provocaba… se preguntaba por qué a Terry nunca lo provoco hasta ese punto…

Eleanor nunca lo dejo insatisfecho en ese tema… y mas por que lo amaba… hacían el amor con regularidad… a pesar de los veinte años que tenían casados, su vida íntima estaba bien. Y el hacia ejercicio, porque a pesar de sus casi sesenta y cinco años, parecía de cincuenta… casi la edad de Tony Brower… y la verdad aun las mujeres lo miraban con buena cara… pero el no tenia ojos para ninguna de esas lagartonas de Beverly Hills… ya había estado casado con una, y de los hijastros, el único que le daba orgullo, era Neal, que era médico. Y le simpatizaba mucho Verónica… por ser una chica centrada, madura, aunque fuera madre soltera…

AL LLEGAR A SU DEPARTAMENTO, ESTABA QUE SE LA LLEVABA QUIEN LA TRAJO DE LA RABIA… NO CONSIGUIO EL PAPEL QUE ESPERABA… PERO FINGIRIA ESTAR CONFORME…

Se desnudo y metió a la tina… en ese momento sonó el teléfono… era Eliza…

-Hola…

-Hola, querida… acabo de ver a tu padrastro… pedí el papel de Marie Lafourcade… pero no lo conseguí… y me temo que fue el mismo papel que pediste…

-Tampoco a mí, me lo quiso dar… dice que es un papel para una chica virgen… que de impresión de inocencia… no para "viejas experimentadas" como tú y yo… al menos así se expreso mi padrastro…

-A mi también me dijo que yo era demasiado vieja… pero voy a lograr que ese papel sea mío… aunque tenga… que acostarme con tu padrastro…

Una malévola y perversa sonrisa curvo los labios de la mujer… estaría bueno que ella lograra que su padrastro le pusiera los cuernos a Eleanor…

-El fin justifica los medios… querida- empezó a reír como una loca.

ENTRETANTO… ADELINA LLEGABA AL CUARTEL SWAT… EN SU ROSTRO ACUSABA LA TENSION VIVIDA ESOS DIAS DESPUES DE DESCUBRIR EL SECRETO DE SU VIDA.

-Adelina, tenemos un gavilán nuevo en el nido de los gavilanes…

-¿Quién es?

-El oficial Rúspoli… Guido Alberto.

Adelina miró al muchacho… de unos veintiocho años, alto, cabello negro, tez blanca, con un toque de bronce, producto del bronceado en las playas californianas… tenia tipo de surfista, aunque con músculos poderosos en los brazos… que denotaban que había pasado por algún cuerpo militar del ejército.

-Usted debe ser la oficial Alfaro… me han hablado mucho de usted… será la escolta del jefe… además de la líder de grupo de operadoras.

-Fama inmerecida, oficial Rúspoli- sonrió… - espero que pronto le pongan una escolta como a su jefe…

-No lo dudo… dicen que necesitan choferesa para el blindado de SWAT… ya que también me tocará conducir el blindado… y necesitare copiloto.

-A la teniente Ewing no le gustara que le dejemos el despacho vacío…- sonrió William- pero allí están las mejores unidades… ya le puse el ojo a una que entro hace cinco meses… se llama Ariadna Cristina…

-La conozco, conducía el Urvan que le tocaba al grupo de Reacción Inmediata… al igual que Neisy, que posiblemente ira a la sala de helicópteros…es buena unidad…

El italiano sonrió… por fin, le tocaría su oportunidad, porque francamente tenia curiosidad por saber si la fama de la latina era cierta o un cuento… y mas por Adelina.

-Lastima que sea la preferida del jefe… esa sí que es toda una hembra… -dijo el muchacho a los compañeros.

-Que ni te oiga William… Capaz te reta.

-Es la verdad, al César lo que es del César y a Dios, lo que es de Dios…y la verdad, me siento algo solitario por que ya todos tienen chica elegida.

-Ya vendrá la tuya, bravo quirite… ten paciencia… -dijo Drew, haciendo referencia al apelativo que usaban los romanos de la antigüedad…

ENTRETANTO EN THE STUD… OTRA NOCHE DE DESENFRENO SE SUCEDIA… ERA JUEVES DE LADIES NIGHT, Y EL LUGAR ESTABA LLENO… PERO EN EL AIRE SE CERNIA UN PESADO PRESAGIO…

-No sé, siento algo extraño en el aire…

-Crees que el "carnicero" esté por cobrar otra víctima…

-Así es… - dijo Alexander… y tengo una sospecha que no se me quita… pero tengo que comprobarla…

-No me asustes, dijo Sergio.

-No te asusto… hiciste un comentario acerca de EL VERDUGO… y créeme yo también encuentro su manera de comportarse algo rara… no habla con nadie, no fraterniza con nadie… hace su número… y a veces sale premiado, por que se lleva a una mujer… pero hay algo raro… su mirada no es precisamente de una persona en sus cinco sentidos cabales… Solo tengo que confirmar mi sospecha. Y la clienta que se va con él, no vuelve a ser vista por el local… es algo para pensar.

-Y de lograrlo…

-Tendré que hablar con Gerard… tener un criminal en su local bajara las ventas de su negocio… y después, ir a la policía a entrevistarme con el hermano de Pauna.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo está eso de que dejas el negocio?

-Ya tengo representante artística… Pauna Andrew.

-¡Qué suerte! ¡Te felicito!

-Creo que por fin podré darle la vida digna que merece Hayden… -suspiró- se mata tanto trabajando, a pesar de su estado…

Todd hizo su número… y la mayoría de las que estaban allí, estaban enloquecidas con él… y de repente fijo los ojos en una pelirroja que estaba entre el público mirándolo con lascivia y deseo… era Eliza Legan… un brillo cruel apareció en sus ojos… ya tenía encuadrada a su próxima víctima…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo veintiuno del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO XXII**

**CELEBRACION FATAL**

Adelina iba saliendo del cuartel SWAT, cuando William se le acercó…

-Necesito que hablemos… relacionado a lo que me comentaste de llegar a atrapar al carnicero…ya Guido me dio su informe… solo tengo que transmitírtelo.

-Vamos, ya me iba a casa, pero es mejor que sepa en qué terreno pisamos.

Adelina entro en el despacho de William, en su rostro se acusaban las huellas de los días de tensión y angustia pasados desde que se entero de la verdad… al igual que Yariela, que se notaba que lloraba todos los días... a pesar de que tenía un apoyo en Stear, quien trataba de hacerle olvidar al camarero que no había vuelto a ver… sin imaginar que eran hermanos de padre.

-Guido siguió al tipo desde que dejo mi casa… Pauna salió esta mañana a una cita de trabajo con un nuevo aspirante a actor de cine… muy parecido al carnicero, salvo que su cabello es algo más corto… habían patrullas apostadas en la casa de playa, pero solo hubo una sesión de fotos… nada más… pero el otro estuvo afuera todo el rato, incluso los siguió hasta la casa del director Grandchester… que fue donde dejo al muchacho para regresar a la casa… allí estaba el tipo en una moto afuera… espiando los movimientos de la casa… sin imaginar que Guido también estaba allí.

-Ese muchacho se arriesga demasiado.

-Lo sé, pero peor es que se arriesguen ustedes… son demasiado valiosas, para arriesgarlas…

-Comandante, aprecio lo que hace por nosotras, pero entienda, su familia también es la mía… me siento impotente de no poder ayudarlos más… además aunque yo para sus hermanas no sea precisamente santa de su devoción, también llevan algo de sangre… y no pienso dejar que ese loco las haga pedazos, y tampoco a usted…

-Ni se te ocurra pedirme que te deje ir encubierta… la respuesta es no.

-Ni siquiera he pensado en pedirle semejante cosa… pero deje que mis compañeras actúen, ellas saben cómo hacer en momentos de peligro…

-Lo siento… esto ya es para hombres… ustedes tienen escuela, no lo discuto, pero arriesgarlas será ponerles en la mano a mas víctimas… ya viste como quedo la Fiodorovna… y posiblemente haya otras más… porque hay chicas que han salido premiadas, con él, y han desaparecido… No dudo que hayan corrido la misma suerte que la Fiodorovna.

-Cree que a mí me va a ser muy bonito verlo en una bolsa para cadáveres sin ojos, sin manos, y quien sabe que otra barbaridad más… tengo ganas de enfrentarlo, para saber si así como es de valiente sacando ojos, cortando manos, narices y sabe Dios qué mas, es valiente para enfrentar a una de nosotras que combatimos a Noriega… Maryland no entrenó cobardes…

En el rostro de Adelina se veía que a duras penas contenía las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos… eran momentos duros, difíciles…por que no solo se jugaba la vida de su familia sino el prestigio de su Universidad, a escasos dos meses de celebrarse el debate televisivo…Entre las reuniones con los equipos de debate de ambas universidades… y lo que ocurría apenas si tenía tiempo para descansar.

-Ve a descansar, Adelina… yo te llevo a casa…

-Y usted…

-No te preocupes por mí…yo sé defenderme… recuerda que se Muay-Thai.

-Por fortuna no lo ignoro… pero aun así, me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño sabiendo a esa bestia rondando por las calles…

Salieron del cuartel… afuera estaban Guido, Drew, Neisy, Archie, Esmeralda Estefanía, Stear y Yaricris.

-Buenas noches, comandante.

-Buenas noches, muchachos, ya saben, a dejarlas sanas y salvas en sus casas… son demasiado valiosas para dejarlas tiradas por ahí.

Guido era el único que iba solo… y ya sentía algo de envidia por la manera tan tierna como miraban ellos a las chicas…

-Cuando me darán la noticia de que tengo escolta como los otros… -pensó para sí… -ya quiero sentirme enamorado como el comandante y los compañeros.

EN EL CLUB… ELIZA ESTA NOCHE SE IBA CON EL VERDUGO… PARA ELLA ERA SU NOCHE DE SUERTE… SIN IMAGINAR… QUE NUNCA MÁS LA VOLVERIAN A VER…

Alexander había estado ya con ella… una mujer sexy, sensual, que sabia como complacer a un hombre en la intimidad… pero no estaría nunca a la altura de Hayden, su esposa… cada vez le encontraba menos atractivo a esos encuentros obligados por exigencias de trabajo… se sentía miserable cuando tenía que irse con una "clienta" pero confiaba en que ahora no tendría que hacer eso más.

Al ver irse a la pareja… un escalofrío de terror lo erizó… el presentimiento que tenia era de que no iba a volver a ver a esa clienta… por lo menos… no viva.

EN LA MANSION ANDREW… SE ESTABAN DANDO LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA LA CONFERENCIA DE PRENSA DONDE SE ANUNCIARIA LA NUEVA PELICULA DE GUERRA Y EL ELENCO DE LA MISMA… ROSEMARY ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE LE DARIAN EL PAPEL A TONY, EL PAPEL DEL COMANDANTE DEL GRUPO ALMIRANTE JONATHAN RICHARD HENDERSON, ESTABA QUE NI PINTADO PARA EL… PERO RICHARD GRANDCHESTER LE TENIA UNA SORPRESA…AL IGUAL QUE ROBERT HATHAWAY, EL DIRECTOR.

A esa recepción irían todos, incluido el reverendo Castrellon, para que recaudara lo que faltaba para el Concurso de Debates… y esperaba encontrarse a Adelina, para tener una larga conversación con ella…

Adelina, por su parte, escogía el vestido que se pondría esa noche… ya que iba con doble interés… si pasaba algo durante la fiesta, sería una de las policías infiltradas, para seguridad de todos los invitados, incluyendo Tony Brower, su padre.

-No sé que voy a hacer cuando lo tenga enfrente…sabiendo lo que sé.

-Actúa natural, el tampoco sabe nada… cuando lo sepa, solo Dios sabe cómo reaccionará…

ENTRETANTO… ANTHONY SALIO TEMPRANO DE LA MANSION ANDREW, SIN PERCATARSE QUE AFUERA ESTABA LA MOTO DONDE IBA EL CARNICERO DE FRESNO…IBA A UNA CITA IMPORTANTE CON UN PRESTIGIOSO INVESTIGADOR PRIVADO…

-Un gusto verlo, señor Brower.

-Señor García, me gustaría saber cuáles fueron los avances en cuanto a lo que le pedí que investigara.

-He hecho un par de viajes a Panamá… la persona que usted busca, murió hace cuatro años… en 1989, concretamente el veintidós de diciembre… quise buscar su tumba y me fui al Cementerio Amador y al Municipal de Juan Díaz, pero me dijeron que fue cremada y que las cenizas las tiene su hija…

-¿Tiene una hija? Entonces se casó.

-Si, se caso… la verdad, lo investigado es más serio de lo que usted me contó… a la mujer que me pidió que localizara, la obligaron a casarse por que estaba encinta… dicen que de un soldado norteamericano…

La inesperada información hizo levantarse de un salto a Anthony de su asiento… Adela había tenido una hija…que posiblemente era suya.

-¿Está seguro?

-La chica viajo a los Estados Unidos el cinco de enero de 1990…con una urna donde llevaba las cenizas de su madre…

-¿Tiene alguna información de la chica?

-Aquí está todo… -le tendió un sobre amarillo de manila con un legajo dentro… era el informe del desempeño de Adelina en los Cascos Alados… de Adelina…

-Gracias… lo leeré en mi habitación… cuando llegue a casa…

-Por favor, guarde bien ese documento… es información sensible… que no debe caer en manos equivocadas…

-Lo haré… gracias…

-Aun hay cosas por averiguar… me pidió que averiguara por Adela y por Yaniselly… y de la ultima tengo datos… ella murió asesinada por su marido… y también tuvo una hija… solo me faltan algunos datos más y tendremos la certeza de que lo que usted sospecha puede ser cierto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar?

-Tenga paciencia… si es cierto lo que sospecha, tendrá motivos para sentirse orgulloso, si es padre de estas dos chicas… de la primera, hasta yo me sentiría orgulloso de tener una hija así… bella, inteligente, estudiosa, valiente… y sobre todo… es policía. Y la otra, le siguió los pasos a su hermana.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-La verdad, ambas chicas trabajan como operadoras 911 en uno de los precintos cercanos y son estudiantes de quinto año de la Escuela de Derecho de la Universidad Católica Salesiana.

Tony recordó inmediatamente… Adelina… ahora entendía por qué ella no se sentía ni intimidada ni atraída por él… era la fuerza de la sangre que impedía que esa atracción sexual saliera a flote… Adelina era su hija…

-Cuando me confirme lo que sospecho… veré que hacer con esa información… en estos momentos me siento demasiado abrumado… gracias por su tiempo, señor García…

Eleuterio García había sido policía de narcóticos por mucho tiempo en la Policía de Los Ángeles hasta que se retiró, después de haber sido herido gravemente en el cumplimiento del deber… había puesto una oficina de Investigación Privada hacia dos años, y le iba bien, porque casi todos los millonarios de la Costa Oeste, buscaban sus servicios… para enderezar hijos díscolos o en problemas de drogas…y encontrar pruebas de infidelidades conyugales… ganaba buena plata, más que en su empleo de policía de Narcóticos.

El caso de Tony era el consabido soldado de la armada o de la marina que tuvo una aventura o romance en el extranjero que dejo huellas… huellas imborrables… e imposibles de ignorar… antes de él había ido a verlo George Johnson, que lo contrató por la misma sospecha.

AL LLEGAR A LA MANSION, SE DIRIGIO A SU CUARTO Y ABRIO UN CUADRO, DONDE TENIA UNA CAJA FUERTE ESCONDIDA… ALLI METIO EL SOBRE CON EL LEGAJO Y CERRO AQUELLO INMEDIATAMENTE… TENDRIA TIEMPO DE LEERLO… EN UN VIAJE QUE HICIERA ROSEMARY… Y EMPEZO A BUSCAR EL TRAJE QUE SE PONDRIA PARA ESA NOCHE…

-Rosemary no debe saber esto todavía… tantos años queriendo tener hijos y resulta que tengo una hija… o posiblemente dos… como sea cierto, tendré que hablarle y contarle la verdad… y buscar a mis hijas. Yaniselly, Adela… perdónenme las dos… Mi presentimiento era cierto.

EN EL CUARTEL SWAT… WILLIAM COORDINABA LO QUE SERIA EL OPERATIVO DE SEGURIDAD DE LA FIESTA EN SU RESIDENCIA ESA NOCHE… NO IBA A DEJAR PASAR NINGUN DETALLE.

Mientras daba las instrucciones debidas a su gente observaba a Adelina… la verdad, era una muchacha valiente y de gran energía moral… lo que hacía que la admirase aun más…

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Fatigada, como he estado los últimos días… pero bien…

-Debes descansar, se nota que no estás durmiendo como debes… ¿te ocurre algo?

-Tengo pesadillas con lo que sabemos del Carnicero… no quiero ni acordarme de lo que sueño- dijo con voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-¿Qué sueñas?-dijo acercándosele…

-Sueño que estoy por entrar… lo escucho gritar… y veo un cuchillo ensangrentado y dos globos oculares en sus manos, cubiertos de sangre… - dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y se arroja en los brazos del hombre…llorando con desesperación y angustia-No, comandante, esto es demasiado para mí… no quiero que le pase nada… yo… yo le quiero demasiado para permitirlo…No… No, y mil veces no… antes mato a ese hijo de puta… aunque sea mi hermano, y con eso me condene para siempre…

William sorprendido, la siente sollozar, acezante como una gacela que huye temerosa del cazador… sus brazos se anudan en la cintura de la chica… la inesperada confesión lo deja sin saber que hacer… le levanta el rostro y con su pañuelo le seca las lágrimas…

-Ya, princesa, tranquila…ya… ya pasó- dijo secándole la cara y los ojos…-Para que afear esa cara tan bella con lágrimas… eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras.

Y vuelve a abrazarla… ella siente el aroma a Náutica que acaricia su nariz, devolviéndole la tranquilidad…era cierto, estaba sumamente fatigada… y mas con todo lo que sabía… las únicas ajenas a la intriga, eran las dos Esmeraldas…

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien…

En ese momento… el blackberry del comandante sonó… era una llamada de Terry.

-Dime…

-Dile a la oficial Alfaro que te acompañe…el carnicero acaba de cobrar otra víctima…y dile que le diga a su prima que la acompañe… se trata de la hermana del doctor Legan.

-Iremos para allá inmediatamente…

EN VENICE BEACH… EL LUGAR ESTABA LLENO DE CURIOSOS, DE TURISTAS Y DE PATRULLAS POLICIALES, Y AUTOS DE CRIMINALISTICA DE LOS ANGELES, EL MOTIVO… OTRO CADAVER DE UNA MUJER EN LA PLAYA…

La patrulla del equipo SWAT, llego al lugar con Adelina, William y Verónica… allí estaban Terry y el detective Stevens junto con la oficial Acosta.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Un cadáver de otra chica asesinada… mismo patrón…le cortaron las orejas, la nariz… le sacaron los ojos, le cortaron las manos y… mira esto.

Y abrieron la bolsa… le habían abierto el vientre y sacado útero y ovarios… con la limpieza de un cirujano…posiblemente esto se lo hizo cuando ya era cadáver, además de una ablación clitoridiana, todas estas torturas, hechas post mortem.

-Dios mío…- dijo Adelina desviando la vista… y el que levantó el cadáver… cerro la bolsa para meterla en la morguera...

-¿Saben quién es?

-Si… ya vinieron a reconocerla… es… Eliza Legan.

-¡Válgame el cielo!- dijo Verónica llevándose las manos a la cabeza- ¿Quién vino a reconocerla?

En ese momento apareció Neal, con su uniforme blanco del hospital y los ojos rojos de llorar… la chica se acercó a él y le abrazó…

-Era terca, era loca, llevaba conducta de riesgo… yo se lo advertí, que si no cambiaba de vida, esto iba a pasarle… y le pasó… -sollozo- Eliza… Eliza… mi pobre hermana…

-Ya, cálmate, cariño- dijo Verónica abrazándolo con fuerza…-tú no tienes culpa en esto…

-Yo se lo dije… se lo advertí… que dejara de frecuentar ese club… no nos llevábamos especialmente bien, pero, ¡Por Dios, no merecía un fin tan feo!

-¿Tu madre?

-Se la acaban de llevar al hospital, víctima de una crisis nerviosa… temo que este hijo de perra, vaya por ella…

-Eso no va a suceder, Neal… -dijo Verónica… -tu madre no puede quedarse sola en su casa con este demonio suelto por la calle… Sugiero que la envíes al residencial universitario… allí podrán cuidarla y ponerla a salvo de semejante monstruo.

-Comandante Andrew, esto se está pasando de castaño a negro… este tipo está sumamente nervioso… y no garantizo que no haga alguna cosa desesperada…

-La verdad, se le ha llevado a este punto para que cometa un error… y ha cometido ya dos… la idea es que vaya a mi casa… allá le atraparemos…ya empezó a vigilar a Pauna… hemos hecho seguimientos encubiertos… y están dando frutos…ya sabe que estamos sobre él.

-Envíenme encubierta, comandante… me interesa atrapar a ese malparido, después de esto, creo que se lo debo a Neal. –dijo Verónica, encarando al comandante.

-No seas loca, Verónica, el comandante ya dijo que no… hasta yo se lo pedí y se negó rotundamente…- dijo Adelina.

-Verónica, el tiene razón, tú tienes una hija a la que le haces falta… de pasarte algo, quien se queda con ella… ya Roger murió, y solo te tiene a ti… de pasarte algo, como queda ella… el no va a arriesgar a su gente así por así…-dijo Neal- además si con lo de mi hermana quedé devastado… que crees que sentiré si te pasa algo… no quiero perderte ni a ti ni a mamá… aunque sé que dista mucho de ser la suegra ideal. Ustedes dos son lo único que tengo en la vida, me muero si les pasa algo malo.

-No, Alfaro, y no está en discusión…ya esto es para hombres, no subestimo su capacidad, ni es por machismo tonto, pero sería arriesgarlas demasiado, y no quiero, son demasiado valiosas para nosotros para arriesgarlas con un tipejo que no tiene Dios ni ley. Costó mucho trabajo y reuniones tener nuestra propia frecuencia de radio como grupo élite, para perderla por atrapar a una… rata de alcantarilla.

-¿Cómo queda el local de Monsieur Lachette?

-Ya se le puso patrullas veinticuatro horas y armadas hasta los dientes… en cualquier momento este tipo dará un paso en falso y allí nos aprovecharemos.

-Esta noche hay fiesta en tu casa…-dijo Neal – Yo creo que mi madre no asistirá… con esto…

-No se preocupe, si preguntan por usted, está de luto… No creo que su madre esté en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte con semejante tragedia…

-Verónica, estarás en la mansión…

-No creo, no fui convocada… solo son quince policías encubiertos, en parejas… yo me puedo quedar a cuidar a tu madre si la dejan en el hospital… y encargarme de llevarla al residencial, si le dan de alta.

Mientras se ponían de acuerdo… Adelina fue a sentarse en un tronco…en su rostro se veían las señales de la lucha moral que estaba teniendo consigo misma.

-Hasta donde llegara este tipejo… Sera mi hermano, por que nos une la misma sangre… pero yo fui criada en otra forma...con otros valores, otra mentalidad… es un psicópata… un enfermo… pero igualmente un asesino.

Miro a William… y recordó aquel beso, en las escalinatas de la capilla Universitaria la noche de Pascua de Resurrección… no habían vuelto a besarse desde ese día… y ahora, sentía desesperación por aquellos besos… probablemente, si ese hombre se acercaba a él, tendría que elegir entre la vida del comandante o la de su hermano… y la elección le iba a desgarrar el alma.

Recordó la noche en que murió su madre… esa misma noche los comandos de los batallones de la dignidad habían cercado el edificio, y ella junto a otras chicas como Cristina, Maricielo, Verónica, Alejandra Valdés, y otras mas, habían defendido bravamente el edificio… entre los que habían caído, estaba su padrastro… el hombre que una vez, dejo de mirarla como hija para mirarla como posible reemplazo de la mujer que no quería atenderle… -si hice esto, siendo una chiquilla de apenas veinte años… no puedo quedar ahora como cobarde, cuando se juega mi destino, y todo lo que he luchado está a punto de perderse… tengo que ser valiente… quiero al comandante… y me la voy a rifar por él, aunque de esto salga con la peor parte… y Todd, aunque seamos hermanos de la misma sangre… no puedo dejarte vivir para que siembres más terror… y si vives, que sea para enfrentar a la Justicia… Lo juro, aunque me cueste la vida, te llevare ante las autoridades… o sales muerto de la casa de William.

Se coloco su quepis, y se levanto del tronco, rehaciendo su compostura… era la escolta del comandante William Andrew… y desde ese momento, estaría a su altura.

William la vio acercarse… la admiraba por la presencia de ánimo con que estaba llevando esa misión a todas luces, arriesgada y difícil… lo que lo angustiaba era pensar como le dirían a Pauna que ella era hija del hombre que le había arrebatado su pureza… Y que justo a esta chica, le debería el estar con vida…

-Vámonos, tenemos que coordinar la vigilancia para esta noche…

-Como ordene, comandante- dijo Adelina, mirándolo serena.

EN EL CUARTEL SWAT… TODOS COMENTARON ASOMBRADOS EL CAMBIO DE ADELINA… DE LLOROSA Y DESCOMPUESTA A SERENA Y ECUÁNIME.

-Te desconozco, hace un rato, estabas que te deshacías del dolor y ahora, regresas con el uniforme de aquellos locos días en Panamá, cuando éramos del Grupo de Reacción Inmediata.

-Además, esa serenidad tuya me asusta- dijo Neisy- Porque bien sé, que detrás de esa serenidad hay una tempestad rugiendo dentro de ti…

-Tengo que estar a la altura de lo que se me pide, como en esos tiempos… no puedo permitirme flaquear… ni siquiera por amor.

-¿Escuché bien…? Dijiste por… amor…

-Escucharon bien…-dijo mirando hacia todas partes para que nadie escuchara…- El comandante tenía razón… iba a terminar enamorándome como una idiota de él… y así fue.

-Aun con ese secreto tan… triste…

-Aun con eso… cuando se lo conté, me dijo que él lo supo antes que yo, por eso me protegía tanto…

-Ya me lo imaginaba… el te puso el ojo desde que te vio el primer día de clases en la U… cuando tocaban el Himno Pontificio… desde ese día, siempre procuró estar cerca de ti, y vaya que le costó eso que ahora dices…

-Espero que ninguna vaya de lengüilarga a decirle lo que acabo de decir… eso me toca decírselo en un momento menos tortuoso que este… ya quisiera que este asunto acabara de una buena vez…

-No te preocupes, Adelina, nosotros nunca nos meteríamos en algo que es cosa de dos… no de tres.

ESA NOCHE TODO ESTABA LISTO PARA LA FIESTA DONDE SE ANUNCIARIA EL ELENCO DE "PACTO DE SANGRE"… YA TENIAN LISTOS EL ELENCO DE ARTISTAS QUE ESTARIAN EN ESA PELICULA, LA CUAL SE RODARIA EN LOS ESCENARIOS NATURALES DE HAWAI Y TAHITI… PARA RECREAR EL PACIFICO SUR Y LAS ISLAS GUADALCANAL…AFUERA, ESTABAN LAS CHICAS DE FRECUENCIA CATORCE… VESTIDAS DE GALAS, PERO CON UNA LABOR, VIGILAR LA SEGURIDAD DEL EVENTO…

Adelina vestía un traje azul cielo color pastel… que la hacía más tierna, sensual y femenina… llevaba las perlas negras que el comandante le había regalado… para darse valor.

-Estás… bellísima…

-Gracias, comandante… estoy preparada para lo que ocurra.

-Admiro tu valentía…

-Lo sé…- dijo la chica- Comandante… quiero pedirle algo… pero no quiero que nos vean…

William la condujo hasta un gazebo que había en la mansión, junto a un jacuzzi… la luna brillaba en el cielo, una luna bruja, gitana… hecha para una noche de pasión y embeleso… la noche a la que tantos boleristas… le cantaban…

-Dime, que necesitas… y si puedo dártelo, te lo daré…

-¿Recuerda lo que pasó en las escalinatas… de la capilla de la Universidad la noche de Pascua de Resurrección?

-Si- sonrió sensual- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Todavía tengo en mis labios el sabor de los tuyos… tu inocencia no se borra de mi mente… pero… a qué viene esa pregunta…

-Quiero que vuelva a besarme… -le dijo- No… No sé cómo acabará esto- dijo con voz entrecortada… -quiero un beso, porque no me atrevo a pedir algo más que eso… Nunca he tenido… nunca he hecho… usted entiende…

Adelina estaba diciéndole, que era virgen… que no se atrevía a hacer lo que muchas chicas californianas hacían… tener sexo con un hombre que les gustaba o que amaban… William se le acercó…

-¿Estas segura de qué eso es lo que quieres?

-Sí… necesito un beso, comandante… solo uno para ir a la batalla sabiendo que pase lo que pase… tendré algo para recordar cuando usted no esté.

William la rodeo suavemente con sus brazos… pegándola a su cuerpo y músculos de varón… con un suave y varonil gemido. Adelina sintió en todo su cuerpo el de él… y alzo la cara para recibir aquella boca masculina, experta, hábil, tierna… un beso apasionado y sensual… Adelina le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, pegándose aun más a él…

Alrededor suyo todo se detuvo, nada más que ellos dos, contaban en ese instante… Adelina puso toda su alma y corazón en ese beso, que tal vez para ella sería el último… se sintió como en los días anteriores a la Invasión… cuando iban a rescate… 99% de fracaso contra un 1% de éxito… Una misión que dependía de su habilidad, de su valentía pero principalmente, de su sentido del deber y compromiso… con su patria.

Bésame otra vez…

Te hare sentir de nuevo

Que eres mío….

Yo me entregaré

Al fuego intenso de este amor

Será esta noche que te enteres...

Quién soy…

William se separó de ella con renuencia…no hubiera querido soltarla nunca… pero había que hacerlo… la fiesta estaba por comenzar… mientras tanto…afuera…

-No ha aparecido el piojo hediondo ese…

-No es estúpido, yo creo que debe intuir que la policía anda tras él- dijo Nick, con sus arreos del equipo SWAT, por que el también iba a formar parte de ese cuerpo… gracias a la recomendación del jefe Grandchester.

-El tiene ya que saber que estamos aquí… en espera de que aparezca… va a ser una larga, pero larga noche...-dijo Guido, mientras veía como llegaban los lujosos automóviles y las personalidades del mundo del celuloide, en derroche de lujo y esplendor…

EN THE STUD, INC:

Alexander llego al club en ese momento… y Sergio lo esperaba, alarmado…

-A que no sabes lo que pasó esta mañana… mataron a Elisa Legan.

-Estas bromeando… anoche la vi salir con el VERDUGO…

-Pues la encontraron en Venice Beach… sin ojos, sin nariz, sin orejas, y lo peor, abierta en canal… le sacaron los ovarios y el útero, y para mas tortura, le cortaron el clítoris.

-¡Auch! ¡Que cosa tan horrenda!- dijo Alexander con gesto de horror…

-Y algo más, el "raro" saco todo del camerino esta tarde… aprovechando que no estábamos aquí… todo apunta a que el está metido en este julepe.

-Esto se pasó de rosca- dijo Alexander… tomando su bolsa y encaminándose a la salida…

-¿A dónde vas?

-A prevenir a la policía… de paso, voy a salvarle la vida a quien me ha dado la oportunidad de ser algo en el cine… ¿Sabes quién está en este asunto?

-El precinto VIP, con el detective Grandchester… y también el precinto donde están los Olímpicos… donde trabaja el hermano de tu mecenas… el comandante William Andrew.

-Dame la dirección. Iré a decir a las autoridades lo que sé…

-Voy contigo… ni pienses que te dejo solo en este lío.

Los dos hombres salieron… y mientras tanto una patrulla estaba afuera… en vigilancia veinticuatro horas… la cuenta regresiva para el CARNICERO DE FRESNO, iniciaba.

HOLA: Este es el capítulo veintiuno del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**SE DESCUBRE UNA TRAICION**

EN LA MANSION ANDREW…

Adelina se soltó del abrazo del hombre… fue un beso inolvidable… se sintió como si se hubiese entregado a él… aunque no le faltaban ganas para eso… pero no se atrevía a llegar allá.

-¿Satisfecha?- dijo el hombre con voz enronquecida.

-Si, comandante… gracias.

-Adelina, quiero que sepas algo, sea como sea que termine este asunto, lo nuestro está muy por encima de todo este tinglado… no me importa que seas la hija del hombre que más he odiado en mi vida, porque abuso de una menor de edad… ya que también tu madre fue una mujer engañada por un hombre que usaba sus atractivos para seducir, engañar y después abandonar… que le ha hecho derramar amargas lágrimas a mi hermana Rosemary, por causa de sus aventuras extra conyugales, y encima por fijarse en su propia hija… No tienes que sentirte sucia ni tampoco inadecuada- dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos- eres una mujer valiente, de gran energía moral, y gran coraje… eso lo admiro… y si antes quise tenerte cerca para alejarte de un posible mal paso… ahora, quiero tenerte cerca de mí, porque… te amo.

Adelina clavo sus ojos en él… estaba confesándole que la amaba… lo que ella creyó lejano, era por fin, una realidad…

-Si, te amo… no pensé que me enamoraría nuevamente… recuerdas que te dije que si seguías como ibas, iba a enamorarme de ti, como un idiota… pues ese día llegó… y más cuando me confesaste que me querías demasiado… y lo sentí en el beso que me diste…

-Comandante… yo…

-Llámame William… tienes derecho a tutearme… aunque delante de mis hombres, tengas que usar el comandante… por disciplina.

-Está bien… William… yo nunca estuve enamorada, es mas pensé que jamás lo estaría… por todas las cosas que me tocó ver en mis amigas y en las madres de mis amigas, incluso en la mía… a la que obligaron a casarse con un hombre que no amaba… solo porque yo venía en camino, mas hubiera valido que tuviese coraje de enfrentar a una sociedad hipócrita levantando la frente y diciendo, sí, soy madre soltera, y qué… antes que pasar por el calvario de golpes e insultos que tuvo que pasar… créame, lo hubiera preferido… y todavía me duele más porque mi padre biológico está muy lejos de ser el tipo de padre que hubiese querido… un hombre que no respeta los juramentos ni le es fiel a nada en la vida… que se puede esperar de un hombre así… pero aun así, es mi padre… no puedo odiarlo aunque quisiera… sentí repulsión cuando aun no sabía que era mi padre, y me miro como si quisiera ver detrás de mi ropa… y fue cuando vi tu mirada… una mirada intensa que se me clavo en el cerebro y que no pude olvidar por más que lo intentara… luego me manifestaste tus intenciones… como el típico californiano apuesto, sexy, que sabe coquetear y enamorar… y salió de mi la cholita rebelde, la criolla de mi tierra, que se rebela cuando le quieren imponer algo… fue una guerra de voluntades fuertes, que no daba ni pedía cuartel, hasta que me entere de "aquello" y el carámbano de hielo que tenía mi corazón y mi alma… empezó a derretirse… hasta que aquella pesadilla me hizo ver claro… lo quiero, y mucho… tal vez mas de lo que usted se imagina.

William se acercó y la besó suave y brevemente… y echándole un brazo por la cintura, se encamino con ella a la fiesta… donde los esperaban sus hombres.

-Todos listos y en posición… -dijo Stear, elegantísimo con su tuxedo y acompañado de una Yaricris bellísima con un vestido rosa pálido… que acentuaba el ligero canela de su piel.

-Aseguren perímetro, mézclense entre la gente, y no den a entender que están en misión…

-Comandante, si estamos de servicio no podemos beber ni una gota de alcohol… nos arriesgaríamos a que nos pongan cuadro disciplinario. –dijo Yaricris - ¿Cómo hacemos? Aquí todos tienen un highball en la mano.

-Ya pedí que les prepararan cosas especiales, sin alcohol, para las chicas Amapolas y Piñas coladas sin alcohol… y a ustedes refresco de cola y jugo de cranberry con agua tónica… que parezca trago, pero sin ser trago.

-Ya llegaron Guido y Ariadna Cristina, la nueva, ya están también Neisy y Drew… y hace unos diez minutos llegaron Iara y Nick, junto con Archie y Esmeralda Estefanía…

-Bien, chicos… mézclense entre los invitados y cualquier movimiento sospechoso nos comunican… estaremos cerca de los anfitriones…aunque la verdad, no lo creo tan imbécil para aparecerse por aquí, a menos que quiera salir de aquí cadáver.

En su tuxedo, William se veía retador, sensual, sexy, varonil… aunque el día anterior, hubiese tenido un día intenso entrenando en el octágono que había en el Polideportivo donde iban los policías, que estaba justo en Marina del Rey.

Artes marciales mixtas (conocidas frecuentemente por sus siglas en inglés, MMA o Mixed Martial Arts) son un deporte de combate de pleno contacto que incorpora golpes y técnicas de una gran variedad de otras disciplinas de combate. Las raíces de las modernas artes marciales mixtas llegan hasta los antiguos Juegos Olímpicos, donde uno de los sistemas de combate más antiguos documentados era el pancracio griego. Su origen como tal es difuso, partiendo de varias competiciones llevadas a cabo en Europa, Japón y Estados Unidos durante los comienzos del siglo XX. El concepto de las artes marciales mixtas suele considerarse erróneamente como sinónimo del vale tudo de Brasil, así como de otros deportes de combate como el full contact y el kickboxing, que le antecedieron; estas disciplinas, aunque poseedoras de diferentes tácticas y normas, contribuyeron a formar la imagen moderna de las artes marciales mixtas.

Aunque una de las más antiguas formas de combate abierto con pocas reglas fue el pancracio griego, que se introdujo en los Juegos Olímpicos Antiguos en el 708 a. C.5 6 , algunos espectáculos de combates sin reglas se realizaron a finales del siglo XIX, representando un amplio abanico de estilos de combate, incluyendo Jujutsu, Lucha libre, lucha grecorromana y otros en torneos y desafíos a lo largo de toda Europa. El ímpetu de la lucha libre profesional se apagó después de la Primera Guerra Mundial (1914-1918), para renacer posteriormente en dos corrientes principales: La competición real y la que comenzó a depender más de la coreografía y el espectáculo, que desembocó en la lucha libre profesional.

No obstante la ausencia de numerosas reglas en el caso del pancracio, el mismo no nace a través de la mezcla de diversos sistemas de combate, sino que se trata de un sistema de combate muy completo, mediante el cual se combate tanto de pie como en el suelo. Por tanto, el pancracio no se trata de un arte marcial mixta, aunque se asemeje a artes marciales mixtas que llegaron a un nivel de complejidad similar mediante la mezcla de diversos sistemas de combate; como por ejemplo: el Jun Fan Jeet June Do.

Las modernas artes marciales mixtas tienen su raíz en varios sucesos interconectados pero separados en el tiempo: La aparición de la filosofía de combate de Bruce Lee, según la cual un combatiente no debe circunscribirse a un sólo estilo de combate (no en balde se le considera el padre de las artes marciales mixtas), y los eventos Valetudo de Brasil y el shoot wrestling japonés. El Valetudo comenzó en la década de los 20 del siglo pasado con el Desafío Gracie, lanzado por Carlos Gracie y Hélio Gracie y los hijos de ambos. En Japón, en la década de los 70, una serie de combates de artes marciales mixtas fueron organizados por Antonio Inoki, inspirando el Shoot Wrestling, que posteriormente propició la formación de las primeras organizaciones de artes marciales mixtas, como Shooto. Las artes marciales mixtas conseguirían gran popularidad en los EE. UU. en 1993, cuando Rorion Gracie llevó el Desafío Gracie y creó el primer torneo de UFC. En 1997 en Japón, el interés por este deporte resultó en la creación de la organización de MMA más grande de la historia, el Pride Fighting Championship.

Es de destacar que si bien la familia Gracie fue promotora de torneos como el UFC (Ultimate Fighting Championship), el cual (en sus primeras ediciones) fue el torneo de vale todo más famoso, las prácticas de jiu-jitsu brasileño no involucran normalmente el uso de golpes. La familia Gracie, tuvo, indudablemente, un papel estelar en la creación de torneos abiertos de vale todo y en su popularización a través de la televisión; sin embargo, antes de que se creasen torneos abiertos de vale todo, donde pueden combatir representantes de cualquier método, ya existían artes marciales híbridas no deportivas, enfocadas principalmente ala defensa personal, tales como: el Jeet Kune Do, el Kajukenbo, el Hapkido, y el Kudo (Karate + Judo).

A principios de los 90, tres estilos destacaron por su efectividad en las competiciones de artes marciales mixtas: Lucha libre, jiu-jitsu brasileño y shootfighting/shootwrestling. Esto puede ser debido al énfasis de estas disciplinas por el combate de agarres, el cual, probablemente, debido a la escasez de competiciones de artes marciales mixtas antes de los 90, ya que habían sido descuidadas por la mayoría de los practicantes de las artes marciales basadas en golpes.

Incluso con los combatientes de lucha libre y los pegadores dominando la lucha de pie en las AMM, quienes practicaban jiu-jitsu brasileño tuvieron una distintiva ventaja en el suelo. Aquellos no familiarizados con el jiu-jitsu brasileño demostraron no estar preparados para defenderse de las técnicas de agarre y presas. Los luchadores de Shoot wrestling poseían una base equilibrada de agarre y combate de pie, lo que les permitía tener un buen conjunto de habilidades.

A medida que las competiciones de AMM se hacían más comunes, aquellos luchadores con una base de disciplinas de golpe se hicieron más competitivos cuanto más se conocían los agarres, presas y combate en el suelo, dando lugar a notables sorpresas contra los, por entonces, luchadores de agarre dominantes. Consecuentemente, los luchadores de agarre aprendieron de los puntos fuertes de sus rivales y comenzaron a incrementar su entrenamiento en los golpes. Este aumento general del entrenamiento cruzado resultó en luchadores de artes marciales mixtas mucho más polifacéticos. Una disciplina de entrenamiento intenso y constante…Con disciplinas como Jiu Jitsu Brasileño, Kick Boxing o el conocido Muay Thai que es practicado por artistas marciales mixtos por ser ideal para el trabajo de golpeo y pateo, ya que se especializa en los golpes con los codos, rodillas y pies. Su sistema de pateo es preferido al de otras artes marciales, puesto que está basado en el contacto completo y su técnica contempla el "atravesar" al oponente con la pierna, descargando todo el peso del cuerpo en ella, en oposición a la técnica de otros deportes de combate como el Taekwondo, o "karate coreano"; donde la pierna percuta, es decir que debe regresar al punto de partida tras golpear. Y también la lucha libre grecorromana… era el tipo de deporte que practicaban todos los oficiales SWAT, cuyo distintivo principal era haber sido oficiales SEALS, en la Marina. De intentar Todd algo, saldría muy mal parado.

Rosemary apareció en el salón y vio a su hermano, pero la aparición de Adelina, la incomodó un poco.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Rosemary, serénate, ella viene conmigo…y estamos en misión encubierta… ayer encontramos el cadáver de… Eliza Legan… la asesinaron…

Rosemary palideció… la amante de su marido… asesinada… debería alegrarse, pero no, curiosamente, no se alegraba de lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Una cosa horrenda… le sacaron los ojos, le cortaron la nariz, las manos, y de último… le sacaron los órganos reproductores y le cercenaron el clítoris. – dijo la chica con tranquilidad.

-¡Qué horror! ¿Quién pudo hacer semejante salvajada?

-EL CARNICERO DE FRESNO… Señora, sé que no soy precisamente santa de su devoción, pero nunca he querido ni quiero ser su rival en el corazón de su marido… y tengo fundadas razones para no querer serlo…- y al ver la mirada escéptica de la mujer- aunque usted no lo crea, estoy aquí por cuidar su seguridad y la de su marido, así como la de su hermana Pauna… y la del Comandante…

-Rosemary, por una noche, deja tus celos… hay cosas que no sabes… Adelina nunca podrá ser tu rival… y muy pronto sabrás por qué.

En ese momento llegaba Gerard Lachette, todavía afectado por la muerte de Eliza Legan, una de sus más asiduas clientes…

-No puedo creer lo que pasó, anoche estaba tan bien… y tan contenta de llevarse al VERDUGO… no es la primera vez, que una chica que se va con él acaba así. Varios de mis muchachos tienen sus sospechas… de hecho acabo de dejar a uno de ellos en el precinto donde usted es comandante… declarando lo que sabe.

-¿Le ha visto, después de este crimen?

-No… no ha vuelto…es mas esta mañana se llevo todas sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada…ni siquiera aviso que se iba para encontrarle reemplazo.

-Monsieur Lachette- dijo Stear- creo que no debe regresar esta noche a su casa… si es lo que sospechamos, la siguiente victima podría ser usted…

-Mon ami, no creo que él me vea como víctima cuando el anda detrás de las huellas de otra gente…que quizás sea más importante que yo.

-Aun así, Monsieur… debe tomar precauciones, es un criminal peligroso, se encuentra acorralado, y puede hacer cualquier barbaridad…

En ese momento, llegaba el director Hathaway, pero el director Grandchester no aparecía por ninguna parte, extrañamente, porque su esposa había llegado temprano…

-No entiendo por qué no ha llegado todavía… lo deje duchándose cuando venia para acá…

EN LA MANSION GRANDCHESTER…

Richard estaba a medio vestir cuando toco el timbre de la puerta… fue a abrir sin imaginarse que se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida…

-¿Tú?

Era Suzanne Marlowe, con un atuendo que pondría en problemas a un santo… blanco, de satén, superajustado, cruzado en la espalda con dos tiras finas y escote que casi llegaba hasta donde la espalda termina su nombre… delante el escote revelaba buena parte de sus encantos femeninos…

-Qué recibimiento más frío… vine a intentar convencerte de que me des el papel que deseo… el de Marie.

-Ya te dije que no. Ese papel no es para una mujer de tu edad, entiéndelo, te verías ridícula haciendo el papel de una chiquilla que no llega ni a la mayoría de edad… además el que va a hacer el papel del comandante Lavelle, podria ser tu hijo…

La mujer se acercó, sinuosa, seductora… y le rodeo el cuello y la espalda con los brazos… el hombre tembló al sentir ese cuerpo voluptuoso cerca de él… y su perfume ya empezaba a marearlo…

-Yo se cómo convencerte, cariño- dijo con un aliento que olía a cardamomo y canela oriental… - y lo besó en los labios, apasionadamente… el hombre se resistió unos instantes, para luego retorcerla en sus brazos, ya no importaba nada, sino el perfume de Suzanne y esa piel de terciopelo que él deseaba acariciar…

ENTRETANTO… EN LA MANSION ANDREW… ELEANOR ESTABA PREOCUPADA… Y TODOS LOS OFICIALES QUE ESTABAN EN LA SEGURIDAD, EN POSICION… UNOS INSTANTES DESPUES, LLEGARON TERRY, TOM Y CRISTINA ACOSTA.

-Sin novedad…

-Sin novedad… pero hay algo que no me gusta- dijo Cristina- Tengo el presentimiento que este tipo aprovecho esto para ir a pegar el golpe en otro lado o con otra persona…

-Insinúas que puede ser el director Grandchester…

-No estoy pensando en él… a quien creo que esperan es al francés dueño del club privado ese…

-A Lachette… No creo.

-No le conviene que éste hable lo que ha visto de él en todo este tiempo… y ya varios de sus "galanes" sospechan de él…

En ese momento sonó el blackberry del comandante William, quien salió un momento al balcón…

-Dime, Malloy…

-Aquí esta uno de los galanes del club de Lachette… parece que tiene información sensible… ya sabemos la identidad de EL VERDUGO… EL CARNICERO DE FRESNO y ese stripper son la misma persona.

-Entonces, ese es el que ha estado asesinando a todas esas mujeres que se iban con él…

-Yo creo que era para ganar tiempo… y poder sacar información… luego de sacarla, hacia lo que sabemos…

-Gracias por llamar… trata de retenerlos ahí hasta que llegue, intentaré retener a Lachette en la fiesta… veremos si se atreve a venir acá...

LOS QUE ESTABAN AFUERA EN EL BLINDADO… VIERON LLEGAR UNA MOTO…

-Ese es el hombre, avisa a los que están en la fiesta para que estén preparados…

EN LOS BLACK BERRY APARECIERON MENSAJES DE TEXTO CON LO SIGUIENTE… OBJETIVO A LA VISTA, ALERTA.

-Apareció…-dijo Adelina…

-No te apartes de Rosemary… le diré a Frank y a Esmeralda que no se aparten de Tony… No sabemos con que intenciones viene…

EN LA MANSION DEL DIRECTOR GRANDCHESTER… LA PASION ESTABA EN SU MOMENTO CUMBRE… CUANDO…

-Ahhh…. No puedo respirar…

-¿Qué te pasa, Richard?-pregunto Suzanne alarmada…

-Me duele el pecho… -decía agarrándose el pecho con las manos… -Llama al médico, por favor…

Suzanne, nerviosa, empezó a caminar de un lado al otro, buscando el numero del médico… cuando regreso a la habitación, Richard, estaba inconsciente… entonces hizo lo único que sabia… vestirse, y huir a toda velocidad…

EN LA FIESTA… ELEANOR ESTABA ALARMADA… YA IBAN A ANUNCIAR EL ELENCO DE LA PELICULA, Y SU MARIDO NADA QUE APARECIA… IBA A SALIR A BUSCARLO, CUANDO YARICRIS Y STEAR SE ACERCARON…

-Ni se le ocurra salir, señora Grandchester…

-Pero, por qué…

-Soy el oficial Alistair Cornwell… SWAT OLIMPICS… Y la chica que me acompaña es la oficial Yariela Illueca. Afuera debe estar vigilando la casa, a ver quién sale para atraparlo, el criminal más buscado del país… EL CARNICERO DE FRESNO.

-Ya asesinó a la hijastra del director Grandchester… Eliza, su cuerpo fue encontrado esta mañana en Venice Beach…

-Imagino cómo debe estar Sarah…

-Esta en el hospital, en una crisis de nervios… era su hija preferida, le quedo el que menos quería, pero al fin y al cabo de los dos, el más centrado…. El doctor Legan esta con ella y su novia la detective Verónica Alfaro.

-Prima de Adelina… Eliza siempre le causo dolores de cabeza a Richard por inconstante, frívola y poco discreta, el sabia de sus amoríos con Anthony… a escondidas de la esposa... pero terminar así…

En ese momento, Gerard salía a tomar un poco de aire fresco cuando…

-Quieto… no haga ningún movimiento, si aprecia su vida… y no voltee…

Gerard reconoció la voz… era el VERDUGO… intento mantenerse tranquilo… sabia que la fiesta estaba llena de policías…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?… dinero, puedo darte todo lo que necesitas y más…

-No, necesito, que me digas quien de las mujeres que está en esta fiesta es Pauna Andrew…

-¿Para qué quieres saber…?

-Eso no te importa… solo señálala con una inclinación de cabeza… yo sabré quien es… y luego a Tony Brower…

Lo hizo apenas los vio… para Pauna fue un gesto de saludo, pero para los policías, era señal de que algo andaba mal…

-Aseguren perímetro… está adentro, con suerte lo atraparemos antes de que haga algo peor…

Adelina se acerco a los Keegan Johnson, que también podían ser blanco del asesino…

-¿Qué está sucediendo…?

-No se alarmen… el criminal más buscado de las últimas semanas tanto por el FBI, como por la policía está aquí… el CARNICERO DE FRESNO… creo que está detrás de Pauna y Anthony… No intenten salir de la casa, ni asomarse al balcón… no sabemos con qué clase de arma cuenta.

EN LA MANSION DE LOS GRANDCHESTER… LA MUCAMA SE ENCUENTRA CON EL SEÑOR DE LA CASA, DESMAYADO EN SU HABITACION…

-Señor Grandchester, despierte….

Era inútil, el infarto lo había dejado inconsciente… el corazón latía débilmente y con dificultad… además casi no respiraba… la mucama llamo al 911, por una ambulancia… Unos minutos después, la ambulancia se llevaba a Richard…

-Debo llamar al capitán Grandchester… debe saber que su padre está en el hospital…

Luz Denia, marcó el celular de Terry… estaba muy asustada… y en ese momento vio algo en el suelo… una pantaleta negra… mejor dicho uno de esos hilos dentales, que usan las mujeres que están a la moda en cuanto a lencería provocativa… En el apuro, Suzanne olvidó ponérsela…

ENTRETANTO, TODD, APUNTANDO A GERARD CON UN REVOLVER CALIBRE VEINTICINCO, LO SACABA DE LA FIESTA… PERO…

-Ahora usted y yo, vamos dar un largo, largo paseo…

En ese momento fue que una muchacha vestida de gris oscuro, casi negro se les abalanzó encima, derribando a Gerard, y luchando con Todd para quitarle el arma, no era otra que Maricielo… la chica de la limpieza… y…en medio de la lucha…

-¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Al escuchar las detonaciones, todos salieron al jardín a ver lo ocurrido… Pauna palideció…

-Abran paso, policía- dijo William sacando su placa del bolsillo de su tuxedo, al igual que su arma, seguido por Adelina, que también iba armada…

Maricielo había sido herida en un hombro, y Gerard habia salido ileso del ataque… y el hombre habia huido en la misma moto, los del blindado le dispararon, pero en semejante oscuridad, no pudieron alcanzarlo….

-¿Cómo estás, Maricielo?

-No fue nada, comandante, solo fue un rozón en el hombro… No llego a darme, iba a llevárselo cuando lo vi, y no lo pensé dos veces, me lance sobre el e intenté quitarle el arma, es hábil y fuerte el condenado, a pesar de que nunca fue marino, porque de eso si me di cuenta… y me metió el cohetazo… pero peor que se hubiera llevado a Monsieur Lachette,

-Gracias a este ángel gris, puedo echar el cuento…

Pauna se acercó, y abrazó al hombre… a pesar de que no se habian casado, eran buenos amigos, a pesar de que el tenia ciertas prerrogativas con ella…

-Estoy bien, gracias a Dios y a este ángel gris…

William se sintió burlado… lo habían tenido tan cerca y se les había escapado… Adelina también se sintió frustrada, esperaba que esa noche todo terminara…

Terry en ese momento recibía la llamada de su casa…

-¿Estas segura? –dijo- ¿A dónde lo llevaron?

-Hospital Cedars-Sinai… alla lo tienen, esta grave, necesito que venga, y traiga a la señora Eleanor…

Eleanor se acercó a su hijo… algo estaba pasando… y no era nada bueno…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo veintidós del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**PERDONAME, AMOR MIO…**

La ambulancia que iba a llevarse a Maricielo llegaba en ese momento… Gerard no salía del asombro, había dejado entrar al diablo a su club… con razón cada vez que una dama salía premiada con el verdugo, esta desaparecía… y la asistencia a su negocio, empezaba a decaer… el era el asesino que tenía en jaque al departamento de Policía del Estado… pero la fiesta, debía continuar…

-Monsieur Lachette, deberá ir al precinto para declarar.

-Iré… ayer nada mas, Alexander, uno de mis galanes me dijo algo acerca de ese tipo… y tenía toda la razón…

-Ahora, con esto, tendremos que ponerle vigilancia casi las veinticuatro horas… a su club, porque no sabemos que pueda hacer este criminal…

EN LA VIA HACIA SANTA BARBARA… UN AUTO SALIA RAUDO DE UNA DE LAS MANSIONES… ERA EL AUTO DEPORTIVO DE SUZANNE MARLOWE…QUE HUIA DE LA CIUDAD…

-Lo maté, lo maté sin querer… -decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de terror… -No quería hacer eso… solo quería un papel serio… estaba tan cansada de ser la actriz que se desnudaba en películas de poca monta, quería ser tomada en serio…

Tan preocupada iba, que no se dio cuenta que entro en un camino que estaba cerrado por reparaciones… cuando quiso volver atrás… el auto cayó por un barranco… incendiándose instantáneamente… con su ocupante dentro…

EN EL HOSPITAL… TERRY HABIA LLEGADO, PREOCUPADO… JUNTO CON ELEANOR, QUE DEJO LA FIESTA Y LA PRESENTACION DEL ELENCO DE LA PELICULA PACTO DE SANGRE, POR ACUDIR A VER A SU ESPOSO…

-¿Es usted la señora Grandchester?

-Si, y él es mi hijo, el detective Grandchester, de la Policía de Los Ángeles…

En ese momento, Verónica salía de una de las habitaciones… se veía cansada… Terry se le acercó.

-Verónica… quién está aquí…

-Sarah, la madre de Neal… está muy mal… después de la muerte de Elisa… no sé si estará enterado, comandante.

-Estoy enterado, yo fui quien les llamó… parece que esta noche en vez de ser de triunfo, es de pesadilla… Mi padre fue ingresado por un ataque cardíaco… La verdad, no sé cómo pasó, por que el siempre fue cuidadoso con su mal… hacia ejercicio, comía sano, y llevaba una vida normal… esto no se entiende…

Neal salía de la sala de Cuidados Intensivos… se veía fatigado, y se dirigió a Terry.

-Dígame, doctor Legan ¿Qué tiene mi padre?

-Posiblemente, un infarto masivo… estamos buscando la causa que provocó esto, porque es un paciente cuyas arterias están limpias… esto solamente ocurre con gente que no se cuida, que come lo que no debe, y no hace ejercicio alguno.

La empleada que llamó a la ambulancia estaba allí, con él, cuando Terry la vio…

-Luz, dime qué le pasó a papá.

-Sargento, yo estaba en la cocina, limpiando para luego retirarme a descansar cuando vi llegar a una persona… era una dama exuberante, de busto grande y generoso y silueta de avispa… vestía un traje blanco de satén, muy escotado tanto al frente como de espaldas…

-Color de cabello…

-Rubio, frente alta, y ojos grises… bronceadísima… de rostro hermoso…

-Ya… se quien es… pero me va a escuchar esa zorra…-dijo Terry con dureza- Ahora entiendo por qué rompió nuestro noviazgo, ella nunca estuvo interesada en mi… sino en mi padre… Pero… me va a oír…

En el momento que salía del Hospital, una ambulancia del forense llegaba… y sacaban una bolsa donde llevaban un cadáver achicharrado…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Un accidente automovilístico en el camino de regreso de Santa Bárbara a Los Ángeles… parece que perdió el control de su auto y se despeñó por un barranco, el carro exploto… Lo que se lleva ahí, es un cuerpo chamuscado…

Se acercó para ver el cadáver… y al verlo… casi le da algo… por que reconoció una sortija que le había regalado cuando eran novios…

-Creo saber quién es el cadáver que llevan ahí- dijo, palideciendo repentinamente… -¿Encontraron algo que la identificara?

-Sólo esto… -le mostraron una cartera femenina de noche, de cuero que no se había quemado… allí estaban, algo quemados, la licencia de conducir del Estado, tarjetas de crédito, la consabida tarjeta verde…allí se dio cuenta que su sospecha era cierta…. Era Suzanne… la amante de su padre… y la que seguramente le provocó el infarto… ahora… ¿Cómo se lo diría a su madre…?

Regresó a la sala de espera… Eleanor tenía los ojos rojos de llorar… era su marido… cuando enviudo él había sido un refugio a su pena... Terry tenía ocho años, este lo adoptó como su hijo al casarse con ella… y lo ayudo a criar… lo único que no le agradaba era que se hubiera metido a la Academia de Policía… Pero, se lo perdonó, por que vio que a él le encantaba su profesión…

-¿Qué crees que le pasó?

-Papá ya tiene su edad, mamá… por mucho que no lo queramos ver… él se cuidaba, pero cuando esa llega… no hay nada que hacer…

-Lo dejé bañándose cuando me fui para la casa de William… No entiendo qué pasó…

En ese momento volvía Neal con los análisis hechos a Richard… llamo a Terry confidencialmente…

-¿Cómo anda el matrimonio de tus padres?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Por que el infarto que le dio a tu padre, es típico de los hombres mayores que tienen una amante a escondidas de la esposa… me imagino que esto pasó cuando estaban haciendo el amor, o en medio de una relación sexual bastante tórrida.

-Creo que debo decirte la verdad… papá estaba con mi ex novia… Suzanne Marlowe… parece que quería un papel en la nueva película bélica que producía papá… y no cualquier papel, sino el protagónico femenino… lógico, papá no se lo quiso dar, porque primero, ella no era mujer para ese tipo de papeles… ella trabajo por mucho tiempo en películas para adultos… era lógico que no diera el tipo de personaje que el papel requería, pero como ella era ella… quiso arrancarle a mi padre la promesa de que le daría el papel, utilizando todas sus armas… y ya ves lo que pasó.

-Emoción sexual… A que con tu madre no le pasaba lo mismo…

-No, ella era su esposa… ella jamás le haría daño a él… tenían una vida íntima saludable, eso lo sé…

-Hay que esperar, las siguientes setenta y dos horas son decisivas…

-Neal… quiero pedirte algo… se que nunca nos llevamos especialmente bien, por la relación que tiene tu madre con mi padre, pero, no quiero que mi madre sepa por que le pasó esto a mi padre… me toca a mi decírselo… soy su hijo, y creo que debo hallar las palabras adecuadas y el momento para decírselo…

-Como quieras… ire a ver a mi madre… la tengo en una de las salas, sedada, la esta cuidando Verónica, mi novia.

-¿Tu novia? Pero, si tu te considerabas casado con tu carrera.

-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión… es una historia muy larga que no tengo tiempo de contaros ahora… pero si, es mi novia, y pronto será mi esposa.

-¿Y que dice tu madre…?

-Se opone, tu sabes como es de clasista… pero no creo que ahora, después de lo que le pasó a … Eliza, quiera perder al único hijo que le queda…

-Tu te separaste de tu familia por que no estabas de acuerdo con su manera de vivir ni de ver la vida….

-Mamá toda la vida, estuvo vinculada a hombres que le dieran todos los lujos que ambicionaba… y nunca se acerco a nadie del que no pudiera sacar algo de beneficio… y asi crió a mi hermana… nunca apoyo que en lugar de actor de cine, me dedicara a ser médico… pero amo mi profesión… tampoco estuvo de acuerdo en que dejara a Brenda, que resulto ser una buscona de lujo… en mi camino se atravesó Verónica cuando ya no esperaba nada de la vida… ni del amor… Es mas joven que yo, es cierto… y tambien es madre soltera de una pequeña que se ha ganado mi corazón… pienso darle mi apellido cuando me case con su madre… ya que su padre, falleció hace unos meses…

-Si que es una historia larga… amigo.

-Si… crei que no volveria a sentir pasión ni amor por nadie… y no puedo tener a Veronica cerca sin que mi cuerpo se despierte… y mucho.

Terry miro a su hermanastro… y regreso a la sala a reconfortar a su madre… unos instantes después… llegaba una ambulancia con la herida Maricielo, y Gerard… que tambien fue herido aunque superficialmente…

-Dijeron quienes formaran el elenco de la nueva película…

-La fiesta se suspendió… aunque ya se sabe quienes formarán parte… para los papeles principales de los comandantes… George Johnson y Anthony Brower… para el comandante Lavelle eligieron a Alexander Billingshaw… un aspirante a actor, que representa Pauna, la hermana de Rosemary… y al que ha empezado a promocionar…

Alexander, que estaba en la fiesta, a instancias de Pauna, vio como huía este en una moto, perseguido por dos motocicletas, que eran de policías encubiertos… la verdad, había sido una noche para no olvidar… Adelina tenia sueño, pero aun con su vestido de fiesta puesto, había actuado como todo policía escolta haría…

-Le agradezco mucho, el que estuviera allí… gracias a mi hermano y a usted, no paso la cosa a mayores…

-Rosemary… no cantemos victoria aun, el no pudo hacer nada por que al llegar se dio cuenta que Maricielo no era la única que estaba… cuando miró hacia donde estaba su esposo y su hermana, tambien nos vio a mi y a mi compañera Yaricris… y supo que la cosa no le iba a ser tan fácil… y que si estábamos nosotras, quien sabe cuantos más habrían… Por eso quiso secuestrar a Gerard, aunque ignoro por qué.

-Ya nosotros le habíamos comentado que el era un tipo raro… hace cuatro meses lo contrataron para que hiciera show de stripper en el club… y no solamente yo, sino varios compañeros se dieron cuenta de un comportamiento extraño… no hablaba con nadie… no tenía amigos… y cada vez que se llevaba a una dama, esta desaparecía del club… hasta que se descubrió lo de Elena Fiodorovna y lo ultimo… Eliza Legan.

Adelina palideció… entonces, el comentario de esa mañana y del cadáver encontrado en Venice… había llegado a oídos de ellos…

-Mi hermano está en peligro…-dijo Rosemary.

-Mucho me temo que sí, aunque este hombre enfila su venganza hacia usted, la señora Pauna y su marido… es un criminal peligroso, esta acorralado, por que sabe que la policía está detrás de él… y un criminal asi es capaz de cualquier barbaridad…

-Asi es… - dijo William, que tambien estaba con su tuxedo, a esa hora aunque se habia quitado la corbata gatito… y abierto dos botones de su camisa blanca…mostrando un pecho bronceado, que hizo ruborizar a Adelina…- Es imprescindible que estemos preparados para lo que sea… Lo de Eliza, y tal vez alguien más… no sabemos… alguien debe detenerlo.

Pauna miró a Adelina… que suspirando dijo…-Creo que nosotras tenemos una conversación muy larga- y dijo mirando a Rosemary- Y tambien con usted… es hora de decir la verdad… una verdad que tal vez, me aleje de…- se le aguaron los ojos- un hombre maravilloso, que tal vez no merezca…

EN ESE INSTANTE… SE ESCUCHO UNA ALARMA PROVENIENTE DE LA SALA DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS… UN PACIENTE SE HABIA AGRAVADO SUBITAMENTE… NO TUVIERON QUE DECIR NADA, SABIAN QUE ERA RICHARD GRANDCHESTER…

-Por fortuna, la que lo llevo a esto, no está para ufanarse de que le mató… murió en un accidente de automóvil…

-Suzanne…

-Si, salio huyendo de la casa cuando a Richard le dio el infarto… ellos estaban… teniendo sexo cuando le dio el infarto, y esa torpe, en vez de llamar una ambulancia, lo dejo ahí tirado… por eso acabó como acabó… Acabo achicharrada en su propio auto…- dijo William…

Un gesto de horror contrajo la faz de Pauna y Rosemary… William se acercó a la chica…

-¿Vas a decirles la verdad de lo que descubrimos?

-Si lo han de saber, que sea por mí… no por medio de terceros… - dijo la chica, enfrentándolo con valentía..

-Adelina, quedamos en que esto sería después…

-William, ese tipo nos vio… el sabe quien soy y qué soy… y yo no voy a quedarme impávida viendo como se destruye lo que me queda de familia… Anthony no será el padre ideal, pero es mi padre y mi deber es defenderle, al igual que a Pauna y a Rosemary… si quiere que le enfrente, pues le enfrentaré… Ya combatí a un tirano… y si pude con Noriega, puedo con él también… tampoco dejaré que te haga daño… vio a Yaricris, que comparte mi misma suerte… si quiere que le enfrentemos, lo haremos… ya diseñé mi estrategia…

-El no sabe que comparten la misma sangre…

-Tal vez, sabe más de lo que nosotros mismos nos imaginamos…

TODD LLEGO A SU ESCONDITE… CERCANO A VENICE BEACH… NO SALIA DE DIA, POR QUE SABIA QUE TODA LA POLICIA LO BUSCABA… Y NO SOSPECHABA QUE SU MOTOCICLETA TENIA PUESTO DESDE HACIA DOS SEMANAS UN DISPOSITIVO GPS… POR TANTO, TODOS SUS MOVIMIENTOS LOS CONOCIAN EN EL PRECINTO SWAT.

-Anoche hubiera sido la oportunidad de oro… todos en el mismo lugar… pero tenían esas perras que estar ahí… Adelina es condenadamente hermosa… pero valiente y arriesgada como la que más… y claro… si fue casi un soldado…

Miró el expediente de la chica…lo habia leído cientos de veces, para ver si habia alguna debilidad en el… y cuanto más lo leía, mas le asombraba, el bastardo que lo había engendrado, tuvo dos hijas diferentes en todo… hasta en el actuar…

-Pero, tambien las mataré… ellas tambien pagarán por lo que me hicieron… aunque compartan mi misma suerte…

Pero, se equivocaba… Adelina jamás permitiría que se acercaran a lo que les quedaba de familia…

EN EL HOSPITAL… CINCO Y TREINTA DE LA MADRUGADA…

-Voy por café… ¿gustan una taza?

-Si… -dijo Adelina- el mio que sea cargado…

-Adelina, tienes que irte a descansar, nos espera una semana muy dura, ya solo faltan dos semanas para el debate televisivo, y todavía nos falta estudiar mucho.

-Si, pero mi deber es estar en donde me necesitan.

En ese momento, Terry y Neal salian de Cuidados Intensivos… Eleanor supo que su marido estaba grave.

-Solo es cuestión de esperar…ha sufrido dos paros cardíacos… se le esta estabilizando… lo tendremos que operar para colocarle tres by pass, si queremos que sobreviva…

-Tres… aun no entiendo por qué paso esto…

Neal miró a Terry… ambos sabían por que se había dado esto, pero Terry estimaba que no debía lastimar a su madre contándole que su padre estaba en ese estado por haber tenido una aventura con su ex novia… al fin y al cabo, ella habia pagado ya por sus maldades… que lo recordara siempre como el hombre fiel y dedicado a su familia que fue.

ENTRETANTO… VERONICA ESTABA EN LA HABITACION DE SU SUEGRA… QUE SE HALLABA SEDADA.

Resultaba curioso, que la todopoderosa Sarah Legan, estuviese ahí, en esa cama… sedada después de haber visto el cadáver de su hija… pero Verónica conocía ya el sufrimiento de perder un ser querido… sobre todo su madre… ella habia perdido a su madre por un cáncer… un cáncer que se llevo al ser por quien ella daba la vida y el alma… pero le quedo una hija, una hija por la cual daba la vida… por la cual se desvivía para que no le faltara nada… y que muy pronto tendría un padre que con cariño y disciplina haría de ella una mujer de bien…

Desgranaba las cuentas de su rosario… bien sabia que su suegra no era muy dada a la religión… a pesar de ser católica, no era practicante… pero de todas formas ella si lo era… pedia desde el fondo de su corazón a la Virgen de Guadalupe, de quien era devota desde niña, que iluminara a su suegra, y le hiciera entender que no iba a robarle ni las atenciones ni el cariño de su hijo, sino que podia ser una hija mas para ella… y aunque no pudiese reemplazar a Eliza, por que a un hijo no se le reemplaza fácilmente… lo intentaría.

-¿D..Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila, señora Legan… esta en el hospital… Neal y yo la trajimos…

-Eliza… mi nena…

-No se sofoque, por favor… se hizo lo que se pudo… se que no es fácil para usted esta pérdida… pero tenga valor, Neal y yo no la vamos a dejar sola…

Sarah miró a Verónica, que no se habia cambiado el uniforme de policía desde el dia que la llevaron al hospital con una crisis de nervios por lo de su hija… Verónica Alejandra, la chica a la que tanto humilló y subestimó… era quien estaba en esos momentos, junto a ella…la chica que tantas veces amenazó con denunciar a la Migración…

-Verónica… no se si algun dia… podrás perdonar todo el daño que te he hecho… junto con Eliza…

-Señora, este momento no es para eso… Debe reponerse… su hija está donde está… pero tiene motivos para vivir… su hijo, y de paso, yo tambien… Yo no tengo a mi mamá, tambien me la mataron…y no sabe como ni cuanto la extraño- dijo la chica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… -no sabe cuanto daría por que hubiera conocido a su nieta… Si hay alguien que sabe lo que duele perder a un ser querido, soy yo, y mas por que lo que perdi fue a una madre… y madre, solo hay una en la vida…

En ese momento entro Neal, ojeroso, con barba crecida de tres días, y cansado.

-Neal…

-¿Cómo sigues?

-Acaba de despertar… se iba a sofocar recordando lo de Eliza, y le estaba dando ánimos… me estaba pidiendo perdon por todo el daño que me hizo…

-¿Y le crees?- dijo Neal, escéptico.

-Neal, es tu madre… sea como haya sido… no seas así… ella ya ha sufrido mucho por lo de tu hermana… además, aunque hayan tenido sus diferencias, es tu madre… y te necesita… nos necesita.

Verónica siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella…por eso la amaba, Neal miró a su novia… conocerla le cambio la vida… incluso hasta el carácter… por que los residentes que tenia a su cargo, lo tildaban de amargado… pero con ella, habia cambiado mucho… y para bien.

-Perdóname, amor… pero es que ella miente tantas veces y finge cuando quiere conseguir algo… que es dificil que le crea cuando esta siendo sincera…

-Todos tienen derecho a que se le conceda una segunda oportunidad… y más tu madre… este golpe ha sido duro para ella, mas por las esperanzas que tenían cifradas en ella… me asegurare que ese malparido pague todos sus crímenes…

-El padre de Terry esta muy mal… Hoffman me dijo que tal vez no pase de esta noche…

-Pobre Eleanor.

-Esa fiesta termino mal… con tiroteo, cuchillazos… y no se anuncio nada… ni creo que después de esto hagan esa película… tantas ilusiones para nada…

-No te preocupes… no creo que suelten ese proyecto si ya tienen presupuesto, estudios contratados, extras y toda la cosa… lo que menos quieren ellos es perder dinero…

-Voy a regresar a cuidados intensivos… cuidala y si se pone mal, llama a una enfermera para que la inyecte… tiene que descansar.

-Asi lo haré, cariño… No te apures.

La beso suavemente en los labios y ella regreso a sentarse en su silla… miró hacia una imagen de la Virgen de Guadalupe que habia en una pequeña repisa a un costado de la cama…

-Virgencita… haz que Neal se reconcilie con su madre… tal vez no sea la mejor madre del mundo, pero es su madre… yo ya no tengo a la mia… permite que se reconcilien y ayúdame a ganármela… no solo por mi y por Sofía, sino por ellos dos… va a necesitar mucho de nuestro apoyo y cariño… que no rechace lo que la puede salvar… te lo ruego, por los meritos de la dolorosa Pasión de tu santísimo hijo Jesucristo…

Una suave brisa movio las cortinas del cuarto y revolvió los rizos de la enferma que yacia en cama… y beso las mejillas de Verónica… y una rosa blanca se hizo sitio justo al lado de la estatua… era la señal de que aquella oración fue escuchada... Veronica tomó la flor y la puso entre las manos de la enferma…

-Sánala, madre… Sánala…y sana el corazón de Neal… hay demasiado dolor, y demasiado desamor entre ellos… sánalos… ya tocaste a su madre… ahora, tócalo a él…

EN LA SALA DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS… EL DOCTOR HOFFMAN CON EL OTRO MEDICO, EL DOCTOR ANDREI TIMOSCHENKO QUE ERA CIRUJANO CARDIOVASCULAR ESTABA JUNTO AL DESFALLECIDO RICHARD GRANDCHESTER, PREPARANDOLO PARA OPERAR…

-Como lo pensé, una arteria coronaria obstruida… es lo que causa los paros cardíacos últimos… uno mas, y no aguantará.

-Hay que operar de emergencia… preparen quirófano… vamos a operar ya, se necesitan ocho o diez pintas de sangre O positivo…

Todo se hizo en el momento… Neal fue a darle la noticia a Terry y a Eleanor…

-Hay que operarlo de emergencia… lo que le pasó fue producto de una obstruccion en una de las coronarias… hay que quitar la obstruccion para que no siga haciendo mas daño. Tiene que firmar la autorización.

Eleanor firmó la autorización… y Terry aprovecho para ir a cambiarse a casa… aun tenia ropa en casa de sus padres y aprovecharía para averiguar algo…

-Mamá, ire a cambiarme y descansar un poco… regreso en media hora.

-Vé, hijo, yo me quedo aquí… por si pasa algo más.

Terry se dirigió a la casa de sus padres… además de descansar, ducharse, comer algo, y de paso, revisar la habitación donde ocurrió, por si habia algo que Luz habia dejado por fuera… como buen detective, no podia pasar un detalle por alto.

Al llegar a la habitación, el reviso cuidadosamente, desde el amplio baño con jacuzzi, hasta el dormitorio… y al mirar la alfombra, algo llamo la atención… un pequeño bulto negro al pie de una de las patas de la amplia cama... era una pantaleta, si asi podia llamársele, un hilo dental… lencería provocativa que la mayoría de las mujeres de Hollywood usaban.

-Era cierto… esta … -movio la cabeza, en señal de negación… - Pero no sirve de nada que se lo diga a mamá… esto haría que sufriera más, y no quiero… pero en cuanto papá se recupere, hablaré con él, si es que llega a recuperar la conciencia… ella ya esta muerta… y no sirve que yo le diga a mamá que papá le puso los cuernos con mi ex prometida… ella nunca sabrá esto.

Y tomando la pantaleta la echo en el incinerador de basura… nada en la vida haría que sus padres acabaran divorciándose… el único padre que conocía era él, y no deseaba perderlo.

Media hora después, volvia al hospital, eran las siete de la mañana, y aun no salian de la sala de operaciones…

-Nada todavía…

-Nada, ya llevan tres horas… dicen que es larga la operación… ya consiguieron la sangre… Alexander dono sangre y Adelina tambien… junto con William.

-Solo quedará esperar…

Adelina regresó al cuartel SWAT, para hacer el informe de la noche, y cambiarse para ir a casa a descansar para reunirse con el equipo de debates… ya faltaban pocas semanas para el debate televisivo.

Todos los que participaron esa noche, estaban ahí… incluido el nuevo integrante… Guido junto con la chica nueva, Ariadna.

-Estuvieron muy bien, a pesar de que no se logró lo que esperábamos, pero ese tipo ya sabe a qué atenerse…

-Maricielo esta en su casa… gracias a Dios la herida no fue de consideración.

-A Lachette se le puso vigilancia, incluso en su residencia… estamos cortándole los caminos a ese piojo hediondo.

-Esto no acaba aquí… de modo que desde hoy, todos los permisos suspendidos… hasta nueva orden- dijo William… - estamos en una situación harto peligrosa para todos… y creo que necesitaremos de toda nuestra concentración y de nuestras escoltas…

-A ese no lo vamos a atrapar vivo.

-Bien sabemos que no… en manos de alguno de nosotros quedará…no se arriesguen innecesariamente… no hay lugar para lobos solitarios… esto hay que hacerlo en equipo.

-Si, señor- dijeron todos en coro.

Adelina puso en una bolsa especial su traje… recordando el beso en el gazebo… el gemido varonil que salio de sus labios al besarla, y la manera como la apretó en sus brazos… cielos, seria dificil decirle la verdad a Pauna y a Rosemary… pero no había otro remedio… si estaban en peligro.

En ese momento el comandante se acercó y silencioso le rodeo el estomago con los brazos…

-Pensativa.

-Si, lo teníamos y se nos escapó… Temo que cometa otro crimen peor… o lo que soñé se haga realidad… tengo miedo.

-Lo sé, princesa… tienes una decisión dificil entre manos, y no es fácil inclinarse a uno de los lados sin lastimarte en el camino… confio en que todo saldrá bien… aunque ese no se va a dejar atrapar vivo.

-Bien sé que no… lo de anoche me dio una idea de lo que nos espera… Maricielo fue muy valiente.

-Y tú tambien… a pesar de que cuando paso lo que paso los disparos no hicieron blanco… y fue mejor así.

EN EL DESPACHO DEL DETECTIVE GARCIA… GEORGE JOHNSON RECIBIA UNA NOTICIA QUE LO DEJARIA SIN HABLA…

-¿Está totalmente seguro?

-Si, María Teresa Castillo tuvo dos hijas… unos diez meses después que usted partió a Pensacola…

-Dos hijas…

-Se tuvo que casar, por que según los vecinos, la chica tuvo un amorío con un soldado norteamericano, y un amigo de la familia la desposó para que no fuera objeto de comentarios malsanos… el que se encargo de criarlas era un efectivo de la Guardia Nacional, en esos entonces, que fue muerto en el cumplimiento del deber en un asalto… María no volvió a casarse… terminó de criar a sus hijas sola, pegada a una máquina de coser, hasta que murió de cáncer… sus hijas están aquí y fueron parte de la gente de Maryland Ainsworth…

-Entonces… tengo dos hijas… esto va a destruir a Dorian cuando lo sepa… pero tendré que decirle la verdad…antes que la sepa por medio de alguien que tal vez no será tan caritativo ni piadoso con esto… y en este lugar donde todos los errores se magnifican hasta volverlos escándalos… tendre que ser yo quien se lo diga…

-Tenga cuidado, señor Johnson… lo mismo le dije a su amigo cuando supo la verdad… hay un asesino suelto que no se sabe qué hará…

George salio del lugar, sin imaginar, que a unos pasos de su auto, desde una moto una figura fantasmal lo seguía… era el CARNICERO DE FRESNO…

-Otro más que se suma a mi venganza… bien… pronto tendrán muchos motivos para llorar y lamentarse…

HOLA: Este es el capítulo veintitrés del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO XXV**

**UN LAMENTABLE FINAL**

En el hospital, esperaban que el director Grandchester saliera de la sala de Operaciones… los medios estaban pendientes del estado de salud del director de cine… que estaba entre la vida y la muerte…

Neal por fortuna, fue quien dio declaraciones a los medios, cuidando que no se filtrara la verdadera razón por la cual el director de cine estaba en el hospital… Terry y el no se llevaban tan bien que digamos, pero el sabia que decirle a los medios la razón por la cual el director sufrió un ataque cardíaco… era decirle a Eleanor que él le había puesto los cuernos con la ex novia de su hijo…y eso sería demasiado para la guionista y productora…

Pero los columnistas de chismes, incisivos, y crueles, salían con toda suerte de comentarios insidiosos, y más por que vincularon la muerte de Suzanne con un suicidio por amor… y nada podía ser más alejado de la verdad… Suzanne era amiga de la ex novia de Neal, Brenda Carlisle...que mientras le juraba amor eterno a Neal, se revolcaba con cuanto millonario se le ponía a tiro… por fortuna, Verónica Alejandra le devolvió la fe en la vida, a pesar de ser madre soltera, lo que para él no era un pecado.

Regresó a la habitación de su madre… esta ya estaba mejor, aunque seguía deprimida por la muerte de Eliza.

-Verónica se ha portado muy bien conmigo, a pesar de todos los problemas que le causé.

-Mamá, ella no es rencorosa… a pesar de las cosas que le han pasado, no le tiene rencor a nadie…

-Me pregunto si me habrá perdonado.

-Ella me pidió que me reconciliara contigo… mamá, se que hubieras querido que fuese actor, pero esa nunca fue mi vocación… acuérdate que siempre me atrajo la medicina, la investigación científica… soy un hombre de ciencia… resentí mucho que no entendieses mi carrera.

-Tal vez no supe darme cuenta que eso era lo que realmente querías… por mi ambición y mi egoísmo… esa fue la perdición de tu hermana… yo hacía unos días le sugerí que cazara a un noble europeo… sin imaginar que iba a terminar… mi nena… mi pobre nena- empezó a llorar desconsolada…

Verónica estaba allí, cuando la vio llorar… y se acercó…

-Señora Legan… usted no está sola… nos tiene a nosotros, a mí, a su hijo y tal vez a mi hija que puede ser su nieta… si se deja querer… no le dé la espalda a sus seres queridos ahora que los necesita…

Sarah miró a su hijo y a la que iba a ser su nuera… ahora la veía con otros ojos… al principio la considero una cazadora de fortunas, pero ahora, se daba cuenta que era una mujer honesta que había llevado su condición de madre soltera con dignidad y decoro…una mujer que trabajaba en una profesión de riesgo, pero de grandes satisfacciones… una mujer que sería más que una esposa, una fuente de orgullo para su hijo, y por qué no, para ella misma…

-Te he juzgado mal, Verónica… perdóname.

-Lo sé… y la perdono… estos momentos son para que la familia se una, no para dividirla más…

Una brisa suave despeino el cabello del muchacho… y le dijo a su madre…

-Mamá, te tienes que recuperar… ya Eliza descansa en paz de todos sus problemas… pero te quedo yo, que jamás te dejare sola, ni tampoco mi novia… con quien pronto me casaré…

-Nada me haría más feliz- sonrió la mujer… al fin, aceptaba a la chica que habia hecho volver a sonreir a Neal… sonrisa que jamás se apartaría de sus labios, por que ella no dejaría que la amargura volviera a ensombrecer su semblante.

ENTRETANTO… EN LA SALA DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS, LAS COSAS NO MEJORABAN PARA RICHARD GRANDCHESTER…DESPUES DE LA OPERACIÓN… SU ESTADO AUN ES DELICADO.

-Todavía no reacciona…

-No… confiemos en que pronto vuelva de su inconsciencia…

-No quiero ser pesimista, pero creo que de esta, no se levanta…

-No digas eso, esta operación fue para salvarle la vida…

-Ojalá se salve… la que no creo que se salve fue la que trajeron anoche…

-Quien…

-Karen Klaise… parece que anoche se fue con un desconocido que conoció en un bar… no creas que fue en The Stud…y la golpeo hasta casi matarla… y después, la madre perece en un incendio esa misma noche… me parece que el famoso Carnicero… esta por estos rumbos.- comento la enfermera.

-Ni lo permita Dios… aun no atrapan a ese diablo…

-Aún no… La policía estuvo a punto de atraparlo hace tres días cuando iban a anunciar el elenco de la nueva película de guerra… pero el muy zorro quiso secuestrar a uno de los invitados sin saber que la fiesta tenía más de diez policías encubiertos… pero se escapo por un pelo.

-No creo que se deje atrapar vivo, después de haberle sacado los ojos y los sesos a media humanidad… dicen que el está detrás de la golpiza que le dieron a la Karen… y del incendio donde la madre de esta falleció quemada…

-Por lo que pueda ser, llama al sacerdote para que le apliquen el Viático… nada perderemos con eso.

EN EL CUARTEL SWAT… WILLIAM SE ENTERABA DE LAS ULTIMAS NOVEDADES…

-¿Qué? Pero… cómo…

-Anoche… cuando estábamos de guardia recibimos llamada de un vecino de la playa Venice… y allí encontraron a Karen, muy golpeada y mal herida… no tuvo tiempo de hacer la sangría que hizo con Eliza y la Fiodorovna, porque un perro lo vio y empezó a ladrar… un vecino salió con una escopeta e hizo un tiro al aire… eso lo hizo huir.

-Menos mal… pero está grave…

-Dicen que no pasa de esta noche… y su madre…

-Qué pasó con ella.

-Incendiaron su casa, con ella dentro… sacaron el cadáver de los escombros antier.

-Dios- dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos por el terror…- Tres días que me ausento de mi despacho, y lo encuentro patas arriba.

-Señor, usted estaba atendiendo asuntos importantes… No podíamos pedirle que se apartara de ellos, se trata de su familia…

-Imagino que se trata de otra de las travesuras del "CARNICERO"…

-Esto no parece una travesura… anoche la mansión de las Klaise ardio hasta los cimientos… y falleció la madre de Karen y ésta está en el hospital… muy grave.

-Todo apunta hacia allá- dijo Guido…- He estado monitoreando sus movimientos… y son erráticos… esta acorralado, y ya se le están acabando las opciones.

-Hay que estar preparado… hay uno montando guardia en el hospital, con órdenes de disparar a matar si ve a alguien con la descripción del Carnicero… guardia veinticuatro horas, si es posible… creo que todos tendremos que dormir en el cuartel, incluyéndote- dijo a Adelina.

-Como ordene, comandante.

Para ninguno pasó inadvertido la manera de mirar de William al dirigirse a Adelina… desde la fiesta, estaban extraños… habia una conexión invisible.

-Que me zurzan, pero estos están en camino de comprometerse, si no es que ya lo están.

-El comandante nunca ocultó que la chica le gustaba… y tanto dio la gotera en la roca, que le hizo el hueco.

-Al menos, lo logró…yo todavía tengo que convencer a Yaricris… y no me resulta fácil, por que hay dos fantasmas por delante…

-Qué, no me digas que Yariela esta enamorada de otro…

-Lo estuvo, averigue… un teniente de Marina Grant Miller, estuvo involucrado en un asesinato de un tal…Jerry Neville, lo típico, la mujer fatal que se enreda con dos hombres, pero que uno no sepa que el otro existe… igual a la Eliza Legan, que por eso tuvo el fin que tuvo.

-¿Y esta soltero el tipo?

-No, esta casado con la segunda hija del almirante Mc Eveety. Lauryn, la mayor se divorcio hace poco de un abogado de Justicia Militar, y la tercera esta todavía en la Marina… estudia para ser piloto… y para colmo yo conoci a ese descarado.

-Qué, celoso…

-Y con razón… ese tipo era un problema con piernas. Todas querían acostarse con él… de un atractivo casi diabólico… nada mas llegaba a cualquier baile o cualquier actividad, y todos nos convertíamos en muebles cuando llegaba… A Yariela la hizo sufrir mucho…por que no podia dar a entender que le gustaba… y era la burla de la mujer fatal… ya quisiera ella ser como Yariela… por eso estoy que me quemo de los celos.

-Y por qué no te sinceras con ella… puede que intente olvidarlo contigo.

-Si, se lo digo y que me gano… un, lo siento, yo solo te veo como amigo… No gracias, para eso, me como lo que siento hasta el dia que vea que puedo decírselo sin que me diga que no.

-Y mientras tanto…

-Permaneceré cerca de ella… para quererla…

Drew Carter movio la cabeza… desde que las chicas AP-27 aparecieron, nada volvió a ser igual… y el tambien andaba en las mismas… le atraía intensamente Neisy.

EN EL HOSPITAL… EN LA SALA DE CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS… SE DABA UN LAMENTABLE FINAL…

Karen Klaise habia sufrido una golpiza bárbara a manos de EL VERDUGO… se salvo de que le pasara lo mismo que a Eliza Legan, por que un perro empezó a ladrar, y el dueño del can, tenia una escopeta e hizo un disparo al aire… lo que lo hizo dejarla… pero habia perdido mucha sangre…

-Hora de la muerte… 14:25 horas.

La cubrieron con una sábana… el forense llamo al teniente Grandchester y al sargento Stevens Hunter.

-¿Cómo? ¿Está seguro?

-La señorita Klaise acaba de morir, producto de los golpes que le propinara un desconocido que conoció en un bar, y con quien paso la noche… los empleados del motel donde fueron, declararon que escucharon gritos desesperados y golpes… fue entonces que lo vieron arrastrarla fuera de la habitación… iba a sacarle los ojos… cuando un perro lo vio y empezó a ladrar… el dueño del can salió con una escopeta e hizo un disparo al aire, viéndose perdido le dio una puñalada en el cuello y se fue… dejándola casi moribunda…se hizo cuanto pudo… pero perdió mucha sangre…

-Tendré que avisarle a William… ellos tuvieron hace tiempo una relación amorosa… se pensaba que iban a casarse, pero después de que lo ascendieron a comandante del equipo SWAT OLYMPICS, su relación se fue a pique.

-No entendió la vida de un policía… los espero.

Terry se dirigió al cuartel de los Olímpicos… esta noticia tenia que dársela personalmente…

-Terry… sospecho que tu visita no es social.

-No… el verdugo acaba de cobrar otra víctima…

-¿A quién encontraron ahora?

-Encontraron a Karen Klaise en Venice… tirada en una playa, muy golpeada y con una puñalada en el cuello. La chica llego casi desangrada… pero viva…

-Dios… quiero verla.

-Me temo… que no vas a llegar a tiempo… me avisaron que falleció hace algunos minutos… la operaron, pero perdió mucha sangre… no aguanto la intervención.

William se agarro la cabeza con las manos… habían compartido tantos momentos juntos… para terminar asi… no habian terminado bien, pero le tenía cariño…

-Su casa fue incendiada anoche… su madre perecio en el incendio, y creemos que fue obra del mismo criminal…Mi gente está allá… pronto me enviaran los análisis.

-Hay que atrapar a ese malnacido... me duele por que es hijo de Pauna, pero no es un ser humano, es un monstruo.

Adelina escuchó aquello… otro par de víctimas más… Hasta cuando vivirían en medio del temor… ya se estaba acercando a su familia… aunque le doliese horrores reconocerlo… pero no iba a dejar que lo poco que le quedaba se perdiera en un amasijo de sangre, humo, gritos y dolor… como aquella noche del veinte de diciembre…

En ese momento sonó el intercom… era William

-Oficial Alfaro.

-A sus órdenes, señor.

-Necesito que venga a mi despacho, de inmediato.

-Enseguida, señor.

Adelina se levanto de su cubículo, y secándose los ojos, para evitar que viera que había estado llorando… y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe…

-Digame.

-Han ocurrido cosas muy serias… mi ex novia… acaba de morir, producto de una paliza, que le propinó un desconocido con el que salia de un bar… todo apunta a que es EL CARNICERO.

-Dios… otra muerte más…

-Y no contento con eso, incendio la casa donde ella vivía con su madre… la cual perecio en el incendio.

-¡Esto ya es demasiado! – exclamo la chica levantándose de la silla visiblemente alterada- ¿Cuándo vamos a atrapar por fin a ese malnacido, cuando llegue a su familia y a usted, señor?

-Cálmate, Adelina…

-No me calmo, ni piensen que yo me voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como mi familia se viene abajo en medio de las risotadas de un esquizofrénico que tengo ganas de mandar a dormir con cuatro tiros que le clave.

Terry vio el brillo de rebelión y coraje que tenia la chica en los ojos, Dios, si tan solo le tocara una así… para mandar al diablo esa vida de asceta que llevaba.

-De todas formas, este hombre es peligroso, y si hace algo más, habrá que estar preparado…

EN LA OFICINA DEL DETECTIVE PRIVADO ELEUTERIO GARCIA…

George Johnson y Anthony Brower estaban en la oficina del detective privado… ya uno sabia la verdad de lo ocurrido después de su salida de Clayton… Y hoy se enteraría de algo que cambiaria no solo su mundo, sino el de su esposa.

-Valor, ya estamos aquí…

-Por lo menos ya tu sabes lo que ocurrió con Adela y Yaniselly. Yo estoy en la incertidumbre…

Entraron… el detective tenia ya un cartapacio listo con lo que logró investigar… George se sento en la silla de visita que tenia el detective en su oficina.

-Y bien, señor Johnson… le tengo buenas noticias… pude averiguar el paradero de María Teresa Castillo.

-¿Está viva?

-Lamentablemente, no. Ella murió de leucemia… un año después de partir hacia Pensacola, ella contrajo matrimonio con un cabo de la antigua Guardia Nacional, de nombre Francisco Alberto Saavedra. Cuando se casaron ella estaba esperando un bebé.

-Quiere decir que ese bebé es… Esmeralda Emperatriz Saavedra Castillo…

-Los bebes, son mellizas… dos niñas… debo reconocerlo, este hombre supo ser un buen padre para ellas, mientras vivio, no les falto nada, cariño, abrigo, escuela, todo lo tuvieron, y sobre todo, disciplina y valores… puede usted sentirse orgulloso y darle las gracias a ese hombre, aunque el perdió la vida en el cumplimiento del deber…

-¿Cómo enfrento María Teresa todo aquello?

-Cuando enviudó, ella hizo promesa de no ponerle padrastro a sus hijas, aunque muchos se acercaron para calmar su "dolor de viuda", pero ella pasó de ellos y se dedico a sus hijas en cuerpo y alma, trabajando como modista… hasta que esa enfermedad la incapacitó… sus hijas tenían solo diecisiete años… y eran los años dictatoriales… cuando murió, las chicas solo tenían veinte años.

-¿Dónde están? Estoy dispuesto a viajar, para verlas.

-Creo que las tiene más cerca de lo que se imagina, señor Johnson… ellas están aquí, en Los Ángeles. Estan en la Universidad Católica, de hecho, su esposa amadrina a una de ellas…

-Emperatriz… recuerdo que mi esposa simpatizo con ella desde que la conoció… ay… esto la va a devastar cuando lo sepa.

-Piensa decirle la verdad…

-Si – ante la mirada espantada de Anthony… - No tengo alternativa, no me gusta mentirle a mi esposa… además eso paso antes de conocerla… ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de regresar a Panamá para averiguar que fue de ella, mis planes eran casarme con ella antes de que me enviaran para donde me enviaron… pero no tuve tiempo de investigar, hasta ahora, que una sospecha y un parecido asombroso…me hicieron contratarle.

-Esto puede costarle su matrimonio…

-Tal vez, pero no puedo callar algo asi… será un escándalo, pero lo afrontaré… No voy a perder mi hogar, pero tampoco a mis hijas… se que me perdi de mucho, pero voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido… y Dorian merece que aunque ya sean chicas adultas, la llamen mamá, palabra a la que también tiene derecho. No tengo como agradecerle, señor García.

-No me lo agradezca… cumplo con mi deber.

Al salir de la oficina del detective… Anthony le preguntó a George si iba a decirle la verdad a Dorian…

-Si, aunque me cueste mi matrimonio… Tony, nosotros cometimos un error, nos aprovechamos de tres muchachas indefensas, yo me enamoré, y tenia toda la intención de casarme con ella, pero cuando quise averiguar, se me cerraron las puertas en la cara… en el caso tuyo, un comunista con ciertas desviaciones se interpuso entre tu hija Adelina y tú… y si fue Yariela, lo mismo, solo que este intento llevar a cabo su asquerosidad… No es tarde para reparar la falta cometida, aunque esto signifique escándalo… Estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que venga de esto.

-Eso sin contar que un asesino nos anda buscando para cobrarnos algo que no sabemos si es cierto…

-Eso fue el desatino que tuviste con Pauna, por Dios, Tony, era una chiquilla de diecisiete años que se deslumbro al verte con uniforme de marino, y tu, tomaste lo que te dio… no esperabas que el resultado iba a ser ese, ahora tus hijas, enfrentarán a su propio hermano…

-Se que soy un desastre como hombre, marido y padre…pero no sé que hacer.

-Habla con tu esposa y cuéntale lo que paso con esas dos chicas en Panamá… y que de eso, salieron dos muchachas que son tus hijas… tu no has tenido hijos con Rosemary… y no creo que ella se sienta amenazada al saber que Adelina y Yariela son tus hijas… es mas, le quitarías un peso de encima con eso… Por una vez en tu vida, afronta tus responsabilidades.

-Lo haré… de la que no estoy seguro es de Pauna… ella también se sintió amenazada al aparecer Adelina… si se entera de que es mi hija, su rencor por mi será canalizado hacia ellas, intentando destruir sus carreras.

-Dudo que se dejen… Adelina es una chica que no se va a dejar intimidar…ni mucho menos coaccionar… ella esta acostumbrada a luchar duro por sus ideales… y si a ti te puso en tu lugar cuando trataste de… a la hermana de tu esposa con mas razón… No es de las cobardes… y Maryland les enseño a encarar la vida sin miedo.

-Tendre que esperar el momento oportuno para decírselo…

-Y mientras… el asesino detrás de tus hijas, perdona lo que te voy a decir, pero no voy a quedarme impávido si ese malnacido intenta tocar a alguna de mis hijas, juro que lo mato con mis propias manos, aunque mi carrera actoral se vaya por el caño del desagüe.

ENTRETANTO… TODD ESTABA POR COMETER UN ULTIMO ERROR…

-Hasta hoy, tienes este negocio, maldito francés… esta noche me las pagas todas juntas…

Pero, no contó con que una vez más una valiente policía, volvería a interponerse entre él y una de sus víctimas… y Lachette tendría que escoger, si se quedaba con Pauna, o elegía dar un paso hacia una vida sin sobresaltos ni problemas.

HOLA: Este es el capítulo veinticinco del fic LA FUERZA DE LA SANGRE… para tomatazos, felicitaciones, reviews y otros, escribir a: Carla_regina33 Gracias por leer. IURISANGEL.


End file.
